Maelstrom
by Lady Hanaka
Summary: Two years after Sakura 'died', the shinobi world is on the brink of war. New and old enemies will arise to destroy all that Sakura holds dear, and it will be up to her and the still hidden mysteries of her scroll to save the unknowing shinobi nations.
1. Prologue

**(A\N: WARNING! If you haven't read A Ripple in the Pond and Crimson Reflections (the first two installments in this trilogy) then you will be completely confused and probably think some of my characters are OOC. I would highly suggest you read those first.**

**And for all of you who have been eagerly awaiting this, enjoy!)**

**Maelstrom**

**_Two Years Later…_**

The air in Konoha was cool, and a mist hung over the village and its forests from the rain the night before. Birds chirped softly in the background, while a small breeze whistled through the trees.

The sound of chimes echoed throughout the semi-silent forest.

Kotetsu Hagane gave a soft sigh as he leaned against the gate. He hated guard duty. It was a little better then being the Hokage's errand boy, but not by much.

"This mist is thick, ne?" Izumo Kamizuki asked from where he stood beside him. Kotetsu nodded, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Hai…" There it was again, the haunting chime that had caught Kotetsu's attention a few moments earlier. "Do you hear that, Izumo?"

"Hear what?" Izumo sighed. "You've been at this post for too long. You're delusional."

"Stop being an idiot, Izumo." Kotetsu snapped. Ever since that fateful day two years earlier everyone in Konoha seemed tense. Maybe it had to do with the threats of war from some of the other villages. It was common knowledge that everyone was making secret alliances with each other.

All of the major shinobi powers were shifting, waiting for the fighting to begin. They were like a taught bow whose string was being pulled to its limit. Anything at this point in time could cause that string to snap, and the consequences would be irreparable.

Suddenly they both tensed as the soft chime sounded again.

"I heard it that time." Izumo whispered, a hand going for a kunai. Kotetsu merely nodded as two figures slowly approached Konoha's east gate.

They appeared out of the mist, their black cloaks rustling. A small shadow hovered at the side of one of the figures.

Once again the bells sounded, a soft sound.

Izumo and Kotetsu stared, openmouthed, recognizing the cloaks immediately.

"It…it can't be…"

They looked into the swirling crimson eyes of the first figure, and they slumped to the ground.

And then the two figures slowly began walking into Konoha, their bells softly chiming.

* * *

Atsuko slid off of the chair at the ramen stand, giving a small smile to the vender before he began walking down the road. His eyes drifted across the people walking down the street, and he smiled as he saw Yamanaka-san, Ino's mom. She was putting some flower arrangements in the window of their shop.

Atsuko walked over, hurriedly grabbing one to help her. "I've got it, Yamanaka-san."

"Thank you Atsuko-chan." She smiled warmly at him, ruffling his hair. "But shouldn't you be with Kurenai-san? I heard she was teaching you some genjutsu."

Atsuko nodded excitedly. "Hai! She's been helping me a lot. I hope she's my sensei when I get finished at the academy." He stopped with a worried frown. "But…when Ino-sempai becomes a sensei then I want her to be my sensei _too_…"

Ino's mother laughed at his sad expression. "It's alright, Atsuko-chan. Hokage-sama and Iruka-san will pick the perfect sensei for you."

He nodded, before he spied Kakashi walking down the street with Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. He grinned, "Kurenai-san! Asuma-san! Kakashi-san! Gai-san!"

The four Jônin looked down at the young boy as he ran over to greet them, a goofy grin on his face. It had been almost three years since he had been brought to Konoha by Ino and the others. It had taken a little while for him to get used to the way everything had worked in Konoha, but now he acted as if he'd lived there his entire life.

It heartened them to see the little boy so loyal to his newfound village and the people he loved. He lived with Ino and her parents and was going to the academy.

"Hello Atsuko." Kakashi greeted with his usual smile that was hidden behind his face. His smiles were always sad these days, and his eye had lost a little of its old luster.

But then again, that was the same with everyone. Even after two years there were certain moments when they all remembered, and the old pain would always return. It hurt, but it couldn't be pushed aside.

Suddenly Atsuko stopped as he caught a glance of someone sitting in one of the open restaurant booths. "…clouds…"

Four sets of eyes turned to where Atsuko stared, and their gazes locked on the black cloaks and crimson clouds.

"Akatsuki." Kurenai growled beneath her breath, eyes wide in surprise. She, Asuma, and the other shinobi of the village had been briefed on the strange short-termed peace contract Konoha had shared with the Akatsuki to save Sakura Haruno. But that contract was null and void now, and it had been ordered that any Akatsuki be killed on sight if they walked on Konoha ground.

_Why here?_ Kakashi thought angrily. _Why did you return after all Sakura did for you?_ The feeling of déjà vu wouldn't leave. Mostly because he recognized Kisame immediately, calmly sipping a cup of tea. He resisted the urge to bring out his chidori right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Like before, he and the others would have to get the Akatsuki away from the civilians. Civilians who were looking at the cloud-adorned cloaks with curiosity and a bit of fear. They remembered the last time they'd seen those cloaks.

Kakashi supposed the shorter member was Itachi. He was Kisame's partner, after all. The two Akatsuki members seemed to sense them, as they slowly stood. The chimes on their hats drifted across the small distance between them, and it reminded Kakashi of the first time they had fought. They caught a flash of Kisame's face as he gave a grin and began walking down the street behind Itachi. Asuma's eyes narrowed. The look was a smug one, as if he were daring them to follow.

And they did, Atsuko trailing behind them.

* * *

Kakashi stared at them, his hand around a kunai as he, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma stood in front of the two Akatsuki members. They were right next to the bridge, away from the villagers. The exact same place Asuma and the others had caught Itachi and Kisame the first time they'd come here.

Kisame grinned at them, a dead giveaway with Samehada. "Isn't this a nice little reunion, eh Hatake?"

The one with the Sharingan…Itachi Uchiha… a large dog stood at his side, an Akita with white fur and deep chocolate eyes. A small earring was placed in its right ear, a chain with a black feather dangling from it. It wore no collar, and it watched them all as if waiting for them to attack.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed slightly as she remembered how he'd countered her genjutsu so easily. She was ready this time, however. She would make sure she didn't let her guard down.

Asuma took a long drag on his cigarette. "It won't end like it did last time, however. We have you sorely outnumbered."

"Just remember not to look Itachi Uchiha in the eye!" Gai spoke, grinning. "Leave the Uchiha to me, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. If Itachi wanted a Sharingan battle, then so be it.

Kisame's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, hand on Samehada when Itachi lifted up a hand, making him stop. Itachi then tipped up his Akatsuki hat.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

**(A\N: So? Yes, I know you all love my cliffhanger...So here it is, the beginning of Maelstrom!**

**I know it's a bit short for your tastes, but it _is_ a prologue after all. The next chapter will definately be longer, of course. **

**(A new theme for a new story...corny pick-up lines! So, enjoy:**

**I'm sure glad I brought my library card, 'cause I'm checking you out!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Clay Cats and Ninja Dogs

**(A\N: Because I saw the fact that I already have 100 reviews I thought you guys deserved this. You make oh so very happy! Smiles, cookies, and Itachi dolls for everyone! Ok, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1**

**Clay Cats and Ninja Dogs**

Sakura Haruno slowly took off her hat completely, letting it fall to the ground.

She half-expected Kakashi to faint. His eyes became larger than she had thought possible. So large, in fact, that she was sure they would pop out of his head. This hadn't been the reunion she'd been hoping for, but then again, she'd been expecting something much worse.

"How dare you use a clone of Sakura, you Uchiha bastard!" Kurenai growled as she rushed forward.

_Alright, I spoke too soon. Here we go!_ Sakura braced herself as Kurenai disappeared in a gust of wind. _Genjutsu, eh? Don't be fooled Sakura. Just think of the lecture Itachi would give you if he found out you were fooled by a simple genjutsu._

_Of course the lecture _could_ be followed by great sex…_

Sakura's Sharingan took in everything, the faint rustling of the leaves and the way the air seemed to calm for an instant, before a decaying corpse gripped her legs, crawling up her leg as it held her in place.

Kurenai smiled as five corpses held Itachi Uchiha in their trap. This genjutsu was stronger then her other one. She'd perfected it just for this occasion. She looked up from where she held Itachi as well, disguised as one of the skeletons. "Now Kakashi!"

Sakura looked up as she heard the soft chirping of birds. Kakashi was going to use his lightening blade on her _that_ early? _Remember, they think you're Itachi,_ She reminded herself with an inaudible sigh. She just hoped Kisame remembered what she'd told him and stayed out of this fight. The last thing she needed was for him to hurt one of them. Of course, she'd already threatened him with pain of death if he did.

Kakashi rushed forward, anger glowing in his eyes. How dare Itachi take the semblance of his student! Did he truly believe that they would let him walk into Konoha merely because he _looked_ like Sakura?

His hand shot forward, and he blinked as he suddenly found himself and Kurenai both locked in place, arms behind their backs. _Damn Uchiha_…Kakashi thought vehemently. But he was surprised that the grip was firm but not painful or crushing.

"Oi." Came Sakura's grunt as she held them there, feeling them struggle. "Will you just _listen_ for a second?"

But it was at this time that Asuma lunged, his knives edging towards her stomach. _You've got to be _kidding_ me!_ She groaned in her head as she saw that Gai was trying to fight Kisame. _I thought I told him to keep out of this. Come on Gai, get some sense knocked into _your_ head, at least!_

Asuma's knife edge swept past her midsection as she twisted out of the way just in time, letting go of Kakashi and Kurenai as she did so. She flipped in the air, landing nimbly on her feet.

"Will you four calm down and listen for a minute?" She asked, getting slightly irritated, although her voice was calm and cool. She didn't want to have to incapacitate them just to get them to understand.

Kakashi stared at the young woman in front of him. He couldn't believe it was really Sakura. Her hair had grown out longer and hung in a braid. She had two large summoning scrolls placed on her back, the only thing visible besides her Akatsuki cloak.

_It can't be you Sakura. Why…why would Tsunade lie and say you were dead? It _has_ to be Itachi!_

"You can't be Sakura Haruno." Kurenai bit out. "She doesn't have the Sharingan."

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Kisame grunted as he shouldered Samehada once more. Gai had already leapt back to regroup with Kakashi and the others. "Kitten can use the Sharingan."

_Kitten? Ok, that _has_ to be Sakura. If it was Itachi he would have killed Kisame by now. _Kakashi thought, feeling lightheaded. How could this be happening? And why now?

"Sakura-sama!" Atsuko rushed forward, slamming into Sakura's stomach. She hugged him close for a moment, smiling as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. She blinked and they returned to their normal jade, the Sharingan disappearing.

"Hey, Atsuko-chan. Ino told me you were doing well here." She ruffled his hair as he cried into her cloak. "What's wrong?"

The four Jônin just watched, shock written clearly on their faces.

"Everybody said you were dead—and-and-and I was _worried_."

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "Well, I'm sorry to have worried you Atsuko-chan." He let go as she looked at the others, seeing their doubting gazes centered on her. She frowned, "Listen, I know that it's hard to believe but…I need to speak with the Hokage."

* * *

As they walked down the streets of Konoha, Sakura tugged her hat down further. The less people who knew she was alive the better. She didn't want to get their hopes up that she was returning. Especially, she thought with a pained smile, her parents.

She looked up at the Hokage faces and smiled brightly with a laugh full of wonder. "He did it! I knew he would."

Kakashi looked to Sakura with a small smile, but it ended early as his visage darkened. She was staring up at the carving of Naruto's face next to Tsunade's. "Hai. He did." His tone was bland and his answers short, but Sakura hadn't expected much else. Besides still being in a daze from her abrupt appearance, she knew that they were angry with her for her deceit.

Kisame seemed uncomfortable beside her, shifting Samehada restlessly. He hadn't wanted to come. But then again, neither had she. He'd agreed when he'd heard that Leader-sama had ordered Sakura to head to Konoha and hadn't wanted her real partner to come with her.

Mostly because Itachi Uchiha was a wanted criminal and would have been attacked on sight. _So is Sakura, so that wouldn't have made much of a difference._

Deidara had wanted to go, but Leader-sama had said that Deidara and Tobi had been needed for something else. And Sasori had been ordered to go with them on their mission, so Kisame had been the only other likely choice.

"It hasn't changed much since I was last here." Sakura mused, more to herself then to anyone else.

"Why are you back?" That was Kurenai, her voice sharp.

Sakura looked at her with a pained glance, but she merely smiled. "I'm afraid I can't discuss that with anyone except the Hokage."

"Don't think that just because Naruto is the Hokage that you'll get anything out of him. Including the Kyuubi." Asuma grumbled.

Sakura stiffened, turning to look at him with an understanding gaze, cool and calm. As if she had expected the immature outburst. "I'm not here for Naruto's Kyuubi." _Not really. Besides, he's not my demon._

She stared down at her ring uncomfortably. _I've already got mine._

"Good." Was all Kakashi said. _All this time Sakura…all this time we've been grieving and you've been alive and well. How could you do this to your teammates and family? Didn't I teach you that abandoning your teammates is the worst thing you can do?_

Kakashi's short retorts were what hurt the most. Sakura had expected it all, had braced herself for the anger and hate, but it still hurt. She had always respected Kakashi and his opinion of her had mattered more than anything.

"Hand me your weapons." Gai spoke with a grunt as he held out his hands. They were standing in front of the Hokage's tower, and Sakura could feel the glares of every single ninja on duty.

"Want to try and hold Samehada again, eh? Let's see what happens _this_ time." Kisame taunted.

"Just place it against the wall for them, Kisame." Sakura sighed as she slipped off her two large scrolls, putting them in Gai's hands. She reached down and grabbed her kunai pouch, letting it fall into his arms as well. She turned to look at Kisame, seeing him grunt as he hesitantly accepted the fact that he'd have to part with his precious sword.

He grumbled what sounded like a threat to anyone who touched it as he placed Samehada against the wall as well, also putting his kunai pouch in Gai's hands. He frowned, "Are you gonna ask for Kitten's _hands_ too? She could kill you with those easily enough."

Sakura sighed as all four of the Konoha shinobi glared at him. She turned to him with a 'stop while you're ahead' glare, before she turned back to Kakashi and the others. "That's all of it."

"Let's go then." Kakashi spoke stiffly.

"Atsuko-chan, you need to go home. And you can't tell anyone about this, alright?" Kurenai asked sweetly. Atsuko looked from Sakura, to the others.

"…ok…" He sniffed, before he turned to walk away. "Will I get to see you again, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura blinked, before giving a small smile, even though she noticed the glares of the Jônin. "I don't know, Atsuko-chan. We'll have to see."

Atsuko smiled. "Ok! This is just like being a shinobi, right? I have to keep a secret and not tell anyone."

"That's right, Atsuko-chan." Kakashi answered.

"I'll go and practice being a shinobi then! See you!" Atsuko grinned, before he bounded off into the crowd.

"He's going to be a shinobi now?"

"Hai." Was Kurenai's curt reply.

"Come on. The Hokage will be waiting for us." Gai grunted.

Sakura looked to the dog at her side. "Chigiri, come." The dog's ear perked as he gave a soft yip, wagging his tail as they headed inside of the building.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, flopped down at his desk with a groan. So much paperwork! How had Tsunade survived it all? Even after a year of being Hokage he couldn't get used to it all. Hinata sat beside him, shuffling through the piles of paper, her face serene. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Seated around him was his council, which consisted of his closest friends: the rookie nine and team Gai, as well as Sai, and Temari—who was bouncing her little daughter up and down.

Shikamaru was sitting beside her, watching the two with a small smile of his own.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall like always, resplendent in his ANBU uniform. He was a captain now, and he liked it that way. It meant he was always away on missions. Naruto grudgingly sent him off to do the dirty work, mostly because he knew that Sasuke needed something to keep him occupied and keep Sakura off of his mind.

There was a soft knock on the door and Naruto looked up, "Come on in!" He was in one of his more cheerful moods, since Hinata had promised she'd make her special ramen for him later that night.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma walked into the room, their faces grim.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked jokingly. "Has Jiraiya not come out with the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise or something?"

Kakashi snorted, then looked back at the door, eyes narrowed. "You have visitors."

Naruto blinked, before looking to the door. "Why didn't you tell them to come in?"

Another moment of silence as Kakashi's gaze darkened, and Naruto and the others began to get confused. Then Naruto shrugged it off, "Come on in."

He wasn't ready for what happened next. Two Akatsuki walked into the room, and he immediately recognized Kisame. The other one was less recognizable—until she took off her hat.

…

…

…

"S-Sakura-chan?"

…

…

…

No one moved. They just stared at her as if she were a hallucination. She gave a smile—the old Sakura smile, and spoke, "Hey Hokage-sama."

She still wore the Konoha forehead protector—Sasuke's—and it didn't have a slash through it. The metal was untouched, gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through the window.

"How…?" Ino choked out. _Forehead…I…you died. What the hell is going _on

"This isn't a funny joke, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto ground out.

"It isn't a joke, Naruto." Kakashi answered back softly.

Neji blinked, activating his Byakugan. He trembled softly as he realized that it wasn't a fake. This was the real Sakura. Sakura had come back…she wasn't dead. He unconsciously grabbed for Tenten's hands, and she gripped it tightly.

Sasuke felt something constrict in his chest at the sight of her. The last time he'd seen Sakura she had been bleeding to death, pale and weak. But now…the flush had returned to her cheeks, and she looked just like her old self, an older version of the twelve-year-old girl he'd left behind so many years before.

"You're not dead…" Sai whispered. Was it relief he felt, or anger for her lie? He couldn't tell. All of these emotions at once were confusing.

Sakura gave them all another smile. "No. I'm not."

"But Tsunade-sama…she said." Lee shook his head. "She said you had died!"

"Could you call her in here then? She can tell you the truth herself." Sakura answered back blandly. She could feel their gazes turn from stunned and confused to angry. Once again she tried not to let it affect her.

"Why did you lie to us Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice trembled. Sakura could see the tears threatening to break free, and she wanted to give him a hug. But she knew better. He had grown so much over the past two years. She noticed, with an invisible smile, that he wore an engagement ring on his finger. She spied the identical one on Hinata's. _About time._ But, unfortunately, congratulating the two was not part of the task at hand. And she still had to answer his question.

Sakura sighed, "Because it was for the best."

Slap.

Everyone turned, stunned, to see Hinata standing in front of Sakura, tears in her eyes. "H-having Naruto c-cry every night b-because he thought you were d-dead was for the b-_best_!?"

Sakura didn't reach up to rub her cheek, even though it stung. Her eyes regained their normal size. She deserved it, after all. She had thought Ino would be the one to hit her—and so had the rest of the group, apparently. But Hinata was staring at her with such conviction, that it almost made Sakura smile. She had certainly gotten stronger since the last time Sakura had seen her.

Chigiri growled beside her at the rough treatment of his mistress, but Sakura didn't pay attention as she looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Yes." Sakura answered back solemnly.

Slap.

She'd been ready for that one too. Now both of her cheeks throbbed from the slaps bestowed upon them. _This is why Leader-sama sent me. He knew I'd be the only one not to kill them for attacking me. Great. Just great._

She almost cursed Leader for putting her through this. They all heard her soft whisper as she sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have been the one to come."

Before anyone could speak the door burst open and Tsunade and Shizune rushed inside.

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunade grabbed her in a crushing hug and Sakura gasped, the air rushing out of her. She was then placed on the ground and Tsunade's gaze was serious again. "I thought I said _you_ weren't allowed back in Konoha."

"It's urgent, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura answered back. _At least someone greeted me. _She noticed Shizune's smile and smiled back. _Ok, _two_ people._

"Hey!" Naruto slammed his fists against the desk. "I am the Hokage here. I want some answers. How could you lie to us all, Tsunade-baachan?"

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto…Sakura and I agreed that it would be better if everyone believed she was dead."

"Why?" He whispered. So it was Tsunade who had done this to them all? Made them believe that Sakura was dead…how _could_ she? And Shizune had known about it too?

"Well, would you have liked to fight off all the Akatsuki if she had stayed with us?" Tsunade asked dryly. Sakura smiled at that. So, Tsunade wasn't going to reveal the real reason. That was good. It would be better for everyone else if they didn't know.

"You were right, Kitten. They _are_ going to be thick-headed about this. We should have just sided with Stone and saved ourselves the trouble." Kisame grunted from where he had watched it all happen. His hands itched to hurt the little Hyuga, but he knew that Sakura would kill him if he did. She was one of her best friends after all. _What a friend._ He thought darkly.

"What?" They all managed to grind out.

"Everyone knows we're on the brink of war." Sakura spoke softly. "The Akatsuki realized that we could not stay out of this and we would prefer to have allies."

"We don't need the Akatsuki." Sasuke snarled.

Sakura looked up into his eyes and she saw the betrayal and hurt and she wanted to comfort him. She realized, with a pang of sadness, that he was still wearing her headband. She wondered how much longer that would last.

"We know that all the other villages are allying against Konoha and Suna. All you have are alliances with some of the smaller villages." Kisame grinned. "I don't think you wanna fight against us too, do ya?"

"I'm sorry for coming back, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura whispered, trying to ignore the hated glares. Even after all her training to hide her emotions, this was too much. She didn't want to do anything she might regret.

"I see our assistance won't be needed." She placed a scroll on Naruto's desk, before walking to the door. "If you change your mind, just open the scroll. Otherwise…just burn it." Then she left the room, Kisame and Chigiri behind her.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the scroll on his desk, as did everyone else in the room.

"D-do you think Sakura-chan is a-angry with me now?" Hinata whispered. She was already starting to feel guilty for what she had done.

"She _lied_ to us." Ino sniffed. "She deserved it."

"Damn this is troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. Temari merely raised her eyebrow at him, still bouncing their daughter Karura on her hip.

"All of you stop it." Tsunade snapped. "You're being pathetic. No offense, Naruto, but I thought I'd given away my position to someone with more sense."

Naruto looked up at her with a glare and opened his mouth to retort but was stopped as Tenten spoke. "What if she was just here for the Kyuubi? It could be a trap."

Tsunade frowned at all of them, but it was Shizune who spoke. "Sakura-chan promised she would never hurt Naruto. She said she'd protect him if they ever tried to use that seal on him."

"You mean, she _told_ you all this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai." Tsunade nodded. "We had this conversation before she…er…died."

"And you didn't think to tell Naruto all of this when he became Hokage?" Kiba asked dryly.

Tsunade snorted. "Naruto would have sent shinobi out to go looking for her. And at the moment that is the _last_ thing he needs to do. We can't weaken our forces when there's the threat of war."

"It doesn't matter! He isn't going to believe a word she says anyway!" Ino jumped up. "I can't believe she would do that to me! To US!"

"She is a shinobi trained in the art of deception." Shino shrugged as he spoke. "So are we all. It is nothing different than what we have done to others."

"But she lied to _us_." Kurenai snapped, even though she knew her former student was right.

"Calm down Kurenai. Let's let them talk it out…" Asuma began, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Shino's got a point."

"It doesn't matter if he made a point or not." Kakashi said sharply. "People who desert their teammates are worse than trash."

"Don't call Sakura trash, Kakashi!" Tsunade snapped back, towering over him. "At least she didn't get her best friend _killed_!"

Silence.

Everyone stared from Kakashi—who was watching Tsunade in a mixture of pain, anger, and surprise—to Tsunade, who's gaze was hard.

"That was low, Tsunade…" Shizune whispered.

"He doesn't understand what the hell is going on so he doesn't have a right to judge my apprentice!" Tsunade ground out.

"Then _tell_ us what is going on." Neji drawled.

Tsunade clamped her mouth shut as she glared at them all. Shizune shook her head. "It isn't our place to tell you."

"That isn't the point." Temari cut in. "We have to decide here and now whether we want to believe anything Sakura had to say or not."

Sasuke listened as they all argued back and forth, some for, some against. The yelling was getting on his nerves. He slowly reached up and took off his headband, running a thumb over the metal.

_Sakura…do I understand why you did it?_

_No._

_But…after all I've done to you. After all we've _all_ done to you…don't you deserve to be trusted again, just this once? _Sasuke had changed a bit over the years, and he had finally realized that he truly did love Sakura. It had been his fault that she was gone from him now, but he could still do his best to make her understand that he loved her.

In fact…if he trusted her, told her that he trusted her…would that help her love him back again? If Konoha was allied with the Akatsuki then…then he'd see her more often. Perhaps he could win her back, somehow, someway.

And kill his brother.

He reached for the scroll as the others continued arguing. They still hadn't noticed he was even there, but he was used to being invisible these days. He looked it over, feeling some chakra seeping out of the edges. He touched the seal on it, before ripping it open.

As he did so, smoke filled the room.

"What the—?" Choji choked out.

"What's going on?" Temari asked, patting Karura on the back as she began to cry. "Shhhhh…" She soothed as the smoke cleared.

They all stared incredulously at Naruto's desk. Apparently Sasuke had dropped the scroll after it had opened and it had landed on the Hokage's desk. And sitting right on top of the scroll, calmly licking its paw, was a clay cat.

His green eyes looked around the room as he gave a mischievous cat grin. "My mistress said you'd summon me. She said you'd be too curious to let it just sit here."

"Don't forget that curiosity killed the cat." Kiba muttered as Akamaru growled at the small feline.

The cat merely continued to lick his paw. "So? Do you want to hear what I'm supposed to tell you or are you going to stare at me and catch flies all day?"

"Sakura created you?" Ino asked.

The cat gave another grin. "She never was very good with birds, so she tried her hand at cats. She did well enough, as you can see." His tail flickered, his predatory eyes going from one shinobi to the next.

"What the hell did you _do_, teme?" Naruto growled. "You actually _opened_ that scroll? What if it had been an explosive or something?"

"It's not, dobe." Sasuke grunted. "Sakura wouldn't put a bomb in a scroll."

The cat let out a hissing laugh. "Well, that's not completely true." His tail tapped against the desk and sparks flew. "My mistress uses exploding clay after all."

"Great. Just great." Asuma grumbled. "I'm allergic to cats."

"Well, what were you supposed to tell us?" Tenten asked, edging towards the small cat. "You said that you were supposed to tell us something, right?"

The cat nodded.

"Then spit it out!" Ino exclaimed.

The cat grinned at them, and they could all tell it was enjoying their aggravation immensely. He stood, stretching out before he looked over his shoulder at the shinobi in front of him. "Well, if you _insist_…"

"I could summon my ninja dogs to tempt you." Kakashi began offhandedly.

The cat hissed. "I have enough problems with Chigiri thank you, I don't need any more annoying dogs trying to bite my tail off." He gave a small sigh. "Alright, alright, I'll begin then."

He waited until they gave him their undivided attention. "My mistress put me in this summoning scroll so that I could take you to the meeting place when you summoned me."

"A meeting place?" Kurenai's brows furrowed.

"Somewhere outside the gate, in case you changed your minds."

"Why would the Akatsuki want to ally with us anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well, technically they don't want to ally themselves with you in particular. My mistress merely suggested it." The cat purred. "She said she didn't want to be on the side that had to fight you. She said they would have lost anyway, since Konoha and Suna have better trained shinobi."

The other's smiled at that.

"And what do the Akatsuki want in return?"

The cat shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not allowed in on their meetings. I'm only telling you what my mistress told me. Now, if you're coming, then let's go." The cat jumped off of the table, skirting quickly past Akamaru as he headed to the door, mumbling something about 'damn dogs'.

The others looked at each other, before Naruto sighed. "Alright, let's go."

The cat grinned. "You won't regret it!" Then he bounded down the hallway.

"HEY! Wait up you stupid cat!" Naruto yelled as he ran after it, the others trailing behind him.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the tree trunk outside the gate. Chigiri licked her hand, wagging his tail. She looked down at him with a smile, idly scratching his ear. "This didn't go as planned."

"And here I thought Konoha shinobi were smart." Kisame growled from where he was seated. "How long are you giving them to decide?"

"A few hours." Sakura answered, rubbing her chest. She was still so damn sore! And here she'd gone through all this trouble just to save that idiot Naruto. She sighed as she slumped to the ground. "Damn." She put some of her healing chakra into her hand, pressing it against her chest.

"Still hurts?"

"Hai."

Kisame grunted. "Serves you right for getting Leader-sama angry. You know better then to contradict him."

Sakura shrugged. "Well, it worked didn't it?"

"Why do you care if you kill them, Sakura? You didn't even know the last two."

Sakura smiled as she looked at Kisame, then up at the sky. "Because I'm a medical shinobi and I saw everything that was happening to their bodies. No one should suffer from that kind of pain."

"They're just demons."

"So is my best friend." Sakura snapped back.

"He doesn't seem very friendly now." Kisame commented coolly.

Sakura shook her head. "He just needs time to calm down." She still felt a soft throb from the injury Leader-sama had bestowed upon her and gave a groan. A full year and it _still_ hurt.

_Sakura stood atop one of the stone fingers, a bit of nervousness crawling around in her stomach. This would be her first time using the jutsu. She looked over at Tobi and smiled. At least she wasn't alone._

_Itachi didn't seem to be in the talking mood, and neither did any of the others. So Sakura merely stared ahead, waiting for Leader to begin the jutsu. She then bit her lip as she looked down at the crumpled form of her demon container. The only two people actually here in the area were her and Itachi. They'd successfully captured her demon without much resistance. _

_"Let us begin." Leader spoke._

_"Hai." Came the simultaneous reply as they all began the hand seals and their rings began to glow._

_Sakura blinked as the little girl jinchuuriki suddenly awoke. _Dammit!_ But it didn't matter, as the bluish chakra swirled around her and swept her inside of it._

_Sakura didn't believe she'd ever heard anything so horrible as that little girl's screams. They never ended, and neither did her cries for it all to stop. As the chakra seeped out of her, tears streamed down her face and she shrieked and writhed in pain._

Oh god…_Sakura tried to block the sound out as she clenched her eyes shut. But she couldn't move her hands to slap them over her ears and stop the noise. So she just stood there, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she waited for the three days to end. _

_The three longest days of her life._

_When the rest of the Akatsuki finally disappeared, Sakura fell to her knees. Itachi was standing beside her, his gaze cool as he stared at the little girl's corpse._

_"She isn't the first to awaken during the procedure." _

_He said it as if it was supposed to make her feel better. Sakura merely doubled over, feeling nauseas as she threw up on the ground, eyes still stinging with tears. There was no 'are you alright, Sakura?' from Itachi, but she hadn't expected one. _

_She merely wiped her mouth with her grimy sleeve, standing shakily. "I…I never want to do that again…"_

_Itachi merely began walking out of the cave, and Sakura followed him silently._

Sakura gritted her teeth as she shut her eyes. She could still hear the little girl's cries. Chigiri licked her cheek, nuzzling against her to comfort her. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his fur as she sighed.

"Aha." Kisame got to his feet. "Here they come."

Sakura blinked, letting go of Chigiri as she stood as well. It was at that moment that all of her old friends from Konoha erupted from the tree line, Sakura's little clay cat a few feet ahead of them.

He purred, rubbing against her legs as Chigiri growled at him. "I brought them just like you asked, mistress." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright Sakura…" Naruto put out his hands in surrender, his gaze still untrusting. "Start explaining."

Sakura smiled at them slightly, her eyes resting on Naruto. "Leader-sama suggested that I should be the one to ask you if you wanted to begin an alliance with the Akatsuki. We would be good support in a battle, after all."

"And what does the Akatsuki want in return?"

Sakura gave a rueful smile, knowing that she was going to get hell for her answer. "What do you think they want?"

"How d-dare you even s-suggest that!?!?!" Hinata gasped out. "I g-guess the cruelty of the Akatsuki r-rubbed off on y-you." _How could you do this to us Sakura? Naruto is your_ friend

Sakura's eyes flashed but she said nothing.

"Hinata's right! And here Tsunade-sama went through all that trouble to tell us you wouldn't use that jutsu on Naruto. I guess she was wrong." Ino hissed. "You've changed."

Sakura looked at all of her old friends and felt that old immature anger rise. She tried to push it back but she couldn't. Here she was, a member of the Akatsuki who could kill someone without a second thought and yet who couldn't take the hurtful words her once-friends were throwing at her.

"I'm not going to let them use that damn jutsu on him. I would _never_ let that happen. Don't you dare try and understand me." _How could you even think that? I thought…I thought of all people, you would trust me. _Then she stalked away, "Explain to them Kisame! I need to be alone."

Kisame blinked at her outburst, and then gave a small sigh. "Perfect. I get to talk to the little Konoha brats…just great…"

"What was _that_ about?" Temari asked.

"You guys really think too little of Sakura." Kisame sat down, getting comfortable. He didn't like talking, but he supposed he would have to get used to it with these people. "She already made it clear to Leader that she won't ever use that jutsu on Naruto." He let out a small laugh.

"He almost killed her."

…

…

…

"NANI?"

…

…

…

Kisame closed his eyes for a second, mustering some patience. _Damn annoying kids. _"After the first time she used it, she shut herself up in her room at our main base, refusing to come out. She wouldn't help us seal the next demon we'd captured. Leader-sama was a bit angry at her."

"Sounds like something Sakura would do." Shikamaru muttered.

"Sakura finally came out, and she had a small smile on her face." Kisame laughed. "She knew she was being summoned for a private talk with Leader-sama and she still smiled that damned confident smile, as if she had something up her sleeve."

Naruto and the others knew exactly the smile he was talking about, which made them all laugh softly as they pictured her giving that mischievous look to the Akatsuki members.

_Kisame and the others stood outside the door. Deidara's gaze was worried, Sasori's was stoic, and Itachi's was angry and annoyed. _

_"What the hell, kitten!?" Kisame roared as she stepped out of her room, a scroll in hand. "Leader-sama's going to _kill_ you."_

_She shook her head. "He's not going to kill me, Kisame. But thank you for the concern."_

_"You've never made him angry before, yeah." Deidara muttered._

_Sakura sighed. "Don't worry about me. He won't kill me." Then she passed by Itachi, giving him a different smile altogether before she headed into the room, the door closing softly behind her._

Kisame shook his head. "You should have seen it when she came out. She just…fell." He gave a sardonic laugh. "I've never seen Deidara so worried. I mean, there was blood everywhere. She had this humongous hole in her chest and she was forced to use her genesis of rebirth technique. But she just smiled at us like nothing was wrong. She said she'd won. We didn't know what she was talking about."

_"Sakura-chan!" Deidara choked out as Sakura slowly walked out of the door. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Then she slid down it and as she did so, blood covered the wall in her wake._

_"Kitten!" Kisame growled. "You ok?"_

_She winced as she looked up into Itachi's eyes and gave a smirk. "See? I told you he wouldn't kill me." Then she began her hand signs and the small diamond on her forehead began glowing._

_As soon as her wound healed, Itachi scooped her up in his arms, his expression annoyed. _

"_That was foolish of you, Sakura."_

_Sakura merely smiled at the others, giving them a thumbs up. _

_"I won."_

"Won what?" Kakashi asked.

Kisame laughed. "Ask her."

* * *

Sakura didn't know why she stormed off, but she had needed to do so desperately. She was angry at herself and at everyone else. She was so used to being around people who would hear her out calmly without snapping at her for every little thing she said. She didn't remember the last time she'd had to explain something in-depth to someone. The Akatsuki always caught on pretty quickly.

She cursed, slamming her hand into a tree. It shattered, splinters flying everywhere. She heard Chigiri give a soft whine and she grinned at him, squatting down so she could look him in the eye.

"Sorry. You know how I get when I'm angry." She couldn't actually remember the last time she'd been angry. She never got angry anymore. Annoyed, definitely. But not _angry_.

He stuck his nose in the crook of her neck, shocking her with the coldness of it. She pulled back slightly. "You know better than to do that. I _hate_ that."

He gave a snort, and she read his retort in his eyes: 'yeah, you don't mind when _Itachi_ does it'.

"Ita-kun is different." Sakura knew she must sound insane, talking to a dog. But then again, Kiba did it all the time. Chigiri gave another snort at Sakura's nickname for Itachi. She only ever called him that when she was talking with Chigiri—or inanimate objects—or when she was pleading with Itachi to do something. It always seemed to work to her advantage, when she gave him that seductive smile and purred her pet name for him.

It usually ended in sex—which wasn't that bad of an outcome, if she thought about it. She laughed at herself, as Chigiri cocked his head to one side, looking at her like she was insane.

She felt the soreness in her chest return and she gritted her teeth as she eased the pain with her chakra again. Whatever Leader-sama had done he'd done it well. He'd wanted Sakura to remember what happened when someone disobeyed him.

"Well, I'd better head back before Kisame does something stupid and they all attack him or something." She sighed as she stood, Chigiri trailing behind her, wagging his tail. He sniffed the air and growled softly.

Sakura blinked, before she recognized what he was smelling. "Calm down, Chigiri. It's just Naruto."

Chigiri stopped snarling, but his lip still curled, revealing his teeth.

"Don't do that when we go back to meet him. It's rude." She commented offhandedly, before heading back towards the group. She though she heard Chigiri huff in annoyance, but then again, she never seemed able to tell.

She heard a soft rustle in the trees and she immediately tucked her hand into the sleeve of her cloak, grabbing two kunai. She heard the soft 'tk' as feet hit the tree branch behind her. She gripped the kunai tightly as she slowly turned around—and almost dropped them. She let out a small gasp as he jumped onto the ground, his cloak rustling around him as his feet hit the grass.

"_Itachi_!" Sakura hissed, taking in his amused smirk. "_You_ are not supposed to be here."

"Hn."

"What if they see you?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke will go ballistic. Besides, I think Kisame has everything under control. And I can take care of myself, thank you. You don't have to worry about me."

"I wasn't."

Sakura blinked, before giving him a frown. "Then why are you here?"

He stepped forward, a scroll in hand. "From Leader." He placed it in her hand, and her fingers curled around it tightly as he leaned forward, his breath hot against her neck. She half expected him to kiss her right there.

"Hurry back."

And then he disappeared.

"Damned infuriating Uchiha. Thinking I'm going to come panting back like a dehydrated dog." Sakura grumbled. She heard a soft whine from behind her and sighed.

"No offense meant, Chigiri."

She unraveled the scroll, scanning the lines quickly. She closed it with another frown, her lips pressed tightly together in annoyance. "Well, I'd better go tell Kisame." She tucked the scroll into her sash, heading back in the direction of the others, ignoring the distinct chakra signature of her lover as it slowly disappeared from her senses.

"Hey Sakura-chan…"

Sakura blinked, looking up at Naruto. The others stood behind him with Kisame, who was rubbing his head. Sakura supposed she would have to buy him some sake to make up for leaving him alone with the 'wolves'. The thought of throwing a meat covered Kisame into a wolf den was slightly amusing, but she pushed it aside as she looked up at her old friends.

"Hey."

Suddenly he grabbed her in a fierce hug, and she had to blink back tears at the strange sensation. How long had it been since she'd gotten a hug from Naruto? Too long.

"Listen…I…I'm sorry. I know you would never let me get hurt." Naruto whispered against her hair.

Sakura laughed. "Took you long enough. But you were always thick-headed, Naruto." She heard him snort as she continued. "You know, your fiancé is going to get jealous if you don't let go soon."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed deeply.

As Naruto let go of her, Kakashi stepped forward. Sakura met his gaze and they merely stared at each other for a moment, before Kakashi smiled. "I see there really was a reason I taught you Chidori. The Sharingan, huh?" And then he reached out and ruffled her hair like he used to do when she was twelve and she knew that all was forgiven.

"FOREHEAD!"

Glomp.

Sakura slammed into the ground, trying to push Ino off of her as she cried into Sakura's cloak. "I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have been angry but I can't help it and it _is_ your fault so I'm still a _little_ angry and—" She stopped as Sakura shot an annoyed glare at Kisame, who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up, Kisame." Sakura grumbled as Ino finally let her go and she stood.

Sakura looked around at the smiling faces and she felt as if she were back in her genin days. Everyone was happy and smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen them all like this.

She raised her eyebrow as she looked Kisame in the eye. "What did you tell them? It's like they've had a change of heart or something." She grinned as Kisame winked.

"Nothing much, kitten. Just some of your dirty little secrets."

"As if I had dirty little secrets." Sakura commented dryly.

"Well, there's always the one about you and your little sex toy I—"

BAM!

Kisame went flying across the clearing and into a tree, cracking it. He groaned as he stood, rubbing his back. "Damn kitten. It was a joke."

"Sex toy?" Naruto snickered.

"Who is he, Sakura?" Ino grinned slyly. "Is he hot?"

Sakura resisted the urge to strangle Kisame. "I…I guess." _I bet Itachi's listening to this. He's probably smirking that arrogant smirk of his while I turn red. Darn him. _She brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes as she sighed. "This is really not the topic of discussion right now. We should get back to business."

"Of course." Naruto said solemnly, although she could tell he was ready to laugh. She merely sighed again.

Sasuke watched all of this, eyes narrowed slightly, jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach.

_Sex toy?_

**(A\N: That wasn't a horrible cliffhanger right? I know some people were confused about the pairings, but Sakura is just Kisame's partner temporarily. She's Itachi's permanent partner, but **_**that**_** wouldn't have gone over well if he'd went with her.**

**And there is significance to the dog's name. Chigiri translates as promise, which is what he is to Sakura. (I hope I translated that right. Sorry if I'm wrong)**

**So, this chapter was a little longer and I hope you liked it. Until next time, sayonara!  
Lady Hanaka**

**Corny pick-up line: Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got FINE written all over you!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**(A/N: Alright, there's a very reasonable explanation for the lateness (and brevity) of this chapter. I have not had access to a computer for quite a while so I couldn't finish writing the chapter. I was on long enough to post a little alert on my profile. If I don't update in a week or so you should probably check there and most likely there will be an explanation. It will keep you up to date. **

**And when I finally had time to get back on (today) I decided that you guys needed SOMETHING after so long, so I decided to shorten the chapter a little so you wouldn't kill me for taking forever. **

**Well here's the chapter and enjoy!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Suspicions**

Sakura felt Sasuke's heated stare but she ignored it. She also noticed Naruto's small smile and she wondered if he knew. He'd read her letter after all. He knew more about her then anyone else in the world at this moment. And that was scary, considering it was Naruto Uzumaki.

She felt slightly uncomfortable at his gaze, so she turned to Kisame, "Hey, I just got a scroll from Leader-sama. Er…we're needed back at the base. I guess…" She looked at the others. "I guess we'll just be leaving. I mean, there isn't really much we can do here anyway." _The longer I stay the better the chance that someone else in the village will recognize me and tell my parents. Besides, Leader-sama won't be happy that we've taken this long._

"Sakura…if the Akatsuki want Naruto's Kyuubi and you won't let them kill him…how is this going to work?" Shizune asked.

Sakura merely smiled. "Don't worry; I've got everything under control. I promise. Here, when you want to confer with us again just open the scroll." She handed them one from her pack.

Naruto took it hesitantly, one eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't like my cats?" Sakura grinned. Naruto merely snorted derisively.

"Why do you have to leave? I mean, weren't you planning on staying longer?" Ino asked. She felt a little guilty about her earlier harsh words. She wanted to make it up to Sakura somehow.

Sakura shook her head. "We were just supposed to offer our assistance and then come back. Since you've accepted, we'll be in touch. But you have to understand, we aren't like a normal village or anything. When the fight begins we'll be there but…that's about all I can promise." _And I might be promising you too much already._

"Right." Naruto sighed. "I guess there isn't much else that can be done. Just…don't do anything stupid, ok?"

_He looks just like a mother hen protecting her little chicks. He must be one great Kage._

"Got it, Naruto. The same goes for you." Sakura nodded. The difference between her and her old friends seemed so apparent now. It was like a physical barrier, keeping her away from them. It saddened her, but she supposed she would have to accept it. "…and can you tell Atsuko I'm sorry that I couldn't come and say goodbye?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Ino answered. "Just come back soon, ok? It isn't fair if you just pop up and leave just as quickly and never come back." _We have a lot to talk about._

Sakura smiled. "I'll remember that." _I might never see him again. I guess it's something I'll have to accept. I'm glad that he has you to look out for him though, Ino._

"Come on kitten." Kisame grunted. She knew he wanted to be away from the Konoha shinobi as quickly as possible.

Sakura nodded. "I really have to go now but…take care, ok? I'll come soon." She began walking away, Chigiri behind her. _Well, I _hope_ I'll be coming back soon. Leader-sama might send someone else to help all of you when the time comes. I hope not._

"Sakura!"

She turned to see Sasuke running towards her. She froze, not knowing what to expect. He hadn't talked yet, and she wondered what he was thinking. She'd been sure that he would be angry with her. She was surprised to see her headband still placed firmly on his forehead. He stopped in front of her, and gave a small smirk.

Her eyes widened as he kissed her lips softly, pulling away with another smirk. "See you soon, Sakura."

"H-hai." Sakura managed to stutter out, blinking a few times.

Sasuke merely stood there, his impassive gaze boring into her, waiting to see her reaction.

Sakura praised herself with the fact that she had yet to blush—although she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. "See you soon Sasuke."

…_did Sasuke Uchiha just kiss me?_

_What the hell!?!?!?!_

Kisame was staring at the younger Uchiha in pure shock. _Oh god, if Itachi finds out then that kid is as good as dead._

Sakura merely turned away, jumping up into the trees with Kisame. Chigiri looked back at the group, snarling softly at Sasuke before he too disappeared into the forest.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto ground out. "What was that about?"

Sasuke merely grunted. "It's none of your business, dobe."

* * *

Sakura jumped onto the next tree limb, ignoring Kisame's questioning stare. She finally sighed. "Just don't tell Itachi. He'll kill him."

"_I_ was about to kill him." Kisame grumbled darkly. "Nobody touches the Akatsuki's little kitten." He grinned as she gave a small laugh.

There was a long moment of silence before Kisame spoke again.

"What did the scroll say?"

Sakura sighed. "Something's up. Apparently Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara discovered some disturbing news on their mission."

Kisame nodded. "What was the news?"

Sakura pulled out the scroll, throwing it to him as they sped through the treetops.

"It didn't say much. Just that this war may not have been begun by the shinobi nations."

"Nani?" Kisame's eyes roved over the writing, and they narrowed as he finished.

"There may be a third party." Sakura gave another annoyed groan. "And Leader-sama wants us to contact him as soon as we're out of Konoha, away from any shinobi."

"We'll probably be sent on another mission." Kisame nodded. "Let's hurry and get out of Konoha. The sooner we contact Leader-sama the sooner I get to go with my partner again."

"Do I bore you that much, Kisame?" Sakura teased.

"At least Sasori lets me drink sake." Kisame bit back with a grin. "Although I will admit he isn't as cute as you."

Sakura snorted as she punched his shoulder playfully—without her chakra of course. "Thanks."

"And if I'd known it was that easy to steal a kiss from you without getting my ass handed to me I would have done it a long time ago." Kisame cut in with another sly smile.

BAM! Chakra this time.

"Just go scout ahead, Kisame!" Sakura yelled out as he went flying ahead of her through the forest. She smiled as she heard a satisfying snap that meant Kisame had met a tree.

A few minutes later she landed on a tree limb above where he was sitting, rubbing his head. She placed a hand on her hip with a grin. "Well, I'm glad you're making friends, Kisame. That tree seems very nice."

Kisame stuck out his tongue—a very Naruto-like action that only made Sakura laugh as she jumped down and placed her hand on his head, taking away the pain.

"It's a good thing you're a medic. With that temper of yours all of your teammates would be dead."

"Ha, ha." Sakura muttered as she finished. "Alright, we have a few more hours' travel before we'll be out of the scouting range of the Konoha shinobi."

"How do you know their scouting rounds?" Kisame asked.

"I was ANBU, remember? Unless they've changed the distance of their guards." Sakura shrugged. "So I suppose we should give or take a few miles to be safe."

"How do you do it?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked down at him with a questioning gaze.

"How do you stay loyal to two opposing powers? You're the only person I know who can pull it off, kitten. You're telling me base information when I _know_ you know more, just because you don't want the Akatsuki to find out the strengths and weaknesses of Konoha's defense." He shook his head in wonder. "Only you kitten, only you."

Sakura laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Let's get going."

"Got it." Kisame grunted as he stood. Then the two disappeared.

* * *

Sakura gave a small sigh of relief as they landed at the small clearing near the waterfall. Kisame sat down on one of the large rocks, close enough to the waterfall to feel the spray from the mist.

Sakura followed suit, dipping her feet in the cool water. "Ugh. I haven't had a decent bath in at least a week."

"And yet you still manage to keep that tantalizing aroma of yours kitten." Kisame answered back.

Sakura shook her head once more. "Let's get this over with."

Kisame nodded as they faced each other, sitting in a meditative position. They began the hand signs as they both closed their eyes and felt chakra course through their bodies.

The last thing Sakura heard was Chigiri give a soft huff of annoyance at having no one to play fetch with for the night.

* * *

"Look Deidara-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly. "Sakura-sempai and Kisame-san have arrived!"

"That's great Tobi, yeah." Deidara muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't know how much longer he could last being stuck with Tobi. He was going to kill the kid soon. He couldn't help but smirk though. Ever since Sakura had given Tobi his ring that Itachi had gotten from Tomokazu he'd called her Sakura-sempai—which continually got on her nerves as well.

It was amusing to see Sakura steam a little as she forced herself to keep her cool. Her face would scrunch up in that cute way of hers and her cheeks would turn a light rose as she forced herself to remain calm. Sometimes it didn't last however, and Tobi would end up getting clobbered—like the time he'd given Deidara a 'surprise' for his birthday.

Deidara shook his head with a small smile.

_"Don't worry Deidara-sempai, Tobi got you a good present for your birthday!" Tobi exclaimed as he led them down the hall. _

_"Why are we coming again?" Sasori asked offhandedly. _

_"Because I don't want to be left alone with him any more than I have to be, yeah." Deidara muttered._

_"Well, it IS your birthday Deidara." Kisame grinned. "After this I'll show you my present."_

_"Let me guess, sake?" Deidara asked sarcastically. _

_Kisame snickered. "It's only polite to share the sake with the person who gave it to you."_

_Deidara shook his head as they continued down the hall. "Whatever, Kisame, yeah."_

_"Alright, we're here!" Tobi exclaimed happily. He threw open the door with an excited explanation, "You said you wanted to see Sakura-sempai for your birthday so here she is! Tobi is a good boy, ne?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!"_

_Deidara fainted, blood trailing from his nose as he fell backwards. _

_Kisame stared, wide-eyed and drooling. _

_Sasori promptly turned around, a small blush tinting his cheeks._

_BAM!_

_Tobi went flying through three walls as they all inwardly winced. _

_"Don't turn around until I get some clothes on, got it!?" Came Sakura's angered growl._

_"Right…" Kisame smirked, still staring. _

_"Understood, Haruno-san." Sasori muttered to the gaping hole in what had once been a wall. _

_Deidara was still on the ground, a contented smile on his face. _Maybe you're good for something, Tobi, yeah.

Deidara couldn't help but be impressed by the fact that Tobi was standing the next day. Sakura's angered punches had killed lesser men.

"It is good to see all of you here." Leader-sama began, breaking Deidara from his reverie.

"What's this important news, Leader-sama?" Hidan grunted.

Leader merely snorted. "Do not be so impatient Hidan. Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara have discovered that there is a strange group of shinobi who are starting the unrest between the shinobi nations."

"Have any of the shinobi been identified?" Zetsu asked.

"No." That was Sasori. "We could not find their base."

"Couldn't _find_ it?" Kakuzu ground out. "Nothing is hidden from the Akatsuki."

"Well, whoever hid their base was good at it, yeah." Deidara muttered. "We couldn't find the exact location."

"It kept shifting." Tobi supplied. "Yep. Kept shifting."

"Itachi and Sakura will head towards the chakra signatures that Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara sensed." Leader spoke.

"Hai." Sakura and Itachi said at the same time. Sakura didn't look at him, because she just knew he'd take one look at her face and realize what his brother had done. And whether or not Sakura loved his little brother anymore, he was still a friend and she would prefer for him to remain a friend for a little longer.

"Kisame, head back to the base in Waterfall. You and Sasori will be on a similar mission."

"Right." Kisame nodded.

"Sakura, Kisame, what is Konohagakure's answer?"

Sakura was the one who spoke, "Konohagakure has agreed to make an alliance with the Akatsuki."

"Good." Leader chuckled darkly. "Then we are one step closer to our goal. Dismissed."

"Hai." Came the simultaneous reply as the jutsu was ended.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she opened her eyes. Kisame did the same, standing. "Well, I'd better get back to the base. I guess Itachi will meet up with you soon enough. He'll have the information regarding the location of the chakra signatures I guess."

"That sounds right." Sakura nodded with a groan. "My muscles are sore. Damn."

"I'd better get going then."

"Yeah."

"Take care, kitten. Don't let Itachi push you around, ne?" He grinned, ruffling her hair.

Sakura swatted his hand away with an answering grin. "I won't. You'd best get going."

"See ya."

"Bye." Sakura watched him go before she bent down to Chigiri. "Let's go. We're making a little detour before we meet up with Itachi, alright?"

Chirigi nodded with a bark, his tail wagging.

"Let's go then." Sakura nodded as they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Tk. Tk. Tk.

Two shadows whipped through the treetops. The silence of the night was not disrupted by their movements.

Tk. Tk. Tk.

The only sound was the light tapping of sandals, below hearing level of any normal human being. The shroud of darkness that night created provided a deadly cloak for the two shadows.

The land of Sound was normally a silent place, unlike the suggestion its name gave. Hidden deep within its dense forest was a large base, mostly underground. The entranceway, covered with tangles of ivy, was seeped in black shadows.

Pht.

The two shadows landed on a tree limb above the base.

Finally, the first figure jumped down to the ground, walking towards the entrance. Swathed in a black cloak, he began rapid hand signs, before the door slid open effortlessly and the figure and his companion walked inside.

The hallway echoed with each footstep but the cloaked figure made no move to quiet his footsteps. Light flickered from the torches placed every ten feet or so. Every once and a while a few shinobi guards met them, immediately bowing deeply.

The figure merely nodded, beckoning for his companion to follow as they entered a large room. Lying on a bed was a pale man, his black hair fanning around him and covering the pillows. His bandaged arms lay limp at his side.

Beside him sat a younger man on a chair next to the bed, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose as they threatened to fall. He spotted the cloaked figure and nodded. "Ah, it is good to have you back, Master-sama. I do not know how much longer he shall last with his arms in this condition."

The cloaked figure snorted as he made his way to the edge of the bed.

The pale man lying on it cracked open his golden, snake-like eyes, which narrowed at the sight of the hooded figure in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?" He hissed. "Who are you?"

But he stopped, eyes widened as gold met breathtaking jade and healing chakra flowed into his dead arms.

* * *

Sakura gave a small groan as she slumped down on the ground in one of the forests surrounding Sound. She yawned as she turned to Chigiri. "Well, I'm all worn out."

Chigiri merely snorted at her, curling into a ball.

"Glad to see you're sympathetic." Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes, leaning against the tree trunk. "Itachi had better get here soon. I'm about to fall asleep."

"Hn."

Sakura almost jumped as Itachi appeared beside her. She shook her head in annoyance. "Will you stop popping up out of nowhere like that?"

"Hn."

She smiled as he sat down beside her, and she leaned against him, even though she knew he hated it when she did this while they were on a mission. "I guess we won't get a night to rest for a while."

"Hn."

"Not that we get much sleep anyway." Sakura yawned as her eyes began to close. She was too tired to be worried about whether or not Itachi knew of Sasuke's little show of affection.

"At least Kisame is back with Sasori."

Sakura gave Itachi a smile. "I thought Uchiha's didn't get jealous."

"We don't."

"Ah." Sakura answered back solemnly. "Then what would you call that?"

"Hn." Sakura had learned to read the strange tones in his little 'hn's. This one was a question meaning: 'what?'.

"You were mad that Kisame was on my team for a while and you weren't."

"Hn." That one meant 'let's not talk about this anymore'.

So Sakura broached a second subject, even as sleep threatened her. "You should be overjoyed, Ita-kun." Sakura joked, "Chigiri hates Sasuke too."

"Hn." That one was '-insert amused laugh here-'.

"Goodnight, Ita-kun." Sakura purred as she curled up against him. She knew how much he hated cuddling, but he'd have to live with it for a night. She was too tired for anything else. Besides that, she'd used his nickname.

She heard him give a soft sigh as he whispered in her ear. "We shall rent a room tomorrow night."

She laughed softly at that, before falling asleep completely.

* * *

Naruto sat down at his desk, resting his head on his folded arms as he tried to get a few hours of sleep before he had to talk with the Konoha Council. He really didn't feel like explaining the events of the day before to them. Mostly because he knew they were not going to like his decision.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up as the door opened and Hinata walked inside, smiling shyly. She'd gotten so much better with her stuttering problem, but now that Sakura had returned so had the stuttering, apparently.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted her excitedly, standing hurriedly as he rushed over to the door to give her an exuberant hug. She smiled at him, only a small blush tinting her cheeks now.

He let her go and sighed as she leaned against him. "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"What do you m-mean?"

"Well, Sakura-chan is a member of the Akatsuki isn't she? I mean, I know Sakura-chan would never do anything to intentionally put me at risk but I have to think of Konoha now. I have to…" He sighed again. "I have to think of a backup plan in case—"

"In case wh-what?" Hinata asked sharply.

"In case Sakura-chan really has changed." Naruto murmured.

Hinata nodded. "I'll go call in some of the others, they can h-help." The thought of Sakura actually being evil seemed to disturb her, as her gaze darkened with worry.

"When you go to Shikamaru and Temari's house, just bring one of them. They're both probably exhausted."

"H-hai."

"I'm going to send a messenger hawk to Suna too, so that I can talk with Gaara and Kankuro."

"Sounds g-good." Hinata nodded with a smile. She turned to go do as he had asked, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He gave a loud sigh as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"This is really making me angry."

"What i-is?"

"We keep having to postpone our wedding." Naruto grumbled. Hinata gave a small laugh as she kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, Naruto-k-kun." Hinata whispered. "We have all the t-time in the world, ne?" Their eyes met and they both turned away, bodies tense and faces worried. With the upcoming war, time was the last thing they had. They both knew it and they were both afraid.

"I need to summon Sakura's cat too. We need to know if there's any new information." Naruto answered, pulling out the scroll.

Hinata nodded. "Hai." Then she walked to the door, turning to look back at him with a small smile before she left the room.

Naruto looked down at the scroll before he opened it and was once again engulfed in smoke.

"And here I thought you were tired of that cat already." Someone muttered.

Naruto frowned, turning to where Sasuke was leaning inside of the windowsill, his ANBU outfit a bit bloody. However, Naruto knew that none of the blood was his own.

"Do you know _why_ they invented doors, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto grumbled, before turning to look back at the small cat that had curled up in his chair. It opened one eye lazily at him, before closing it once again.

"Well, how was the mission?" Naruto asked, ignoring the cat for a moment. He'd deal with it later.

Sasuke leapt down from the windowsill. "Successful."

Naruto nodded. Their conversations never seemed to last long anymore. They were always stilted and full of uncomfortable silences. That was how they had always been. Sakura was the one who would always break the silence and keep the two from killing each other.

Naruto had always dreamed of the day he'd be sitting behind the Hokage's desk. On his right would be Sasuke and on his left would be Sakura. He'd always believed they'd be there for him. But now it was only Sasuke…

_But Sakura-chan is here now too, ne? _He asked himself hopefully. _We can fix all this and we can be team seven again._

For some odd reason he felt as if it were a sick lie, and a small part of his stomach churned at the thought that she wasn't the Sakura-chan he once knew. Two years with the Akatsuki…surely she had changed.

"You're thinking about her." Sasuke stated, reading Naruto's worried gaze.

Naruto nodded. "Hai…I think…I'm afraid she's changed."

"She promised to protect you dobe, even if it meant her life." Sasuke spoke readily, his eyes boring into Naruto's. "Perhaps she has changed, just a little. So did I, after I went with Orochimaru. You of all people should know this, Naruto. Sometimes changes are made that we do not want but they are made for a purpose."

Naruto cracked a smile as he shook his head. "You know, you almost sounded wise there, teme. But it came from you so I guess I'll just have to ignore the fact that you were actually making a hell of a lot of sense."

Sasuke grunted.

"I still wanted to ask you why you kissed Sakura-chan like that, Sasuke." Naruto's gaze became serious. "Cause all I can say is that you had better have a good excuse." _Especially if Sakura's 'sex toy' is your brother—which I have a sickening feeling it is._

Sasuke shrugged. "I just needed to check something."

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, glaring.

Sasuke gave a small smile as something flickered in his eyes and he turned to look out the window. "To see if she had changed."

"And?" Naruto sighed. "Didn't we just have this conversation, Sasuke? Sakura _has_ changed."

Sasuke shook his head, his hair covering his eyes.

"No, she hasn't. She hasn't changed at all."

* * *

**(A/N: Well, another chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'm hoping to get another one out soon but I don't know how that's going to go. I'm a bit busy now, which is slightly surprising. But I assure you that I WILL continue writing. **

**Who loved Deidara's birthday present? Hehe, I just had to. I love Tobi.**

**I hope you all like the intrigue and mystery that's starting to develop. I will give away nothing about the plot, by the way. That would spoil it.**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up Line: Hey, do you know what winks and makes love like a tiger? WINK**)


	4. Chapter 3: Nail Polish

**Chapter 3**

**Nail Polish**

The pale, black-haired man sat slumped in his chair, staring down at his hands. He made his fingers curl, clench, and unclench as he wondered over the feeling of life in them. A dark smile spread across his face as he let out a laugh.

He reached over to the small woven basket on the table beside his chair, pulling out an apple. He stared intently at it, rubbing his finger over the red, waxy surface.

"Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he placed the medical scroll down on the table, a bit worried at Orochimaru's smile. "What is it?"  
"How the hell are we both here, Kabuto?"

Kabuto stared down at his master, not sure how to answer. Mostly because he wasn't entirely sure on about the answer itself. "I believe Master-sama used a forbidden jutsu to resurrect us."

Orochimaru's eyes flickered at the 'Master-sama' but he ignored it, turning the apple around in his palm. "I don't like being someone's servant, Kabuto. Especially not her's."

Kabuto sighed. "We must do what Master-sama asks."

"You've taken this turn of events well, Kabuto." Orochimaru gritted his teeth in a sardonic smile as he glared at the wall in front of him. "Yes, we must be perfect little lapdogs mustn't we?"

_Orochimaru let out a shaky breath as he stared down at his arms and moved them. _Moved_ them. "…how?" _

_The green-eyed Master-sama crossed her legs, shrugging with a smirk. "It isn't that difficult, Orochimaru."_

_"But Kabuto couldn't…" Orochimaru continued, still marveling at the fact that he could feel chakra coursing through his body. He could use jutsu again!_

_"Kabuto is an incompetent fool compared to me, Orochimaru." Master-sama laughed. "He could barely hold back the pain for you. What kind of a medic is he?"_

_"You're a bit cocky." Orochimaru spat back, annoyed at the way she brushed off Kabuto's medical prowess. He was one of the strongest medic-nin's in the world._

_"Not cocky, Orochimaru. Merely confident." She answered, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. She licked the juice from the corner of her mouth with her tongue as it threatened to drip down her chin. Orochimaru's eyes seemed to be riveted to the spot._

_She caught his gaze and let out a laugh as she held out the apple. "Would you like a bite? After all, this will be the first time you'll have the ability to feed _yourself_." She let out another laugh at Orochimaru's glare. "Have I wounded your pride, Orochimaru?"_

_"Just get to the point of this conversation." Orochimaru snapped._

_Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but she merely smiled. "Very well, Orochimaru. I didn't know you were so impatient." She gave a small sigh. "I've brought you back to serve me."_

_"What?" Orochimaru hissed, pushing himself out of his chair. "I serve no one. I am a _Sannin_."_

_She laughed again, before she grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him to look her straight in his eyes, which glittered dangerously. "I don't care if you were the Kyuubi itself. I didn't have to save you, you sick snake-bastard." _

_Orochimaru felt the subtle pressure as her fingers grazed his collarbone when she'd grabbed him. Their noses almost touched, and his eyes were riveted to her lips for some strange reason. He merely stared._

_"You've taken everything I ever loved away from me—took _him_ from me—and now you're going to pay for it. You've turned me into this _thing_ and now you're the one who's going to suffer, got it? You will do whatever the hell I ask you to, Orochimaru." She sneered, "Unless you wish to feel the effects of your own curse seal jutsu." _

_Orochimaru's eyes widened as he lifted one hand to touch the frightening mark on his neck. "How…" He croaked out, still staring at her. How could someone find out his jutsu and use the curse seal against him?_

_And suddenly she was whispering in his ear, her breath hot against his neck. "Do what I ask and I promise you that Konoha will fall…" Then she gave a soft laugh, "And if you're a good boy you might get something else too."_

_Then she let him go and walked out of the room, closing the door promptly behind her._

Orochimaru stared down at the apple once more, before he gave a sly smile and bit into it. He chewed thoughtfully before he turned to Kabuto. "But perhaps being a lapdog has its advantages."

* * *

Sakura stretched with a small groan, rubbing her back. Sleeping against a tree wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. That was when a large ball of fur barreled into her and knocked her onto the ground. She let out a small laugh as Chigiri attacked her face with his tongue.

"Alright Chigiri you'd better stop that." She grinned at where Itachi was leaning against the tree beside her—standing and ready to go of course. "You wouldn't want to make Itachi Uchiha _jealous_ of you now do you?"

Chigiri gave a small yip that Sakura translated as a laugh as Itachi grunted and looked out at the forest, scanning it with his eyes. "Tell Chigiri to get ready. I have the chakra signature for him to track."

Sakura nodded, standing as well. "Well, give it to me then." She held out her hand and he placed his fingers in her palm. The chakra rubbed into her palm, making it tingle. She then squatted down to Chigiri's level.

Chigiri sniffed her palm before looking around the clearing, his nose twitching as he tried to track the chakra. There was a moment of silence as he sniffed the air, then he bared his teeth in a snarl and barked, jumping into the trees.

"Alright, let's go!" Sakura smiled enthusiastically, as Itachi merely snorted in that derisive laugh of his.

It was these type of missions that Sakura loved. Just her and Itachi. These were the only times she'd see that little part of him that assured her he still had a heart. A small smile painted her lips as a memory came to mind.

_Sakura walked down the street gazing at the products in the windows. She was completely engrossed in her little activity, trying to decide what to buy. She'd decided that this special occasion—Valentine's Day—deserved a little financial sacrifice. Besides, it wasn't as if she were having to scrounge for some spare coins. _

_She bit her lip as she looked into the shop she'd come to stand in front of. What to get him without making him think she was a mushy head-over-heel's-in-love psycho? Because even if she was she wasn't going to show him that...he was Itachi Uchiha after all._

_She didn't want to get him something that would scare him off. Something caught her eye as she turned away to leave and she smiled brightly, hurrying into the shop. She came out a few minutes later with a bundle in her arms and a skip to her step._

_"Hn." _

_Sakura turned to see Itachi standing behind her, looking about as ridiculous as she'd ever seen him. Maybe it was the face he was making, looking as embarrassed as Itachi Uchiha _could_ and the way his eyes didn't meet her's. But it was probably the two cherry snow cones he held in his hands._

_Sakura couldn't help it, she laughed. He held the cone out to her with a sigh, "Just take it. The old vendor wouldn't stop pestering me." _

_Sakura looked over her shoulder at the snow cone vendor—who was staring at Itachi in horror and fear. _Of _course_ the vendor wouldn't stop pestering you—because if anyone ever found out you'd actually bought me a snow cone because you wanted to your reputation would be ruined, ne?_She merely took her cone with another small smile. _

_"Why aren't you eating your cone, Itachi?"_

_"I don't like sweets."_

_"Why did you get one then?" Sakura asked nonchalantly as they continued to the hotel room. _

_"He gave me two."_

_"I see." Sakura tried to sound serious but she knew he heard the tremor of laughter that shook her. "I guess you won't want this then." She motioned to the package in her hands. _

_"What is it?" Itachi's voice was still emotionless but she could hear a sliver of curiosity hidden in its depths. _

_Sakura took a small bite of her cone, licking the cherry syrup from her lips—which she noticed caught Itachi's attention._

"_Something sweet." _

_Then she gave a small laugh at the look on his face as she walked into the hotel they were staying at, leaving him at the entrance. _

_She could just imagine the look on Itachi's face as she raced up the stairs, two at a time. If she didn't hurry and get to the room she wouldn't have time to prepare Itachi's present. And she had a feeling he'd like it either way._

_She closed the door behind her before she headed undid the bundle and gave a small smirk, slipping off her shirt._

_A few minutes later, Sakura heard footsteps. They stopped in front of her door and she waited—a little nervously, before the door opened and he walked inside. _

_What she would have given for a camera. His face was priceless. Of course, to anyone not familiar with his expressions all they would have seen was the fact that his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. But Sakura was a professional at it and she saw everything. Of course, what else should she have expected?_

_She didn't even know if she could define what she was wearing as clothing. She struck a pose on the bed, looking up at him with a small smile as her hair hung freely around her. "Still don't like sweets Ita-kun?"_

_That was the first time she'd called him by that cute little nickname. Of course, she didn't think too much about it as she suddenly found herself pressed against the mattress, Itachi's lips grazing her neck._

_Sakura tilted her head back with a small moan as his hands moved across her body. "You…still haven't answered my question…" Sakura managed between deep breaths. "Do you like sweets now?"_

_She heard Itachi give that laugh of his that always made her stomach do flips as he whispered in her ear. _

_"For you I suppose I will make an exception."_

Sakura sighed as they continued through the treetops behind Chigiri. Yes, that had definitely been the best Valentine's day ever.

* * *

Naruto looked around at the group assembled in front of him. He frowned when he saw that both Shikamaru and Temari were there. "I thought one of you was supposed to be watching Karura?"

Temari smiled. "She's with her grandma and grandpa right now, ne Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru nodded with a small sigh. "Troublesome parents."

Naruto grinned before he turned to the others. "Alright, let's get started."

"Get on with it already." Kiba drawled as he propped his feet up on Naruto's desk. "I have a mission tonight—a mission _you_ assigned me by the way."

Naruto frowned but said nothing in retaliation as Hinata grabbed his hand, warning him against starting a fight with Kiba. Anytime they fought they'd end up settling it in battle and one of them would end up in the hospital. Now was definitely not the time.

"Is there a reason we are here Hokage-sama?" Neji asked rather coldly. He had become angry and frustrated after Sakura's appearance, snapping at anyone who had the unfortunate luck to come across him and ask him how he was doing. So far the only one he hadn't lashed out at yet was Tenten who seemed to be doing her best to keep that from happening.

Naruto nodded with a small frown. "I just want us to think of something for if…if Sakura's intentions aren't what we think they are."

"You think she'd really do something to hurt everyone here—hurt _you_?" Ino asked, giving him a glare. "Tsunade-sama was right! You are being an idiot about this!" She seemed to have forgotten her earlier anger at her old friend.

"He has a point." Sai nodded, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I already told you that she won't allow anyone to get hurt, dobe." Sasuke cut in with one of his famous glares.

"You don't know that for certain Uchiha."

"Has Sakura ever done anything to endanger her teammates?" Sasuke asked offhandedly, giving them all that arrogant look of his that they'd all learned to live with.

"No. But she cold have changed—"

"She _hasn't_." Sasuke defended.

"Dammit Uchiha, are you still in love with her or something?" Kiba growled out. "Usually you're the first one to say that this would sound like something suspicious."

"Of course he's still in love with her. Or do you think he just kisses random girls when he gets the urge to?" Choji asked dryly.

"Everyone calm down." Temari grunted. "You're acting immature. Let's think this through logically."

"Just what I was going to say." Shikamaru muttered.

Temari grinned at him and winked. "I had to beat you to it hun."

"Ugh." Ino gagged. "Can you two go get a room while the rest of us discuss this?"

"ENOUGH!" Hinata squealed.

There was a small moment of silence as they all blinked and turned to her. She blushed a deep red as she began twiddling with her fingers. "Er…I think Naruto-k-kun wants to talk…"

Naruto grinned at her as he nodded. "She's right. I know that none of you want to think about the possibility that Sakura could betray us but we have to think of a plan to stop that from happening, just in case." He ignored Sasuke's glare. _She's my teammate too Sasuke...but I have to think about Konoha now._ "Now, let's get started."

"Well, she wouldn't know about any of the changes to the ANBU rosters or codes since she's left so we'd have a small advantage…" Shikamaru began.

As they all began putting in their ideas and information, none of them noticed the small cat that was sleeping on the top of Naruto's bookshelf. It opened one eye lazily, its ear twitching in their direction. It then closed the eye again, a coy smile appearing on its face as it continued to listen.

* * *

It was a rather strange sight to behold really. Eight old shinobi sitting at a small bar, each holding a sake cup. It was strange because you usually couldn't get all of them together at one time—especially not willingly. Some of their relationships were strained now after years of loss and pain. Especially over the topic that they were discussing.

Kakashi merely stared down at his sake cup, swirling the liquid around as Tsunade spoke.

"I still need to apologize for my earlier comment to you Kakashi. It was…out of line."

Kakashi gave a dry laugh. "No it wasn't, Tsunade-sama. Don't worry about it."

"Do you really think that Sakura would actually keep her word and protect Naruto?" Kurenai asked, crimson eyes doubtful as she leaned against Asuma who was taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"She promised us she'd never hurt Naruto-kun." Shizune murmured as they all turned to look at her. She was staring down at her hands which were folded in her lap. Her face was dark with worry but she had a determined look in her eyes. "She promised."

"Shizune's right." Tsunade answered. "Sakura told us she would never allow the Akatsuki to use their jutsu on him."

"Then how are they going to take the Kyuubi from Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked, brows furrowed. "It has been said that the Akatsuki want the Kyuubi in return for assistance to Konoha."

"Hai…" Tsunade agreed.

"So…how can she keep her promise?" Asuma asked, a few ashes flying from the tip of his cigarette as he shifted in his seat.

Shizune's hands were balled into fists, clutching at her kimono. Tsunade sighed. She knew what a horrible person Shizune was at keeping secrets. Even if she tried her hardest—which she _wasn't_—her eyes would tell someone all they needed to know.

"What did she tell you the night she left us?" Jiraiya asked seriously as he took a sip of his drink. "She promised you something then, didn't she?"

Gai looked from Tsunade's frown to Shizune's trembling form. "Jiraiya-san is right. Tell us."

"It's hard to remember…" Shizune whispered. "It's all a little blurry and we were all crying so hard…"

_"…I have a request, Tsunade-shishou…"_

_Shizune and Tsunade turned to the young girl. Tsunade shook her head, "Don't worry Sakura, you're stable again."_

_"I know…"_

_Her whisper was almost pained and they saw the tears forming in her eyes as she sighed, closing them. "And that's why I need to ask you…"_

_"Ask me what, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. She noticed that Shizune was bent over Sakura as well, holding her hand. _

_"I ask for permission to leave Konohagakure to join the Akatsuki."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"_What_?" Tsunade sputtered out as Shizune gasped. _

_Sakura let out a small laugh. "I know it sounds crazy but I…I think I can do a better job of protecting Konoha if I'm there…with them…"_

_"Sakura, don't be stupid. Think this through clearly." Shizune pleaded. She didn't know what to do. All of her emotions were so jumbled together and she was having trouble thinking clearly._

_"If I stay here then the Akatsuki will merely come to Konoha in search of me now that I'm a member." Sakura answered back blandly. _

_"You _joined_?" Tsunade hissed, outraged._

_"Hai."_

_"Sakura…how could you betray us like that?" Shizune was near tears. _

_Sakura's eyes flickered open once again. "I'm not betraying anyone. If I can find a way—if I can change them I…" She sighed with a grimace. She was still wounded after all._

_"You can't change them Sakura. They're cold blooded killers. There's nothing you can do. Not everyone deserves a second chance."_

_Sakura shook her head furiously at her shishou's words. "Everyone_ does _deserve a second chance. And I think I'm the only one who can give it to them."_

_Shizune's voice trembled as she spoke. "But Sakura if you go you'll have to use that jutsu on Naruto and—"_

_Sakura shook her head again. "No. Never. I'll never use that jutsu on him. I won't let Naruto die like that."_

_"Bt how can you stop it Sakura?" Tsunade asked tiredly. _

_"I'll find a way."_

_Tsunade and Shizune both heard the determination in Sakura's voice and it frightened them, but it also made them both a little proud of her. _

_"I promise I won't expect any special treatment from Konoha just because I once belonged to this village. I'll never hurt another Konoha shinobi either. I promise. I promise…oh god there are so many things I'd promise you if you'd just believe me."_

_"Sakura, do you really think any good can come from you leaving Konoha?" Tsunade questioned._

_Sakura gave a small smile. "Something good happened the first time I left…even if it wasn't intentional."_

_"Sakura…"_

_"I think I can do it shishou!" Sakura pleaded, looking up at both of them. "Please just…just _trust_ me."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"You will become dead to them all. You know that right?"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"…I know…"_

_Shizune looked to Tsunade in horror, realizing her decision. She was going to let Sakura go! But…but…Shizune didn't know what to do._

_"And you can never return to the village. Ever."_

_"…I know…"_

_"Alright Sakura…" Tsunade sighed, feeling as if she'd just aged. "Alright. You win. But I swear you had better find some way to protect Konoha through this."_

_Sakura smiled at her. "I will Tsunade-shishou."_

_"Shizune, take Sakura to the gates and be quiet about it."_

_"H-hai." Shizune nodded, knowing that she couldn't argue with Tsunade. She was just too confused to argue even if she'd wanted to. She let Sakura lean on her as she led her to the back door. "Are you sure they can't read your chakra signature?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "I don't have enough chakra to do anything at all. They wouldn't be able to sense my chakra signature if I walked right by them."_

_Shizune nodded. "But even the smallest bit of chakra can be sensed—"_

_"Not if I'm hiding it." Sakura murmured. "And it isn't that hard to hide what's barely there."_

_Shizune faltered for a moment, before nodding with a small smile. "Alright Sakura. Let's go."_

_"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura turned to look at her master who was currently trying to get her emotions under control so she could go tell the others about Sakura's death. _

_"Hai?"_

_"Could you maybe tell them…could you tell them all that I love them?"_

_"You're dead, remember?" Tsunade answered back snippily, sniffing. _

_Sakura nodded with a lopsided smile. "Say they were my last words if you want." Then she and Shizune slipped out the back way and Tsunade stood in front of the door that led into the waiting room. She breathed in deeply before she turned the handle and walked outside._

"You never told us that she said she loved us." Kakashi answered back. They could all hear the small hitch in his voice.

Tsunade's eyes were cold, but she didn't say anything. She'd been angry at Sakura for making her do that. And so…so she supposed she'd not said the words to spite her, perhaps.

"That clears up a few things I suppose." Kurenai said truthfully.

"Do you think she'll come through with her end of the bargain?" Jiraiya questioned.

It was Kakashi who answered, his voice confident.

"She will."

* * *

Sakura landed on the tree limb nimbly, bending her knees to launch herself to the next one when Itachi grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned to him quizzically, before whistling to Chigiri. Chigiri came back towards them, panting heavily.

"Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked curiously. Usually she was the one who had to convince him to stop for the night. It was true that it was getting dark but they usually continued well into the night before they finally took a rest.

"There is a town just to the west."

Sakura blinked, before her brows furrowed. "Oook…but shouldn't we continue towards the base? Leader-sama will want us to report back to him as soon as possible."

"The town is the last one for a while."

Sakura blinked once again, before a small smile spread across her face. "Ah. Well I suppose since you did promise me a hotel room for tonight I won't argue." She couldn't help but inwardly jump for joy. They rarely had a chance to be _together_ on their missions. They would usually catch up back at one of the bases after they had reported to Leader.

She saw his smirk and she shook her head. Itachi would always be Itachi. The cocky, arrogant Uchiha prodigy who got what he wanted when he wanted it.

_"Ugh." Sakura groaned as she let herself fall onto the soft grass. She was sweating heavily, her chest heaving as she looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, giving the sky a grey tint. Even with the decrease in temperature from earlier in the afternoon she was sweating like a pig. _

_Darn that Uchiha. They'd been training nonstop since morning. And when she said nonstop she meant it. She hadn't eaten all day. She hadn't eaten breakfast because she knew she'd just throw it all up because of their intense training and Itachi hadn't let her go in for lunch because she was apparently 'thinking too much with her stomach'._

_Damn._

_Sakura heard the skimming sound of someone moving in the grass and gave another groan as she flipping into the air, blocking Itachi's kick. They'd been working on taijutsu for the day because he had deduced that was her weak spot. _

_Well duh. She could have told him that. _

_But it wasn't just taijutsu they were testing. No, her eyes were burning because of the constant strain of the Sharingan. She knew what Kakashi had meant when he'd said that someone without the body of an Uchiha couldn't last as long as a real Uchiha. Their bodies were made especially adapted to the Sharingan. Sakura's wasn't. _

_She felt her muscles screaming as she blocked and attacked in turn. Her Sharingan took in his movements and predicted the next, but then again, so did his. So of course, Itachi always won since he was more experienced with the Sharingan then she could ever be and his body was used to the split-second commands that he gave it when he saw her attacks coming. _

_She was surprised she was still standing. Two weeks of training had brought up her endurance as well. Most real shinobi battles didn't last long but Itachi had taught Sakura how to draw them out to her advantage and make her opponent waste chakra so she could go in for the kill. _

_Unfortunately for her Itachi was her opponent, so she could kiss all hopes of winning goodbye. He had a nice way of making her humble, of course. It always went something like 'now let me pin you to the ground and depress you with my sarcastic comments'. _

_Ugh._

_"You're too slow."_

_Sakura had to admit that she had better and longer conversations with Itachi while training then anywhere else. This might have to do with the fact that half the time she and Itachi were alone they didn't really have time for…er…words._

_Sakura shot her hand out in the style Neji had once taught her that attacked pressure points. Maybe changing her taijutsu style on him would surprise him enough for her to actually _hit_ him. _

_It always annoyed her when they went back to the base and she was bruised and all he sported was some mud on his shirt. _

_Of course, she did love the fact that she'd finally convinced him that they should fight without their cloaks on. Seeing him move around in just his slacks and mesh shirt always brightened her mood. _

_Itachi caught her wrist, pulling her forward before he locked her body against his. She let out a small huff of annoyance as she struggled a bit, her heart not really into getting herself out of his hold. _

_"Sakura…"_

_It was very difficult for her to think when he tickled the hair at the nape of her neck like that…_

_"Hm?" She managed, still trying desperately to think of something other then ripping his shirt off. _

_"You aren't concentrating."_

_"Yes I am." She argued._

_"Hn?" That one meant 'really?'._

_"Yes, just not on what you want me to concentrate on." She teased with a grin. She didn't understand how she'd gotten to the point that she could tease and joke with him so easily, but she liked it. She also loved the fact that sometimes he would humor her and he never once said that she was annoying him. Of course some of his 'hn's came quite close to getting that simple point across. _

_"Perhaps you should tell me what you wish to concentrate on so that we may…strengthen your concentration in that field." Itachi began in his monotone._

_"Alright, but I don't think we should strengthen it out here." Sakura grinned. "And you'll have to let go of my arms or else it will be _very_ difficult for us to continue."_

_"Hn." _

_Sakura couldn't help but grin again as he let go and she grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the small house that was their current base. "Let's GO!"_

_She heard him give a small sigh and another 'hn' that was more an agreement then anything else. She looked back at him and flashed another small smile. "Why do I have a feeling you wanted to do this for a while too?"_

_"I am an Uchiha."_

_"Is that your answer for everything?"_

_"Hn."_

_"What does it mean anyway?"_

_"Hn."_

_"That all Uchiha think with an organ _very_ separate then their brains?" She teased seductively as they entered the house. She winked as he raised an eyebrow and she knew she was in for it now. When she began making comments on Itachi's mentality or his manhood it usually ended in him convincing her she was either dead wrong or right on the money._

_She usually didn't care which since it eventually ended in the same thing. _

_"That I get what I want when I want it." He whispered against her neck as he pressed her against the wall. _

_Sakura smirked. "Ah, so that's what it means." She heard him give another one of those small laughs of his that seemed quite frequent after their first night together. She liked the fact that she could make him laugh, even if the sound was always just a soft chuckle almost below hearing level._

Sakura merely smiled once more as the two headed in the direction of the town, Chigiri walking behind them wagging his tail.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, steam wafting into the adjoining bedroom. Itachi was leaning against the bed reading a book. She was very tempted to ask him whether or not it was Icha Icha but she thought better of it at the last second. Of course, the thought of Itachi reading porn was highly amusing.

Sakura sat on the bed in her towel, rummaging through her small pack. She finally pulled out what she wanted with a grin before she turned to Itachi. "Alright, hold out your hand."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and she laughed as she pulled his hand into her lap. "Don't pout, I like painting your nails."

"I can do it on my own."

"Yeah, but I do it better." Sakura countered.

"Hn."

"Oh, you think you can do it better then I do? I happen to be the best nail polish painter of all the rookie nine and team Gai kunoichi." Sakura boasted with another teasing smile.

"Hn."

Sakura merely finished painting his nails on his right hand dark purple. Then she bent down and blew on them, trying to dry them faster. For a moment it struck her as odd—the fact that she was sitting in a room painting the nails of the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

But it wasn't as weird as the fact that as soon as she had finished Itachi grabbed her hand and began painting her _own_ nails. She blinked at first, as she watched him grab the bottle and dip the brush inside before running it over one of her nails.

"Are you…?" She blinked a few more times before she shook her head. "Are you actually…painting my _nails_?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled as he began to blow on the wet polish. "Let me guess, it's because you're an Uchiha."

He raised an eyebrow as he set the nail polish on the small bedside table as soon as he'd finished. He then bent closer to her face, his hand artfully pulling off the towel. He began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Geeze. Is that all you Uchihas think about?" She whispered breathlessly. Of course, she didn't really care if that was all Itachi was thinking about right now.

She heard him give another soft chuckle as he pressed her against the bed. "No."

"What were you thinking about then?"

…

…

…

"I like your tattoo."

He licked the spot on her stomach where her tattoo of the Uchiha Clan was placed and Sakura gave a small laugh at the absurdity of the situation—but it soon turned into a small moan at the way his mouth felt on her skin.

"You don't play fair…"

"Hn." Translation: "when do I _ever_ play fair?"

Sakura raked her newly painted nails across his back and she felt his body tense at the sensation. She liked the fact that she could at least get a reaction out of him. And what a reaction she got.

She smirked to herself as his mouth came crashing back down on her's and then any other coherent thought she'd have disappeared.

* * *

**(A\N: Hehehe…yeah, I felt like making lots of ItaSaku moments in this chapter. I can so totally see Sakura and Itachi painting each other's nails—it would be such a cute picture to see! **

**Well, there wasn't as much angst in this chapter, but the reason I made sure this chapter was chalked full of ItaSaku moments is because the next one will be all about their mission to find the chakra signatures and there will be no time for romance when they're on the job!**

**I hope you all liked the chapter though!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: My body is a temple. Do you want to come over for midnight mass?)**


	5. Chapter 4: Deceitful Honesty

**(A\N: I am SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is late. Once again, I seem to be having some computer problems. I don't think electronics like me…**

**Well, anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 4**

**Deceitful Honesty**

"How many, do you think?" Sakura whispered, back against a tree, eyes narrowed in concentration as she peered through the foliage at the shadowed base a few meters away from them. She could see the outline of guards at the door, black against the grey concrete of the entrance.

"Four." Itachi's voice was soft and emotionless as always, but Sakura heard the undertone of steel that always entered his voice during a mission. It was sexy and intimidating at the same time. She decided that now was not the time to think about it as she looked down at Chigiri.

"Stay." She ordered. Chigiri was their backup in case things got heated when they were inside. Sakura felt sorry for anyone who angered her dear doggy. The last person who had done so had ended up in a bloody pile.

Chigiri's hackles were up but he made no sound as he bared his teeth. He seemed to nod at her order, the wind whistling past the small feather on his earring. Sakura patted his head before she and Itachi shared a looked—and as one bound out of the shadows.

They flew across the grass, too fast for the guards to even notice. Sakura sliced the neck of the first with a kunai, grabbing onto the second and shutting off his vital signs with her medical jutsu.

She turned to see that Itachi had already dealt with his two. He reached for the door but she grabbed his hand and stopped him with a shake of her head. "No. There's a secret entrance around the side. This one is just a diversion. But we should send some clones in this way. Then when they sense them, it will give us some extra time."

Itachi nodded as Sakura lead him across the side of the building to a small side door that Itachi would have figured was for the servants. But Sakura merely did a few hand signs to release the genjutsu at the door and they went inside.

It struck Itachi as a little odd, as they silently made their way down a darkened hallway. "How did you know about this entrance?"

…

…

…

She seemed to contemplate the answer before she whispered. "This is one of the bases we searched for Sasuke in."

Their eyes locked for a moment—both searching for something. Then Itachi broke their eye contact as they headed down another hallway to the right.

* * *

Tk. Tk. Tk.

The guard looked up, brows furrowed at the sound coming down the hallway. Soft footsteps, perhaps? They seemed different then normal, like someone trying to hide their presence. And yet he felt a familiar chakra—it was hard _not_ to feel that chakra.

Clink.

Metal against metal. He hurriedly grabbed a kunai. He heard a soft thump as something hit the wall and fell to the ground. He swallowed as he threw open the door. He let out a strangled exclamation of surprise as he saw the bodies piled up in the hallway, blood splattered everywhere.

Someone was inside the base. He had to alert the others. He had to—he stopped as his eyes met bright jade and he gasped. "Master-sa—" He was cut off as darkness consumed him.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she slit the man's throat with her kunai. Itachi came up behind her, "He spoke to you."

Sakura nodded, brows furrowed in confusion. "Hai. I think he mistook me for someone else." She scrunched up her nose slightly at the thought. "How weird." Then she stopped, falling silent as she sensed something.

Itachi had gone rigid beside her as well.

"Two chakra signatures…" Sakura whispered. "Strong…"

"Hai." Itachi pressed himself up against the wall, Sakura right beside him. They could hear the footsteps echoing off the cold stone and could feel the chakra. The footsteps continued to get closer as Sakura and Itachi waited at the corner. Sakura activated her Sharingan. These two enemies seemed powerful just from their chakra. That meant this would be an actual battle involving skill and jutsu instead of the usual slaughtering of the guards.

Tk.

Tk.

Tk.

Sakura breathed in deeply. _Are these the chakra signatures that Sasori, Tobi and Deidara sensed? I wish Chigiri were here. He could tell us._

Tk.

Tk.

Tk.

Sakura's grip tightened on her kunai as she saw the tip of a shinobi sandal come around the corner. Itachi lunged and so did she, faster then she had thought imaginable. Her Sharingan eyes widened as she gave a small yelp, grabbing the edge of Itachi's cloak and jerking back on it—although she knew he didn't need her help dodging anyway.

But Samehada was taking up half the corridor.

"Dammit kitten I almost sliced you in half!" Kisame whispered heatedly. Sasori stood beside him, looking slightly bemused.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were tracking another chakra signature and we ended up here as well." Sasori answered back, eyeing the hallway behind them filled with corpses. "It seems as if you are having as much luck as we are."

Sakura frowned. "You could say that."

"Well, all we're doing here is wasting time." Kisame grunted, shouldering Samehada so it was out of their way. "And I can't find any trace of that damn chakra now."

"Have you killed all the guards from that sector of the base?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah." Kisame answered back. "We didn't meet much resistance, either. Just some lackeys."

"Perhaps the leader of these shinobi knew we were coming and left only a minimal defense." Sasori suggested.

Sakura pulled a small chain from around her neck, blowing on the whistle at the end of it. Although no sound seemed to come from the whistle they heard soft padded footsteps a few seconds later.

Chigiri stood in front of Sakura, panting with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. She noticed the red stain across his muzzle. "Chigiri, did you attack some of the guards?" She asked archly as she bent down to scratch his ear.

He merely gave one of his mischievous dog grins which was enough of an answer for her. She shook her head with a sigh, "Chigiri, we need you to find those chakra signatures for us again."

Chigiri snorted, before sniffing the air, then the ground. He gave a soft growl as he bounded down a side hallway.

Sakura and Itachi raced after him, Kisame and Sasori following.

"Perhaps our own target shall be with yours." Sasori spoke softly as they made a sharp left, their sandals lightly scratching against the stone. The stagnant air of the base stung Sakura's nostrils. It was the metallic tang of dried blood mixed with decomposing flesh. All-in-all it was enough to make someone puke. Of all people, however, Sakura was the least affected probably. As a medic-nin, the smell of death was a common one and her nose barely wrinkled.

They heard the soft clicking sound of Chigiri's nails as he came to a halt in front of a large door. Sakura and Sasori backed against the wall on one side of the door, Itachi on the other as Kisame picked up Samehada, slicing the door in half easily. Smoke billowed from the entrance and Sakura covered her mouth to keep from inhaling. She knew, however, that it wasn't poison. Chigiri would have smelled such a thing and warned them ahead of time.

It smelled like a tomb.

As soon as the two sides hit the ground with a crash Sakura, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame lunged inside.

* * *

"Damn this place reeks." Kisame mumbled as he coughed.

Sakura and Itachi scanned the area with their Sharingan. Nothing. It was a large bedroom, with a bed placed against the far wall in the middle of the room, a table, a few chairs, and shelves of scrolls.

But no shinobi.

Chigiri let out a soft grunt. Sakura turned to him with a frown, "He says it smells like snakes."

"Well, it _is_ an old Sound base. Perhaps this was Orochimaru's room." Sasori speculated.

"That's possible." Sakura whispered, "But he says it smells recent." She bent down next to the bed, spotting a small pool of red beneath the frame. She rubbed the sticky substance between her fingers, "Blood."

"Is it still warm?" Kisame asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. It's old. A few days maybe. But Chigiri can track the scent. It isn't enough blood to die from, so I suggest we continue as if the bleeding victim is still alive."

"It sounds reasonable."

Sakura smiled at Itachi's words. She grabbed a small vial from her medical bag, scooping up a good quantity of the still slightly wet blood. She tightened the lid before slipping it back into her pouch. "When we get back to the base I can run some tests and see if I can identify the blood."

"Ugh." They heard a gagging sound from Kisame who was standing near one of the tables. "_This_ is why it smells like snakes."

They all walked over to the table and Sakura paled a bit. The overwhelming smell of chemicals and blood was enough to make even her get a little queasy. Different types of snakes were placed inside bottles filled with noxious liquid, keeping the dead animals from decomposing.

Medical instruments and scrolls were thrown haphazardly across the scratched wooden surface. Sakura picked up a scalpel, which was covered in blood. She gave a small smile. "The blood's still warm." She took out another container, placing the bloody scalpel inside. "The jutsu on that scroll is a common blood transfer technique." She motioned with a jerk of her head to the scroll hanging halfway off of the table.

"Do you need it?" Sasori asked.

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "I could do that jutsu asleep with my hands tied behind my back. It's a rather simple one though it does take a good amount of chakra. All field medic-nin's know how to use it. It's still safer to do a regular transfusion at a hospital."

"So a medic-nin was here." Kisame concluded. "Alright kitten, this is your area of expertise. What the hell was going on here before we busted in?"

Sakura examined the table, then the bandages in the basket next to it. She picked them up, giving a small sniff. Her nose wrinkled once more. "Eck. Something dead was wrapped in these." She threw them into her medical pack as well. "I'll see what I can do with them."

She continued to look at the table. "A few of those scrolls are kenjutsu, probably some of Orochimaru's old ones. I'll probably need to take them to see if they have anything to do with the healing that took place here."

"Be our guest." Kisame grabbed them for her.

"From what I can deduce without studying _everything_, I would guess that a high level healing took place here. And a forbidden type of healing if these scrolls mean anything. There are only a few medical shinobi who are capable of such a feat, so I would guess that there were several medical shinobi working on it at once. That could be why we sensed such a large chakra presence."

"But where are they now?" Sasori asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Chigiri doesn't smell anything."

"Of course anyone who could smell a chakra signature through all of this shit would have some kind of nose." Kisame grunted.

Chigiri snorted.

Sakura gave a soft sigh. "If I get this back to the base and begin examining all of this blood and these bandages I can probably find out exactly who did this and who they were healing. And the scrolls will help with finding out _how_."

"How can you do that?" Kisame asked, one eyebrow raised in doubt. Sakura grinned, "I have my sources, Kisame. Don't worry your little head over it."

"This is the second time that I have lost that chakra signature." Sasori said softly, his face troubled. "It is almost as if our opponent is toying with us."

"_No one_ plays cat and mouse with the Akatsuki." Kisame grunted. "You're probably just being paranoid."

"Let's head back to the base." Itachi turned to leave. The others stared at him for a moment.

"But…what will we tell Leader-sama?" Sakura asked. "We didn't find out anything."

"Yet." Sasori filled in. "Once you look over those blood samples then we will have something to tell him."

"What if I don't _find_ anything?"

"Then we're screwed." Kisame grinned. "It's as simple as that kitten!"  
"Hn."

Sakura shook her head, ignoring Itachi's snort at the stupidity of their conversation. "Why do I feel like you've become an immature little child, Kisame?"

Kisame ruffled her hair with another grin. "I guess you're just rubbing off on me, kitten."

Sakura rolled her eyes as the four began walking down the hallway, Chigiri in tow.

* * *

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as she slumped onto the bed in her room. It was just like she'd left it—perfect, clean, and unused. Her medical pack was placed on the desk in the far corner. Chigiri was sprawled out across the floor, snoozing. Every once and a while his feet would twitch and his lips would curl as he dreamed.

Sakura looked to her cloak, where it was hung on a hook in the wall. Her bare feet against the wood felt nice, and she wiggled her toes to get the feeling back in them. Her entire body ached from nonstop travel.

She'd just come back from the bathhouse after a long overdue soak and was feeling more relaxed then she had in a long while. She was wearing a white bathrobe tied loosely at the waist, her damp hair hanging down her back.

The others were probably eating in the kitchen. Sakura gave a groan. She was in no mood for food at the moment. Instead, she wanted to curl underneath the covers and sleep forever. Unfortunately that was not an option. Itachi and Sasori had delivered their short review to Leader and he was waiting impatiently for any progress from Sakura.

"I just love being the center of attention." Sakura mumbled as she got off of her bed, walking to the desk. She unrolled a blank scroll, pulled out an ink bottle and a brush, and drew a circle of kanji at the center. After she was satisfied, she pulled out the bottle of blood from her pack.

She activated the seal on the scroll and then placed three drops of blood onto it from the bottle. Then she gave a soft sigh as she propped her elbow against the table and leaned her cheek into her hand.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sakura raked a hand through her hair as she gazed down at the scroll on the desk in front of her. Her entire room was in completely disarray. Books and scrolls lay open everywhere, scattered across the floor and desk and the chairs. She was scribbling away like mad in a medical journal.

She'd wanted complete privacy, even telling all of them that she didn't want any supper. Deidara had freaked out at that, standing outside of her door and asking continuously what was wrong with her. Was she sick? Did she need him to get her some medicine? She hadn't been eating regularly for a while now. Did she think she was fat? Starving herself wasn't the answer!

Sakura just sighed as she finished drawing the kanji on the empty scroll in a spiral pattern she was all too familiar with.

She looked back at her notes, before concentrating a small amount of her chakra into one finger, tracing over the spiraled kanji. The kanji lit up, outlined in amber as her green chakra activated them.

She then pricked her finger, letting a few drops of the blood fall into the middle of the seal. The kanji glowed hot red as they attacked the blood. She felt it tug at her own life energy but she hurriedly released it as she saw the crimson chakra destroy her own blood and chakra.

"Not right." Sakura muttered to herself, as if in a daze. "Almost there…" She pulled out the small vial of blood sitting on the table beside her. She opened the vial, placing a small drop of it onto the seal, activating it once more. How many more times would she have to do this?

This time, the crimson chakra swirled around the blood, but did not attack it. It entwined with it, consuming it until it was a part of the crimson chakra and kanji.

Sakura deactivated the seal, feeling weary, and yet excited at the same time. Her body was at its limit, but her mind was ready to continue. She'd been up the entire night, working over the same seal, adding parts and taking some away. It was taking too long. Just creating the seal that would identify the owner of the blood was taxing and draining her of all that strength she had been trying—and failing—to gain back over the past few months due to so many missions.

Sakura looked back down at the scroll, gritting her teeth. _Dammit_! She resisted the urge to slam her hand down on her desk. She didn't think anyone would appreciate having the desk slam through the floor and into the basement.

"Are you coming to bed?"

Sakura blinked, looking up to see Itachi in the doorway. She sighed with a shake of her head. "I'm not finished." _Bed and Itachi are the two things I_ need _right now...ugh..._

"Hn."

Sakura stifled a yawn, putting her hand in front of her mouth to hide it from Itachi. But then the smell from chemicals and blood reached her nose and it seemed to make her snap as she let out a choke as she pushed passed him and rushed down the hall.

Itachi blinked in confusion as he walked towards the bathroom after her. She was leaning over the toilet, throwing up all of her food from earlier that morning. She dry heaved a few more times as she gave a soft groan.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up at him with a small glare that stated, 'what the hell do you think?'. But she merely sighed, "I'm fine...guess all that blood and chakra loss is finally getting to me."

Itachi nodded slowly. "I'm heading to bed."

"Alright. Ita-kun…I think I'll be sleeping in _my_ room for a few nights."

"Hn?"

Sakura gave a small laugh, but she didn't move away from the toilet. "Well, I don't think you want the room smelling like blood and corpses now do you--or puke for that matter?"

Itachi gave one of his small smirks before he nodded.

"I'll make it up to you." Sakura mumbled, before she doubled over and threw up once more.

Itachi walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He'd learned that just simple with him seemed to calm Sakura down considerably. "Goodnight."

"Night…" She mumbled as he walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He had a feeling Sakura was hiding something from him. Nausea like that only came from using excess amounts of chakra. And the only time Sakura ever lost that much chakra would be a large healing.

_**"From what I can deduce without studying **_**everything**_**, I would guess that a high level healing took place here." **_

There was a flash of crimson as his eyes became the Sharingan for a moment, before drifting back to their old charcoal color. He almost laughed at himself for such thoughts. If Sakura was one thing, she was honest. She'd never be able to betray anyone or lie to Itachi's face about something.

But he couldn't ignore the small nagging at the back of his mind, no matter how much he tried.

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Brrrrrriiiiiing!

A foot twitched at the sound, the figure on the bed still shrouded in blankets.

Brrrrrriiiiiing!

The figure pulled a pillow over her head, grumbling under her breath.

Brrrrrriiiiiing!

Another mumble.

Brrrrriiii—CRASH!

Sakura glared at the hole in her wall from where she sat on her bed, the blanket still pulled around her. She looked at the tangled ends of her hair that hung over her shoulder and supposed that she should brush it out.

She didn't even remember when she'd crawled into bed. Something told her, however, that it was only an hour or so before her alarm went off.

"Sakura-senpai! You made the clock go through THREE WALLS!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly as he popped his head into the room. The door had been open, Sakura's first mistake.

"Good morning Tobi…" Sakura grumbled as she slipped out of bed. She was so out of it that she didn't even bother to realize that Tobi was still standing there as she began to slip off her robe.

"Oh no, don't do that Sakura-senpai! Last time Tobi was hit real hard when Sakura-senpai took off her clothes." Tobi nodded as he whimpered. "Tobi doesn't want to get hurt again. He's a good boy!"

Sakura blinked groggily a few times, before nodding. "Just leave the room and close the door behind you, ok Tobi? I'll be out in a second. Where is everyone?"

"The others were sent to look for that chakra signature again. Tobi was ordered to stay here with Sakura-senpai in case she needed anything while she was finishing her research!"

"Ok. I'll be there soon. See ya Tobi." Sakura waved her hand, still half asleep.

"OK!"

Sakura heard the door click behind him and she finally slipped off her robe, pulling a yukata and slacks from her closet. She pulled on the pants effortlessly, slipping the yukata over her shoulders. As she began tying the obi she let out a groan. Her stomach was still having a war with itself and tightening the obi was only going to make this end in Sakura running to the bathroom again. She really didn't want to have to explain to Tobi what she was doing bending down next to the toilet. He'd probably think it was a game.

So Sakura took off the yukata and opted for one of Itachi's large mesh shirts. It fitted comfortably around her and she sighed in relief. No more puking. She ran a brush through her hair a few times to get the tangles out, then pulled it into a messy bun atop her head.

She noticed that Chigiri wasn't in the room. He was either with Itachi and the others—which was unlikely, or he was off finding her another 'present'. As much as she tried to tell herself that it was the thought that counted, dead birds and rabbits ending up in her bed was not what she thought of as a present.

"Alright Tobi, I'm ready." Sakura murmured as she walked into the hall to see Tobi staring at the hole in the wall—which was shaped like her alarm clock. "I think I can eat now without throwing up and I'm a little hungry, so let's get some breakfast."

"Of course Sakura-senpai! Do you want Tobi to make you something? Tobi knows how to make cereal."

Sakura gave a small smile. "Sure Tobi. Sakura would love—I mean, I'd like some cereal. Thanks." She shook her head as she sat down at the table as soon as they entered the room. _My god I'm starting to talk in the third person. Living with the Akatsuki is seriously going to lead to some horrible mental problems._

Tobi was humming in the kitchen, going through the cupboards trying to find something for her.

Sakura put her head in her hands and breathed in deeply. She was tired but she knew that she had to identify the blood before nightfall. It wouldn't be too difficult. She was almost finished with the seal. But she was tired and her chakra was taking forever to replenish itself.

Clunk.

Sakura looked at the bowl sitting in front of her, milk splashing onto the table at the overzealous way Tobi had slammed down the bowl. He grabbed her hand and placed a spoon in it, "You should eat, Sakura-senpai. Didn't Tobi make good cereal?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai Tobi. You're a good boy."

"You need some juice, don't you Sakura-senpai?"

"No I—"

"Ok, here." Tobi placed a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Just like you wanted, right Sakura-senpai?"

"Er, yeah. Thanks Tobi." Sakura murmured as she took a bite of her cereal. She munched happily, reveling in the fact that she could keep it down. This was the first real food she'd had in a while.

As she continued eating, her eyes roved around the room. A few boxes of overturned cereal were on the counter, spilling onto the floor. Half-empty cups and crusty plates sat in the sink and on the counter beside it.

Sakura frowned, "I leave for a few days and you boys turn this place into a sty." She stood, feeling the strange urge to attack it all with a mop. "Are all the other rooms like this, Tobi?"

"Hai, Sakura-senpai."

"Then we'd better get started."

"With what, Sakura-senpai?"

"You really want to be a good boy, Tobi?"

"HAI!"

"Then let's get cleaning."

* * *

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing…" Kisame grumbled as they trudged up to the base. "The mission was pointless. I hope kitten found out something for us."

"Do you think she's ok, yeah?" Deidara asked worriedly. "She was throwing up a lot last night."

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation." Sasori answered back. "Excess use of chakra is said to bring about feelings of nausea."

"Hn."

"Whoever these shinobi are they're getting on my nerves." Kisame grunted. "If I have to go chasing them one more time I'll go insane."

"Too late for that, yeah." Deidara murmured under his breath with a smile.

Kisame opened his mouth to retort but that was when Sasori opened the door and they all merely stared for a few seconds, taking in the scene in front of them.

Sakura was kneeling on the ground up to her elbows in soapsuds. She was pulling a cloth out of the bucket, before she began scrubbing the floor furiously. She looked up when they entered, smiling. "Hey guys."

Tobi walked into the room, a duster in his hand. "Isn't Tobi a good boy? He's been helping Sakura-senpai clean the WHOLE house."

…

…

…

"AGH! MY EYES!!!!!" Kisame groaned, placing his hands over his face.

"What?" Sakura asked impatiently. "Never seen a clean floor before?"

"Sakura-chan…it's not that yeah." Deidara was snickering slightly as he looked from her to Tobi. "It's…what you're wearing."

Sasori gave an expasperated sigh and Itachi merely hn'd.

Sakura looked down at herself, then at Tobi. "So what?"

"Ok, the frilly apron looks hot on you kitten." Kisame stated, dodging Itachi's glare. "But Tobi? That's just wrong. I'm going to have to drown myself in sake tonight to get the image out of my head."

Tobi looked down at the frilly pink apron he was wearing. "Sakura-senpai said Tobi looked pretty in the apron. Tobi wanted to be _pretty_…"

"Don't listen to them Tobi. You _are_ pretty." Sakura defended.

"Just take it off Tobi, yeah." Deidara shook his head.

"Ok." Tobi said happily.

…

…

…

"The apron Tobi, the _apron_! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!!!!"

**(A\N: I hope all of you liked the chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it's so late. I seem to be the epitome of technological malfunctions. Ugh. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be finished without mishap. Of course, my luck seems to be running thin. **

**Who else loved Tobi in this chapter? He is the most adorable character in the entire Naruto series (to me at least) and he is a great character for comic relief. Oh, and he'll be one of the 'main' characters in this part of the trilogy. When I say 'main' I merely mean he will have a few dramatic, angsty scenes dedicated to everything that is Tobi. :)**

**Oh, and by the way, all of you shouldn't worry if you read that nasty review given to me. Just because someone decides to get angry at my writing and say I shouldn't continue doesn't mean I will stop writing. I'm not that easy to get rid of. And if that person is reading then they should know that they are making me a little angry. No one forced you at gunpoint to read my story so if you don't like it, **_**don't read**_**. It's not that difficult. I write this story for people who want to read it. And if you want to sit here and diss this story then do it in a private message because the review board is for REVIEWS.**

**For the rest of you who read that, know that this doesn't affect anything and I'm sorry you all had to experience my wrath. Stuff like that just annoys me. And I want to thank everyone else for their kind words. Anyway, the next chapter should be soon. **

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: Here I am! Now what were your other two wishes? (oh the arrogance!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Memories

**(A\N: Hey everybody! Happy Hanaka is back! YAY! Thank the lord for chocolate. And I also want to thank all of you who have stood up for me. Because of that, I made sure to make this chapter long for ya! 20 pages I think!**

**Oh, and just to let you know, my editor really wanted me to put in the 'Lee scene' so here it is. Trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there. My editor is special sometimes… (I can say that 'cause she's my sister :P ) Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 5**

**Nightmares and Memories**

_Naruto peered down into the darkness. The tunnel was thin and confining. He gave a soft grunt as he hefted himself to his feet, even though his entire body felt like it was on fire. _

_His hands were shredded from the sharp stones beneath him. He felt as if he'd been crawling for ages. His blood stuck to his hands, making them slick. His sweat stung the open wounds as he breathed in a shuddering breath and continued on. _

_He didn't know where he was going or why, just that he had to continue through the tunnel. He had to…It was completely dark now, the entire tunnel pitch black. He stumbled as he put his feet in front of him, trying to test his footing. _

_He tripped on a small fissure, stumbling down to his knees. He gave a soft hiss as a rock jammed into his skin. He put a bloodied hand to it, ripping it out. It throbbed, but he ignored it. _

_Where was everyone?_

"_Hinata?"_

_Silence. The darkness seemed to swallow up his voice. It sounded weak to his own ears. Haggard and so very, very tired. _

"_Sasuke?"_

_Somewhere in the distance water was dripping. It echoed loudly around him, drowning out his harsh breathing. _

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_

_He gave a soft groan as he leaned against one of the sharp rock walls, pulling himself to his feet once more. He let himself rest for a moment. _

"Anyone_?"_

_He heard soft laughter ripple around him. He searched through the darkness, straining his eyes. He knew that voice…he _knew_ it. "Hello?"_

_There was silence once again as Naruto pushed himself off of the wall, stumbling through the tunnel once more. He steps were hurried and unsure now, as he tried to find the voice again. _

"_Who's there?" He called once again, almost loosing his footing once more but he planted them solidly, regaining his balance. His chakra was completely drained. And he couldn't feel the Kyuubi. It was as if…as if he were gone._

"_Looking for this?" Someone whispered from in front of him. He couldn't see anything at all, but he recognized the voice instantly—even as the air in front of him became alight with crimson flames. _

_Nine tails danced, the bright glow of their chakra glittering in soft jade eyes. _

_Naruto gasped, choking because his throat was so dry. "Wh…why…?"_

"_Not much of a Hokage without your precious demon, are you?" Her voice changed, becoming dark and scathing. She let out a harsh laugh. _

"_Sa…"_

_She grabbed the flames of the nine tails in her hands, clenching her fingers. The Kyuubi screamed in defiance as the flames wreathed her in power. She merely grinned maliciously. _

"_I promised you I wouldn't let the Akatsuki take your demon didn't I?" She let out another laugh. "Well, they won't get it. It's _mine_."_

"…_ku…"_

"_Everyone will fall Naruto. You all should have seen it earlier. You're all so pathetic. You all thought I was weak before, when I was a little girl. You think I didn't realize that? Well, whose the weak one now? Just like Sasuke and the others. You're almost too weak to kill." She hissed. _

"…_ra…"_

_And then pain erupted in his chest as the light from the demon's chakra lit up the cave, showing him the corpses that were now illuminated. He let out an anguished cry as he dropped to his knees in front of Hinata's still form. _

"_Almost too weak to kill." She whispered again, before she grabbed his neck. _

…

…

…

"_Almost." _

_And then she squeezed and the last thing he saw was her hardened eyes burning with bloodlust. _

…

"_Naruto?"_

…

"_Naruto!?"_

…

"_NARUTO!"_

Naruto blinked, bolting up. He almost tipped his chair over, as he tried to figure out what was happening. He didn't notice the tears that rolled down his cheeks or the way his chest heaved.

"Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata's voice was full of worry as she stood in front of his desk. "N-Naruto-kun you were s-screaming Sakura's name a-and…" Her eyes were full of fear as well.

Naruto looked around the room and realized why. His room was a shambles. Torn papers were littering the floor, there were large slashes in the walls—as if they'd been clawed at.

His shaking hand touched the frame of one of his favorite pictures in the world. It was a picture of himself, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi as team seven. Naruto was in the middle, with Sasuke to his left and Sakura to his right. Kakashi was behind them, his hands on Sasuke and Sakura's heads. Sasuke was scowling, Naruto was grinning ear to ear, and Sakura was smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, rubbing his thumb over the picture. "I didn't meant to frighten you." But he wasn't paying much attention.

"I j-just had to tell you th-that we're getting ready for our missions like you w-wanted us to." Hinata answered back, touching his shoulder hesitantly. He tensed, and her hand dropped to her side.

"I'll see you s-soon ok?"

"…hai…"

Hinata walked out of the room and closed the door behind her softly. He didn't pay it much attention. No, his eyes were fixed on the solid frame in front of him.

A large crack ruined the picture, spreading across it—right between Sakura and the others…

_Sakura…what's happening? What is this all about?_

But there was no answer.

* * *

Sakura sneezed as she stretched, loosening up her muscles.

_Somebody must be thinking about me._ She gave a grin as she landed on the soft grass of the hill. It felt so nice to just sit and relax for a moment. A shadow fell over her, darkening out the blaring sun. Sakura blinked, before she smiled and greeted her companion who sat beside her in the grass.

"Hey Deidara."

"Hey Sakura-chan." Deidara smiled. "I see you're feeling better now, yeah."

Sakura nodded. "Yup. I guess all that healing took its toll on me, but I'm good now." She jumped to her feet. "In fact, I'm perfect, so let's train."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Train, yeah? We haven't trained since…well…forever."

Sakura stopped, frowning a bit. "I know, that's _why_ I want to train again."

Deidara gave a small grin. "You just like blowing things up."

"You've rubbed off on me." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, smiling brightly. "What is that saying of yours again? Art is a bang!"

"…yeah but you don't like the art part, yeah." Deidara answered casually. "You still haven't decided whose art theory you agree with."

"But I like to blow stuff up." Sakura leaned over him. "And that's all that really matters right?"

…

…

…

"Ok." Deidara let out a soft chuckle as Sakura whooped, getting into a fighting stance.

"Just clay, ok?" Sakura asked. "I wanna see how much better I've gotten."

"You know that you can't beat my birds, yeah. Not with those cats of yours." Deidara taunted.

Sakura grinned rather mischievously. "Really?" Then she pulled out her small pack of clay, molding it hurriedly in her hands. She'd had to learn to do it a bit quicker then Deidara since she didn't have _mouths_ in her hands.

He always seemed to beat her to it anyway, not matter how fast she got.

Deidara and Sakura both looked at each other, before grinning and throwing their creations into the air at each other. There was a large puff of white smoke as their figures slammed into one another.

Sakura and Deidara waited for the air to become still again, eyes trained for any kind of movement.

Then the smoke cleared—and they both let out a gasp.

"KISAME YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Sakura roared, lunging forward. "I almost had 'em!"

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked. Both of their clay animals lay shattered on the ground, Samehada having sucked all the chakra out of them.

Kisame gave a small grumble. "Don't you guys remember what happened the last time you two had an exploding clay contest?"

Sakura and Deidara blinked, then exchanged glances.

"Err…yeah, I s'pose so…" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck with a laugh and a sheepish grin. "We kind of ended up blowing the entire base down."

"With me still inside of it." Kisame snapped.

"Yeah, but the three of us were drunk at the time so I don't see how this could be the same." Sakura defended.

"And that day ended well didn't it, yeah?" Deidara asked confusedly. "It all get's kind of blurry…"

"Yeah, I don't remember much." Sakura admitted.

"I can't believe you two got me so wasted." Kisame answered back blandly. "And it's _your_ fault."

"Our fault for what?" Deidara asked quizzically.

"Oooooooh." Sakura grinned. "You mean this?" She pulled her shirt up a little and let her pants hug her hips, giving them a clear view of the little Uchiha Clan fan tattooed near the base of her stomach.

"Yeah." Kisame grunted. "And I'll never forgive you for it."

"But your tattoo is nice!" Sakura defended. "I picked it out myself."

"With a little help from me, yeah." Deidara interjected as Sakura put her shirt back down.

Kisame merely sent them both a death glare. "…I hate it."

"It's adorable." Sakura poked his chest. "It shows your sensitive side."

"I'm in the Akatsuki! I don't have time for a damn sensitive side!" Kisame roared.

"Hey, I resent that yeah." Deidara frowned. "I'm in the Akatsuki too ya know."

"Come on Kisame, tattoos make you manly." Sakura snickered, "Although I have to admit yours does take away a bit of the intimidating effect we'd hoped for…" She and Deidara looked back at each other before they burst out laughing.

"And it makes for great blackmail material, yeah." Deidara spoke between laughs. Sakura nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kisame continued to glare at them as he gave a soft huff. "Yeah, well…as long as it never goes farther than the three of us."

"You think we're going to tell the others we all got stone drunk when we were supposed to be watching the base and ended up blowing the entire base to smithereens and got tattoos yeah?" Deidara drawled. "I, for one, don't plan on dying just yet, thank you."

Sakura nodded. "Although it was _your_ fault for getting me drunk in the first place."

_The door to the tattoo parlor burst open as three figures stumbled inside, laughing and singing. The manager blinked as he looked from one to the other. A blue-skinned man, a pink-haired girl, and a blonde who he wasn't too sure about yet._

_"Go…" The pink-haired girl hiccupped. "Go on 'n ask 'im Ki-Kisame." She tripped over her own feet, falling into the blonde. _

_The blue-skinned man who the manager guessed was Kisame grinned. "Hey! We wanna get some tattoos!"_

_"Er…" The man began, before he noticed the large sword and the crimson clouds on their black cloaks. He swallowed. "What would you like?"_

_The pink-haired girl slumped down into a chair. "I'm Sakura 'n I want…" She blinked a few times, looking up at the others. "Hey, what DO I want?"_

_"You should get bear claws on yer boobs or something." Kisame suggested. _

_"Why, yeah?" The blonde asked incredulously. _

_"Cuz then we get to see her without her shirt on. DUH." Kisame told the blonde as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

_"Yeah, you know that sounds kinda cool!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing off her cloak and getting ready to strip off her shirt._

_"No, no, that's no good!" The blonde shook his head. "Ya need something COOL, yeah."_

_"Bear claws are cool…" Kisame pouted. _

_"I know, I know!" Sakura grinned. "Give me the Uchiha symbol, right here!" She pointed to the base of her stomach at her pant line. _

_"Yeah, yeah, she IS Itachi's property right?"_

_"I ain't no one's property!" Sakura snapped back._

_"Whatever." Kisame mumbled. _

_"The…Uchiha symbol?" The manager began fearfully. _

_Sakura nodded drunkenly. "Uh-huh! Yep. You know what that is right? You see it's this red and white fan thingy with a half circle 'n…"_

_"Er, yes. I know what the Uchiha Clan symbol looks like." The manager answered. _

_"Great! Get started!" Sakura grinned. "'n get someone else in here to help with my…er…uh…friends. Yeah, that's what your called." Sakura mumbled, blinking a few times. _

_"Yup, that last drink did you in, yeah." Deidara laughed. "…er you guys…did I tell you I'm afraid of needles?"_

"_It isn't a needle." Sakura leapt up. "It's just a big sharp pointy thing that puts ink in you."_

"_Oh." Deidara grinned. "That sounds ok then, yeah."_

_The manager looked from one to the other as if they were all insane. _

_"Yeah, it's art, right?" Kisame put in. _

_"Uh-huh, Uh-huh." Sakura nodded. She was flipping through a book of pictures. "Oh. My. God…"_

_"What is it, yeah?" Deidara looked over her shoulder. _

_"I found Kisame's tattoo." She pointed. A wide grin appeared on Deidara's face. "That one's perfect, yeah!"_

_"Lemme see!" Kisame whined, rushing forward. _

_"It doesn't matter if you can see it or not! It's going on your ass anyway!" Sakura giggled. "Your's too Deidara."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's the perfect place for a tattoo on a guy." Sakura answered back. "Then you get to moon everyone when they want to see it. DUH."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"That makes perfect sense, yeah!" Deidara nodded. _

_The manager blinked a few times. _These_ were the infamous Akatsuki? What the hell had happened to them?_

_"Go, Go, GO!" Sakura cheered, "Take 'em OFF!"_

_Then the manager just gave a loud groan and a sigh as the two other members of the Akatsuki pulled down their pants without a second thought and the pink-haired girl whooped._

_Well, at least he knew that the blonde was a guy now._

"I hate you both." Kisame snapped out.

"At least I haven't asked to see it." Sakura snickered.

"You'd have to get me drunk again before I'd say yes." Kisame retorted.

"You'd have to get me drunk again to _look_, yeah." Deidara muttered.

Sakura merely doubled over in laughter as Kisame stuck out his tongue.

"Don't be like that Kisame. It's an _adorable_ teddy bear. _Really_."

* * *

Tenten gave a soft sigh as she walked slowly down the streets of Kemurigakure, the Village Hidden in Smoke. She hadn't even known the place existed until Tsunade had told Naruto about it when he'd been fishing for villages to ally themselves with. And, of course, Lee, Tenten, Gai, and Neji had been sent to check it out and ensure an alliance.

Neji and Gai were, at the moment, talking with the leader of the smoke shinobi. Tenten still didn't understand why Kakashi, Naruto, and even Sasuke seemed to find the fact that they were asking Smoke for help rather amusing. Kakashi more than the others. He'd told them that perhaps they didn't want their help, since they'd do more damage to their enemies if they were allied with _them_.

Naruto had said it had something to do with a mission and had agreed with Kakashi, but Tsunade had shut both of them up saying that whoever they'd met had certainly not been a true show of Kemurigakure's abilities.

Tenten shrugged. After looking around the village she could definitely see what Tsunade was talking about. The place was shrouded in mystery and there was a strange tenseness to it, a hum of power in the air that made Tenten uneasy.

"Where the hell is Lee?" She muttered to herself as she continued down the street. He had left her all alone to go and find a curry shop. She shuddered. _Curry…ugh…_

The civilians of Kemurigakure smiled at her as she passed, but she could see the suspicion hidden beneath the hospitality. Until they became allies she didn't expect them to trust her. Hell, she didn't expect them to trust her _if_ they became allies.

Right now, however, she just wanted something to eat. And she was bound and determined to make sure she found something edible soon. Unfortunately, Lee was the one with their money right now and she didn't really want to have to spend any of her own. She was a little short on money lately and she couldn't afford to spend her own. If she did she'd end up living in a box somewhere most likely.

She scanned the crowd for the familiar charcoal colored, bowl-cut dome of her teammate and grinned as she saw him a few stores down, heading into a restaurant.

"Hey Lee! Wait up!" She grinned as she made her way quickly over to him. He turned with a smile that turned into a small, confused frown.

"…eh?" Tenten stopped short a few feet in front of him, frowning. She scratched her head. "Er…Lee…? What the hell happened to you?" Lee looked pretty much the same, she supposed—except for the small pink bow on the side of his bowl-cut, two red circles on his cheeks that she guessed were blush and he was wearing a purplish-grey spandex outfit instead of a green one.

"What do you mean? Who _are_ you?"

Tenten continued to stare for a moment, speechless. Either Lee had been sucking on some helium or he'd been kicked in the nuts 'cause he'd just become a soprano.

"…you…you…you…" Tenten babbled incoherently, before curling up on the ground. "Find my happy place, find my happy place, find my happy place…"

"Hey, what's your problem?" 'Lee' asked quizzically. "Are you alright?"

"The same bug eyes, the same catipillar eyebrows…she even wears spandex." Tenten whispered to herself. "This can't be happening…" She looked up. "What's your name?"

"Tai Lee." She grinned, posing.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"Tenten! Tenten!"

Tenten blinked as she looked to her side, breathing a sigh of relief. "Lee!"

Lee grinned as he walked over to her. "I have been trying to find you forever. I realized I have all of our mission money and I must…give…you…some…" He stopped, staring, open-mouthed, at Tai Lee.

"Who…are _you_?"

She was staring at him in the same way.

"Tai Lee."

Lee blinked. Then he grinned, "I am Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha, second to the wonderful and powerful Gai-sensei!" He struck his good guy pose. "It is a pleasure to meet such a strong shinobi, for certainly you must be highly skilled with such an amazing fashion sense!"

Tai Lee grinned back, striking a similar pose. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Rock Lee-san of Konoha. I am known as the Grey Beast of Kemurigakure, second to the even more wonderful and even more powerful Kanaye-sensei!"

Lee pursed his lips. "That cannot be so! Gai-sensei is the most powerful shinobi in the world!"

Tai Lee shook her head furiously, her large eyebrows knitting together. "I am afraid that you are wrong, Rock Lee-san! Kanaye-sensei is by far the most skilled shinobi in the entire world!"

Tenten stared from one to the other as they locked eyes.

"Gai-sensei."

"Kanaye-sensei."

"Gai-sensei."

"Kanaye-sensei."

"Gai-sensei!"  
"Kanaye-sensei!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"KANAYE-SENSEI!"

"Eh, what's all this about?" Came a booming voice to their right. Tenten silently thanked whoever was listening. She didn't know what she would have done if the two had decided to make their argument a physical one. It was Neji and Gai.

Lee zoomed over to Gai, bowing and saluting at the same time—a strange combination. "Gai-sensei! Tai Lee-san believes that her sensei is stronger than you are! I was merely protecting the honor of our youth!"  
Gai blinked, looking from Lee, to Tai Lee. Then he grinned, "You must be Kanaye's student."

Tai Lee nodded. "Hai, Gai-san."

"Lee, you should show some more respect. Tai Lee is the student of my cousin, Kanaye." Gai grinned. "Another taijutsu master of the Hidden Lotus."

Tenten, Lee, and Neji all blinked. Tenten could tell that Neji was trying to take all of this in at once and was failing miserably. His eye twitched as he went from Tai Lee to Lee and she was afraid he'd faint.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to introduce yourselves because from this moment on, Smoke and Leaf are allies!" Gai did his good guy pose, his teeth sparkling. Lee copied him.

"Allies then. As well as rivals!" Tai Lee answered back, doing the same pose to him.

Lee nodded. "Rivals we are!"

"We have to get back to Konoha and alert the Hokage." Neji spoke casually. "I suggest we leave now. He will want to know about this er…accomplishment."

Lee nodded vigorously. "Hai! Let us go!" He and Gai ran ahead of Tenten and Neji, yelling back at them that they would triple their pace from here on out.

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks, before sighing deeply and heading after their overzealous teammates. Tenten gave a small smile as she turned to Neji when they were out of the village.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"…I think Lee has a crush on that girl."

CRACK.

Tenten stared at Neji, then gave a small laugh, which soon became a full fledged one as Lee and Gai turned back to look at them.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"N-Neji…he…he…he ran into a tree branch." Tenten gasped out, trying to regain her breath.

Neji just glared as the other two looked at them quizzically.

* * *

Sakura gave a soft sigh as she flopped down onto her bed. She looked over at the scroll on her desk and tried to ignore it. A few more tries with the thing and she'd know whose blood it was.

But that meant she had to get _up_. And that was something she was trying to keep from doing at the moment.

She, Deidara, and Kisame had finally decided to train—which had brought Tobi outside to marvel at their skills and add a commentary to every single move they did.

Then Sasori had come out and Sakura had insisted on practicing her puppet jutsu with him. That had gone well, and she'd felt back to normal…until Itachi had suggested that they train their Sharingan.

Ugh.

Tobi had become ecstatic. He'd jumped up and down and pleaded with Sakura to accept. He'd said that he wanted to see his Sakura-senpai in action against another Sharingan wielder.

She'd accepted.

And now she felt as if she'd just gotten a beating from Tsunade with her enormous strength.

_Ugh_.

Sakura sat up with a sigh, trudging to the desk. If she didn't finish this and identify the blood then Leader would _not_ be very happy. She flinched involuntarily. She knew very well what happened when Leader was angry.

She dropped some blood onto the scroll, activating it. This time the scroll accepted the blood and the kanji turned a soft blue. She smiled to herself. She'd done it. Now she took the small vial of blood and placed a few drops of _that_ blood on it.

This time the kanji turned a deep purple, rearranging themselves until a name formed on the paper. Sakura stared at it, her face emotionless.

She wanted to shriek and growl and curse whoever was listening. She really should have expected this. It wasn't too surprising, really. Just bad karma she guessed.

She rolled up the scroll and placed it in her pack, her expression still masked. She knew that she should act surprised and frightened at this revelation but she just couldn't find it in her to fake it.

Her body ached and her mind was dull with fatigue. Perhaps she was just too tired to be surprised?

_Someone's fucking with me and I don't like it._ Her eyes narrowed a bit and she frowned. _That blood should not have been there. _She didn't even check the blood on the scalpel. Earlier, she'd found out that the blood on the scalpel and in the vial had been the same thing, so it made little difference if she tested the other blood on the scroll. The outcome would be the same.

Sakura stood, heading out the door. Chigiri stared at her, before leaping off the bed to follow. She was walking down the hall hurriedly when she met up with Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi. Itachi was in his room meditating.

"Hey kitten, what's gotten you so worked up?" Kisame joked as he saw her face.

"I'm heading out. I have something to report to Leader-sama." Sakura murmured, grabbed her hat from the rack in the hallway and placing it on. "I'll be back in a few days."

"So you found out something about the scroll?" Sasori asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Well what is it, Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara smiled.

"Frankly the only one who should see it is Leader-sama. Sorry." Her voice was short and bland.

They all just stared at her in silence as she and Chigiri walked out the door, before they all turned to look at one another once more.

"What is up with her?" Kisame growled. "My kitten's been having some major mood swings lately."

"Maybe something in that scroll spooked her, yeah?" Deidara suggested.

Sasori remained silent and thoughtful while Tobi bombarded Deidara with worried questions about why Sakura-senpai was being such a grouch.

"So who wants to tell Itachi she's gone?" Kisame said after another moment of tense silence.

Suddenly Tobi found himself shoved in front of Itachi's door and the others had all miraculously disappeared.

* * *

Hinata sat against the log, her face worried. She knew her anxiety showed but she didn't want to talk about it—even as Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai gave her a level look that said, 'I know something's wrong, spit it out!'

"W-we should head out a-again if we want to get to R-rain." She murmured, "Then we c-can ask their leader for h-help."

"Oh come on Hinata, don't start that with us…" Kiba began with a small growl, but Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him as she shook her head.

"Hinata is right. We should continue on." Kurenai nodded in Hinata's direction, but her gaze lingered a moment and they all knew she was just as worried.

"Do you think that Team Asuma is doing ok? I mean, they were sent to go ask Grass for help and we all know that Stone and Cloud have both been demanding an alliance with them for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if Stone or Cloud tried to murder them in their sleep just to get the alliance."

"That is exactly why the Rokudaime sent Team Asuma." Shino announced as they began moving. "They are good speakers and know how to gain allies."

"And they weren't sent just to get us allies." Kurenai continued. "They are also there to gauge weaknesses and strengths of the Grass shinobi as well as the ambassadors from Stone and Cloud."

All three of her former students nodded in agreement as they all fell silent.

The silence allowed Hinata to continue to worry, which was not a good thing. She was afraid for Naruto, even more so now that she wasn't there with him. But she knew that his duties as Hokage meant he had to send her out into the line of fire just like everyone else and she wouldn't have had it any other way. She would have argued with him if he'd tried to keep her safe in the village.

_The demon's chakra was swirling like crazy though,_ she thought worriedly. _I've never seen it become so unstable, especially when he was _asleep.

He'd been whispering Sakura's name when the Kyuubi's power had begun manifesting itself. Hinata frowned. What had Sakura done to make this happen to Naruto—or rather, what had Naruto _thought_ Sakura had done?

If she had been the jealous type she would have been rather miffed that Naruto was dreaming about other women. But this was Naruto and the girl he was dreaming about was Sakura. That in itself explained everything. He missed his best friend terribly. Even after he and Sasuke had rekindled their own friendship she knew that it hurt Naruto to think of team seven as never being able to be complete again.

Even now, when they knew Sakura was alive and well, team seven would never be the same. There would be no team seven…not unless Sakura went back to Konoha and left the Akatsuki.

Hinata knew that would never happen. Sakura was stubborn, and she felt strongly about what she believed in. And Hinata knew that Sakura was attached to some of those Akatsuki members by the hip, whether she said so or not. And during that brief time that Hinata and the others had spent with the Akatsuki to try and rescue Sakura so long ago, she'd seen that they had a soft spot for her too.

As much as Hinata had wanted to hate the Akatsuki for coming after Naruto and trying to kill him…she didn't seem them like that when they'd been talking about Sakura. All she saw were a bunch of boys trying to get their girl back, and that only made Hinata smile.

Hinata's smile became a bit worried, however, as she remembered the look that had passed between Sakura and Itachi when she'd lain there, dying. No one else had seen it, and Hinata was a bit afraid of what that look signified.

It had been like the look Hinata always gave to Naruto, one of complete loyalty and love that didn't seem right on Sakura's face as she looked towards the killer of the Uchiha Clan.

Hadn't Sakura always sworn that she'd make Itachi pay for what he'd down to Sasuke and Naruto?

Had Sakura changed that much?

_But not in a bad way!_ Hinata defended. _No, never in a bad way. Sakura would never betray her village. She isn't like that. No matter if she's Akatsuki or a missing-nin or whatever she becomes. She'll never be evil because that just isn't _Sakura.

_And Sakura will _always_ be Sakura._

It made Hinata smile a bit, as she remembered when she'd said that for the first time.

_Sakura leaned against the wall, breathing a bit heavily. Hinata was slumped down to the ground by Ino, who was gasping for breath as she put a hand to the cut on her arm, but didn't use any chakra to heal it. _

_"Oh screw this." Ino muttered. _

_"Do you th-think we p-passed the next part in the e-exam?" Hinata asked fearfully. "I mean, N-Neji passed his first time and Sh-Shino and Shikamaru have already passed the full exam b-but I…I…"_

_Sakura smiled at her, a strained smile as she ignored the cuts and bruises all over her body from the first two parts of the exam. "I don't know. But we tried our hardest and we gave it all we had. No one can say we're weak anymore, now can they?"_

_Hinata smiled. "No, they c-can't, I guess."_

_"I think I failed." Ino whispered. "My fight didn't go as well as yours, forehead. I screwed up."_

_"But you fixed it." Hinata defended. "You g-got back up and d-did better."_

_Ino snorted. "Yeah, but that's not what they'll remember. All they'll remember is the fact that I sucked at first. If you can't get it right the first time you're dead in a real mission."_

_"I f-feel bad for A-Akamaru…" Hinata whispered, looking to where Kiba sat, wrapping Akamaru's bleeding leg. Kiba had tears in his eyes and he was biting his lip. _

_"If Akamaru doesn't get medical attention soon he'll lose the leg." Sakura spoke. _

_"Yeah, and none of us are willing to give away any of the last bits of chakra we have, in case we make it to the next level of the exam." Choji sighed. _

_Sakura slowly pushed herself away from the wall, trudging to where Kiba sat. She knelt down, placing her hand on Akamaru's leg as she murmured something to Kiba. They saw Kiba's astonishment, then his grin as he nodded, tears still in his eyes. _

_"She's going to waste all of her chakra…" Ino whispered. _

_"She doesn't care." Hinata smiled. "Because S-Sakura-chan always heals someone who needs it, no m-matter what happens to her afterwards."_

_"Yeah, but this is the ANBU exam! She can't just start healing everyone! She'll fail!" Ino exclaimed. They all ignored the glares they were getting from the other ANBU contestants who were trying to get a little sleep before the next part of the exam._

_Hinata just continued to smile as she watched the green glow coming from Sakura's hand as all the other contestants turned to watch as well, their opinions of her chakra waste over a dog varied. _

_"And S-Sakura will _always_ be Sakura."_

Hinata felt a bit reassured as she continued after Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai. Akamaru looked back at her, as if he knew what she'd been thinking. He gave one of his lopsided grins before bounding ahead of the others like he usually did.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

Sakura sat in front of Leader-sama, her gaze impassive. It was always disconcerting to be so near him. It was even more intimidating to be in a room alone with him. Usually there was at least one other member there. Now it was just her and Leader.

"So?"

Sakura stared at the board in front of them—before she moved her piece forward. "I have discovered the identity of whoever bled all over the floor at the Sound Base."

His piece skimmed the board as he moved it, capturing one of her's.

Sakura surveyed the board once more.

"It was Orochimaru's." Sakura finally spoke as she moved another piece, letting it slide and grate against the wooden playing field. She knew it always got on Leader-sama's nerves when she slid the pieces instead of picked them up and placed them where she wanted them.

She almost enjoyed seeing his eyes narrow a bit, even it if was also frightening.

"I see."

"Perhaps I was mistaken in believing the blood was recent." Sakura shrugged. "It would make sense that the blood has been there since his death."

"Perhaps."

Sakura sighed a bit as she captured on of Leader-sama's pawns and he retaliated by mercilessly taking another of her own.

"Or maybe someone planted the blood there to make us suspicious." Sakura continued, not liking the intense way he was staring at her.

"Perhaps."

Sakura's fingers tightened around a knight as she placed it down with a soft tap, pushing one of his castles aside and off the board.

"…or perhaps someone brought Orochimaru back with a forbidden jutsu." Sakura finished softly.

"Ah." His voice sounded pleased with that, and he gave a soft chuckle. "That would be amusing. I do hope it's the last one.'

"Why?"

He snorted. "If I gain control of this world without a struggle it would be boring."

Sakura fell silent, eyes narrowed a bit. "I suppose so."

He moved his pawn forward a space, and Sakura's finger itched to have her bishop capture it. But she denied herself the pleasure as she moved one of her own pawns.

"You should have taken the pawn when you had the chance, Haruno." Leader-sama spoke casually as he moved his knight. "Check."

Sakura moved her king a space, frowning.

"You think too highly of your pawns, Haruno. They are just pieces to be sacrificed." Leader-sama continued. "Pieces that are destroyed so stronger pieces can continue to play."

Sakura continued to move her pawn forward, gaze undaunted.

They continued playing for a few more moments.

…

…

…

"Is that all we are to you?"

"Hm?"

"Pawns." Sakura whispered, capturing his knight with her castle. "People you can sacrifice on a whim to make way for your stronger goals in life."

He gave another soft laugh.

"The shinobi code states that ninja are merely tools of destruction." He continued, surveying the board before he moved his bishop. "And every tool needs a wielder. Tell me, Haruno, who _is_ the wielder?"

Sakura thought for a moment, taken aback by the question.

"I suppose a person could be their own wielder."

"One cannot define who is the wielder without first deciding who they believe is controlling their life. Are _they_ in control?" Leader-sama asked offhandedly as he moved his own piece. "The Shinobi code says that a kage dictates such things for us, so is not our kage our wielder?"

Sakura shrugged.

"If one cannot decide for themselves who is their wielder, than they know they themselves are not in control of their lives, thus, they are not their _own_ wielder." Leader-sama continued as he captured her castle.

Sakura nodded slowly, "But if one believes they control their own actions then they are their own wielder."

"But one cannot possibly know if they can control their own actions. Their emotions and memories conflict with their own decisions. So, in a sense, emotion could be their wielder, or their memory." Leader contradicted her, placing another piece forward.

Sakura captured another of his pawns with her bishop. "But is not emotion and memory _apart_ of a person? Thus, they would be their own wielder still."

Leader-sama merely took her bishop with his queen, sliding it across the board and sending it rolling off the board and off the table with a soft click. "If one strips _away_ their emotion, then they are truly a shinobi, and this law applies to _shinobi_, not to others."

"If one does not have emotion than they are not human. Emotion and memory define a person." Sakura argued as she moved her pawn forward one more space. "Check."

"No," Leader-sama spoke as he moved his king to safety, "Emotions and memories _direct_ a person. They do not define. Everyone has emotion but those who can lock them away…shinobi…they are their own true wielders."

"But not all Shinobi think so." Sakura murmured.

"Of course not. To be ones own wielder they must cut ties with their comrades and their village and their kage, otherwise, they are like puppets dangling on one of Sasori's strings." Leader-sama laughed. "Able to be manipulated as others see fit, whether they know it or not."

"It all comes back to manipulations, doesn't it?" Sakura sighed. "Tell me, Leader-sama, what piece are you?"

"I would suppose I am the queen, directing the movements of the board." Leader-sama spoke casually, stealing her last castle. "And you are losing this battle, Haruno. What piece would you be?"

Sakura smiled as she placed her pawn on an empty square on Leader-sama's side of the board. "I suppose I could say I am merely a pawn, one who trudges forward under the orders of my superior to whatever fate they wish of me…" She grabbed her queen from where it sat with the rest of her pieces Leader-sama had captured and replaced it with her pawn.

"But one mustn't forget that no matter how weak and insignificant a pawn may seem, once a queen is taken there is a slim chance you will win the battle…unless you have a pawn to bring the queen back."

…

…

…

"Checkmate."

* * *

Ino tapped her toe against the floor, ignoring the warning glance Shikamaru shot her.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

She listened to the leader of Grass drone on about what he expected of his allies as Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and the ambassadors from Cloud and Stone nodded in agreement, all smiles.

She snorted.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Why had she been stuck with this? She should have been out in the field, fighting enemy shinobi or spying on them at the very least. This was too much. To ask Yamanaka Ino to sit down in a room with a bunch of old men who looked like they had been around since dinosaurs roamed the earth for eight hours straight meant all hell was bound to break loose.

She stopped tapping her foot as Shikamaru kicked her. She glared at him, as a moment of silence filled the room at the sound of Shikamaru's foot hitting her's. Then the droning continued, as if nothing had happened.

Ino shrugged as Asuma shook his head. Choji gave an almost imperceptible sigh. She knew what all their actions meant, one thing: Ino is going to ruin our chances for this alliance with her immaturity.

_Yeah well suck it up._ She thought irritably. _I didn't ask to come here._ But she couldn't ignored the order from her _great_ Rokudaime Hokage now could she? She wouldn't deny that Naruto was a great Hokage, but he seemed to have a personal vendetta against her. Either that or he just loved hearing her shriek when he sent her off on menial tasks or—god forbid—asked her to go get him some coffee. She wasn't his personal secretary goddamitt! She was a kunoichi!

Once again, she felt boredom overtake her as the Grass leader began speaking about the economic freedoms he expected to gain with the village he allied with. _Just shoot me now._ Ino groaned inwardly.

She couldn't tap her feet so…she occupied herself with clicking her nails against the arm of the wooden chair.

Click.

Click.

Click.

She saw Shikamaru's eye twitch and she grinned to herself.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Unless he wanted to interrupt everything and lunge for her hand then he'd just have to live with it, and that made her give into silent, maniacal laughter. She'd have her fun yet.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Another twitch from Shikamaru.

Now Ino knew why Temari loved teasing him so much. It was _fun_. She lifted her finger to click her nails back down again, but her body froze and her eyes widened—until she realized what had happened.

Shikamaru had put her in a freaking shadow possession jutsu! She saw Asuma give a small grin, Choji sigh in relief, and Shikamaru give her a crooked smile as he mouthed, "You're being selfish. Just live with it."

Ino was tempted to snap back, "I can't wait to tell Temari about this!" Mostly because Temari and Ino were pretty much best friends now and loved to gang up on the lazy ninja.

Ino's eyes darkened as a memory surfaced. One she hadn't thought about for a very long time.

_Ino swallowed, standing in front of the three judges. Her hands felt clammy and she wondered if she were sweating. That was strange in itself. For one, Yamanakas do NOT sweat, they perspire, and two: Ino Yamanaka does not _perspire.

_And yet she felt as if she were sweating bullets as she cleared her throat and waited. _

_"Yamanaka Ino."_

_Her head snapped up and she swallowed again. _

_"After reviewing your exam results we have come to a decision."_

_She crossed her fingers behind her back. Kiba had passed thanks to the fact that Akamaru's leg had been completely healed. Tenten and Lee had gotten through—although it had been iffy with Lee only using Taijutsu. She had to pass, she_ had _to pass!_

_"Your skills are admirable, Ino Yamanaka, but we are sorry to inform you that even with your skills, we believe you need more training before joining ANBU."_

_Ino's heart sank and her shoulder's sagged a bit, but she hurriedly flashed them a smile and bowed, before walking stiffly to where they others waited, blinking back tears. She hadn't made it…all that hard work, everything had been for _nothing.

_"Hey, don't worry about it Ino. Me and you can just take the next one." Choji commented. He'd failed as well. Well, Ino couldn't really call it failing now could she? He'd said that 'even _with_ your skills' which meant she had what it took to fight like an ANBU right? What had made her fail?_

_"Hinata Hyuga."_

_Ino blinked, seeing Hinata walk slowly up to the three judges. She was pale and shaking. _

_"After reviewing your exam results we have come to a decision."_

_Ino saw Hinata twiddling with her fingers. _

_"Your skills are admirable, Hinata Hyuga, and we now assign you with the rank of ANBU."_

_Ino was sure Hinata would faint. She was a bit jealous, but she inwardly cursed herself at the thought. Hinata had deserved it. She'd trained her ass off to get here. Ino didn't deny the fact that she herself had only decided to take the ANBU exam because she wanted to prove to Sakura she was the more skilled one. She hadn't trained as much as she should have._

_"Sakura Haruno."_

_Ino felt a bit sorry for Sakura. After healing Kiba she hadn't had any chakra left. She'd had to fight with taijutsu only. She'd looked awesome doing it, but Ino knew that they had been meant to use one of their most powerful jutsu for the judges in that battle. This wouldn't go over well for Sakura. _

_"After reviewing your exam results we have come to a decision."_

_Sakura face was perfectly emotionless, like it always was nowadays. Ino didn't like that face, but she knew Sakura was putting it on so that she wouldn't be hurt when she heard the news. _

_"Your skills are admirable, Sakura Haruno," The judge began. _

Sorry Sakura…_Ino thought. _But hey, we can take it together next time, right?

_"And we now assign you with the rank of ANBU."_

_Ino blinked a few times, as did everyone else. Sakura had _passed?

_One of the judges smiled. "It's true that you didn't get to use any of your jutsu in the last battle, but luckily for you, we were keeping tabs on all of you while you were waiting to take the last part of the exam."_

_The second judged continued. "We saw what you did for the Inuzuka boy."_

_"And as a shinobi of Konohagakure you realized that you must put your teammates before yourself. That is an quality in shinobi much more important than an extensive array of jutsu. Congratulations."_

_Sakura gave a soft smile, bowing to them before she walked back to the others. Hinata was crying and hugging her hard while Kiba grinned, slapping her on the back and Lee declared his love to her all over again and Tenten said this meant they would get to train with Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru now. _

_Ino just looked down at the ground. _

_"Why did I lose?" Ino whispered brokenly. _

_That was when Asuma appeared, sighing. "Because you acted selfishly, Ino. You were the only other medic there and you made no attempt at all to help Kiba." _

_Ino blinked back tears. "So you mean…?"_

_"Your fighting jutsu was perfect. If you have made the effort to go and heal Akamaru, you would have made it with flying colors."_

_Ino gave a crooked smile. "Yeah…I screwed up didn't I?"_

_"I knew you could do better, Ino. That's why I failed you." Asuma murmured, taking a long drag on his cigarette._

_"WHAT?" Ino exclaimed. _

_"I was one of the judges." Asuma smiled. "And I know that you just need a bit more training and you'll be great, Ino. But I don't want to put you out in the field until you are ready."_

_"Oh." Ino whispered. "I…I guess that makes sense." She looked up at Asuma with a grin. "Thanks Asuma-sensei." Then she ran to join Choji and the others to go and get some Ramen. _

_"Hey wait up forehead! Don't think this means you're better than me!"_

* * *

Sakura breathed in deeply as she tried to make out her surroundings in the rain. When she'd left the main base of the Akatsuki it had merely been a soft drizzle. Now it was coming down in torrents.

She stopped for a second, leaning against one of the many trees in the forest. She just felt…tired. And not physically. Mentally she was drained. She didn't even know why. Beside her, Chigiri panted, giving a soft whine.

She ignored him, even the amusing picture he presented with his fur plastered to his body.

Leader-sama knew. She could tell. He knew everything and it annoyed the hell out of her. No…it frightened her. She had to be truthful to herself. Leader-sama may not have said anything but she'd seen the look. He knew and he was biding his time before he told. She didn't know why and that scared her the most.

She let the tears come, sliding down her cheeks in a slow torrent. They felt hot, so different then the cold rain that splashed onto her face and soaked her clothes. The rain and the tears mixed, becoming one. She didn't know where either began, only that both were happening at once.

Her hair was plastered to her face, the pink strands clinging to her cheeks. She gritted her teeth as the pain came and she almost doubled over. She felt so alone. Everything…everything was wrong.

"I'm so…so tired of _lying_." Sakura whispered to Chigiri. "I can't stand living like this anymore…"

She gave a sniff. "All I do is lie, and lie, and lie. I've lied to everyone and I'm SICK of it." She hissed. "I don't want to hurt any of them and...and..." She gave a ragged sob as she placed her head in her hands.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?!?" She screamed into the forest.

Chigiri gave a soft huff as he licked her cheek. The coarseness of his tongue brought her back to reality.

"You're right…I _have_ to lie. I have to continue or else everything…everything will fail. Everything I've done, all that I've lived for will be for _nothing_." Sakura breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself.

"…and I can't lose what I have now. I can't…" She pulled off her Akatsuki cloak, throwing it in her pack as she pulled out another cloak, slipping it around her body. She stood shakily, an emotionless mask placed on her face. "We're going to continue as planned. Let's head out. We'll head back to the base in two days. For now…let's just go."

Chigiri gave a short bark. And that was when Sakura gave a soft laugh as she started back through the forest.

* * *

The sound shinobi leapt back from the doorway as if burned as it opened and the two soaked figures stormed inside. One growled at the guards, showing off teeth. The other walked towards the two people sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Master-sama, you're back." Kabuto smiled. "How was your trip?"

Master-sama glared at him, jade eyes narrowed as she threw her dripping cloak to the ground. A cloak that began to have a little puddle of water beneath it. She shook out her wet hair, "Don't talk to me with that tone, Kabuto. You left the blood everywhere. How do you plan on cleaning up _that_ mess?"

"I'm sorry for the impudence, Master-sama." Kabuto bowed his head.

She merely snorted, sitting down in her seat across the table from the two. Her companion laid down at her feet, growling softly at Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Have you finished with your preperations yet?" Master-sama snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm getting impatient."

"I will need more time to prepare." Orochimaru gave a sly smile. "And there is still the matter of a sacrifice."

"I have plenty of shinobi here you can use." Master-sama waved her hand towards the guards, who stiffened and paled.

Orochimaru gave a dark laugh. "If you want this jutsu done correctly, I will need an extremely powerful sacrifice."

Master-sama shrugged. "I have Jonin here."

"Higher then Jonin, Master-sama."

Master-sama's eyes narrowed even more. "What do you need, Orochimaru? Get to the point."

"A kage, at the very least."

She let out a harsh laugh. "A kage? I'd give you the Rokudaime Hokage but I need his demon for myself."

"Why?"

Master-sama looked to Kabuto at his question. "If I am to control that which I summon I must have enough power to do so."

"I thought you said he would listen to you." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in turn.

Master-sama laughed. "He will listen to me, for a while. But you should know, of all people, that he does not like to be controlled by anyone."

"Yes." Orochimaru nodded with a smirk. "He does have a habit of biting the hand that feeds him."

Master-sama let out a louder laugh. "That, my dear Orochimaru, is an understatement. And I don't plan on letting him take advantage of my good graces any longer."

She gave a sly smile. "I believe I have just the person we need for this jutsu, Orochimaru. Yes, I think I know who we'll sacrifice. Do they have to be a kage…or does a member of the Akatsuki work?"

Kabuto laughed.

Orochimaru's smile grew.

"I shall take that as a yes then." Master-sama stood. "Come Orochimaru. I find myself in the dire need of civilized company. Kabuto, continue with that forbidden jutsu while Orochimaru is away."

Kabuto nodded, his mouth a thin line of irritation at the order.

Orochimaru merely gave Kabuto an arrogant smirk, "I shall be along to help you soon Kabuto-kun."

Master-sama shot him a scathing look.

"Or perhaps _not_ too soon, Kabuto-kun."

* * *

**(A\N: So, so? I hope you all liked the chapter. I know some of the parts were fillers but we need them for the story to progress like I need it to. And yes, I know the Lee thing was weird but my editor seriously has a secret Lee fetish or something...we'll be seeing more of Tai Lee in the future. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and once again, thank you all for your support!!!!!!!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-Up Line: I'm new in town, could I have directions to your house?)**


	7. Chapter 6: Where is YOUR star?

**(A\N: OMG!!! OH NO OH NO OH NO! MY BABY! NO NO NO!!!!! Ahem, if you've been keeping up with the manga you understand why I'm so upset. I can't BELIEVE IT (oh god did I just say believe it?) !!!!! sob Grrrr, Sasuke is making me very angry right now. Because of this, he'll be getting extra torture in his interrogation in Shades of Grey. Stupid Sasuke…urg….**

**Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 6**

**Where is YOUR star, Sakura-senpai?**

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He frowned as he heard a soft purr and something heavy jumped into his lap. He opened one eye and peered down at the lump of clay slowly digging its nails into his Hokage robes.

"What do you want?"

The cat cocked his head to the side, giving a smile. "Didn't you miss me, Hokage?"

"Like an infectious disease." Naruto muttered. "Where have you been, by the way?"

The cat licked his paw, refraining from answering until he felt like it. "_Well_…"

"Just spit it out. I don't have any patience."

"Neither does my master." The cat agreed. "Very well. I was looking around Konoha. Your village is…nice." He grinned. "But there aren't enough rats. It's too clean here."

"Some of us care about sanitation." Naruto drawled. "Besides the fact that I'm sure Sakura doesn't allow rats where you stay since she used to be such a neat freak."

The cat snorted. "Hai, hai, but the village below the base has plenty of rat infested places. They just leave their trash everywhere—or at least they do in the downtown section."

"Ah." Naruto nodded. "Why are we talking about trash and rats again?"

The cat snickered. "That is neither here nor there, Hokage. I only respond to questions asked, meaning you initiated our little conversation no matter how drab and pointless it was."

Naruto frowned. "You have Sakura's vicious streak."

"So my master has often said." The cat nodded solemnly.

"Do you know where Sakura is, cat?"

The cat stretched on his lap, his claws digging into Naruto's leg. Naruto flinched, but merely waited for his answer.

"My master goes where she is needed to go and how am I to know where she needs to go if I am not with her?" The cat asked slyly.

"Sakura left you with us because you know where she is. Tell me." Naruto murmured.

The cat sighed, "Very well, _Kyuubi_."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "How did you know I hold the Kyuubi?"

"Chigiri told me." The cat answered. "We may not like each other but the dog can be quite civilized when he puts his mind to it. Not that he does so very often."

"And how does er…Chigiri know that I'm a demon container?"

The cat snorted. "He can smell it, of course." He continued to bathe himself. "That's Chigiri's talent, the ability to smell out and track demons."

Naruto had wondered why the dog seemed to leer at him during the time he'd been talking with Sakura. But…a dog who could sense demons? That meant that the Akatsuki had the one thing they would need to track down every tailed beast.

He paled a bit. "How…how many demons have they sealed?"

The cat grinned maliciously. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Sasuke slid his sword across the man's throat, ignoring the blood that splattered onto his ANBU mask. He flicked the blood off his blade in one movement, sheathing it. He looked to his side seeing Kakashi finish off a man with his own sword. It had been a while since Sasuke and seen Kakashi as a full ANBU again. But apparently old habits died hard and Naruto had needed Kakashi to return to his ANBU days for this.

"We should continue on ahead." Sai spoke. Sasuke knew he'd see that fake smile of his if it weren't for the mask he wore. Yamato stood beside him, also in his ANBU regalia.

It was strange to think of them as team seven right now. When anyone mentioned team seven, it usually consisted of an annoyingly excited blonde and an over talkative, caring pink-haired kunoichi. But the blonde was now the Hokage and the kunoichi was…well…no longer a member of Konohagakure.

_That's not true. _Sasuke grumbled to himself. _She's still a member. _He disliked the fact that some people still resented her for her decision. They'd forgiven _him_, hadn't they? Why was it any different?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked before he gave a small 'hn'.

"Let's go."

_The sooner we get the mission finished the better. _He gave a small smirk beneath his mask. _Maybe Sakura will be back in Konoha when we return._

Sai leapt to another branch, ignoring the fact that he was in the lead. Usually he stayed in the back, but for some reason he needed to charge ahead of the others. Perhaps he just needed some space.

His mind was still racing from Sakura's abrupt appearance. All those emotions she'd made him feel so long ago had come back and it had hurt. He didn't know why but they had actually _hurt_. His chest had tightened and he hadn't liked the stinging, burning sensation at the corners of his eyes.

It had almost scared him. And Sai had never been scared before. No, scratch that. He'd been scared before. Once.

_"Ugly?" Sai had never heard his voice reach that soft whisper before—a choked, scratching sound that showed how bent out of shape he was. He ignored the burning pain in his thigh and across his back._

_He felt the thick blood soak his shirt—what was left of it. The kodachi that was still cutting into his back had made quick work of the black fabric. _

_There was still no response from the prone figure a twenty feet away from him. She was lying with her back to him, her ANBU armor covered in blood. Sai hoped most of it wasn't her own._

_"Ugly?"_

_Still no reply. Her chest didn't look like it was rising either. He pulled his upper body forward, dragging himself towards her. He didn't know how he'd survived the mission at all. It had been an a-class—just the two of them. He'd seen the look Tsunade had sent Sakura, as if she were unsure whether or not her apprentice would come back._

Don't let that be true, Ugly._ Sai thought to himself as he continued his laborious task of dragging himself towards her. He didn't think his left leg worked at all. The tendons and muscles had been severed._

_She didn't move as he neared, and he couldn't stand the sight in front of him. _

_"Ugly?"_

_Still nothing. _

_They'd been charged with assassinating a missing-nin from Waterfall. He'd gained a following of other skilled missing-nin and had tried to take over a village to the east of Konoha. _

_The village was a civilian one. They didn't have their own shinobi. Sai's eyes flashed a bit, and he didn't realize that it was in anger. He'd never been emotional before but after what he'd seen those missing-nin do to the civilians of that town even he had been sickened. _

_They'd killed the men straight off, had raped the women. And then had…had…had used the children as human shields against Sai and Sakura. _

_…_

_"Ugly?"_

_…_

_He was getting closer. He ignored the lightheadedness that was taking over from blood loss._

_He could still hear the children's screams. Sakura had forbidden Sai from attacking the children and he'd agreed--albeit reluctantly. They'd fought off the missing-nin, killing most of them. Sai had been heavily wounded during the fight. The missing-nin had killed most of the children by then—even after Sakura's attempts at saving them._

_"Ugly?"_

_Still nothing. She was rigid and stiff. He felt something cold slide through his body, making him tremble. He knew it wasn't the blood loss either. What if she didn't get up?_

_Sakura had been standing in the middle of the group of children she'd rescued. She'd been reassuring them they'd be safe as Sai fought the leader of the missing-nin. _

_He'd skewered him with his katana and had let him fall, giving him his most cheerful smile._

_And then the missing-nin had activated the exploding tags—the ones placed on the remaining children._

_"Ugly? Are you alright?"_

_The explosion had been gigantic. The entire village had filled with a painful white and orange light. He remembered vaguely calling out Sakura's name. She'd been in the middle of the children…she'd been healing them…_

_He'd crashed into a tree from the momentum of the blast. _

_When the smoke had finally cleared he was lying facedown and Sakura was a good twenty to thirty feet away, surrounded by charred little bodies. The smell had been sickening, making him want to vomit. But he couldn't._

_He finally reached her. He could see the blood drip down her armor to a small pool and he saw the burns covering her arms. _

_She didn't move._

Damn Ugly. Why did you have to save those children? They weren't a part of this mission. We were just supposed to kill the missing-nin and his men. The children were not important to the mission. _He ignored the fact that his lips twisted into a frown and that he was biting the inside of his mouth. _

But you are always going out of the way to save others, whether they are a part of the mission or not. Foolish. Stupid. Ugly. _And yet he couldn't help the small part of him that felt proud of her for it. No matter how emotionless and heartless ANBU were supposed to be, she seemed to make it her personal vendetta in life to prove that you could kill and still be kind. _

_"Ug—Sakura?" He touched her shoulder. "Wake up."  
_

_He heard a soft sigh. "Finally."_

_He blinked, noticing that she was holding her side in pain. He looked down to see a soft smile on her face. "Finally what?"_

_"My name." Sakura murmured as she opened her eyes to look up at him. "You called me by my name."_

_The tightening in his chest loosened as he looked down at her, blinking a few more times for good measure. She slowly sat up, grimacing at the burns along her arms. She healed the gash in her stomach, before pulling him down onto her lap. _

_"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice the same as ever. _

_"Healing your back you idiot." Sakura muttered. "Any closer and he would have gotten to the spinal chord."_

_"Oh."  
_

_"Sai?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Never do that again. You scared the shit out of me."_

_Sai gave one of his small smiles—and it was almost real this time. "Alright. I'll be sure to ask your permission before I allow someone to stab me." He regretted the taunt as a small amount of her chakra bit into the wound—not numbed this time. _

_"Yeah, well I don't plan on letting anyone stab you in the future."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You're my teammate Sai. An annoying and infuriating teammate, but still a teammate. I don't plan on letting you get hurt any time soon." Sakura answered back. "Not until I get you to stop calling me by that idiotic nickname."_

_"But I already called you by your real name." Sai answered, raising one eyebrow. _

_Sakura grinned down at him. "Yeah, but you'll just blame that on blood loss and fear of losing your beautiful, adorable female teammate as an excuse when I talk to you about it tomorrow."_

_Sai gave another fake smile. "It was definitely the blood loss. I don't_ have _a beautiful female teammate."_

_"I ought to cripple you for life." Sakura muttered dangerously under her breath as she began patching up his leg. _

_"No, not beautiful." Sai continued, looking up at her glare. "But you are rather _cute_ sometimes."_

_He'd never seen Sakura blush at something he'd said before. He kind of liked it. However, he didn't like the slap he got afterwards._

* * *

Sakura gave a soft sigh as she entered the clearing, seeing the base where the others were. Chigiri gave a happy yip as he trotted into the house, not waiting for her to follow him. She knew he'd be in her room.

She didn't feel much like heading there herself, however. Instead, she climbed up onto the roof. It was a clear night, and the stars were glistening above her. It had been a while since she'd gone stargazing.

"Sakura-senpai! Tobi didn't think you'd be here so soon!"

Sakura saw Tobi laid out on the roof, looking up at the sky. She hadn't expected him to be there. It was weird. She hadn't thought Tobi had the attention span to stargaze.

"Does Sakura-senpai like to look at the stars too?"

Sakura sat down beside him, before lying on her back. "Yeah."

"Tobi thinks the stars are pretty. They look like fireflies who got lost and ended up waaaaaaaaaaaay up there." He pointed to the sky.

"I guess they kind of do look like lost fireflies." Sakura murmured. "You know, my mother told me that every time a loved one dies they become a star."

"Those are dead people?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. It was just a stupid bedtime story. She only ever started telling it to me after my grandmother died and she pointed out a star to me that she said hadn't been there before. I think she made it up."

"Oh." Tobi was silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"Make up a better story for the stars please."

Sakura blinked. "Eh?"

"Make a better story." Tobi looked to the side. "Tobi wants a better star story."

"Why?"

"That one is sad. Tobi doesn't like to think that all the stars are dead people. Ew."

Sakura laughed as she looked up at them thoughtfully. "Ok…" She bit her lip as she tried to make up something for him. "Every time two people fall in love a star is born."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded with a smile at the wonder in Tobi's voice. _He's like a little kid. _"Yes. That one there is the star that appeared when my best friend Naruto and my friend Hinata confessed their love to each other." She pointed to a small star that twinkled. _That's complete bullshit but if it makes Tobi happy then ok…_

Tobi clapped his hands excitedly. "Tobi likes your story! Who else does Sakura-senpai know that have a star?"

"Uh." Sakura swallowed. "Well, that star belongs to my parents." She pointed to another randomly placed sparkle.

Tobi whooped, pointing to a star. "Who does that star belong to, Sakura-senpai?"

"Er…I don't know."

"What about that one?"

"Tobi, I don't know everybody whose ever fallen in love. Those stars don't belong to anyone I know." Sakura finished exasperatedly.

"Oh." Tobi said thoughtfully. "That makes sense. Tobi supposes that Sakura-senpai can't know everybody even if she _is_ the smartest girl ninja Tobi knows."

Sakura smiled at that.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a little while long, both looking up at the stars.

"Sakura-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Where is the star for you and Itachi-san?"

Sakura let out a small choke as she coughed a few times. "Nani?"

"Tobi wants to know where you and Itachi-san's love star is." Tobi answered back seriously. "Did Sakura-senpai swallow a bug?"

"No, no." Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. But…what makes you think that we would have a star?"

"You love Itachi-san don't you, Sakura-senpai?"

"…hai…" Sakura whispered fervently, the stars glossy reflection sparkling in her eyes.

"And Itachi-san loves Sakura-senpai, right?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. "I don't think it's that kind of love, Tobi." _I don't think it's love at all._

"Well, Tobi thinks _that_ is Sakura-senpai and Itachi-san's love star." Tobi pointed.

Sakura laughed. "Tobi, that's the north star. It can't be our love star."

"Yes it can." Tobi argued. "And Tobi knows it's the north star. It's big and bright and it never moves. That way, Sakura-senpai and Itachi-san won't lose it. Sakura-senpai and Itachi-san will never lose their love."

Sakura looked over at Tobi, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation. "Er…right. Hey Tobi, I've always wanted to ask…where did you come from?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, you don't wear a headband so I don't know what village you come from…" Sakura began softly, just wanting to get away from the thought of her and Itachi's love star.

"Well, Tobi doesn't remember." Tobi answered truthfully.

"You don't remember?"

"No. Does Sakura-senpai ever wake up and leave the house and know she forgot something but can't remember what it is?"

"Er, yeah." Sakura nodded.

"That is what it is like for Tobi all the time." Tobi said softly. "He remembers Zetsu-san finding him and he remembers that he is a good boy but everything else is cloudy—like fog. And if Tobi tries really hard to remember he starts to get dizzy and then his head starts to hurt really bad."

Sakura looked over at him, surprised at that.

"…after a while Tobi just stopped trying to remember. That way, he doesn't get hurt."

Sakura heard the sadness in his voice, and she wondered at the double meaning behind his words. She didn't think he just meant the hurt that came with trying to remember. She believed he also meant the hurt that could come if he _did_ remember. And that was what kept her from asking him if he wanted her help. After all, if he'd suffered from amnesia or something she could try and fix it. She had worked with several cases at the hospital at Konoha.

But the offer died on her lips as she sighed. "I'm sorry Tobi. I'm glad you're happy though. I wouldn't want you to be sad."

"No. Tobi doesn't want to be sad either. But Sakura-senpai is right. Tobi is happy here. He has Zetsu-san who always talks to him funny and Deidara-senpai who loves to let Tobi play with his exploding birds and Sakura-senpai who always asks Tobi if he needs to have his booboos fixed even when he doesn't."

"Hey, speaking of that," Sakura began, "Why don't you ever let me heal you? I know you've gotten hurt before, Tobi."

"Tobi is fine." Tobi answered. "He never gets hurt bad. Tobi is always better soon."

"Well, if something bad happens you know you can come to me, right? I can make the hurt go away." She winced at her own words. That was stupid of her.

Tobi shook his head. "No. Tobi doesn't think anyone can make the hurt go away."

Sakura nodded. "…I suppose you're right…"

"Don't be sad, Sakura-senpai! Tobi always likes it when Sakura-senpai asks him if he wants his booboos healed. Sometimes Tobi wants to ask Sakura-senpai to kiss a booboo better, juts because it makes Tobi feel better that way."

Sakura smiled. "Do you have a booboo you need me to kiss, Tobi?"

Tobi nodded. "On my knee." He lifted up his robe and showed Sakura the small cut in his pant leg.

She frowned. "Tobi, I should really heal that…"

Tobi shook his head. "All Tobi needs it a kiss and the booboo will be better."

Sakura sighed, although she couldn't help but smile. It wouldn't be the first time she'd kissed a 'booboo'. Of course, her only other booboo patients had been age five and younger. Not full-grown Akatsuki members.

But then again, she never really knew what to make of Tobi. So she just kissed his knee softly, "I hope your booboo gets better now Tobi."

"It will!" Tobi exclaimed. "Sakura-senpai kissed it so it will get better!"

Sakura looked back up at the sky as Tobi continued to tell her how much better he was feeling already. _I wish that a kiss could really make everything better, Tobi. But there are a lot of things a kiss won't fix…_

* * *

Naruto gave a soft sigh as he looked down at the stack of papers on his desk. He'd asked Sakura's cat earlier to contact her. It had slinked away with an, "I'll try," and he hadn't seen it for a few hours now.

Naruto was not a patient person, by his own admission, and he was definitely not a _quiet_ person. And now he didn't have anyone to talk to. He'd sent Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, and even the remnants of team Kakashi (he didn't have the heart to call it team seven until Sakura came back) and now he'd sent away the cat.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up with a big grin at the man who walked into the room, a stack of papers in his arms. He looked over the top of them at Naruto with his own smile.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jumped up to help his old teacher. Even though Iruka hadn't been his teacher for years Naruto had found that calling him sensei was a habit he just couldn't break. And he'd made Iruka promise not to call him Hokage, and Iruka had reluctantly agreed—at least in private.

Naruto placed the papers on one of the empty chairs to the right of his desk, motioning for Iruka to take a seat in the remaining chair that sat in front of him. Iruka did so.

"So Iruka-sensei, what did you come here for? Or was it just to give me that paperwork…" Naruto's shoulders slumped a big dejectedly at the thought.

Iruka smiled. "I wanted to ask you how you were doing."

"Oh!" Naruto perked up. "Great. Just…great…" A sad grimace crossed his face and his shoulders slumped a bit again.

Iruka noticed it, frowning. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"This isn't…this isn't what I'd had in mind when I became Hokage." Naruto murmured.

"The paperwork?" Iruka teased.

Naruto shot him an almost annoyed glance. "I just…I thought it would be different. Whenever I thought of becoming Hokage it was with…"

"With both Sakura and Sasuke to help you?" Iruka finished.

Naruto nodded. "…yeah." Naruto closed his eyes. "She _promised_…" It ended in a despairing whisper, and all Iruka could do was watch his young, former student sit with his head in his hands.

"_Naruto, you can't be serious." Sakura muttered, looking down at him from where she sat on the tree limb. She'd been practicing her chakra control earlier—and had dragged him to train as well. _

_He was lying on the ground, breathing heavily as he looked up at her. "I _am_ serious."_

_Sakura rested her chin on her palm as she peered down at him. "Naruto, we'd destroy Konoha in a week if me and…" Her eyes flashed a bit. "If me and Sasuke helped you run Konoha."_

_Naruto frowned. "How so?"_

_Sakura snorted, "Well for one, you and Sasuke would get into stupid fights about who should do what and I'd end up taking control of all the paperwork which would piss me off. Then you'd probably point out that I looked stressed or something and I'd end up hitting you through the Hokage Tower." Sakura gave a small smile. "And me and Sasuke probably wouldn't get much work done, ya know?"_

_Naruto gasped at Sakura's mischievous smile. "SAKURA-CHAN! You're fifteen! You shouldn't be thinking perverted thoughts like that!" He was grinning his own sly smile. "Have you been reading Ero-Sennnin's books?"_

_Sakura let out a small laugh. "Don't count on it. I only read books with _substance_." She then sighed. "You're right though. I mean, even if Sasuke comes back he probably won't think about me like that."_

"_Will that make you sad?" Naruto asked softly. _

_Sakura was silent for a moment. "…yeah. It'll be a little said—ok a lot sad." She laughed weakly. "But if he just wants to be friends I think I can do that. I mean, I just want us to be a family again. And I want him to see that I can be his friend if nothing more than that."_

_Naruto nodded slowly as he looked up at her sad eyes. There were no tears, just an acceptance of the facts. He remembered when he'd looked into the mirror and seen the same thing. When he'd told himself that if Sakura didn't return his love then at least he would be there for her as a friend. _

"_But Sakura-chan, do you think it would be such a bad thing to help me run Konoha when I become Hokage?" Naruto asked. "I mean, Sasuke will probably do ANBU stuff or something—he seems like he'd like that kind of thing. You'd be in charge of the hospital and I'd do the other stuff—with some help." He finished quickly. _

_Sakura seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. But this is all only plausible if you can become Hokage, ne?"_

"_HEY!"_

_Sakura laughed, "Oh Naruto, I know you can do it. If anyone can be Hokage it's you."_

_Naruto stopped his childish whining, blinking. Sakura's words struck him deeply. He'd never felt that strange feeling before. Something blossomed inside of him and he grinned up at her, tears in his eyes. _

"_Thanks Sakura-chan. That means more to me than anything."_

_Sakura nodded. "I promise you, Naruto. I'll help protect Konoha with you, ne?" And then she gave him a thumbs up like he'd done for her so long ago when he'd promised to bring back Sasuke to her. A promise he hadn't fulfilled yet. _

"_A promise it is then." Naruto returned the thumbs-up, before closing his eyes. He was drained from training and he just wanted to sleep. He heard a soft thump as Sakura jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet. _

"_Sweet dreams…Hokage." He heard her whisper to him as she ruffled his hair. _

Naruto opened his eyes wearily. _Sakura-chan…whatever happened to that promise?_

* * *

She slowly opened the door, afraid to awaken anyone in the silence. The grating sound of the sliding door seemed to echo off of the walls and made her inwardly wince. Why was it being so _loud_?

The room was pitch black. Apparently Itachi had closed the window completely. She shut the door behind her, careful not to fall over the small table in between her and the bed. She skirted passed it, tiptoeing.

"Sakura?"

Sakura froze as she was pulled against a warm body. She let out a small yelp of surprise, quickly closing her mouth so as not to awaken the others. The last thing she needed was Kisame to come barging in asking if everything was alright, swinging Samehada wildly through the room.

"Itachi! You _scared_ me." She whispered fervently. His hands tickled her stomach, tracing circles around her bellybutton. His lips were on her neck, his breath tickling the soft skin.

"You shouldn't sneak into someone else's room then."

"It isn't _someone else's_ room." Sakura corrected. "It's your room and I have every right to walk in anytime I want to."

"Oh?" Itachi's voice sounded amused as Sakura found herself carried over to the bed. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness, but she didn't need to see him. She could feel him and that was enough.

"Hai."

She reveled in the softness of his pillows. They smelled like him. She'd missed that smell. She wanted to wrap herself up in his blanket and just let his scent soak into her. Unfortunately she couldn't because he was trailing kisses down her neck.

"And what gives you the right to walk into my room anytime you want to, exactly?"

…

…

…

Sakura gave a small grin.

…

…

…

"I'm a _Haruno_."

She heard Itachi give a soft chuckle against her collarbone. She could faintly see his shadowed outline against the lighter black of the room. A small sliver of moonlight had broken free of the curtains, bathing a small stretch off the bed in its pale glow.

Sakura closed her eyes, giving a soft sigh. She wasn't really awake enough to do what Itachi wanted—then again he always seemed to have too much energy left over for _that_—and she knew that Itachi knew that too.

And so he merely skimmed his fingers over her skin. His feather light touch wasn't hesitant or shy, merely gentle. A word Sakura would rarely use to describe her lover except in these few times when he seemed to feel gentleness was needed. And those times were few and far in between. Sakura could probably count them all on one hand. Of course, Sakura herself wasn't one for being gentle either.

She gave an almost imperceptible smile at a more enjoyable memory that came to mind.

_"Ita-kun…" She frowned, giving a soft pout as she looked up at him. "Pleeeeaaase?"_

_"Hn."_

_Sakura ignored the fact that it felt nice as he trailed kisses down her neck._

_"But it's my _birthday_."_

_"Hn." Translation: I know._

_"You haven't given me a present yet." Sakura punched his arm playfully. "And until I get my present then there will be no sex." She'd pulled out the trump card. _

_Itachi gave her what could be considered an 'Uchiha pout' as he gave a soft sigh. _

_"Well?" Sakura waited, folding her arms over chest. "If you don't answer soon I'll just go and take up Kisame and Deidara on their offer for an all night party at one of the bars in the village."_

_"Hn."_

_"Then think faster!" Sakura muttered, knowing exactly what his 'hn' had meant. _

_"Hn."_

_"Oh fine. I give up." Sakura began to slip off the bed. She was roughly pulled back on and she gave a soft yelp. _

_"Itachi! What the hell are you doing? I said no." She hissed indignantly._

_"Happy birthday." Itachi murmured against her ear. _

_"I don't want sex for my birthday. I get that all the time." Sakura replied blandly. _

_"Hn." Translation: This isn't just sex._

_"Then what's so special about it?"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"…you can be on top."_

Yes, that had been one of her more memorable birthday presents. Sakura didn't allow herself to revel in it, however, because the silence surrounding her and Itachi was getting a little unbearable.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"You still haven't told me what you think of my tattoo."

There was silence, but not an uncomfortable one. As always, Itachi was just thinking of what he would say before he said it. He was analyzing his answer for any hint of weakness or emotion it might hold.

"I already said I liked it."

Sakura sighed. "That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Hn." That one meant: I know.

"What do you _think_?"

"You know that I no longer care for the Uchiha Clan or its symbols." Itachi stated calmly.

Sakura nodded to herself with a whisper, "I know."

"However, I suppose I shall always be an Uchiha."

Sakura snorted derisively. "You haven't let me forget it either."

"And I would prefer to believe that you gained that tattoo in hopes of being closer to the Clan I am apart of…rather then because it is also the Clan of my foolish little brother."

Sakura blinked a few times. "Why would I get the tattoo for Sasuke?"

"Why would you let him kiss you?" Itachi whispered in her ear. Sakura froze for a moment, before giving a soft sigh and reaching up to touch Itachi's hair.

"So Kisame told you?"

"He was drunk."

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "When isn't he?"

"Don't change the subject."

Sakura frowned. "Very well Itachi. You want to know why I didn't stop him from kissing me? Well, for one I was too surprised to move! Sasuke has never once tried to hold my hand let alone _kiss_ me."

There was a long moment of silence.

…

…

…

"Very well."

Sakura waited for the inevitable, even as Itachi rolled off of her so that they could both sleep. After all, Itachi Uchiha couldn't cuddle for the life of him. She'd be afraid if he tried to.

"But it will not happen again."

"Oh?" Sakura was a bit annoyed with the finality in his voice. "Why? Because you think I'm a good little girl whose going to just obey your commands?"

"No."

…

…

…

"Because if he tries again I will kill him."

And that was the end of their conversation for the night.

* * *

**(A\N: So? Hehehe, I love ItaSaku moments! And she finally got on top! Yes! Well, anyway…I hope you all liked the chapter. I don't know when the next one will be out. **

**I love Tobi, if you hadn't noticed. He's just so simple and cute. :) I thought the star story was cute—mostly because Tobi would be the one to give Sakura and Itachi a star. He's so adorable that way.**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. **_**Yes**_** is the answer.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Messages

**Chapter 7**

**Messages**

She awoke to find Itachi's face buried in her hair. That was strange in itself, since Itachi usually ALWAYS woke up before she did. She wouldn't deny that it felt nice. She rarely woke to find Itachi doing something affectionate, and it was always a nice little perk.

_Not only that it's h-o-t HOT! _She thought with a small smile.

_Yeah, almost as hot as that growl he makes right before—_Sakura felt her cheeks redden a bit as a contented smile crossed her face and she almost giggled like a schoolgirl.

_Yeah, that growl takes the cake._ She gave a smile as she noticed that Itachi's fingers were tangled in her long locks. She would have kept her hair at its normal length and had planned on doing so as a sign that she was stronger now. However, Itachi hadn't thought too much of that idea…

_Sakura ignored the fact that she was panting. She was breathless and sated, with a small smile on her face. Itachi's head was resting on her chest and his eyes were half-lidded as he traced the scar on Sakura's arm with his fingers._

_She never felt so contented as she did when she and Itachi would lie in bed together, sometimes talking, sometimes just reveling in the warm silence that filled the room. _

"_Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" Sakura asked as she continued to play with it. Itachi gave her one of those arrogant smirks and a 'hn' that said, "of course I know how much you love my hair. Who wouldn't?"_

Arrogant bastard._ She thought with a fond smile._

_They fell into silence once more as Sakura closed her eyes. She felt sleep overtaking her. _

_It wasn't her fault that Itachi was so _athletic_. Any normal girl would have given out after the first few times. Sakura grinned at that. _He sure is an animal in bed._ And she wouldn't have changed that fact for anything in the world. _

_Her brows furrowed slightly as she felt a hand sweep a few locks of pink hair from her forehead. _

"_Your hair would look nice long."_

_Sakura opened her eyes to stare at him incredulously. "Nani?"_

"_Hn." Great, she'd ruined his talkative moment once again. She always seemed to do that. _

_She didn't sit up, since that was a very hard thing to do with Itachi Uchiha lying on her, so she just twirled her finger around one of his own, charcoal-colored locks. "You think so?"_

"_Hai."_

_Sakura looked to her own shoulder-length locks, and then gave a small grin. "Me too."_

She'd started growing it out ever since then, until it was at the length she had now. She wouldn't ignore the fact that Itachi really seemed to enjoy playing with her hair—something she would have laughed at if she truly thought about it. But then he'd dropped that hint that he thought women with hair her length were hot and she'd immediately decided this was no laughing matter. Better sex had been on the line! _So that's where Sasuke got it from._ She thought to herself as his even breaths continued to flutter her hair.

_I remember the first night I had my hair the right length he liked it. _Sakura grinned again. _God that was the best sex I've ever had._

Sakura would have continued reveling in the wonders of her and Itachi's sex life but for some odd reason, her eyes narrowed and her breath had hitched. Something was wrong. It was still pitch black outside, and crickets chirped merrily into the night air.

Someone was at the base. Someone who didn't belong. Sakura knew she'd wake Itachi up if she moved so she merely strained her ears to listen.

Tk.

Tk.

Tk.

There they were. Soft footsteps. Light, almost nonexistent. Sakura's hand reached under her pillow, her fingers curling around the kunai placed there. The footsteps had stopped.

Sakura slipped out of bed as quietly as she could. Itachi was still asleep. _Wow. I've gotten better,_ she thought before she pushed it aside, edging towards the door. Her own bare feet didn't make a sound.

She evened out her breathing, ready to activate the Sharingan if she needed to. Her fingers unconsciously tightened on the kunai as she slowly slid the door open and looked outside.

Only darkness met her gaze. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the rustling of cloth to her left. She whirled around, grabbing the person's cloak and putting her kunai to their neck.

"Who are you?" She hissed softly.

The person's hood fell back and Sakura's eyes widened. She let go of their cloak immediately, glowering.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She continued to keep her voice soft, hoping no one else would hear.

"I was just sent here to give you a message. No need to be testy." The man had apparently noticed the need for silence and had lowered his voice as well.

Sakura sighed. "What's the message?"

Her companion pulled out a scroll from his cloak and handed it to her. Sakura opened it up efficiently, scanning the lines quickly.

_We are ready for your arrival two days from now. Everything you asked for has been procured._

_Sincerely, your humble servant_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sarcasm apparent in the last line. _Humble servant my ass. He loves pissing me off doesn't he?_

Sakura rolled up the scroll. "Very well. Tell him I will come then. And also inform him that he should never send a messenger while I am _here_."

The man nodded, before he disappeared into the shadows.

Sakura sighed, raking a hand through her hair as she walked back into the room. Itachi was sitting up in bed. "Who was it?"

Sakura curled up against him, pulling the cover up to her chin. "Chigiri brought in another playmate. I was scolding him." She yawned, closing her eyes.

"Hn."

"Goodnight." Sakura murmured.

"Good _morning_. It's four. We begin training in fifteen minutes." Itachi answered back in that emotionless tone of his.

Sakura let out a groan. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We have to continue your endurance training."

Sakura was about to make a comment on how all-night-long sex was working wonders for her endurance when she stopped herself, merely slipping out of bed and heading for the bath. Itachi followed her.

Sakura glared at him as she grunted, "I hope you drown." She heard him give one of his chuckles at the threat, before the two continued on their way.

* * *

Later, after extended 'endurance' training in the bathhouse and then real training for five hours, Sakura was ready to collapse. Chigiri was panting beside her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Kisame had been training with the dog, teaching him how to dodge sword strikes. Besides, Kisame liked training his sword aim on something that could actually _avoid_ his attacks. Itachi had left after their training, getting an urgent letter from Leader.

Sakura unraveled one of the scrolls on her back, giving a sigh as she saw Sasori walk out onto the training grounds. While she may have finished her training with Itachi, the day had only begun.

She did a few hand signs, running blood along the scroll before her puppet appeared in a puff of smoke. She connected the chakra strings to it, getting it into an attack position.

"Let's get this over with." Sakura sighed.

Sasori merely smiled softly. "Let us see how much better you've gotten." Then one of his own puppets rushed forward from nowhere and Sakura's geisha stopped the poisoned blade mere inches from Sakura's forehead.

"Your reflexes with her are sharper." Sasori commented as his puppet twisted in the geisha's grip and landing on its feet nimbly.

Sakura's geisha lifted her hand, her sleeve billowing as poisoned needles shot towards Sasori, forcing him to send his puppet to his rescue. Sakura's geisha was now the same size as herself, a new doll Sasori had made for her when she'd improved with her puppet jutsu. Her old little geisha was seated in her room on a shelf, contented to stay out of battle after that annoying encounter with Tomokazu so long ago.

This geisha puppet had quite a few more weapons than the little one, and Sakura had been enjoying the fact that she now knew how to add her own little weapons to it. She loved seeing Sasori's eyes widen as another one of her little contraptions caught him by surprise.

Sakura flipped backwards, dodging the sword that swung past her cheek, almost cutting her. Sakura flicked her wrists, noticing, with satisfaction, that her puppet had Sasori on the defensive, even as his puppet, the newly fixed third kazekage, attacked Sakura.

It was very difficult to control her puppet to attack Sasori while dodging his puppet's attacks as well.

Sakura's puppet backed off of Sasori for a second, flipping backwards into the air. From her sleeves to long chain-scythes appeared, grabbing onto the third kazekage puppet that was attacking Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she moved her fingers, causing the geisha puppet to tighten the chains, while one of the scythes on the end decapitated the third kazekage puppet; the other scythe blade cut off an arm.

Then the geisha puppet landed beside Sakura as Sasori gave a small sigh. "I don't particularly like your geisha's new weapons, Haruno-san." Then he gave a small smile. "Good work."

Sakura nodded. "I'm just lucky you didn't decide to use that iron sand of yours." Sakura sighed as her geisha puppet disappeared back into the scroll in a puff of smoke.

That was when a stick flew through the air and Chigiri zoomed passed her as he barked excitedly, bounding after the stick.

Sakura turned to see Kisame grinning. "What?"

Then Chigiri was standing in front of them once more, tail wagging with the large stick in his mouth. He deposited it in front of Kisame's feet. Kisame gave him a level look.

"That was a one-time thing."

"Oh no, the puppy face attack yeah." Deidara laughed as Chigiri did his best cute puppy look.

Kisame was unmoved.

Deidara picked up the stick. "Alright yeah. I'll play." Then he threw it and Chigiri raced for the stick once more.

"You're his new best friend." Sakura joked. "You better be careful, he might try and sneak into your bed tonight."

Deidara shot her a teasing smirk. "I'd much rather have you sneak into my room, yeah."

Kisame laughed. "You like kittens more than puppies then, Deidara?"

Sakura shook her head. "You're both perverted idiots."

Sasori smiled. "If only that were all of it, Haruno-san."

* * *

Chigiri growled, the stick still lodged in his mouth, as the small clay cat trotted into the clearing. It sat down in front of him, seemingly laughing and taunting him with the fact that Chigiri couldn't try and bite him since he had his mouth full.

Chigiri snapped the stick like a twig, lunging for the cat that snickered at him, dancing just out of reach.

"Oh stop it you two." Sakura grumbled, picking up the cat. Chigiri's ears were flattered against his skull but he just snorted, lying down on the grass with his back to the cat. Sakura knew he was pouting.

"What is it cat?" Sakura asked, eyebrows knotting a bit in confusion and worry. "I sent you to stay with Naruto and the others. What happened? Were they attacked?"

The cat smiled drowsily. "Yes. It was horrible. Shinobi were flying everywhere and acrid smoke filled the skies. The rivers ran red with blood and—ow! That was uncalled for mistress!"

Sakura glared down at the cat. She'd chipped his ear with the hit, but she merely pulled out some clay to fix it as she continued to berate the cat. "That wasn't funny cat! You had me worried for a second. Don't joke about those things."

"He's an evil little thing isn't he, yeah?" Deidara grinned as he sat down beside Sakura, watching the cat warily. Mostly because the cat had decided it liked to play with Deidara's hair any time it got the chance to.

"You should just smash it and put us all out of our misery." Kisame grumbled, sitting down on the other side.

Sasori merely pulled out a few chakra strings, dangling them in front of the little clay animal. Its eyes were immediately transfixed to the little lines of light and its tail twitched as he crouched down.

Sasori continued to dangle the strings, dodging the cat's playful paws. "I rather like him."

"Che." Kisame grunted. "Just wait till he tries to use you as a scratching post or something."

"Anyway cat, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

The cat looked back at them for a moment, before lunging at the chakra strings once more. "Well, the Kyuubi asked me to come and get you. He wants to talk to you, mistress."

"Ah." Sakura sighed. "Well I can't just up and leave. I told him I'd come when I could."

The cat snorted. "He's sent everyone else away on missions. I think he's lonely."

"What a pussy—no offense meant." Kisame grunted as the cat shot him a glare.

"Naruto is not a pussy." Sakura huffed. "He's just a very social person. If he doesn't have someone to talk to he'll go insane."

The cat shrugged. "Actually, I picked up a little gossip from some of the other Akatsuki members on my way here. Your Leader-sama wants you and one other to head to Konoha." The cat then bared his neck, showing the scroll tied to his collar. "I've become a real messenger boy."

"'Picked up a little gossip', yeah?" Deidara snorted. "Why were you going near the other Akatsuki anyway?"

The cat smiled. "They had fish." His eyes shot towards Kisame. "Nice fish too. I think there was some _shark_ and—"

"Damn cat." Kisame muttered, ignoring it.

Sakura read the scroll and nodded. "Well, he's telling the truth. Leader-sama wants me to head to Konoha…" They saw a troubled look flash across her face.

"What is it, Sakura-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked worriedly, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

Sakura bit her lip. "The Fourth's seal on the Kyuubi is weakening." She looked to the cat sharply. "How did Leader-sama figure this out?"

The cat grinned as the others looked on in surprise at the news. "Well _I_ told him, naturally. I wanted fish."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, how did _you_ find out?"

"I may not have that dog's nose but even _I_ could smell the demon's taint in the air. That's how I knew something was wrong." The cat answered. "You'd better hurry with your plan, mistress, if you want the boy to survive this."

Sakura glared at him. "Don't start with me cat." She stood, ignored the aches in her body from sitting for so long. "Well, in the scroll Leader-sama assigns me…Tobi." She let out a small sigh.

"Did Tobi hear someone call out his name?" Tobi popped his head out of the house.

"Er yeah. Tobi, go get packed. We're heading off to Konoha."

"We're going to Sakura-senpai's house? Yay!" Tobi danced back inside. Sakura shook her head.

"Why does Tobi get to go, yeah?" Deidara whined.

"Here's another mission scroll. Deidara, you and Sasori are going somewhere and Itachi and Kisame are leaving too." Sakura sighed. _Dang it. This is going to try my patience. Leader-sama must still be mad at me for disobeying his orders that one time. _Sakura frowned at that. It had been a full year after all!

_Or maybe he's just angry I beat him at chess._

Tobi came bounding out of the house, his own pack and Sakura's in his hands. "Tobi thought Sakura-senpai would be busy talking so Tobi brought Sakura-senpai her things." He cocked his head to the side and rubbed a small lump on it. "Itachi-san wasn't happy with Tobi for going into Itachi-san and Sakura-senpai's room though…"

Sakura grinned at that.

* * *

"We've finally allied with Rain." The Stone shinobi sighed. "But why do we have to be at this stupid outpost then? I mean, we haven't declared war yet, so why are we so near Leaf? And why couldn't the Rain shinobi take care of this?"

"Just shut up and do you job." The other snapped. "The Tsuchikage sent us here because we have to try and get any information on Konoha's weaknesses for Stone. Besides, just because Rain is our ally doesn't mean we can trust 'em. We may not like it but we have to live with it."

"But it's always raining here. I'll never be dry again." The first muttered.

The second shinobi laughed. "Damn right."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed beneath his ANBU mask. He pulled a kunai out of his holster, ready to strike.

Sai continued to listen to the men in the room, discussing the meeting their leader had gone to with the Tsuchikage and his entourage. _How foolish. What kind of a shinobi discusses classified information where someone else can hear it?_

He slowly took out some shuriken, seeing Kakashi's movement as they readied for the kill.

Further away Sasuke and Yamato had taken out the other guards on duty, slowly whittling away their numbers.

Kakashi threw the kunai and it lodged itself in the first man's throat. He went down without a sound, but the second whirled around, "What the HELL? HEY! INTRUDERS!" Then he grabbed a kunai and deflected the shuriken Sai threw.

_At least this will be interesting._ Sai thought as he got ready for battle, hearing footsteps and angered shouts behind him as Kakashi became locked in battle with the second guard.

* * *

Sakura grumbled as she waited for Tobi to get back. They were seated in the forest outside of who knows where. Sakura wasn't really keeping track, although she knew that they'd get to Konoha by the next day.

"Alright, Tobi's finished. We can eat now, Sakura-senpai!" Tobi held up the fish in his hands. Sakura sighed, "We have to cook it first Tobi."

"Oh." Tobi sounded disappointed with that.

Sakura crouched down near the fire. "Do you know how to cook fish, Tobi?"

"Hai! Deidara-senpai makes Tobi cook meals when Tobi and Deidara-senpai are on missions."

Sakura nodded. "Alright. You stay here and watch the fish. I have to go somewhere tonight. I'll be back in the morning and then we can head to Konoha."

"But Sakura-senpai's fish will get cold!" Tobi exclaimed.

"You eat them, then." Sakura answered back. "I'll be fine Tobi. Just stay in the camp, ok?"

"Alright Sakura-senpai! Tobi will listen. Tobi is a good boy after all!"

Sakura nodded absently as Chigiri stood up, stretching, before he followed Sakura into the darkness.

* * *

The four of them skimmed through the treetops, ignoring the small cuts they all sported. There was no time to worry about that. They were taking a detour through one of the minor lands, dodging Rain and Stone's groups of shinobi. They'd already had to fight through several of them and this was getting ridiculous.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his leg. His eyes throbbed too. Overuse of the Sharingan again. He knew Sasuke was suffering from using it too much as well. Both of them felt their eyesight dim when they tried to go back to their normal eyes. Of course, Kakashi didn't know how to turn his Sharingan off, so he was practically blind in that eye. _That_ was annoying.

Of course, neither of the Sharingan weilders would admit they needed medical attention. They would rather go blind than have their pride wounded.

Men.

"What's that?" Sai's voice broke through the silence. The three others turned to look at where Sai pointed. It was another little village, but something was definitely different about it. There were no Rain or Stone shinobi present. The shinobi guards had a different outfit altogether. Something about them seemed familiar, but Sasuke couldn't quite place it. They were guarding the gate well, and the four could tell that these weren't just lackys. The shinobi here were topnotch, their eyes scanning every inch of the forest around the gate.

"What do we do?" Yamato asked. "They seem suspicious."

"Hai." Sasuke nodded. "There aren't any shinobi villages in this region which means they are not originally from here. Being this close to Konoha's border makes them a threat."

"Then by all means let's go and check out this threat." Kakashi mused.

"Hey…wait a second…" Yamato blinked. "What the?"

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He wanted to get in and out as soon as possible and back to Konoha.

"Look." Yamato whispered.

All three of them turned to where he was staring, and their eyes widened underneath their masks. A flash of pink passed through the darkened village, walking between two of the buildings.

"Is that…?"

"It couldn't be..."

"Che. We were probably imagining things. Look, it's gone now." Sasuke muttered. "Let's get going. We have a mission report to give the Hokage."

"But I thought we were going to check out this village." Sai argued.

"We'll add it into the report." Sasuke finished tersely. "Let's go."

"Hai." Kakashi murmured, eyes straining in the darkness for another flash of pink. But there was none as more of the unidentified shinobi walked through the village. They probably hadn't seen anything at all.

_Maybe I need to get my eyes checked after all._

_But Yamato and Sai saw it as well, and neither of them are having sight problems, the last time I checked._

_…it couldn't have been Sakura._

_What would she have been doing in a place like this?_

_We can ask when she returns to Konoha._

_…_if _she returns._

* * *

Sakura gave a small smile as she looked over at the Hokage faces from where she and Tobi stood on the cliff. It felt good to be in Konoha again. She hadn't really had time to _look_ at it before. So she spent the next few minutes surveying the village, watching the people bustle around busily, looking like tiny ants from her vantage point.

_A lot different than that village last night. Ugh. It was too quiet and depressing._

That was when she noticed Tobi acting strangely…quiet. He was staring at Konoha—then at the Hokage faces—then back at the village.

"Sakura-senpai…Tobi…" Tobi stopped, clutching his head. "Ow. Tobi has a headache!"

Sakura went over to him and put a soothing hand on his spiky hair, ruffling it as she placed some healing chakra in him to lessen the pain. It was the first time he didn't jump back from her at the thought of a healing. Sakura knew better then to take advantage of the moment, however, and removed her hand as quickly as she had placed it there.

"Thank you Sakura-senpai." Tobi whispered, before he looked back at her. "So this is Konoha? Tobi thinks it's pretty!"

Sakura smiled. "Let's go down and have some ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah. There's a really nice place called Ichiraku. They have the best ramen in the world." Sakura grinned at that. _I really must be missing Naruto if I'm craving ramen…_She shook her head. "Come on Tobi."

"Right!" Tobi jumped up and rushed towards the village, humming a song.

Sakura shook her head with a sigh as they walked slowly down the hillside to the village.

* * *

Sakura stood in the clearing, eyes serious and sad as she gazed at the memorial stone. Tobi was standing behind her, shifting impatiently. She knew he wasn't used to waiting or standing in one place for too long.

She walked up to it, tracing the names carved onto its dark surface. Kakashi's friends…she saw the name of her old ANBU comrade Shinta who had died the day that the Akatsuki had abducted her. Tears stung the corners of her eyes but she ignored them. She didn't cry much anymore.

Her fingers trembled softly as she traced another name: Sakura Haruno. So, that's what had happened. She smiled feebly as she breathed out. They had made it seem as if she'd died defending her village, a hero to them to the very end.

_Would they hate me if they knew?_

Of course they would. Such things were unforgivable to the people of Konoha. The civilians didn't see things through the eyes of a shinobi. To them there was good and bad and nothing in between. There was no middle ground.

But Sakura always felt as if she stood in the empty space between the two, unable to choose one side or the other. She was teetering on the edge and soon she would fall into the abyss if she didn't decide. She clutched her hands to her chest as she closed her eyes, murmuring a prayer to the spirits of the deceased.

It was in that moment that Sakura finally understood the belief in fate that the Hyuga Clan held so dear to them.

_Did I chose this path for myself…or did the path choose me?_

She wondered if she'd ever know the answer.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the packed earth in front of the main entrance to Konoha, glad that his face was hidden underneath his ANBU mask. Otherwise, most of the others would probably see the fact that he was frowning or the anxious glint in his crimson eyes.

"I'm sure we were wrong." Kakashi commented as they walked inside, nodding to the guards at the gate.

"Hai." Sai murmured.

"Well, we still have to report it to the Hokage." Yamato answered back.

All of the others nodded. That was when they heard a loud explosion coming from the Hokage's office and they exchanged a glance before rushing towards the smoking tower as quickly as possible.

When they reached it they saw people running around in a panic; some Chûnin assistants were trying to gather up the papers that were scattered along the hallways. Shizune ran to meet them, breathing deeply.

"Something…happened…inside of…the office. We don't know…can't get inside…" Shizune gasped out. "Tsunade-sama's…coming…"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Tsunade roared over the chaos as she and Jiraiya came charging down the hallway. "Has anyone tried to get in through the window?"

"We can't see anything. We didn't want to endanger the Hokage." One of the Chûnin stammered out.

Tsunade ignored him, before she lifted her leg and then kicked the door down. Smoke billowed from inside, making them all choke and cough. Sasuke was thankful for his ANBU mask. At least he had some protection.

Then the smoke cleared and they all blinked a few times at the sight in front of them.

"Tobi you damn idiot! What did I tell you about touching other people's stuff!?" Sakura was shaking another Akatsuki member back and forth and the others were surprised his neck hadn't snapped she was using so much force.

Naruto was cowering behind Sakura, covered in gray ash and what looked like a thin layer of brown dust. In fact…then entire room seemed to be covered with the stuff.

"Tobi is sorry Sakura-senpai! Tobi is a good boy! A good boy!" Tobi whimpered. "Tobi just wanted to play with the kitty…"

"You made the kitty EXPLODE!" Sakura growled out. "Tobi is in a lot of trouble, got it—" She blinked, as she, Tobi, and Naruto all turned to look at the audience in front of them, as if they'd just noticed that the door had been broken down.

"Oh. Hi." Sakura commented.

Tobi waved.

Naruto let out a laugh. "Look at your faces!"

"Naruto you idiot!" Tsunade punched him on the head. "We thought something had happened to you."

"Well, I was almost blown up," Naruto drawled as he wiped the dust from his Hokage's chair and sat down. "Geeze Sakura-chan, do you know how long it's going to take to get all the dust out of here?"

"You asked for a demonstration." Sakura muttered as she released Tobi and sat down on the edge of his desk. "It's not my fault SOMEONE decided to poke the clay while I was still molding the cat."

"It looked done to Tobi…" Tobi murmured softly, sitting in his own chair. He kicked his feet, looking like a little child who'd just been told he wasn't getting any dessert after supper.

"Er, good to see you again Sakura." Kakashi laughed softly, pulling up a chair himself. Jiraiya shook his head as he pushed the door back into place. "It'll be fine as long as no one touches it."

"It's a door. Of course people are going to touch it." Naruto commented. "Geeze Ero-Sennin, you're dense sometimes."

"Enough!" Tsunade roared. "What is going on here?"

"I asked Sakura-chan to come and visit. I was lonely. And apparently her cat found her and here she is with er…Tobi right?" Naruto turned to the other member, who nodded cheerfully.

"How did you get your Leader to let you come?" Sasuke asked, his voice bland and bored as always.

Sakura leaned back on the desk. "He asked me to come here, with Tobi." She jerked her head at the man who seemed to have found something interesting underneath his seat. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Is he Akatsuki?" Yamato asked doubtfully.

"Hai!" Tobi answered. "Tobi is a good Akatsuki! He helps Sakura-senpai when she needs him to, but usually Sakura-senpai just gets mad at Tobi and then Tobi gets punched…"

Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade snickered as Sakura sighed once again, giving a frustrated groan.

Sasuke smirked at the exasperated look on her face. Sai gave one of his fake smiles.

"Sakura-senpai?" Kakashi mused, smiling.

Sakura shrugged. "Don't ask me. He just started calling me that one day and it stuck."

"Sakura…where were you last night?" Sasuke asked abruptly. There was a moment of silence as Sakura stared at him—and so did the other's.

"Nani?" Sakura laughed weakly. "What is this about, Sasuke?"

"Where were you?"

"With Tobi. We were traveling here." Sakura answered, her gaze level and suspicious. "But when did it become your business to know my whereabouts?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just asking."

"Er…" Naruto didn't like the tenseness between the two. "Now that teme has made this really awkward I guess I'll just start." He turned to Sakura. "You didn't tell me your dog can sense demons."

Chigiri growled.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, I never thought it was up for discussion."

"How many demons do the Akatsuki have already, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, her voice soft and yet loud at the same time. It was a dangerous combination that Sakura didn't like. Was she being interrogated now or something?

She stiffened in her seat. "I can't just tell you that."

"Sakura…"

"The Akatsuki have eight of the demons." Tobi chirped in. "Tobi was there to help."

Sakura almost slapped him. She merely shot him a glare that he shrunk away from and then turned to the others, who were pale.

"So…the only one they need now is…" Kakashi and the others all slowly looked to Naruto, who's face was surprisingly calm and serious.

Naruto met Sakura's eyes, his own hard. "Tell me Sakura. You promised that you won't let them have the Kyuubi—"

"I didn't say that." Sakura put in. "I said I wouldn't let them use that _jutsu_ on you—"

"So that's it? You promised not to use that one because you have a deadlier one in store?" Jiriaya had stood. Sakura hadn't know he was so protective of Naruto, but it figured.

Sakura stood as well. "Don't twist my words, Jiraiya-san!"

"Then explain to us Sakura." Tsunade answered coldly.

"Tobi wants to know too!" Tobi jumped up. "Come on Sakura-senpai! Tell everyone about what you're going to do! Tobi wants to know too!"

"You mean _you_ don't even know?" Sasuke speculated.

Tobi shook his head. "Only Sakura-senpai and Leader-sama know. Sakura-senpai was the one who made Leader-sama promise not to use that jutsu on him." Tobi pointed at Naruto. "Then she got this bad booboo when Leader-sama got angry at Sakura-senpai and she was bleeding all over the floor from a big hole _here_." He pointed to his stomach.

"Sakura-chan…is that true?" Naruto asked softly.

"How many more Akatsuki members will it take to tell you I nearly died to save your ass before you'll believe me?" Sakura snapped, her jade eyes glinting.

"Sakura, it's just—" Kakashi began.

Sakura laughed dryly. "It's ok, Kakashi-sensei. I understand, alright? More than any of you could guess. I'm not trusted anymore. I didn't expect you to trust a missing-nin." She clenched her fists. "But it doesn't stop the fact that…that…" _That it hurts that none of you know how much pain I've endured just to keep you safe._

"If you explained to us Sakura, then maybe we could understand." Yamato prompted.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't. Naruto won't die, alright? I won't ever let them kill him. I promised to never let my precious people die." Sakura sighed. "And I understand my word doesn't mean anything to you anymore, but I wish that you'd trust me."

"Sakura-senpai has never lied before." Tobi supplied. "Not once to Tobi. Sakura-senpai always tells the spiky truth, even if it hurts Tobi to hear it."

Sakura probably could have kissed him. For once she was glad that Leader had sent Tobi with her. But at the same time she felt guilty. _If only he knew…_

"You don't have to tell us, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. "I trust you." He held out his hand and Sakura took it, giving it a squeeze.

"Now then, let's talk about something else." Kakashi broached, seeing that Naruto was trying to change the subject. "Stone has allied with Rain…"

And as their discussion turned to politics and war, Sakura felt the tense air in the room lighten, if just a little. And she saw the looks Sasuke shot her. Looks that had nothing to do with anything that had been said. Looks that made her shiver a bit. They were almost identical to Itachi's—and they weren't looks Itachi had ever given her in public.

* * *

**(A\N: Well? Hehehe, I really am evil, playing with everybody's minds…so, I'm still completely devastated over the whole Deidara bit but I think I can pull through. And Tobi had better be alive or I will personally hunt down Kishimoto…**

**On a lighter note we're getting closer to some actual action. Fighting scenes are always the most fun. :) The whole 'war' part of the story is coming into play now.**

**Sasuke is sure digging himself a deeper hole. He isn't even being subtle about it. Geeze Sasuke!**

**So I hope you all liked it.**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: You know, this is a psychic watch, and right now it says that you aren't wearing any underwear... Oops! Sorry, it's running an hour early again.**

**P.S. No, I don't use these lines and none of them have been used on me (not that I remember) If they had, I think I'd either laugh or cry. Don't know which…)  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Don't Touch

**(A\N: Um, sorry that it took so long. I've had a hectic week and my editor was a little late with the chapter. But before we begin, I would just like to specify a few things:**

**Due to the last few chapters of the manga I feel compelled to explain some things to you: since this story started before all that has happened in the manga (so crazy!) my storyline will not coincide at ALL (ok, maybe a little) with what it going on in the actual Naruto series. Leader really **_**is**_** the Leader of the Akatsuki. So there. It would take me forever to change the entire plot to fit the manga and I'm not even going to try. So yeah…just thought you should all know. Sorry if that upsets some people, but I talked it out with my editor and we both agreed this would be much easier. Besides…my story hasn't followed the manga at all anyway. So I guess it isn't that big of a surprise. Leader's name **_**will**_** be Pein though! That's about it… So anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Oh, and I was listening to Next Contestant by Nickelback while writing this, so it's sort of inspired by it…listen to the song and you'll know what I mean, hopefully. :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Don't Touch**

Sakura sighed as she entered the apartment, yawning. Tobi was skipping in behind her, looking as lively as he had that morning. She envied his energy. _Just like Naruto._ She thought with a smile as she closed the door behind Tobi who was running around the room picking up objects—what little few there were—and looking them over.

"It's just an apartment, Tobi." Sakura muttered as she headed towards the back room.

"It's _Sakura-senpai's_ apartment." Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi wants to know what Sakura-senpai used to have in her apartment before she became Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded absently. "Right Tobi. I'll leave you to it. Is the couch ok?"

"Hai! Tobi likes couches."

Sakura stifled another yawn. "Ok. Then I'll get you a blanket and some pillows ok?"

"Hai! Tobi likes pillows too."

Sakura wondered if there was anything Tobi _didn't_ like. She went to the closet and saw that everything in it was just where it had been when she'd left. She was slightly embarrassed to have Tobi over, since the apartment was hardly livable. She had never really paid attention to it before. There were no pictures on the walls, only a TV in front of the couch and a small coffee table.

"Here you go Tobi." Sakura placed the things on the couch, watching as Tobi popped his head out of the bathroom.

"Sakura-senpai's old bathroom is cleaner than the Akatsuki bathrooms." Tobi confirmed.

Sakura snorted. "_Public restrooms_ are probably cleaner than the Akatsuki bathrooms, no matter HOW many times I clean." She shuddered at the thought. She supposed it made sense, since none of the other Akatsuki members she knew seemed to actually care about personal hygiene. Sure, the others didn't like things _too_ dirty but she swore they'd never heard of disinfecting spray until she'd come. A swipe with a wet cloth did NOT make something clean.

"Sorry we don't have any food, but as you can see, I haven't really been here to restock the fridge." Sakura commented.

Tobi nodded. "It's alright Sakura-senpai. Tobi isn't that hungry. Tobi had ramen, remember?"

"No." Sakura muttered. "I didn't even see you take off your mask. You're just like Kakashi-sensei sometimes."

"Kakashi-san wasn't always a sensei." Tobi murmured, almost in question.

Sakura smiled. "No. He was a genin once too."

"Good." Tobi nodded. Sakura found it slightly odd that he needed reassurance about Kakashi, but she shook it off. This was Tobi she was talking about.

"Does Sakura-senpai think Kakashi-san is cool?" Tobi asked. "Tobi thinks so. He has that cool mask."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, you two have a lot in common." She joked as she gave a soft sigh. "You never cease to amaze me Tobi."

He merely rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture. She wished she could see his face. She could just imagine him giving that little embarrassed grin that Naruto would always plaster on his face when she praised him.

Tobi was definitely one of a kind. That much was certain.

_Sakura gave a soft sigh as the conversation about politics with Stone finally died down. As _fascinating_ as that had been, Sakura was only too happy to get off the subject. _

_"Well, Sakura, what do you think about helping us out a little?" Naruto broached. "I mean, you did say that the Akatsuki would help us since we're allies, right?"_

_Sakura nodded. "Hai. At the moment it will only be Tobi and I, of course. What did you have in mind?"_

_"Well, Stone has been invading our borders with small attack groups." Jiraiya supplied. "We need to find a way to get rid of them without making it look like Konoha is trying to start a war. So far we've been doing so covertly, but the attack forces are getting larger."_

_Sakura nodded. _

_"Why can't Konoha just attack the Stone shinobi, Sakura-senpai?" Tobi asked._

_"Stone is pulling this off on purpose." Kakashi supplied. "They're sending their shinobi to attack us in hopes that we'll defend ourselves. This will give them the right to declare war on us because _we_ attacked _them_."_

_"But they attacked first." Tobi grumbled. _

_"But that doesn't matter. They'll find a way to make it look like our fault." Yamato shrugged. _

_"That way, the other villages will be hesitant to ally with Konohagakure, since Konoha started the war in the first place." Sakura finished._

_"Che. Politics." Naruto grumbled. "I hate 'em."_

_"Then _why_ did you become Hokage?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto merely glared._

_"So what are we going to do about it?" Sai asked, his fake smile in place._

_Sakura smirked. "Let Tobi and I handle it."_

_"Eh?"_

_"If the Akatsuki attack the Stone shinobi at the border, then the other villages can't say it was Konoha that killed them, since everyone knows how much Konoha _hates_ the Akatsuki." Sakura grinned. _

_Naruto grinned along with her. "Have I ever told you how much I missed you, Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura laughed. "Don't worry about it. So, what do you think?" She looked to the others and waited._

_"Sounds good to me." Jiraiya shrugged. "But it's the Hokage's decision." The others nodded. _

_"We haven't asked Tobi if he'll do it." Naruto drawled. "Is that ok with you, Tobi?"_

_"Hai Hokage-sensei!" Tobi nodded vigorously. _

_"Eh?" Naruto blinked. "Sensei?"_

_Tobi nodded again as the others stared at him incredulously. "Hai. Tobi thinks Hokage-sensei should be called sensei."_

_"Er…why?" Sakura asked, seeing the others share a 'this guy is delusional' look behind her. _

_"Tobi doesn't know…Tobi just thinks that that's what a sensei should look like." _

_Naruto grinned, "Thanks Tobi!" He looked to Sakura and winked. "I like him already. He's a lot nicer than those other Akatsuki grumps."_

_"You just like him because he called you sensei." Sasuke muttered. "Dobe."_

_Naruto stuck his tongue out at him._

_Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. _

* * *

Sakura shrugged before she left Tobi to his own devices, heading into her room. She flipped the light switch on and looked around, gaze thoughtful. It had been so long since she'd stepped foot in this place. 

It was the most lavishly decorated room in her apartment but that still wasn't saying much. She placed her Akatsuki hat and cloak on the bed, ignoring the drab black color of the sheets. It had always just been easier to buy the dark colored comforter, since she had rarely spent time in the bed except to sleep. She was starting to regret taking the easy way out, because the shade of the pillowcases matched Itachi's hair perfectly. It was going to be a _long_ night…

She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the stiff mattress, looking at the sparsely covered walls. On the bedside table were three pictures. She lifted the first, brushing off the thin layer of dust. It was of her, Ino, and their parents when they had gone to the beach one summer. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the beach. She and Ino had both come back as red as lobsters. Of course, Ino had tanned beautifully afterwards and Sakura had merely peeled for a few weeks.

The second picture was of the original team seven: the infamous picture of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto tilting their headbands to look exactly like their sensei who stood behind them, looking amused at the whole situation.

The third picture was of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. There was no Sasuke. The picture wasn't as cheerful and bright as the first two. There was an underlying sadness in Naruto, Kakashi, and hers' eyes. Sai had his fake smile and Yamato looked as if he didn't really know what to do in the situation, as if he felt naked without his ANBU mask on.

Sakura took the pictures out of their frames, looking at the dates on the backs of them as well as her old scrawled handwriting, explaining the situations. She laughed softly at the hearts she had drawn around Sasuke's name. She had been so immature back then…

Sakura reached into her obi, pulling out the faded, ripped picture she always kept close to her. She unfolded it, four pairs of charcoal eyes staring back at her.

"Where did you get that?"

Sakura didn't look up as Sasuke sat down on the bed beside her. "It was in your room in Sound." She ran her hand over the creased edge that had cut Itachi off from the rest of the Uchiha family.

Sasuke placed his hand over hers, pressing the crease back down. "He doesn't deserve to be seen with them."

"Sasuke…" Sakura sighed as she took his hand off of hers. She stared him straight in the eye, her gaze sympathetic. "Just don't."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll never forgive him for what he did."

"I never asked you to." Sakura muttered. "All I asked you to do is stop." Stop _what_ she didn't know. Maybe his insane thoughts of revenge.

"I have to kill him."

"No. You don't."

Sasuke gave Sakura an annoyed stare, but she didn't seem to notice it. Or perhaps she did and she just ignored it. She seemed to be good at hiding her emotions now. Like the fact that she hadn't even seemed surprised that he'd slid through her window into her bedroom.

"You can have it back." Sakura pressed the picture into his hand. She smiled softly. "It's _your_ family after all."

Sasuke nodded, taking the picture and slipping it into his pocket. "Arigato. And Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I _do_. If I don't kill him then everything I've ever done has been in vain."

Sakura shook her head. "Do you think your parents really wanted you to destroy your own life and your own happiness for revenge?"

"But my Clan—"

"Is dead, Sasuke, save for you and your brother and..." Sakura looked away for a second as if she had meant to add another name to that list but had stopped. She merely cupped his face in her hands and stared him in the eye. "And there is nothing that will bring them back. Do you think that sprinkling Itachi's ashes upon their graves will truly bring you closure?"

She didn't want to know his answer. She was afraid he was too far gone now.

"I don't know."

His answer was truthful and world-weary. He didn't move away from her touch. In fact, she noticed that he leaned into it, as if he needed to feel her skin against his. It unnerved her, because she didn't want him to think there was anything more between them than there truly was. But she felt it was appropriate to comfort him in what little way she could. There were many things he would have to come to terms with soon and she wanted to help him with that.

He finally spoke again, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Sometimes I just want to close my eyes and fall asleep and wake up to my mother making breakfast and my father reading the paper and Itachi telling me he can't train with me and poking me in the forehead like he used to do. But it will never be like that again, Sakura." His eyes snapped open and he glared, though she knew the glare wasn't directed at her but at something far away, "And it is because of _him_ that it will never be the same."

Sakura let go of him, sighing as she stood. "Oh Sasuke…I'm so sorry that all of this has happened to you, you know that."

"Hai."

"But…you have to understand…it all happened for a reason. I don't know what it is, but I know that something good will come from it all in the end, alright?" She knew that what she said were just words of comfort that had no real weight or truth in Sasuke's eyes, but she felt as if they _were_ true.

"I promise you Sasuke…" Sakura gave him that old smile of hers as she gave his hand a squeeze. "I promise you that you'll find your peace with it all one day. And then you'll smile and you'll be happy."

"One day." Sasuke said as if he didn't believe it himself.

"And on that day, I'll be happy too." Sakura gave a soft laugh. "Because my greatest wish is that you, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato find happiness."

"_Why_?" Sasuke questioned, brow furrowed. "Why do you care so much about us? Why aren't you like Ino or Temari or Tenten or Hinata? Why don't you care about your _own_ happiness?" _Because if you were like them I wouldn't love you so much. Why can't you just stop being so beautiful?_

"You're family, Sasuke. All of team seven is my family." She looked down at her hands. "I always felt so horrible when the holidays would come around and I knew that all of you would be spending it alone. I felt selfish and…spoiled for having a family to laugh and share those days with. I was ashamed of myself for my happiness because all of you had been through so much." She finished in a whisper. "And yet I couldn't understand what any of you had gone through. I didn't try either, because that would have just made all of you angry."

Sasuke nodded. He hated it when people tried to sympathize and say, "I know what you're going through." Because Sakura was right, no one knew exactly what another person was feeling. But he felt guilty for the fact that he'd always viewed Sakura as a spoiled little brat when they had been younger. She'd always been a _burden_.

_And now I wonder if I could go on without you holding me up,_ he thought dryly. _Who's the burden now, eh?_

"Didn't you read my letter, Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was trembling now. "I just want you and Naruto to be happy!" She seemed almost angry at him for his stubbornness.

"I can't. Not until he's dead or…" Sasuke stopped himself as he stood abruptly. He looked at Sakura who was watching him almost warily, to the pictures of their team that lay on her bed.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura reached out a hand, but stopped herself. She couldn't make the same mistake she had with Deidara. She couldn't let him think there was anything more than friendship between them.

"Naruto is Hokage. He has Hinata." Sasuke stated. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "But what do _I_ have?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura began, uncertain of the look in his eyes. That look didn't fit Sasuke. He should stare at her in annoyance or acceptance with that smirk of his, never _that_ look. As if he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I have no one." He whispered as he placed his arms on either side of the wall, trapping her between them. Sakura's eyes darted from the window to the door, hoping to hear Tobi come running down the hallway to say he couldn't sleep. But he didn't, and Sasuke leaned in closer.

"I don't have _you_…" His lips skimmed hers, before he captured her mouth with his.

There was a second of stunned silence. It ended quickly, however.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest, pushing him off of her. "Stop it!" She managed to sputter out. "I mean it Sasuke! Don't make me hit you…" She threatened shakily, breathing in a deep breath.

Sasuke grabbed her hands at the wrists, even as she told him no. Then he brushed his nose against her cheek. "You don't love me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Don't make me say it Sasuke." She whispered, still struggling. "Just let me go. I can't love you the way you want me to."

"You _can't_? What's stopping you Sakura? That means that you still have feelings for me, ne?"

"Don't twist my words." Sakura amended, trying to remain calm. She'd finally patched up her relationship with Sasuke and he was _ruining_ it. Didn't he know what this was doing to her?

His breath still tickled her neck, before he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye—charcoal to jade.

"Sasuke this is absurd—" Sakura began again, turning her own glare on him. "Let me go."

"You said you wanted me to be happy Sakura, well if I can't kill my brother then the only way I can be happy is with you. You want me to be happy don't you? That's what you _said_." He taunted in that silky smooth voice, just like Itachi's.

"I can't _do_ that." Sakura wailed, trying desperately to get him to understand. Was she going to have to tell him straight out? He would finally leave her alone then, wouldn't he?

"Make me happy Sakura…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely, and Sakura heard the desperation and need behind his words. It wounded her to have to tell him the truth, but it had to be done.

"I can't." Sakura's eyes were wet with tears as she shook her head. "I can't because I'm in love with—" She stopped as a hand slammed down across her mouth and Sasuke was glaring at her, eyes no longer dark grey. They'd become crimson.

"Don't say it." Sasuke hissed, hand still over her mouth as he shook his head. "Don't _ever_ say it Sakura." Then he let go and she breathed in deeply, opening her mouth to speak. But he cut her off as he pressed his forehead against hers, still trapping her as he stared into her eyes.

"I won't lose to him Sakura. I won't let him take you away from me like he took away my parents."

"Sasuke—"

"I will kill him and you will love me and you will stay in Konoha."

"—will you just _listen_—"

"And then I'll be happy and so will you and we will revive my clan and—"

SLAP.

Sasuke blinked as he lifted a hand to his stinging cheek. Tears ran down Sakura's face as she wrenched her other hand out of his grasp. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sasuke…but this is how it has to be."

Sasuke's eyes slowly lost their crimson hue and she saw his jaw tighten as he looked down at his hand. Then he looked back up at her once more, and his gaze was heated. "No Sakura. I won't lose. This isn't over."

And then he was gone and a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Sakura immediately knew it was the creased corner of the Uchiha family photo. Sasuke had finally ripped Itachi out of it for good.

Sakura rubbed her wrists and slumped to the ground beside her bed. She gave a soft sob as she threw herself onto the mattress, cursing Sasuke and herself and anyone else she could think of.

He was going to ruin it, wasn't he? Sasuke would never be happy until he got what he wanted and the one thing that would make him happy was something he couldn't have.

Sakura gave way to soft sobs as she let them soak the blanket. It felt coarse and scratchy against her wet cheek.

_Don't do this to me Sasuke. We're family. I wanted to give you, Naruto, and the rest of team seven a real family. _

A small part of her wanted to fall asleep and then wake up to find it was all a horrible dream. She would wake up in her bed and realize she was late for training with team seven.

_Don't tear us apart…_

Another part of her wanted to see her parents again. Her mother had always known how to fix Sakura's problems. Sakura just wanted to fall into her arms and cry into that ridiculous pink apron of hers that said 'kiss the kunoichi' that her father had gotten her mom for their anniversary. But she couldn't go see her mother. She couldn't…

…_don't…don't be like Itachi was and destroy the family you have left. Please…_

She wanted Itachi to kiss her and scold her for being so emotional and letting his 'foolish brother' get to her.

_All I've ever wanted was to fix things between us all…and you're ruining it. You're _killing_ it._

She gripped her stomach as nausea filled her and she leapt up, throwing the door open with a bang as she lunged for the bathroom.

Tobi found her a few seconds later after he'd sped down the hallway at the sound of the door slamming against the wall. She was bent over the toilet, puking as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sakura-senpai?"

She didn't answer him, even as she finished throwing up. She just put her head in her hands and cried silently. There was no sound, and Tobi knew it was because she prided herself on not letting anyone hear her cry anymore.

He knelt next to her on the linoleum, "Is Sakura-senpai ok?"

She took a few deep breaths, before she slowly nodded. "Hai…I'm fine Tobi."

"It's ok Sakura-senpai. Sometimes we have to cry. Tobi remembers that he used to cry when he was little." And then Tobi gave her a hug, holding her against him, not even realizing that he had somehow remembered something about his past however insignificant it had been. "And when Tobi cried he wished that he had someone to hug him, but Tobi never did. So Tobi will hug Sakura-senpai when she cries."

"Oh Tobi…" Sakura whispered. "I've lost a friend tonight."

"Did Tobi do something wrong?" Tobi asked, suddenly panicked.

"Not you Tobi." Sakura replied softly. "Someone else."

"Oh." Tobi nodded, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. "Well, sometimes we lose friends, Sakura-senpai. Even though Tobi doesn't remember much, he remembers that he used to have friends."

Sakura said nothing as she tried to regain her composure. She let Tobi rub her back soothingly and she was reminded painfully of her mother once more. She could almost picture Tobi in that same ridiculous apron.

"Sometimes Tobi wishes Sakura-senpai didn't remember everything and she was like Tobi. Then Sakura-senpai wouldn't cry."

Sakura gave a haggard laugh as she gave Tobi a squeeze. _Me too, sometimes…_ "Thanks Tobi. I think I just need to get this nasty taste out of my mouth now. You can go back to bed."

Tobi jumped up. "Tobi will go get Sakura-senpai a glass of water!" And then he sped down the hall before she could protest.

Only when the glass was firmly pressed into her hands and she'd taken a few small sips was Tobi content enough to go back to bed. He told Sakura goodnight after making her promise to take him to see _Hokage_-_sensei_ in the morning.

Sakura watched him go and merely stared into the darkness. She wouldn't—_couldn't_ let him see the fear shining in her eyes. She was so afraid…she was afraid that Sasuke would go through with his promise to kill Itachi. And she was afraid Itachi would go through with his promise to kill Sasuke.

She was afraid that one of them would _fulfill_ their promise.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke wouldn't have believed anything had transpired between the two of them the night before if he hadn't been there to witness it—and the fact that Sakura didn't spare him a glance as she sat down in the empty seat beside the Hokage's desk. Her back was a bit stiff, and she stared straight at Naruto as he talked, so that she wouldn't have to look over at the young Uchiha. 

Naruto grinned at them both, completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke looked like he wanted to jump Sakura and start making out with her on the floor right then and there and that Sakura was silently praying Sasuke wouldn't do whatever it was he was thinking about.

Tobi was as oblivious as Naruto—in fact, he seemed to be completely absorbed in tracking the fly that was buzzing around the room.

"So the others should be here soon." Naruto continued as he looked over some paperwork. He was filling out papers for the upcoming Chûnin exam. Or at least that's what Sakura deducted from the few words she could see without making it look obvious that she was trying to sneak a peak.

"And when they come back we can finally have that happy reunion we wanted. The other one was kind of ruined…" Naruto trailed off, not liking the silence.

Sakura nodded with a laugh. "Yeah. You know, Hinata has quite a slap."

"She's really sorry about that." Naruto immediately apologized. "That entire night she was afraid you hated her for it."

Sakura smirked. "I kind of deserved it Naruto. It just surprised me, is all."

Naruto nodded, relief apparent on his face. "Yeah it surprised me too."

"So I'm curious, how did you finally get Hiashi-san to let you two become engaged."

Naruto's face fell a bit. "Well, you know how little he used to think about Hinata…"

Sakura's gaze darkened as well. "Hai."

"He told her it didn't matter if she married me, because she's a failure anyway and Hanabi is going to become the heir."

Sakura gasped. "That's unfair! She's stronger than Hanabi anyway!"

Naruto nodded, frowning. "I know. And then Neji got up and defended her, saying that marrying me wouldn't be a failure, especially since I was going to become Hokage one day." Naruto grinned, as if remembering that moment with fondness.

"Wow…" Sakura whistled. "Neji must really respect you, Naruto." _A lot has happened since I left._

Naruto snorted. "Yeah. I guess so. Or maybe he just did it to get on Hiashi-san's nerves. He seems to be doing that a lot lately."

"Are he and Tenten finally together?" Sakura leaned forward eagerly. She supposed she could get all this gossip out of Ino when she came back, but Sakura didn't know how long she would be in Konoha anyway so she had to get it all now.

"I guess you could say that. I've never seen Tenten so happy. And I don't think I've seen Neji that happy before either."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad. I've always wanted those two to finally hook up." _Tenten has always been waiting for you, Neji. She can give you the love that I couldn't. _

"This doesn't sound like a heated ninja discussion to _me_." Ino laughed as she walked inside, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Choji behind her. "Hey forehead."

"Hello Ino." Sakura greeted. She was silently relieved that wee suddenly other people in the room. Tobi and Naruto had been oblivious, so they'd been little help.

"HI!" Tobi jumped up. "Wow! Sakura-senpai, that girl has the same hair as Deidara-senpai!"

Sakura blinked, looking from Ino to Tobi before she laughed, "You're right!"

"You mean that blonde guy who kept saying 'yeah' after everything?" Ino asked with an eyebrow raised. "Ha! We so do NOT have the same hairstyle."

"Yes you do." Tobi argued.

"No I don't."

"Uh-_huh_."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Who ARE you?" Ino finally asked, hands on her hips.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered to himself. Asuma merely took a drag on his cigarette and Choji looked rather confused.

"This is Tobi." Sakura intervened. "Leader-sama sent him with me to Konoha."

"This guy is hilarious." Naruto grinned. "You'll love him."

"Naruto likes him, eh?" Shikamaru asked. "_This_ is going to be troublesome…"

"Sit down already." Asuma drawled as he motioned to the seats around him. He'd already plunked himself down after placing the mission scroll on Naruto's desk.

"So? Has Grass agreed?" Naruto asked, all business once again.

Shikamaru sighed, "They said they needed more time to _deliberate_."

"Which means no." Ino finished for him.

Naruto frowned, before raking a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I figured. It's ok. I mean, I got word from Gai and his team telling me that they've allied us with Smoke."

"That's good." Choji commented, munching on a bag of potato chips.

"EEK!" Ino jumped out of her chair, swatting away at the man behind her. "Don't touch my hair!"

"But Tobi wanted to play with it." Tobi whined. "Sakura-senpai always lets Tobi play with _her_ hair. And Ino-san's hair is even _longer_."

Ino looked at Sakura, who shrugged. "He's really good at French braids."

There was a small moment of silence as Ino looked from Sakura, to the ever-hopeful Tobi, before she slowly sank back down in her chair, eyes still suspicious. "Oooook…"

"Yippee!" Tobi did a small victory dance before he began braiding.

"How old is he, five?" Asuma smirked. The others were trying to hold back their laughter at the sight of an Akatsuki member braiding Ino's hair.

Sakura grinned. "I don't know. But I think Ino likes him already."

"Of course she does. She usually gets along well with people on her own maturity level." Shikamaru smirked.

Ino shot him a glare but didn't move as Tobi kept working. "Don't listen to him Tobi. He's a lazy bum who never brushes his hair. He doesn't understand why some people like to look pretty."

Shikamaru shook his head in annoyance while Asuma grinned. Choji just continued munching his chips.

During all this time Sasuke had remained silent. His gaze continued to go to Sakura, watching her smile and joke with the others. Sakura seemed to be trying her best to ignore him completely, becoming engrossed in a conversation with Ino who was ooing and awing over the wonders Tobi was doing to her hair. She'd pulled her small mirror out of her pocket and was going over every inch with a grin.

"When are the others coming, do you think?" Sakura finally asked, still ignoring Sasuke. _Dammit won't he stop staring at me? I'm not a freaking piece of meat!_

"They should be here by the end of the night or tomorrow morning, maybe." Naruto answered. They all blinked as Sakura's cat walked into the room, grinning. It curled around Sakura's leg, purring.

Sakura absently bent down and scratched his ear. "What is it cat?" _Where have you _been Was the unspoken question.

"You get to have some fun soon, mistress." Was the cat's only reply.

Sakura frowned, ready to order him to clarify when the door burst open. Sakura cursed inwardly, noticing that she didn't recognize the chakra. She grabbed Tobi, throwing him towards the bookcase.

"What is it Sakura-senpai?" He asked curiously. "Are we playing hide-an-seek?"

"Shh!" Sakura hissed, pressing against the wall as the two Chûnin ran into the room, breathing heavily and covered in blood and scratches, half delusional from pain. Sakura's first instinct was to go and heal them but she refrained herself from doing so.

"H…Hokage-sama…" One choked out, even as Ino knelt down and began healing him. "S…Stone shinobi…heading towards the village…tried to keep them out…couldn't attack directly…four squads…"

Naruto stood nodding. "Ino, get those two to the hospital." Ino nodded as she and Choji grabbed them and began trudging towards the hospital.

"What are you going to do, Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked.

"He's probably going to send us…what a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

Sakura stepped out of the shadows, grinning, "Time to earn our keep, Tobi."

"Er, Sakura?" Naruto and the others blinked as she placed her Akatsuki hat on.

Sakura laughed. "Like I said before, if the Akatsuki kill all those Stone shinobi, you have nothing to worry about. Tobi, stay here." She ordered. "I'll take care of them."

"A bit high and mighty now are we, eh?" Shikamaru grinned teasingly.

Sakura smirked. "Come along and see."

"I'm going." Sasuke spoke.

Sakura didn't spare him a glance. She merely brushed past him. "Your Hokage will be the judge of that."

Sasuke's gave her a small look and suddenly everyone felt the underlying tension that had finally surfaced between the two of them. The room became stuffy as Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other for a moment, neither ready to back down.

"Er…sure teme…you can go…" Naruto hoped that Sakura wasn't going to kill him for allowing Sasuke to go with her. He stood taller, becoming as commanding as any Hokage before him. "Asuma, Shikamaru, you two will go with Sasuke and Sakura. Tobi will stay here with me. When Ino gets back I'm sending her to go and get Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. Go."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura grinned as she tipped her hat in his direction. "Be a good boy Tobi." She said as an afterthought before she sped out of the room, Asuma, Shikamaru, and Sasuke behind her.

The cat sat on Naruto's desk, cleaning himself. He looked up with another grin. "I told you that you'd get to have some fun."

"This isn't what I'd call fun." Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry! Sakura-senpai will take care of everything."

Naruto nodded, still unsure of his decision to let Sasuke go. If something went wrong, Sasuke and the others would be in the middle of the fray. And he had a feeling that something had gone one between Sakura and Sasuke the night before. Everyone might think he was a dunce, but he saw a lot more than they gave him credit for.

* * *

Sakura felt the tingle of excitement rush through her at the prospect of a battle. It had been a while since she'd fought an _actual_ fight. Sparring matches with the other Akatsuki members and killing some remaining sound guards at the different bases did not count. 

She'd hopefully get to try out some of her jutsu that she'd gained from her Sharingan.

She was still on edge from the night before with Sasuke, but she knew she couldn't let it get to her. If Sasuke was going to act like a little child who was brooding over some toy he couldn't have then so be it.

She just really hoped he'd get over all of this. She didn't want to lose him again. And she really didn't want Itachi to kill him. But she was still pissed at him for making her choose so abruptly like that, for making her slap him. Ok, so he hadn't grabbed her hand and whipped it across his face, but he might as well have.

And at the moment her anger was overriding the despair—and Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Asuma were getting the brunt of it.

"You guys stay out of sight." Sakura spoke, feeling edgy at the fact that Sasuke was _still_ staring at her. "The Stone-nin can't find out that you were here or working with me. Just stay out of the way and let me do my job."

Shikamaru shrugged, Asuma raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke looked like he was about to protest but decided against it. He merely gave a small smirk in her direction.

Sakura heard the rustling of leaves in front of her and jumped down onto the ground, waiting.

_Let the fun begin._

The Stone shinobi burst into the clearing, stopping as the light assailed them and they immediately recognized the cloak of the person standing in front of them. 

"…Akatsuki…" The main Jônin squad leader ground out.

Sakura remained hidden inside of the cloak. "Che. Out of my way." She snapped.

"Let us pass." The Stone-nin took a step forward. "We aren't here to fight the Akatsuki. We're heading to Konoha."

"Do I look like a need an explanation?" Sakura laughed scornfully.

* * *

Sasuke, Asuma, and Shikamaru inwardly shivered at the cold, scathing tone to Sakura's voice. Her appearance as a bloodthirsty Akatsuki member was flawless. 

Sasuke hoped it was just good acting.

* * *

"Please Akatsuki-san…" The Stone-nin broached once more. "Both of us have a common enemy, the Hokage of Konohagakure." 

"He is neither my enemy nor would I deem him _common_." Sakura laughed, before she threw a kunai, which cut off the left half of the man's bangs, making the pieces of hair flutter down to the ground.

The Stone-nin all had their kunai out, getting into battle positions. The leader of the squad merely stood there, eyes calm. He didn't even lift his hand to touch his severed hair.

"We are both civilized people, Akatsuki-san." The squad leader spoke soothingly. "We can talk this out."

"There is nothing to talk about. Leave." Sakura ordered.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement…" The stone-nin continued. "I'm sure you can see how valuable an alliance with stone would be for the Akatsuki."

"We don't need an alliance." Sakura drawled. "Especially not from some pathetic Stone-nin."

The Stone-nin to the left of the squad leader lunged.

Sakura slammed her fist into the man's stomach as he charged, and blood splattered across the surprised faces of the rest of his squad. She ignored the way her fingers brushed against the edges of the gaping hole that had once been his abdomen. The man merely let out a gurgle as blood flecked onto her cloak as he coughed twice before sliding down to the ground.

Sakura knelt, wiping her crimson-stained hand on his jacket. She then stood once more, "I warned you."

"Don't think for a second that you're going to get away with this…" One of them ground out, grabbing a wickedly curved sword from a sheath upon his back.

Sakura twirled a kunai between her fingers. _Come on, you need something bigger than a kitchen knife to scare me. That sword doesn't even_ begin _to compare to Samehada._ She wasn't feeling overly cocky, but she knew that she had to play out the role of a powerful, arrogant Akatsuki member. She could do that, right?

"Don't underestimate the Akatsuki." The leader commented coolly to his squad. His eyes flickered to the bloodied corpse of his teammate, whose stomach looked at if it had been run through a meat grinder. "All of them are s-classed criminals."

"Why would the Akatsuki be protecting the Hokage?" Another asked. This one was slowly pulling out a pair of wakizashi. Sakura noted it with a flicker of her eyes. She had activated the Sharingan to take in everything, glad that her hat hid her face from view.

"The Kyuubi belongs to the Akatsuki. We can't have you killing him until we extract his demon, now can we?" Sakura taunted, running a finger over the cool blade of her kunai. She noticed the two stone-nin who had come in from behind her.

Child's play.

Sakura allowed herself to give an excited grin as the first stone-nin lunged from behind her. She stepped to the side, throwing the kunai. It dug into the man's outfit as he went past her from the momentum of his lunge, pinning his sleeve to the ground. He wrenched his hand up, tearing the sleeve and freeing himself. However, it had given Sakura all the time she'd needed to slam her leg down onto his back, snapping his spine.

She vaulted off of the man, grabbing another kunai that she used to block the shuriken and kunai thrown at her as she slowly dropped down to the ground behind the second Stone-nin who had previously been behind _her_.

He whirled around, stabbing forward with a katana. She twisted away from the blade, but it managed to slice a small hole in her cloak as she grabbed his wrist, snapping it. He let out a small growl of pain as he dropped the katana. It landed in the dirt, the metal clanging against a stone.

Then she brought her knee up, feeling it collide with his stomach as he spit out a mouthful of blood. She rammed her kunai down, slitting the man's throat before the others had time to react.

She let the corpse drop and waited for the other stone-nin to make a move. She felt the chakra signature beneath her suddenly and she jumped up to avoid the hand reaching out of the ground where she had previously stood. Sakura began rapid hand signs, before breathing in deeply. Then she let loose her Katon: Karyū Endan. The flames shot from her mouth like a flamethrower.

As the flames enveloped one of the shinobi, the captain of the squad hurriedly created a wall of earth to surround him and the others, protecting them from the heat. Sakura frowned at that as she landed back on the ground. Three more to go.

She dodged the first stone-nin who came for her, his curved blade skimming past her cheek. Her hands became alight with chakra as she activated her mystical palm technique. She slashed the tendons in his arms and legs as he stumbled past her. He wouldn't be getting up to help his comrades anytime soon.

The second one proved to be more difficult as he dodged her glowing palms expertly. He must have had some encounters with medical shinobi before. Unfortunately for him, her Sharingan took in every one of his moves—as well as the three other squads of Iwagakure shinobi heading towards them. She'd have to make this quick and devastating.

There. She had him. She grabbed the man's head, twisting it. It snapped as his neck broke, and she ignored the way she easily let him drop with only a small sense of regret. She was a shinobi. She was a killer. And she was Akatsuki.

The only one left was the leader of the small squad.

"Your reinforcements won't arrive in time to save you." Sakura spoke calmly.

The man smiled softly. "Even you cannot defeat twenty-one skilled Jônin. Medic-nin's are experts at close-range attacks. You can't fight them all at once."

Sakura grinned, although it was hidden behind the collar of her cloak. "Don't worry about me, Stone-san." And she jumped up to the tree branch behind her as the earth beneath her began sinking and caving in on itself due to the man's earth jutsu.

And that was when the other three squads arrived.

* * *

"She seriously can't hope to fight all of them off at once." Shikamaru drawled from his vantage point. "But then again, this is Sakura, so I guess she'll try even if she can't succeed." 

"Don't forget that monstrous strength of hers." Asuma took a drag on his cigarette. "Those Stone-nin are in for a rude awakening if they think that all she knows is short-range jutsu."

Sasuke merely watched.

* * *

Sakura waited as the shinobi surrounded her. The last remaining member of the fist squad watched her with cold amusement. "You should have taken our offer, Akatsuki-san." 

Sakura gave a small laugh. "Don't underestimate me."

"You are outnumbered."

_Why is it that every time a shinobi is outnumbered people think they can defeat them easily?_ Sakura asked herself as she pulled her glove on more snuggly. She flexed her fingers a few times as the shinobi watched her, waiting for her to make a move.

"Nobody goes after the Kyuubi except the Akatsuki." Sakura spoke calmly, before she slammed her fist down onto the ground.

The eruption was catastrophic. Dust billowed through the trees and several were uprooted by the force. Asuma, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had to jumped back to escape the damage.

Boulders shot through the air and the sound of shinobi yelling out in pain echoed through the remaining trees.

When the smoke finally cleared Sakura was standing in the middle of a large crater. A crater that had destroyed a quarter of a mile of forest, ten Stone-nin, and Sasuke's pride.

* * *

_I thought I'd finally become stronger than her._ He thought with a twinge of annoyance. But more so he just watched the graceful, powerful way she moved.

* * *

Sakura could tell that the shinobi wouldn't underestimate her anymore. They were all on their guard, the surprise evident on their faces. 

"I thought the only shinobi with that kind of strength outside of Stone were the Sannin Tsunade and her apprentice."

Sakura shrugged. "Perfect chakra control has its uses." Then she jumped forward. The shinobi rolled away from her, but her leg merely slammed into the ground, creating a fissure. She parried all the kunai and shuriken thrown at her, ignoring the cut on her arm where she'd been too late to deflect a kunai.

She hoped that Naruto wouldn't think the explosion meant something bad had happened. The last thing she needed was for several Konoha shinobi to come rushing into the scene. After all, she wasn't exactly on good terms with them either. They'd probably attack her on sight.

_Let's end this, then._ She grunted as she dodged the rock spires shooting out of the ground. And she began rapid hand signs.

* * *

They walked back to Konoha in silence. Sakura wanted to shake the dust and dirt off of her, but she decided it would just be better to get home and take a long shower. The Hokage's Tower was in full view before her three companions finally spoke. 

"Damn." That was Asuma. He shook his head with an amused smile. "You certainly are Tsunade's apprentice."

Sakura took that as a compliment, even though she knew that Asuma still didn't completely trust her. She didn't expect him to, however.

"And here I'd thought that we'd all be on your level after all that training we went through. What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke remained silent.

The rest of the battle had gone reasonably well. Sakura had taken out the rest of the stone-nin. Of course, she's sported a broken arm and several minor cuts and scrapes. She wasn't Itachi after all. So she'd healed herself, resetting the bone with a grunt before they'd begun heading back to Konoha.

"I'm going to head to my apartment." Sakura murmured. "If Naruto needs to ask me something tell him I'll come in the morning. I'm too tired to talk to him right now."

Shikamaru snorted. "You're just lucky you don't have to follow his orders like we do."

Sakura grinned. "Yup." And then she turned down the street with a smile and a wave.

She walked down the darkened streets slowly. She wasn't worried about any of the Konoha civilians spotting her, however. She'd placed a small concealment jutsu over herself before she'd entered Konoha. Anyone who didn't know what to look for her would be completely oblivious. And the darkness of night helped hide her from the people who _did_ know what to look for.

She needed sleep.

…

…

…

"You're stronger."

Sakura blinked as she turned to see Sasuke walking alongside her. She merely sighed as she continued towards her apartment.

"Thanks."

"It's true." His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he looked just like he had so many years before, with his blue shirt and his white shorts, when she'd been trailing behind him like a lovesick puppy, thanking him for saving her from Gaara. But it had been Naruto who had saved her. Not Sasuke. And he was no longer wearing a blue shirt and white shorts, but an ANBU uniform instead.

Sakura shrugged. "I've been training."

"I'd like to train with you." Sasuke broached.

"Maybe," Sakura answered in a whisper. "Aren't you supposed to be talking with Naruto?" She felt uncomfortable with him now, and she was ashamed of herself for it. She was ashamed of herself for backing down on him. He needed her, didn't he? He was lost and she needed to help him find his way home.

A home where he'd be happy.

There was another small moment of silence as they merely walked.

"Hn."

Oh god when he did that he sounded so much like Itachi it hurt…didn't he know that Sakura was already missing his older brother terribly?

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I slapped you." Sakura murmured. "But you have to understand…"

"There's nothing to say, Sakura." Sasuke spoke, cutting her off. "You don't need to worry. I'll fix everything."

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to know what his way of 'fixing everything' was. She merely raked a hand through her hair.

"You grew it out again."

Sakura gave him a lopsided smile. "Hai."

"I like it long."

_Of course you do. You and Itachi are more alike than you think. _Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, before giving another sigh. "Thanks." She didn't believe she'd ever felt so relieved to see her apartment and Tobi popping his head out the window, waving frantically at her.

"Sakura-senpai! You're home!"

_Please tell me he's using a concealing jutsu…_Sakura inwardly groaned.

"I'm coming Tobi." Sakura called up to him. She walked to the door of the apartment building, but was stopped as Sasuke caught her hand.

She looked back at him warily, but he merely gave a small smile—no it was still a smirk, she couldn't classify it as anything else—and gave her a peck on the cheek. "If this is what it takes to make you love me Sakura, I can afford to go slow." He murmured against her cheek. His breath buzzed against her skin and she blinked.

"Sasuke don't start." She began, but found herself talking to air. She glared into the surrounding darkness before she walked inside the building, pulling off her hat as she went. She stopped at her apartment door, feeling hot liquid sting the corners of her eyes.

She felt dirty. Dirty for not stopping Sasuke and beating him within an inch of his life for touching her like that. She loved Itachi, not Sasuke anymore…she couldn't…Sakura sighed as she leaned against her apartment door, closing her eyes.

_Why can't he understand?_

She wasn't given the time to answer her own question as the door opened behind her and she fell onto her apartment floor on her butt with a squeak.

"Welcome back Sakura-senpai!"

* * *

Sakura slowly let the warm water wash away the blood and dirt that caked her arms and feet. She lathered her shampoo in her hair, massaging her scalp as she tilted her head back, giving a soft sigh. 

Tobi was slurping down some instant ramen in the kitchen. Apparently his _Hokage-sensei_ had gotten him hooked on it.

She blinked, getting a strange, uneasy feeling. She frowned, not quite understanding why her stomach fluttered in nervousness. As if she was just waiting for something horrible to happen.

Sakura let the bubbles from the shampoo in her hair swirl around the drain as she bit her lip.

_What is going on?_

* * *

Sasuke opened the gate to the Uchiha compound, walking down the dirt road. He felt a strange sensation crawling up his spine but he tried to ignore it. He was merely being paranoid. He couldn't sense any chakra signatures, after all. 

He was a bit annoyed at Sakura's distant behavior. She was avoiding him. He supposed he couldn't really expect anything different, though. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunched as he gritted his teeth. The fact that Sakura was in love with his brother made his blood boil. But he would make sure he knocked some sense into her. She was _his_. If he had to slowly regain her trust to make her love him than so be it.

And he couldn't deny he was slightly turned on by her fight with the Stone-nin. It had been nothing like her fight with him two years ago. She had been strong then too but he'd been cocky. He knew if he had actually fought her and not merely underestimated her that time it would have been more of an even match.

But now, even after he had become stronger, he could see that he would have had a hard time fighting against her. She had become a deadly weapon. If it weren't for that kind smile of hers he would swear that it wasn't his Sakura at all. His Sakura. He liked the sound of that.

_She's strong. The perfect woman to begin rebuilding the Uchiha Clan. _

_Children with the Sharingan _and_ perfect chakra control…their power would be devastating._

But that wasn't the reason he wanted her. He would never stoop so low as to merely use a woman for their abilities. He wasn't _Itachi_.

He blinked as the wind whistled around him, blowing his bangs into his face. He looked up at the moon and stopped, breath hitching as his charcoal eyes became crimson with anger and hatred as recognition dawned.

Outlined by the bright full moon was the shadowed figure standing upon a pole. It was one he hadn't thought to see for a very long time, and never in that same place. This time the shadow wore no ANBU outfit. Only a black cloak with crimson clouds.

Itachi Uchiha jumped down from the pole, landing on the ground in front of Sasuke without a sound. His own eyes glowed with the Sharingan.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled, lunging forward. It seemed he would go through with his promise to Sakura sooner than he had thought. This time he would show Itachi that Sakura was _his_.

But before he could attack he found himself slammed against a wall, Itachi's hand around his neck. He didn't even have much time to think as the crimson Mangekyou Sharingan glared into Sasuke's own red eyes. Sasuke struggled but he couldn't do anything against his older brother.

_Why am I never strong enough? _He thought, as Itachi's fingers curled around his throat. _Still helpless…_ Those two words echoed through his mind. No matter how strong he became Itachi always seemed to be five steps ahead of him.

"Don't touch her." Itachi's voice was cold—but not emotionless. He leaned in close, his voice a deadly whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"I will _kill_ you!" Sasuke roared.

Itachi chuckled darkly. "No my foolish brother, I will kill _you_."

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened as she shot out of the bathroom, realization donning, "NO!" 

She grabbed the bathrobe from her chair, throwing it around her as she bounded out the door of her apartment, ignoring a completely confused Tobi who had sat up on the couch as she zoomed past him.

What had gotten into his Sakura-senpai?

* * *

"You never wanted to kill me _before_, why now?" Sasuke hissed. "I thought I was too weak to kill?" 

"You still are." Itachi amended. "But you've crossed the line little brother."

"Nani?"

"Get used to not getting what you want, Sasuke. Because if you touch her one more time I will kill you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, eyes flashing. "It's not like you to be so generous. I didn't know you gave second chances."

"I don't." Itachi muttered against his ear, his grip tightening around Sasuke's neck. "But Sakura has made me promise not to splatter your insides against the compound walls."

Sasuke felt the rough wood dig into his back, a few splinters cutting into his skin. He didn't even wince as he felt blood well up in little pinpricks of pain. Then Sasuke felt himself dropped as if Itachi had suddenly become bored with him.

Sasuke jumped to his feet. "Let's finish this."

Itachi regarded him with an air of annoyance. "Don't go near her again."

"She's _mine_."

He saw Itachi's eyes flicker, and he knew he'd done something to ruffle his older brother's feathers. He didn't have time to think as pain shot through his shoulder.

* * *

**(A\N: Yay! Another chapter done! I know, I know, evil cliffhanger…**

**I hope you all liked it. This one came out longer then expected. But I decided to add some extra stuff in here since it was so late.**

**Oh, and happy birthday Happy Bunny!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: You must use Windex on your pants—because I can see myself in them!)**


	10. Chapter 9: Unmasked

**Chapter 9**

**Unmasked**

_Itachi regarded him with an air of annoyance. "Don't go near her again."_

_"She's _mine_."_

_He saw Itachi's eyes flicker, and he knew he'd done something to ruffle his older brother's feathers. He didn't have time to think as pain shot through his shoulder._

* * *

Sasuke felt the cold steel shove into his shoulder but he gritted his teeth and bore it with a snarl. He ripped the kunai from his shoulder, sending it flying back towards Itachi who merely grabbed it, twirling it between his fingers. Blood flecked off the blade and onto the ground at the sudden motion.

"If she were yours, little brother, then she would have stayed." Itachi drawled.

"She came _back_." Sasuke defended stubbornly, looking for an opening to attack him. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any. Even after so many years of training he couldn't find a weakness in his older brother.

"Hn."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, letting out a throaty growl as his hand began glowing bright blue with chakra. The chirping of birds echoed throughout the abandoned compound. The lightening-like sparks reflected in Itachi's crimson orbs as he watched Sasuke running towards him at full speed.

He was faster than before.

But not fast enough.

_Foolish brother._

He merely stepped to the side at the last second, the heat from the chakra in Sasuke's hand emanating through the air. He caught Sasuke's wrist as he went flying past him, jerking him backwards and throwing him into the ground.

Sasuke let out a snarl as he was slammed into the gravel. He ignored the way the rocks bit into his skin as he braced his arms, pushing himself up to his knees.

"She came back…and she's going to stay here…with me." Sasuke ground out.

Then he found himself pushed back onto the ground, Itachi's heel grinding into his back. He coughed. Then Itachi's hand was on the back of his head. He jerked him backwards by the hair, making Sasuke growl in pain.

"You can hurt me all you want Itachi…but Sakura will still love me."

Itachi answered by slamming Sasuke's head onto the ground, grinding his face into the gravel. His entire face felt like it was on fire as the sharp rocks tore into his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were clenched shut, and he felt blood flowing from his nose.

"Think of this pain every time you wish to touch Sakura." Itachi murmured emotionlessly in his ear. He let him drop, falling back against the crimson stained pebbles.

Sasuke blinked the blood from his eyes, the sweat stinging the wounds as he got to his feet, breathing harshly. Itachi had his back turned to him as if he didn't believe Sasuke a threat at all.

Sasuke let out a yell as he sprang towards him, animalistic rage taking over. He saw red—and it wasn't the Sharingan. It wasn't the chidori that sprang into his hand this time, but the lightening blade.

Better. But still not good enough.

Itachi gave an inward smirk. _Time to die, foolish brother._ And then he pulled his arm back— "NO!" came a distant cry from Sakura—before it shot forward in a killing strike.

"Hi Itachi-san!"

CRUNCH.

Itachi and Sasuke both blinked as Tobi went flying through the air and into the wall of one of the buildings. The crashing sounds that ensued hinted to the fact that he'd gone through several more walls before he finally stopped.

Sakura appeared beside them, breathing raggedly. Her hair was damp, hanging loosely around her shoulders. She was only dressed in a bathrobe, one sleeve having slipped off her shoulder. She was glaring at the two of them with such intensity it made Sasuke avert his gaze.

"What. The. Hell!?" She ground out, before she ran into the gaping hole in the wall. "Tobi? Tobi, are you alright?"

There was a small whimper from inside as Tobi emerged, covered in dust. A large split ran down the center of his mask. "Tobi thought he was a good boy…" A piece of broken tile proceeded to slide off the roof and onto his head. "Owweeee…"

"Look what you did to Tobi!" Sakura snapped at Itachi, frowning. "What on earth were you two doing? Akatsuki and Konoha are allies for the time being and you two should start acting like it!"

"Sakura—" Sasuke began, but she cut him off.

"I don't care what happened, both of you are being so, so, so _immature_!" Sakura managed to hiss.

Itachi raised one eyebrow and looked as if he were about to give a retort but stopped as Sakura unleashed her death glare on him as well.

"I don't care who started it. I really don't." She was still supporting Tobi, who was giving a soft sniffling sound and murmuring something about how mean Itachi-san was being lately. "But it will end here and now."

"You can't just tell us to stop." Sasuke muttered.

"And why not?"

"I'm an Uchiha." Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other and both seemed genuinely horrified that they'd been thinking the same thing.

Sakura gave a derisive snort. "I don't care who the hell you two seem to think you are." She resisted the urge to slap them both.

"Sakura, if I kill him we can be happy!" Sasuke called out.

Sakura tsked. "I don't want to talk to either of you. I completely forgot about my concealing jutsu on my way here. Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in if someone saw me?"

"Sakura—"

Itachi's eyes flashed for a second, mostly because he didn't exactly like the thought of everyone in Konoha seeing Sakura running down the street in a bathrobe that barely covered all the appropriate places.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, trying to wipe the blood from his face. He knew he couldn't attack Itachi now. Sakura would have him pinned to the ground before he could activate his Chidori.

"You're a mess." Sakura scoffed. "I'm not healing either of you."

Itachi 'hn'ed. "I don't need to be healed." He gave another hn, which translated as: I don't think I can say the same for my foolish little brother.

_Was every single member of the Uchiha Clan as arrogant as these two? If so I'm surprised they didn't get killed off sooner. _She knew that it was a horrible thought, but she was not in the best of moods at the moment.

"I'm taking Tobi home. Sasuke, you are going to go to the hospital to get yourself healed. Itachi, you are getting _the hell out of Konoha_."

"Hn."

Sakura didn't need to know which one had said it to know that both of them weren't going to listen to her. "Fine, I really don't give a damn what you two do. Not anymore." She was fuming, and she was not in the mood to listen to Sasuke complain about his Clan and Itachi 'hn' at everything. She suddenly gave a soft groan, "Damn." And then she promptly threw up in the bushes to the side of one of the houses.

"Oh no!" Tobi exclaimed worriedly. "Is Sakura-senpai sick again?"

_Sick?_ Sasuke wondered.

_Again?_ Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine." Sakura spat out the last bit from her mouth, ignoring the sour taste that lingered. "Come on Tobi. We're going home."

Sasuke watched Sakura walk down the road, her back stiff as she let Tobi guide her home.

_This is all your fault, Itachi. _He turned to voice his frustration but when he looked, Itachi was gone. Once again he was alone. The blood continued to drip from his face. He gritted his teeth as he began walking in the direction opposite of the hospital.

_One day Sakura…one day I'll kill him. Just wait._

_I'll become stronger._

* * *

Sakura sat down on the couch with Tobi. "Tobi, if I'm going to fix your mask I have to take it off."

Tobi shook his head furiously, which only made a few pieces of the chipped mask fall to the floor. "But Tobi doesn't want to take off the mask!"

"Tobi…" Sakura sighed. "Why don't you want anyone to see your face?"

…

"Does Tobi really have to take it off?" Tobi asked dejectedly.

"Hai."

Tobi hesitated for a moment, before his hand went to his mask. It traced the design and then fell back into his lap limply. "Can Sakura-senpai take it off for Tobi?"

Sakura blinked at that, but merely nodded, "alright."

She lifted her hands to his mask, brushing against the line of is jaw as she curled her fingers around the edge of the mask. She lifted it off slowly, and as she took it away it finally cracked in half in her hands. She let out a small yelp as one of the pieces slipped from her hand. She hurriedly grabbed it before it fell to the ground, reaching to pick the small orange and black ceramic chips from the linoleum.

Then she lifted her eyes to Tobi's face and stopped. She'd thought that perhaps he'd been horribly disfigured and that was the reason why he wore a mask. His face was angular and strong, but it had a softness to it that was reminiscent of someone who she couldn't quite place.

He only had one eye, charcoal grey in color. He was blinking, as if trying to adjust to the light of the room. His other eye wasn't there, just a hole where one should have been, with several scars marring the skin around the socket, as if it had been cut out. But he wasn't ugly. He had a boyish look to him, something that fit him. _A lot like Naruto._

He watched her warily. "Does Sakura-senpai think Tobi is ugly?"

"Of course not!" Sakura scoffed. "You're very cute, Tobi."

She saw a splash of red cover his cheeks and he gave a crooked smile. Once again, Sakura couldn't help notice his resemblance to the new Hokage. "Tobi, you never got professional medical attention for that eye, did you?"

Tobi shook his head.

"Mind if I have a look at it?"

"Can Sakura-senpai just fix Tobi's mask please?" Tobi whispered, looking away so that she couldn't see the scarred side of his face. "Tobi just wants his mask back."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Alright…" She'd never heard Tobi sound so sad and desperate before. She picked up the pieces, still trying to remember where she'd seen him before. He looked so _familiar_.

Maybe a face in the crowd on one of her many missions?

…had she been the one to do that to him? She couldn't remember gouging the eye out of any of her opponents…but there had been so many…

"Tobi, who did that to you?"

"Tobi doesn't know." Tobi answered back. Then he smiled. The action seemed to light up his whole face.

The old Tobi was taking over again, the happy Tobi. She liked that Tobi better than the one who had been sitting in front of her. Perhaps Tobi without his mask wasn't as wonderful as she'd previously thought.

"So you wear the mask because you think people will think you are ugly?" Sakura broached.

"No."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"Tobi doesn't like the looks he gets. They aren't bad looks, just confused looks. Tobi doesn't like those looks—see, you're doing it!" Tobi pointed a finger accusingly at her.

Sakura blinked. She'd been watching him worriedly a second before, head cocked to the side before he'd mentioned that she was looking at him like they had. "Oh. Sorry Tobi. The look isn't confusion, it's…well…"

"What?"

"Pity." Sakura finished, still mending his mask. She traced a finger over the almost invisible crack, placing in the few chipped pieces that had fallen off earlier.

"What is pity?"

Sakura looked up at that, before she gave a small, thoughtful smile. "Pity is when you feel sad for someone."

"Oh." Tobi nodded, frowning a bit before he continued. "Well, Tobi feels said for Tobi. Tobi is broken."

Sakura couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Fix Tobi please."

Sakura nodded. "I will. Don't worry Tobi. I can fix you." She sighed at her own words. _I can't seem to fix anything anymore. _She picked up the finished mask, but she didn't give it to Tobi. She ran a thumb over the smooth surface.

"Itachi-san is so mean now." Tobi huffed.

Sakura sighed.

"I hope Itachi-san is not mean to Sakura-senpai like he is mean to Sasuke and Tobi." Tobi commented, almost questioning.

Sakura looked up at him with a sad smile. "Itachi is just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"He thinks I love his younger brother Sasuke."

"Does Sakura-senpai love him?"

"Hai."

"WHAT!?" Tobi yelled out.

Sakura laughed softly. "I don't love him that way, Tobi. Sasuke is family. He's like a brother to me and he was the first person I ever loved. He will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Oh." Tobi nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "…Does Sakura-senpai love Tobi too?" He gave a sheepish grin.

Sakura grinned back. "Yes Tobi, I love you too."

Tobi looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you love someone, you cannot stay mad at them forever. I hope that Sakura-senpai gets glad again so that Itachi-san, Sasuke and Sakura-senpai can be friends again."

"I don't want to talk about Sasuke or Itachi right now." Sakura muttered. "Let's talk about something else." Even Tobi knew that it would be best not to enrage his Sakura-senpai by mentioning the two Uchiha.

"Sakura-senpai is the only other person besides Leader-sama and Zetsu-san who has seen Tobi without his mask on."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry Tobi. I won't tell anyone how devilishly handsome you are. Your secret's safe with me."

She was rewarded with a deep blush from Tobi, which made her laugh. She was glad she had his company. Without him she'd probably be sitting in her room, crying.

"I'm going to go to bed, ok?" Sakura spoke softly.

Tobi nodded, "Thanks Sakura-senpai! And Tobi loves you too."

Sakura gave him one last smile and a peck on the cheek which made him turn a bright red before she walked down the hallway to her bed in hopes of a decent night's sleep.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning more tired than rested. She was surprised, since she'd gotten at least eight hours of sleep. Half of those, however, were spent tossing and turning in bed.

She would have stayed in bed for the rest of the day if it hadn't been for the tantalizing smell coming from her kitchen. How could something that smelled so good be coming from _her_ kitchen? She didn't even have any groceries!  
She slumped out of bed, noticing that she was only wearing her bathrobe. She pulled it off, putting on a simple shirt—a large red one with the Haruno Clan symbol on the back. She'd found it after rummaging through her drawers for something to wear. She missed her old Haruno clothes. Black could be so depressing sometimes. _Except when it has to do with Itachi Uchiha's hair, rawr! _

_No thinking about Itachi right now. He is on my hit list at the moment. _Sakura mumbled to herself as she pulled on some shinobi pants and tied her forehead protector into its position, her long bangs brushing against it. She hurriedly tied her hair up in a messy bun as she slipped on her slippers, opening the door and walking down the hallway, grumbling all the way.

She heard voices coming from the kitchen. Yes, the kitchen that smelled like heaven.

She finally reached the doorway and stopped, staring with her mouth slightly agape. There were several women—and Tobi—running around her small kitchen with plates full of steaming food.

Sakura's mouth was watering.

Hinata finally noticed her, smiling. "S-Sakura-chan! Good m-morning."

"Eh…?" Sakura just blinked a few times. She wondered what she looked like to them, bags under her eyes and pink bunny slippers on her feet. She definitely didn't look like a killer, she knew that.

"Sakura-senpai! Sit down." Tobi ran over to her, picking her up and placing her in one of the seats at her table. Strangely enough it seemed to have grown, and there were at least three extra chairs placed haphazardly around it.

"We decided that you needed some real food to eat." Ino commented.

"Er…thanks?" Sakura murmured dazedly. Hinata sat down to her right, Ino her left. Across the table were Tenten, Tobi, and Temari—who was holding Karura.

"Itadakimasu!" They all chorused as they dug into the food. Sakura stared down at her plate, merely breathing in the wonderful smell with her eyes closed. When she opened them again she saw the others staring at her strangely.

"I haven't had this kind of food in a long time." Was Sakura's only comment before she grabbed her own chopsticks and attacked her breakfast with fervor.

"Well, I can't really see any of the Akatsuki being very good cooks." Tenten commented. "Except for Tobi of course. He sure knows his way around a kitchen!"

Tobi was probably beaming beneath his mask. Sakura could picture his face now, with a small embarrassed blush at the praise he was getting.

"So you all just decided to come and make me breakfast on a whim?" Sakura questioned.

"More or less." Temari grinned.

"So, how were your missions?" Sakura continued, taking a sip of her tea.

"Uneventful." Tenten muttered. "We're allies with Smoke now."

"Team K-Kurenai didn't do m-much either." Hinata piped in.

"Sorry I couldn't come and talk with you while they were away." Temari murmured with an apologetic smile. "I was busy with this little hellion." That was when Karura began whining and Temari pushed open her yukata to feed her.

"Eh, right here?" Ino scrunched her face up. "You can't just whip 'em out like that!"  
Temari grinned. "I can and I did. Shikamaru hates it, of course. But hell, sometimes you just have to lift your shirt and throw caution to the wind."

"B-but Tobi-san is h-here!" Hinata squeaked, mortified.

Tobi looked over at them. "Don't worry, Tobi doesn't mind. Tobi doesn't like girls."

"You're gay?" Tenten asked, brows furrowed.

"Gay?" Tobi sounded perplexed at the word. "What does that mean?"

"It means you like it up the—" Ino never got to finish as Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously. "_Ino_!"

"Tobi doesn't like girls. Girls have _cooties_." Tobi answered back seriously.

The five kunoichi exchanged looks—and then burst into laughter.

"You never told me so before, Tobi. Who told you we had cooties?" Sakura asked between giggles.

"Kisame-san." Tobi said gravely. "Kisame-san told Tobi that cooties are _very_ contagious and deadly. Tobi could _die_."

This caused them to laugh even harder, none of them being able to picture the blue-skinned man from Mist telling Tobi that with a straight face.

None of them decided to tell Tobi differently, however, as they went back to their food, grinning from time to time and randomly bursting into fits of giggles.

* * *

All of the men in the Hokage's office looked up when the door opened and the kunoichi—and the ever present Tobi—walked inside. Naruto didn't believe he'd ever seen Sakura look as happy as she did in that moment. She was turned, talking to Ino, a bright smile on her face. The old Sakura smile. Naruto didn't think he'd ever get enough of the old Sakura smile.

"So, how was your breakfast?" Neji asked conversationally. When Tenten sat beside him she grabbed his hand in hers and he replied by giving it a small squeeze. Sakura felt warmth well up inside of her at the sight. She wondered what it would feel like to just hold hands with Itachi.

"Did you guys bring us some?' Kiba asked, pouting.

But he'd never do that. Itachi wasn't romantic. And she didn't even know if he loved her. _Of course he doesn't._ Sakura inwardly scoffed. _Lust and love are different. _

"Yeah, we're starving!" Naruto whined.

The girls shook their heads with small smiles. Sakura immediately noticed that Sasuke wasn't there and was relieved. She didn't want to have to deal with him at the moment. She'd probably end up punching him through a few walls.

_I just have to get used to the fact that Itachi will never be the perfect boyfriend or lover. _She blinked, just then realizing that she was thinking about Itachi even after she'd sworn she wouldn't.

"Where's cat?" Sakura asked, peering around the room, looking for the familiar clay body.

"He said he had somewhere to go last night."

Sakura shrugged. "He's probably out looking for mice." _He always seems to disappear when I need him._

"How's Chigiri doing?" Kiba asked.

"He's bored to death." Sakura sighed. "He hates being stuck in the apartment. He needs somewhere to run." He was, at the moment, probably tearing up one of her slippers in retribution for being cooped up in her small apartment for so long. The day before he'd destroyed her stuffed teddy bear that Naruto had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday. He had received a hard smack on the nose for it and had been locked in the bathroom for a few hours, whining and sulking.

When she'd decided to let him out she'd opened the door and found him foaming at the mouth. She was afraid he had rabies for a moment until she'd noticed the minty fresh aroma emanating from Chigiri's mouth and the mauled toothpaste tube lying on the ground beside him.

"Well, you could always take him to the training grounds."

"Akamaru wants to see how he can do against him." Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sakura smiled. "I think he'd like that." She could just imagine the two of them running around the training grounds, chasing innocent squirrels and whatever else they could sink their teeth into.

"We should all go." Ino shot out of her seat. "I need some exercise too and Naruto's been cooped up in his office for too long."

"Amen to that." Naruto muttered. He stood with a grin and a wink, "I wanna spar with Sakura-chan first!"

Everyone turned expectantly to Lee. Usually he would burst in at that moment to say something about how wonderful it would be to train or something about the flower of youth. But he just gave a soft sigh, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Er, right." Tenten scratched her head. "So, to the training grounds?"

"I don't want to fight against Sakura." Shikamaru groaned. "That would just be troublesome."

"We've gotten stronger too." Ino argued.

Shikamaru snorted. "You didn't see her take our four squads of Stone Jônin."

Neji smirked. "This will be interesting then." _I want to fight you too, Sakura. Let's see how good you've gotten. _Although he no longer loved her like he used to, he felt a deep friendship with her now—which had strangely turned into a rivalry, unbeknownst to her.

Sakura grinned back. "You bet." Or maybe she _did_ know.

* * *

Wham.

Crunch.

Slam.

Snap.

"Another one bites the dust!" Tenten cheered as she knocked out one of Naruto's many shadow clones.

"This isn't fair! You're ganging up on me!" Naruto whined as the others charged.

"Well you have the Kyuubi!" Ino argued. "So it's fair."

"Even you Hinata?" Naruto shot her a hurt look. Hinata merely gave a soft smile, "Sorry Naruto-k-kun!" And delivered a swift gentle fist hit to a shadow clone's chest.

"Alright, alright." Sakura grinned as she landed beside Naruto, one of her own shadow clones knocking back Choji. "Let's do this, Naruto."

"Ha! I've got Sakura-chan on my team now! We're gonna be invincible!" Naruto whooped.

"No fair!" Everyone moaned.

"Yeah, you two are the strongest here. You can't be on a team together." Tenten had her hands on her hips.

"Aw give it a break." Kiba grinned. "This'll be fun. Let's see if we can take 'em down. Right Akamaru?"

…

"Eh, Akamaru?" Kiba's brow furrowed as he searched for his canine companion—and found him and Chigiri running after the stick Tobi was throwing for them.

"Some ninja dog you are—oomph!" Kiba grunted as he flew into a tree. Sakura's punch may not have been filled with chakra but it still hurt like hell.

"Can you please do something besides summoning shadow clones?" Sakura yelled to Naruto as they stood back to back, facing the others who had formed a circle around them.

"I don't see _you_ doing anything!" Naruto bit back accusingly.

"Hey wait—where's Choji?" Sakura peered around. "Dammit—" She and Naruto suddenly found themselves pulled beneath the ground, their heads sticking out of the dirt.

"Ha!" Ino gave a victory sign. "Eat that Sakura!"

And then Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke before she appeared behind Ino, delivering a kick to her back. Ino yelped as she fell forward.

"Hey, a little help here!" Naruto yelled to Sakura, still in the ground.

"Come on Naruto, you've got to be kidding me!" Sakura muttered as she dodged Neji and Hinata—who'd decided to come at her at the same time, their fists flying. "You're the Hokage and yet you fell for that old trick?"

"Looks like it's just you now, Sakura." Shikamaru drawled.

"Think again!" She yelled out—before she turned into Naruto who gave a feral grin as he punched Neji in the jaw. Neji went flying just as the Naruto they'd all thought had been stuck in the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke as well.

_So they switched places…_Shikamaru's eyes went from Naruto to the tree where Sakura sat, smiling.

_Not good enough Sakura, _Shikamaru gave a small smile as he trapped her in his shadow possession jutsu. She froze in place on the tree, before giving a frown. "No fair!"  
_Eh? Sakura wouldn't say something like that_…Shikamaru blinked.

WHAM. Shikamaru went flying through the clearing, landing on Shino and Choji, sending all three toppling over onto the ground.

"So…you really didn't switch places the first time." Neji mused, seeing the 'Sakura' that Shikamaru had caught in his shadow possession jutsu was really Naruto. And 'Naruto' was really Sakura.

"I am so confused…" Tenten groaned.

"Teamwork, baby!" Naruto and Sakura high-fived with a cheer.

_This is going to be a long fight…_all of them inwardly groaned as they began devising a plan to defeat the two members of Team seven.

* * *

Sakura raised an eyebrow from where she sat on the grass. She was wiping the sweat from her face, braced up against Ino as the two leaned on each other for support. Their light training session had turned into an all out brawl.

Still, Team Seven had come out victorious.

Now they were all sitting down on the grass, catching their breath as they drank the cold lemonade that Temari had brought them. Well, all of them except Lee.

"What's up with Lee?" Sakura asked worriedly. He was talking animatedly to himself, punching a tree with a strange fervor. Now that she thought about it, he'd been a bit off ever since he'd come back from his mission with the rest of team Gai.

"If I cannot go on a date with Tai Lee I will do one million push ups!" Lee yelled to himself.

"Er…who on earth is Tai Lee?" Sakura asked, confused.

Neji's eye twitched while Tenten grinned, "Just picture Lee with a bow and some blush and you get Tai Lee."

The entire group shuddered at the thought, except for Tobi who seemed oblivious once more. He was scratching Chigiri's ear and rubbing Akamaru's tummy. Both dogs were sprawled out, tongues lolling out of their mouths as they panted in the heat.

"Spoiled pup." Sakura and Kiba both muttered at the exact same time. They grinned at each other as Chigiri and Akamaru both half-heartedly protested the statement with a grunt.

At that moment Sasuke walked by the clearing, head down, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey teme!" Naruto waved him over, before shooting him a strange look as he saw Sasuke's face.

"Your boo-boo looks bad!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like your face is rotting off." Ino snickered. "How'd that happen?"

"Like leprosy?" Shino suggested.

"Unclean! Unclean!" Kiba and Naruto chorused.

Sasuke shot them all a withering death glare.

Naruto merely grinned, "Hey Sasuke, why don't you have Sakura heal that for you?"

There was a moment of strained silence as the two locked eyes and everyone wondered if perhaps Sakura had been involved in Sasuke's little mishap.

Sakura shrugged. "Sasuke's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle a few scratches."

"Hn."

Once again there was a moment of strained silence as everyone looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura? That's more than a few scratches! He looks like he's been through a meat grinder." Tenten murmured.

Sakura snorted. "Why don't you have Ino heal him? It isn't that difficult. The cuts are superficial, after all."

Ino stared at Sakura incredulously. _Didn't the two make up before Sakura left for the Akatsuki? What's happening?_

"I don't need it." Sasuke commented coldly.

"What happened, teme?" Naruto asked, wondering why Sasuke didn't come nearer to them and why Sakura's hands were clenching into fists.

"Nothing." Sasuke and Sakura both answered, before Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke again and Sasuke averted his gaze. The others all shot them suspicious glances.

"But Sakura-senpai, we saw it happen!" Tobi jumped up. "You see, Sasuke-san and I—" BAM. Tobi hit the ground, rubbing his head as Sakura stood over him, shooting him a warning glance.

"Sakura-senpai!" Tobi cried. "Why are you being so mean?" Sakura put a healing hand to his head, giving a small sigh.

"Sorry Tobi. But let's be quiet about that, ok?" She whispered.

Tobi nodded slowly, before Sakura noticed that everyone was quiet. She looked up with a frown, noticing that the others were staring at something behind her, eyes wide.

"…S…Sakura…?"

Sakura froze, eyes widened as she slowly turned around, recognizing the voice instantly.

…

…

…

"…father?"

* * *

**(A\N: Moowahahahahaha! Another evil cliffhanger:D Hm…I don't know why I'm being so malicious with all these cliffhangers. Maybe it's because I haven't got much sleep. My little niece has a cold, so I've been taking turns with my sis (the editor) in watching her so that my sis can get some sleep.**

**Oh well, some coffee and chocolate and I'll be a new woman:)**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: That outfit looks great on you. It would look even better rolled up in a ball on my bedroom floor.)**


	11. Chapter 10: Violent Interruptions

**Chapter 10**

**Violent Interruptions**

"…_S…Sakura…?"_

_Sakura froze, eyes widened as she slowly turned around, recognizing the voice instantly. _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"…father?"_

* * *

Everyone remained silent, watching Sakura and the wizened man standing in front of her. 

Sakura stared at him, unsure if this man was truly her father. He had the same bright green eyes, but they didn't dance with emotion like they should have. They were dull and pain-filled. There were lines on his face that shouldn't have been there. He wasn't old enough for that yet. Streaks of grey ran through his once cherry red locks. His Chûnin vest was worn and patched.

"…it can't be."

Sakura saw the tears in his eyes and wondered what they signified. Was he glad she was alive, was she angry that the Hokage had lied to him?

"Er, Haruno-san!" Naruto swallowed.

"Father, I—" Sakura began, but her voice caught in her throat at the sight of the wounded man in front of her. What could she say? What _was_ there to say?

"You were dead." He whispered.

"I…" Sakura saw his eyes go from Tobi, to the ring on her hand. She saw it all click in his head. Sakura was in the Akatsuki. His baby girl was a missing-nin. She didn't have to explain anything to him. She didn't believe she had a right to.

Sakura took in the scroll that fell limply from his fingers to the grass. He'd probably come with a message for Naruto. She was calling herself a million different types of idiot as she stood there. _I should have put on a concealing jutsu. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn…_

None of the others seemed to know what to say either. Even Tobi was surprisingly quiet. Chigiri gave a soft rumble deep in his chest. It was a warning, as if he didn't completely trust the man standing in front of them.

"Haruno-san I can explain," Naruto began, stepping forward. He was the first to come free of his shocked stupor.

Her father merely took a step back. Sakura saw the denial shining in his eyes. He was even now distancing himself from her. She didn't move. She couldn't. She felt as if she were frozen to the spot.

He just shook his head. "There's nothing to explain." His voice hardened a bit as he swallowed. "Hokage-sama, harboring a missing-nin is a criminal offense."

There was a long moment of silence as Sakura stared at her father, letting the words sink in.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever seen Sakura like that. She seemed to cave in on herself, the earlier shine in her eyes fading like a dying flame. He saw her shoulders begin to shake and it frightened him. He'd seen her strength, hell; he'd witnessed it first hand! And yet here she was, looking like she had the night he'd left her, breaking down in tears as she screamed for him to take her with him.

"Haruno-san—" Naruto managed to croak out. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"As the head of the Haruno Clan it is my duty to inform the council." He spoke coldly. "Even if it is to condemn a former Konohagakure shinobi."

"Father." Sakura whispered in a cracked voice, finally taking a step forward. She wondered how he could be so cold. And then she realized why. He had told himself for years that she was dead. To him, she truly had died almost three years ago. He wasn't seeing Sakura. He was seeing an Akatsuki member. And enemy of Konoha.

That hurt more than anything.

"Haruno-san—"

"Father," Sakura began again, "Please don't be like this. What will mom say?"

Something flashed in her father's eyes that Sakura couldn't decipher, before she felt a sharp pain at her side.

…

…

…

Sakura—and every other single person in the clearing—looked down at the kunai that had cut into her stomach. Her shaking fingers wrapped around the handle, pulling it out with a slight wince.

"You are no daughter of mine." The man spoke. "And I'm glad your mother died before she could see you now."

Time seemed to stop for Sakura as she stared up at him, eyes wide. "D…dead?"

Her father's hand clenched into a fist. "Hai."

And Sakura's world fell apart in that instant as she fell to her knees.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke snarled out, advancing on her father. How dare he do this to her?

"No." Sakura whispered, looking down at the blood on her fingers. "…don't…"

"The council will hear of this, Hokage-sama." Haruno-san spoke before he disappeared.

"Sakura, let me heal you." Ino walked over, but Sakura merely shook her head furiously, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No." She sniffled. "It just scratched me. I'm fine."

"Sakura…"

"I need to go home." She whispered brokenly.

"Tobi will come." Tobi appeared beside her. "Is Sakura-senpai really ok?"

Sakura nodded numbly. "Hai."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto reached out to her but she just let the bloody kunai drop to the ground.

"…why didn't you tell me she was dead?" Sakura asked hoarsely.

"It was…well," Ino began uncomfortably. "She died a year ago from a heart attack."

_Mom always had heart problems._ Sakura thought sadly. _I told her to watch herself and eat healthy. Didn't she listen?_

She'd never get the chance to tell her mother how much she loved her. She'd never be able to tell her…to tell her…Sakura couldn't continue being there in front of them. She just bolted, running towards her apartment.

She heard their pleas for her to stop but she ignored them as Tobi ran alongside her, still uncharacteristically silent.

Naruto said a soft goodbye to the others as he clenched his hands and headed to the Hokage tower. He knew that Haruno-san would go through with his threat. Naruto's head snapped up.

"What if they send shinobi to capture Sakura!?"

The others—who had all begun to walk away gloomily—looked back at him.

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped out. "What sh-should we do? We have to t-tell Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san. Th-they can do something!"

"Ino, go for Tsunade."

Ino nodded, disappearing.

"I'll go for Jiraiya." Shikamaru disappeared as well. He was being strangely active and helpful, but none of them noticed as they began thinking of anyone else to tell.

"M-maybe I can talk with father." Hinata murmured. "Th-that way when the council meets he c-can…" She stopped herself, unsure. They all knew why. Hinata's father wasn't on good terms with any of them.

"But he liked Sakura when she was here." Tenten defended. "Maybe he'll vouch for her."

"I think we should get our senseis as well." Shino spoke calmly. "They are the only other ones who know that she is here."

"I'll go for Kurenai." Kiba spoke, Akamaru barking behind him as they sped through the trees.

"I'll find Asuma." Choji nodded, heading off as well.

"I'll get Gai-sensei!" Lee leapt into the trees, yelling something about finding Gai in five minutes or he'd do a thousand laps around Konoha.

"Sasuke you can—" Naruto blinked. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I guess he left…" Temari frowned. "What a great time to ditch us all. Che. What a bastard."

"I'll go get Kakashi." Hinata offered softly, running in the direction of his home.

"What about Sai and Yamato?" Shino asked.

"I'll find them." Neji nodded at Naruto, before he disappeared.

Tenten, Shino, and Temari were the only three left with Naruto. Naruto breathed in deeply. "Shino, Tenten, can you go and try and stall anyone who would head after Sakura to capture her? If she attacks them to get away that won't help anyone."

Both nodded, disappearing.

"And then there were two." Temari murmured, jostling Karura on her hip. "Are we heading to the Hokage's tower?"

"Hai." Naruto whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura slipped off her shirt with a sigh. Next came her pants, which pooled around her ankles as she looked herself over in her mirror. She touched the small cut on her side, but she couldn't find it in herself to heal it. Her fingers went numb and the wound throbbed. But the pain wasn't just physical. 

_He hates me now…and she's…she's…_Sakura blinked away her tears as she undid her bra and slipped off her underwear. The small cut was superficial. She'd let it heal naturally. It wasn't as if she had a choice, since her chakra didn't seem to want to obey her right now.

_It'll probably scar._ She thought absently as she undid her hair from its bun, letting it fall around her shoulders in silky waves.

_Doesn't matter. I deserve it._ She bit her lip as she walked over to the shower, turning the handle. Water spewed from the showerhead as Sakura adjusted the temperature.

_I can't think about any of that right now. _Sakura felt as if her life was like a tightrope walk. She was struggling to keep her balance, and if she made one wrong move she'd topple over the side. The past was the past and she couldn't dwell on it. If she looked back she could lose her footing and fall.

Sakura's fingers shook a bit as they traced the Uchiha tattoo. _Look to the future, Sakura._

She was ready to step into the shower when the door opened. She whipped around, eyes angry, "Tobi, what have I told you about—" She stopped abruptly as she saw who it was. Her surprised anger faded—only to be replaced with actual anger as she glared.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Go away."

"Hn."

She decided to ignore him—which was impossible. He was standing in the doorway of her bathroom in a mesh shirt and his usual slacks looking so gorgeous it should have been illegal.

"I heard about your father."

Sakura blinked at that. She hadn't thought he'd care enough to look into that—but then again he was probably keeping tabs on her now, making sure his _foolish little brother _didn't get too close.

She said the first thing that came to mind, tone bitter.

"It's your fault."

Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the despair in her voice. He kept his own voice emotionless as his eyes trailed down her body. "Mine?"

"Yes." Sakura snapped out—and Itachi saw the tears filling those jade orbs. Part of him wanted to rebuke her for allowing herself to feel so much emotion even after all of their training together. Another part of him—a miniscule part of course—wanted to do something to comfort her. But then again, he had no idea how. So he merely waited for her to continue.

"If I hadn't…if I hadn't left with all of you, I could have been here for my mother when she…" Sakura swallowed. "And if I hadn't…" _If I hadn't fallen in love with you I could have stayed in Konoha with them. They would have never been filled with the loneliness and sadness that I saw in my father's eyes. _

"He cut you."

Sakura nodded at his statement. "Hai." Meanwhile the water continued to spray in the shower, steam wafting through the room.

"You didn't dodge."

"No."

…

…

….

"Why?"

"I deserved it." She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Heal it."

"I can't." She managed, looking down at her hands with a cynical smile. "My conscience won't let me."

She heard a soft sigh before he was beside her, inspecting her wound. "It needs to be cleaned."

She opened her mouth to retort—but it was very difficult to do so when she was pushed up against the tiled wall of the shower, Itachi's mouth on hers.

The jolt of the hot water made her jump, as did his hands on her waist. His tongue drew an outline of her lips before nudging on the small line between them, seeking entrance. Sakura parted them instantly, hands going around his neck.

She knew she was still supposed to be angry with him, but she just couldn't find it within herself to do such a thing. _Forgive and forget, ne?_ She thought breathlessly as their tongues played tag in her mouth. _Besides...I need this. I need to know that someone still cares, even if just a little._

The water continued to hit them, and Sakura moaned into Itachi's mouth as she ran her hands over his chest through his wet mesh top. She hooked her fingers in two of the small holes, tracing circles on the skin beneath.

She heard him give a soft growl in response—a sound that thrilled her and made her groan instinctively. Sakura's eyes were closed as warm water continued to batter her eyelids. Itachi's hands were now buried in her hair as his mouth ravished her neck.

"Itachi…" She managed to gasp out. "We can't…I mean…Tobi, he's…he's in the next room. What if he…?"

She heard Itachi give a soft chuckle, the sound vibrating against her collarbone as his tongue darted to the valley between her breasts. "I sent him to find the Kyuubi." He murmured against her skin.

Sakura nodded weakly, throwing her head back as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. She let out a throaty purr at the sensation, raking a hand over his back, bunching the fabric of his shirt.

One hand left her hair to massage her other breast. The water felt like sensual fingers caressing her body everywhere that Itachi couldn't.

"_Itachi_…" The tiled wall felt cold against her back compared to Itachi's body pressed against hers and the water that dripped from them both. It made her skin erupt in goose bumps. She shivered at the strange feeling—as well as the way that Itachi was slowly licking his way down her stomach.

She quivered against him as his tongue darted into her navel. Her nails bit into his shoulders at the sensation.

He was teasing, his lips moving across the inside of her thigh. "Mmm…no fair…" Sakura murmured sensually as his hands massaged her bottom, cushioning it from the hard wall.

"…Ita…chi…" Sakura managed, biting her lip to keep from screaming as his tongue darted inside of her. She could almost feel him smirk. _Damn arrogant bastard._ She thought heatedly. Then, all coherent thought left her.

Her chest heaved as she arched, trying to push against him, but his hands held her steady. "Up…now…" Sakura ordered breathlessly. She wanted him inside of her as soon as possible. He was just being _cruel_ now!

He gave a soft chuckle as he stopped his ministrations between her thighs. He looked up at her with that arrogant smirk of his and she looked down, flustered. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. Her cheeks were flushed red and droplets of water fell from her damp pink locks.

Sakura couldn't help but admire him as well. His hair was plastered to his face, his crimson eyes heated with lust. His wet clothes clung to him, and the water washed across his face. Sakura wanted to kiss off every single drop.

He was standing in front of her now, deciding that he'd tortured her enough. She roughly pulled down his pants past his hips. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing against him with a small moan. She nipped his ear, giving her own small smirk at the response she got out of him as he gave a low, dark growl. _Hit a hotspot, _she thought with a grin.

Then he was inside of her, pressing her against the tiled wall. Skin against skin, water rushing over them both in small rivulets, washing away their mingled sweat. She held onto him tightly because it was in these moments that she'd never felt so close to anyone before. And it wasn't because he was inside of her either. It was different. She felt as if…perhaps…he actually did care about her more than just physically.

It was in those times that she wanted to tell him her secret. But she never did. Even then, as she came, screaming his name and he grunted in his own release a second later she had to force herself not to tell him anything. She couldn't. Not yet. Maybe never.

She breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath as the water continued to wash over the two lovers. She stared into his eyes, seeing that he was watching her intently.

"What is it?"

And then Sakura felt the chakra presence inside of her home. She couldn't recognize it immediately as Itachi's hands gripped her tightly.

And that was when the door opened and the person walked inside.

* * *

"What are you talking about!?" Tsunade boomed, her voice raised in anger as she glared at the council. "Sakura Haruno is not a threat to Konohagakure." 

"She is a missing-nin who has lied to us." One of them spoke. "And she is currently a member of the Akatsuki if our sources of information are correct."

Tsunade blinked a few times, before nodding slowly. "…hai." She shot a small glare at the council's _source of information:_ Sakura's father

"And yourself, Jiraiya, her teammates, as well as the Hokage himself have lied to the rest of Konoha about this."

"We didn't want to cause panic—" Tsunade began.

"What is she doing here?" Another demanded.

…

…

…

Tsunade wet her lips, getting ready to speak.

…

…

…

"Konohagakure has allied itself with the Akatsuki."

Tsunade turned to the one who spoke. Jiraiya had just walked inside, his face serious.

There was stunned silence once more, as Jiraiya walked up to stand beside Tsunade.

"Allies?"

"Hai." Tsunade nodded.

"And what do they get in exchange?"

…

…

…

"Me."

This time they all turned to see Naruto in his full Hokage regalia. His face was serious and set in determination.

Beside him were the rest of the Konoha 12 minus Sasuke. Their senseis stood behind them, faces grim.

"Where is Haruno Sakura?" One of the council members asked coldly.

"Uchiha Sasuke has gone to get her."

* * *

Sakura stared past Itachi's shoulders at Sasuke's surprised face. She saw the hurt shining there as he took in the sight in front of him. Itachi turned around slowly, and Sakura saw the small satisfied smirk that graced his features as Sasuke glared. 

"Sasuke…" Sakura began uncertainly. What was there to say? She was standing naked in a shower—which was still going—with his older brother. Their earlier activities were blatantly obvious, considering the fact that Itachi's pants still hung below his hips.

"Get out." Itachi ordered emotionlessly, pulling up his pants and standing in front of Sakura. Sakura knew that Itachi was just trying to show Sasuke that he couldn't look at what was Itachi's, and it only added to the pain she felt as she saw the different emotions swimming in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke seemed to gather himself back up as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a 'hn'. "The Konoha council wants to see you."

"Hai." Sakura whispered as he left the room. She heard him walk down her hallway before an ominous slam reverberated throughout the apartment. She flinched at the sound.

"Hn."

Sakura slowly turned off the water, pushing past Itachi and putting on her clothes silently.

"We should leave."

Sakura looked up at him. "If I leave now then I will definitely be viewed as a traitor to this village. And then the village will take it out on Naruto." She shook her head. "I won't do that to him."

"Hn."

"Besides, Tobi is probably there." She sighed softly. "I'd better head over." She really didn't want to see Sasuke right now, but she'd have to face him sooner or later. Perhaps now he would realize that he couldn't have her.

Or maybe it would just make him hate her.

She tied her Konoha headband proudly around her forehead. "Ita-kun?"

"Hn."

"…I'll be back." She merely whispered as she headed out the door.

Itachi watched her go, listening as the door closed softly behind her.

* * *

**(A\N: That really isn't THAT bad of a cliffhanger is it:P**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I needed some ItaSaku-ness and thus the shower scene. Hehehe. Poor Sasuke…And don't worry, we will have some Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori in the next chapter. I miss them. As well as some Master-sama. :D**

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter. My brain was fried and I didn't think I could think of anything else at the moment so I decided to go ahead and upload this one. The next chapter will be longer to make up for it. :)**

**Pick-up line: Is that a ladder up your stocking or a stairway to heaven?)**


	12. Chapter 11: Words Best Left Unspoken

**Chapter 11**

**Words Best left Unspoken**

_Sasuke seemed to gather himself back up as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a 'hn'. "The Konoha council wants to see you."_

_"Hai." Sakura whispered as he left the room. She heard him walk down her hallway before an ominous slam reverberated throughout the apartment. She flinched at the sound. _

_…_

_She tied her Konoha headband proudly around her forehead. "Ita-kun?"_

_"Hn."_

_"…I'll be back." She merely whispered as she headed out the door._

_Itachi watched her go, listening as the door closed softly behind her._

* * *

The council was starting to get agitated. Naruto had sat himself down at the head as was his right as the Hokage. The head clan members were all watching him, waiting for him to speak. Their eyes continued to drift towards the door as well, still waiting for Sakura to enter.

The rest of the Konoha 12, their senseis, and Temari were seated in the seats of the council room for normal spectators. The rest of the room was empty, since no civilians had been told about the meeting.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were seated as part of the council—as Naruto's advisors. As much as Naruto admired and respected the two of them, he had once hoped that those spots would be filled by Sakura and Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't there and Sakura was…well…

"Hokage-sensei! Hokage-sensei!" Tobi burst through the door, waving his arms frantically.

At the sight of red clouds the entire council went for their weapons. Tobi skidded to a halt in front of Naruto, bent over as he seemed to catch his breath.

"Er, what is it Tobi?" Naruto asked after shooting the council a look that stated: he isn't a threat. He didn't know if they believed him or not, since several continued to hold their kunai, Inuzuka Tsume's dog was growling deep in the back of his throat, and Aburame Shibi had a swarm of his kikai hovering over his head threateningly.

"Tobi has been looking _everywhere_ for Hokage-sensei." Tobi gasped out, seemingly pouting. "It took Tobi forever to find the council chamber and then the Konoha shinobi didn't want to let Tobi in!"

"It's a closed meeting, _Akatsuki_." One of the members hissed.

"What did you do to the guards when they wouldn't let you in?" Hiashi asked, eyes narrowed a bit.

"Tobi just ran inside anyway." Tobi answered cheerfully.

"Tobi, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's coming." Came Sasuke's emotionless reply as he walked into the room, his Uchiha robes thrown over his ANBU outfit. He sat down in his seat as the Uchiha clan head, his face withdrawn and tense. "She had to dress the wound that Haruno-san inflicted upon her."

The rest of the council quickly looked to Sakura's father, whose jaw tightened in annoyance. Their eyes continued to rest on the figure of Tobi, who was rocking back and forth on his heels, looking around the room interestedly. He seemed to get a bit uncomfortable beneath the gaze of all the shinobi, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot, murmuring something under his breath about being a good boy.

Inoichi, Ino's father, was going to ask him to speak up when the door opened once more, and Sakura walked inside.

* * *

Tsunade felt her chest well with pride when Sakura walked into the room. She held the attention of every single member of the council. Her gait was confident, and her unblemished forehead protector gleamed in the light.

Tsunade also inwardly grinned—and allowed a small outward smile—at the Haruno Clan symbol placed upon her shirt. She saw Haruno-san's eyes narrow dangerously at the sight. Sakura didn't look at him, although Tsunade knew she wanted to.

She stopped in front of Naruto, giving a low bow to him and the council.

"Haruno Sakura, it has come to our attention that the Hokage, as well as our former Hokage, have kept knowledge of your whereabouts secret over these past two years." Akimichi Choza spoke gruffly. "Would you care to explain why?"

"Great Council," Sakura addressed, her face carefully neutral. "When I was brought back to Konoha two years ago, dying, my parents already believed I was dead. At that point we did not see what good it would do to inform Konoha that I was alive only to have me disappear once more."

"And you thought that gave you the right to join the Akatsuki?" Nara Shikaku asked, one eyebrow raised. "The same group of shinobi who have tried to kill you and our Hokage several times in the past?"

"The former Hokage Tsunade, and myself believed that it would be more beneficial for me to join the Akatsuki ranks." Sakura answered coolly. "That way I could find a way to keep Naruto safe, no matter what happened."

"And yet you haven't done that." Haruno-san snapped. "After all, the Akatsuki will get Hokage-sama at the end of the deal."

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously, but she merely spoke once more. "With all due respect, Haruno-san, I have done exactly what I said I would do. Naruto Uzumaki will not be killed by the Akatsuki, nor will they use their jutsu on him."

"But they will get the Kyuubi." Jiraiya stated, almost questioning it in his gaze that he directed to Sakura.

She nodded.

"They will get the Kyuubi."

"And then the Akatsuki will fulfill their plan of taking over the shinobi world, correct?" Haruno-san sneered.

They saw Sakura's jaw tighten a bit and pain seemed to flit through her eyes before she became emotionless once more.

…

…

…

"Hai."

There was dead silence as the council stared at her and she looked at them all, face emotionless and calm.

"And what makes you think we would accept that?"

"Konoha is currently allied with the Akatsuki, are they not?" Sakura gave a small shrug. "You shouldn't worry."

"_Currently_ allied." Hyuga Hiashi nodded. "That is the problem. How can we know whether or not the Akatsuki will throw aside that alliance the moment they gain the Kyuubi?"

Sakura breathed in deeply, and Naruto and the others fleetingly saw her hand touch her side as she gave a small wince, before she spoke.

"I assure you, Konoha will be safe."

"How can we take assurances from a liar who portrayed her own death?" Haruno-san growled.

Sakura hung her head a bit, before she lifted it to stare at him straight in the eye. "I have never once done anything to endanger this village."

"Perhaps not _intentionally_…." Shikaku began.

"I am merely trying to protect Konoha." Sakura felt as if she were a broken record. How many more times would she have to prove her loyalty? _I bet Sasuke didn't even have this hard of a time!_

"And how do you plan on doing that, after joining an organization bent on _killing_ _our Hokage_?" Tsume asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Would you rather I have died and left you with a group of s-classed criminals with the intent of ripping out Hokage-sama's demon without a second thought? As a member of the Akatsuki I can protect him."

"Are you insinuating that their leader will listen to you?"

Sakura's smile was a bit thin and dry. "Leader-sama obeys no ones orders."

"So you could not stop him if he wished to kill our Hokage?"

"I never said—" Sakura began, frowning.

"Ah yes, well we can see what a wonderful job you've done so far in protecting your old teammate." Haruno-san spoke acerbically. "At least if you had died there would have been one less Akatsuki member running around."

There was a moment of shocked silence as the other council members turned to Sakura's father in surprise.

"Haruno-san, that was uncalled for." Shibi began sternly.

Sakura's father didn't seem to hear him, or perhaps he merely decided to ignore him. "You've certainly done a wonderful job in protecting those precious to you, haven't you? So much for your nindo."

Sakura's face was emotionless, hard and cold as she spoke, voice like ice. "I, at least, have done something to _try_ and protect the ones I love, Haruno-san, rather than stand idly by and watch my loved ones wither away into nothing."

Haruno shot out of his seat, growling in the back of his throat.

"That is enough." Tsunade boomed as Choza and Inoichi held the red-haired shinobi back. "I think it would be best if the council disregarded these last few statements and stated their decision." She shot Sakura a reproachful look, but she seemed to brush it off, and that was unsettling. This Sakura standing in front of them was not the young girl they had all known.

Jiraiya coughed. "Tsunade is right. What is the council's decision?"

There was a long moment of silence as all the council members shared a glance, ignoring Sakura's father and Sasuke, who had remained deathly silent the entire time.

"Very well." Hiashi nodded. "Haruno Sakura, the council accepts the alliance with the Akatsuki as long as no harm befalls Konoha or our Hokage."

Sakura nodded.

"Because of your questionable loyalty," Tsume began, "We will—"

"Sakura's loyalty shouldn't have to be questioned." Naruto grumbled, cutting her off. He was silenced by a reprimanding glare from Tsunade.

"As I said." Tsume continued coolly, "We have given the authorization for ANBU to watch you and your Akatsuki companions at all times."

"Very well." Sakura bowed her head. "But I must warn you that we will be leaving and entering the village many different times. I cannot promise you an exact account of my whereabouts at all times, and I will not allow the ANBU to follow me after I have left the village's borders." Her gaze was hard, leaving no room for argument. What they didn't know was that she was saying so for their own protection. Once they left the village she couldn't promise their safety from the other Akatsuki members.

The council regarded her for a few more moments, before slowly nodding.

"Very well." Shibi spoke. "This council meeting is dismissed."

Naruto stood with a small smile, and the others let out sighs of relief.

"Take it off."

They all turned to Haruno after hearing his shaky order. He seemed to be trying to control his anger as he glared at Sakura.

"Er, Haruno-san?" Naruto began, but was stopped as Haruno continued.

"You have no right to wear it. _Take it off_."

Sakura looked down at the Haruno symbol on her shirt. "I take it you are disowning me, Haruno-san?" Her voice was a robotic monotone.

"You are no longer fit to be a member of the Haruno Clan."

They saw something die in her eyes then. Another green light faded, leaving her eyes looking lackluster. But something else shined in them, and they could see that she was holding back tears. The council members did nothing. This was not any of their business, after all.

"Very well." Sakura slipped off the shirt, leaving herself in her mesh shirt underneath. She folded the shirt neatly, and the others saw the small shaking of her fingers as she did so, before she placed the shirt on the ground in front of the council. Then she stood and swiftly walked out of the room.

There was a moment of silence as they all turned to look at her retreating figure before Tobi ran out after her yelling for her to wait up and the rest of the Konoha 12—minus Sasuke—ambled after them.

"You didn't say anything, Uchiha-san." Hiashi spoke casually. "I had thought you would put up some defense for Haruno Sakura. You have, after all, dealt with the same type of thing."

Sasuke said nothing, merely dismissed himself with a grunt and left the room as well, heading towards the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

She didn't pay much attention to the others as they all walked down the hall to Naruto's office. The others were laughing and joking, apparently relieved that Sakura had gotten off. Sakura had already sent Tobi back to the apartment. Naruto had pulled out his old orange jacket (as if he had somehow known she'd need it) and had draped it over her shoulders with a grin, saying he didn't need it anymore and she could keep it.

As the others filed into Naruto's office she lagged behind, as she saw Sasuke slowly walk down the hall towards her. Naruto looked back at the two and gave a thoughtful, understanding smile as he shut the door, leaving them alone in the hall.

"The Uchiha robe looks good on you." Sakura smiled softly, trying to break the silence.

"Hn."

She almost winced at the biting tone to his voice, even in that small grunt. "Sasuke…this does nothing to our friendship, I just want you to know that." She had rehearsed this little speech in her head during the trial.

"Hn. Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

"There's nothing to _fix_." Sakura closed her eyes, praying for patience. Was he going to start that again? She couldn't take much more of this. She was having a hard enough time keeping her emotions in check as it was.

"He took advantage of your weakened emotional state." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura blinked, before she gave a soft sigh full of annoyance. "Sasuke, we both know that—"

"I won't let him get away with it."

"Maybe _I_ was taking advantage of _him_."

Silence.

…

…

…

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Don't joke around Sakura. We both know that's impossible."

Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit, but she merely gave him a look full of pity, shoving her anger at his words aside. "Sasuke…there are some things that you will just have to accept from now on. I can't be the person you want me to be and I'm not going to bend over backwards trying to." She began pacing a bit, noticing that the Chûnin who were walking down the corridor seemed to deem this stretch of hallway 'taken' and were skirting around the two shinobi as quickly as possible.

"I never meant to hurt you Sasuke, but I did and what's done is done." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a level gaze. "Things are different now. I _have_ changed Sasuke, no matter what you may think."

Sasuke's eyes darkened and she saw pain flit through them. But she couldn't back down. If she comforted him it would merely encourage him to believe there was more between them than there was. She had to be cold and blunt if she was going to get her point across. She had to hurt him to protect him. She almost laughed at the irony of it. _Hurt them to protect them, I live by those words now, don't I?_

"…I know…"

His answer was such a strangled, pained whisper that Sakura's defenses fell for a moment and her face softened. She didn't know if he noticed or not as she lifted a hand to pat his shoulder, and then stopped herself. She had to fix it somehow, show him that no matter if she didn't love him the way he wanted her to, he was family.

"Sasuke, can't we just be friends?"

"No." His voice had grown hard and callous.

"Why not?"

"Because you're _fucking my brother_."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She knew she should have snapped at him, hit him, slapped him, anything. But she couldn't. Maybe because it was true. There was no heartfelt retort about 'But I love him and he loves me! It isn't _fucking_!' She knew that wasn't true. It would only make her look stupid for believing that Itachi could ever love anyone except himself.

"Are you some kind of Akatsuki slut now?" Sasuke growled. "Spreading your legs for every s-classed criminal that comes your way?"

"Dammit Sasuke!" Sakura slammed him up against the wall, the plaster cracking with the force she used. She saw his eyes widen in shock and pain, but she ignored it. She was too tired of being emotionless and strong. She was sick and tired of it all.

"Don't you dare judge me you bastard!" She knew she was yelling loudly and that the others could hear her—hell, if they hadn't heard the sound of Sasuke hitting the wall she'd be surprised. The others were rushing into the hall but she merely ignored them.

"You aren't me and you'll never know anything about me, no matter how long you've been my teammate! So shut the fuck up!" And then she let him go and stormed down the Hokage Tower's hallway, ignoring the shocked looks of the others and the way the Chûnin hurriedly pushed themselves up against the wall to avoid her.

She heard Naruto yelling at Sasuke, demanding to know what he'd said and she heard someone running down the hall to catch her. They gripped her arm and she whirled around to retaliate, her eyes flashing with the Sharingan. She blinked and it was gone, as she realized who was holding her, lip trembling.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "Hai Hinata?"

"W-what happened?" Hinata's gaze darted back to Sasuke, where Naruto was shaking his best friend's shoulders, yelling something. Sakura's gaze darkened and something strange flitted through her eyes, something Hinata didn't like. She didn't think the look fit on Sakura's face. It was…unsettling.

Sakura remained quiet for a second longer, her face softening until she was once again the Sakura that Hinata knew. "Just a long overdue talk." She whispered, before she twiddled with a few strands of her hair. "Tell Naruto not to worry about it. It's between Sasuke and I. We'll settle this one way or another."

"You mean by bashing his skull in?" Ino asked, coming up to the two. "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing you punch him a few times, but I don't think that you killing him will solve anyone's problems."

Sakura snorted. "I'm not going to kill him." She looked back to see Sasuke staring at her, almost silently asking for her forgiveness from his earlier words. But they still stung freshly in her mind, and she merely ignored his soulful, repentant gaze. _If this is how things must be Sasuke, then very well. _

"I have to go. Tobi is probably worried." Sakura commented, beginning to walk away. Neither girl stopped her, merely watched her leave with troubled gazes.

_I always knew that team seven would never be whole again, but I had hoped we could settle our differences enough to make Naruto happy, at least. _

She was out of the Hokage's tower now, walking down the road. The night air was chilly but she merely pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders.

_But those bonds have been severed…by _your_ hand. _

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, still walking.

_People always thought that we were all connected with such strong chains…chains that would hold us together through anything. _

A wind blew past her, and she swore she heard a peal of mocking laughter.

_But some people don't seem to realize how brittle iron chains can be. If they sit around long enough they rust until they become weak enough to snap._

She reached her door and twisted the knob with a sigh.

_We've been rusting for a long while…_

…

…

…_and now we've finally snapped._

She knew immediately that she had company—besides the ANBU who had been tailing her since she'd left the tower. She stepped into the apartment—warm and welcoming. A mockery to her morbid thoughts.

"Hey Kitten!"

"Hello Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Haruno-san."

"Sakura-senpai is back!"

"Hn."

Sakura ignored the greetings as she sat down at the small table silently, her face blank. She muttered what could have been interpreted as a greeting. There was a moment of awkward silence as the others gave her a surprised look.

"Is Sakura-senpai ok?" Tobi asked worriedly, putting a hand on her forehead. "Tobi thinks Sakura-senpai feels warm…"

"I don't have a fever, Tobi." Sakura muttered, taking a sip of the tea Sasori handed to her. Deidara sat on her left, Kisame on her right. Tobi was bouncing around behind her while Sasori sat opposite her at the table, his gaze perceptive and curious. Itachi was leaning against the wall behind her, and she could feel his eyes on her back.

She didn't want to look at him. She felt disgusted and…angry. And for some odd reason that anger and disgust was directed at him, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. He was an _Uchiha_, as he so often put it. She couldn't expect him to be anything more than what he was. He'd never promised her anything more than what she saw, and she had accepted that long ago.

Why now was all of it coming back to haunt her?

"Why are all of you here?" She finally murmured into her tea, gazing down at the table. She didn't want to look at any of them.

"Leader-sama sent us to come and get you and Tobi, yeah." Deidara supplied. "Actually he sent Sasori and me, but we met these two on the way." He motioned to Kisame and Itachi.

"I suppose they were conveniently nearby." Sakura commented a bit dryly, but she didn't give a smile.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning."

The others nodded at Itachi's answer, and Sakura stood. "Someone should inform the Hokage."

She felt Itachi's hand brush against her back discreetly—almost caringly. For a moment it felt wonderful and she could almost believe that there was some hidden emotion behind his touch. But the realization that all Itachi wanted was a nice _fuck_ made her sick. No, it made her want to cry.

"I'm going to bed." She murmured, moving away from his hand. "I have a headache." And then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oooooooooh!" Kisame grinned, immediately realizing what had happened and ignoring Itachi's glare. Deidara was looking at the door worriedly, as if unsure whether or not he should go and ask Sakura if there was anything he could do for her. Sasori's gaze went from the door, to Itachi, who merely stood there, emotions hidden.

"See! Sakura-senpai is sick!" Tobi pointed accusingly at the door Sakura had left through. He began dancing around, still ranting on about how someone needed to get Sakura-senpai to the doctor-lady.

"You look like your bladder is about to explode." Kisame grunted. "Stop dancing!"

"But Tobi is _worried_." Tobi whined.

Itachi said nothing to any of them, just walked into the side room down the hall—the only open room.

"Hey! What makes you think _you_ get the bed, yeah?" Deidara grumbled, but he didn't move to stop him, merely sighed. His gaze became thoughtful, blue eyes dimming a bit. "Tobi's right though. Something's off with Sakura-chan yeah…"

Kisame shrugged. "She's a girl, what do you expect? They're always getting emotional and depressed."

Deidara snorted. "And you would know this from all of your _many_ encounters with women, yeah?"

Kisame gave him a serious look, "I've had _my_ fair share of romantic liaisons."

The conversation began to get heated as Sasori commented on how he doubted even paid whores would sleep with a blue man and Kisame retorted with the fact that at least _he_ was _anatomically correct_. Then Tobi piped in, asking what anatomically correct meant, and Deidara laughed, and the four of them seemed to forget about their pink-haired companion, at least on the outside.

* * *

Sakura stared into the darkness, shrouded in her blanket that still reminded her painfully of the stoic Uchiha she knew was only a call away. She clutched it in her hands, turning her knuckles white as she buried her face in her pillow.

_**"I'm not your whore!"**_

_**"But that is all you are to me…"**_

Sakura clutched the blanket even tighter, biting her lip. She had thought long ago that she was easily replaceable in the Uchiha's eyes. She had known for so long that someday they would separate. She would wake up at night and feel the cold spot beside her on the bed and she knew it was the beginning of their separation. After sex…there was nothing. At one point in time she had thought he cared for her—and sometimes she still believed he did—but it was not the way she wanted it. No one would ever love her the way she wanted to be loved.

_Sasuke's right…I'm acting like a whore, aren't I? I mean…it's…it's not like we'll ever be more than 'Akatsuki teammates with benefits'._ And she finally let a tear slip down her face.

_…and nothing will ever change that, will it?_

_Not even…_she stopped herself from finishing her thought, because it merely made her want to sob, and a painful throb entered her chest. _No, not even that._

And she slowly let herself fall asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I knew I said I'd get it to you before school started but as you can see, that didn't happen. So here's the chapter. Very angsty! **

**And now that school's started I have to become one of those evil authors who doesn't update in forever. Oi. You all can throw something at me now if you want. :P**

**Once again, sorry for the late update!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: ****If your left leg is Thanksgiving, and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit you between the holidays?)**


	13. Chapter 12: Blunt Answers

**(A/N: Hm, well, this chapter was completely unexpected. It came out of nowhere—with the help of about four cups of French vanilla cappuccino…anyway—dodging all the wonderful objects my reviewers have chosen to throw—Er, hi everybody! Your wrath is fully understood and acceptable. I'd be angry too with the fact that I won't be updating for like a month—dodges some more things (like a fifty ton boulder)—although I must admit, I enjoyed the plushies!—gets conked in the head by a mallet—Owwww…ok, onto the story!)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Blunt Answers**

He stared up at the ceiling, eyes a dark charcoal grey. Whether she knew it or not, he had indeed been following Sakura's Sharingan advice, even if it was to a minimal degree. He wondered if she ever noticed the fact that he only turned his Sharingan off when it was with her.

He himself didn't know why he did it. It was an unconscious action. As if he trusted her to be able to protect herself as well as him in their vulnerable, fatigued state. While Itachi may not have agreed with his self-conscience entirely, it was a bit helpful to know that there was someone he could count on—even if just barely—to watch his back.

_**"I'm going to bed." She murmured, moving away from his hand. "I have a headache."**_

Those words annoyed him more than anything. Tonight he would not be getting a good night's sleep. His Sharingan would reappear in a few moments once he realized that there was no pink-haired kunoichi lying beside him to guard his back this night.

Something had happened at the trial. Or perhaps afterwards. All he knew was that it probably had to do with his foolish little brother. It was so easy to blame him rather than any of the others or—god forbid—himself.

Sasuke was an easy target for Itachi's frustration. He always had been and would probably continue as such until one of them died. And with the way Sakura's adamant loyalty to her teammate was faring, Itachi was certain that it would be a long while before his little brother kicked the bucket. And since Itachi himself had no intentions of being killed off anytime soon—as if someone _could_ kill the infamous Uchiha—he had a sinking feeling that Sasuke would be blamed for many things to come.

The others had stopped talking a few hours before and gone to bed, save for Sasori, who was standing guard on the roof. Itachi could hear Kisame's snores echo throughout the apartment, and he could imagine the site of the blue-skinned man, Deidara, and Tobi sprawled out on the assorted chairs and couches in Sakura's living room. Chigiri was probably curled up on the floor, still a bit put out that his mistress has kicked him out of the room for the night.

He could tell be her chakra that Sakura wasn't asleep. Perhaps she had been at one point, but she wasn't anymore. Her soft intakes of breath—as if she were trying to keep herself from sobbing—were almost below hearing level. But he heard them.

He always heard them.

Perhaps he could barge into her room under the pretenses of telling her he couldn't sleep with her crying so loudly. He could tell her to take her weaknesses somewhere else.

She'd probably just try and punch him or tell him it was her own damn apartment and he could go sleep in a box for all she cared. She was in one of those emotional moods, after all.

He hated those.

And so he found himself walking the few steps between his door and hers with no excuse at all. Completely unprepared.

Uchiha Itachi was _always_ prepared.

He opened it and walked inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He could see her curled up on her bed, looking so small among the black blanket and sheets. All he saw were a few locks of pink hair, bright against the darkness of the pillow. The rest of her was huddled beneath the coverlet. She had her back to him, staring at the window.

"What?"

Her voice was tear-filled, but she seemed to be trying her hardest to contain them. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not waiting for an invitation. She shifted, turning herself to look at him. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and tear tracks stood out against her cheeks.

"You are upset."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Sakura muttered with another sniffle. She had yet to meet his eyes.

_I don't have time for this._ He thought, rather annoyed. _Sadness is weakness and I have trained her to get rid of such weaknesses. _He remembered his vow to make her stronger so that he would not have to worry about her. So that he himself would have no weaknesses. But she was reverting back to her old ways. It seemed as if the more time she spent in Konoha the more she became the young woman he had first met. She could not afford weakness now.

And neither could he.

"Perhaps you would wish to talk about it." Another statement. He would never _ask_ her if she wanted to talk. It was in his nature to deny any thoughts of conversation.

"You don't want to listen." She stated her's as well, making sure it was not a question. She had taken more than one page from Itachi's book it seemed. She was going to force him to say something he didn't want to, but so help him god if he had to endure any more of this annoying _depression_ he would go on a mass killing spree. While the thought was a strangely soothing one, he didn't think Sakura would find it as amusing as he did.

"Just talk."

She rolled her eyes as she sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, which she held up against her chest. She rested her chin on them, looking over at him through half-lidded eyes. "Why yes, Ita-kun, I would _love_ to spill my heart and soul out to you since I know how kind and understand you will be with my feelings, thank you very much."

"Hn." Her sarcasm was a step up from depression.

She gave a soft sigh. "Alright…" She gripped her knees harder. "My father disowned me."

…

…

…

"Hn."

Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit at the unspoken statement he offered: you're an s-class criminal now, you should have seen this coming.

She let another tear leak from her eyes. "I know you don't understand. How could you? You've always hated your family."

Itachi said nothing in his defense, but neither did he agree.

"But I…my parents meant everything to me. I would have given anything for their approval. I always thought my father was the greatest shinobi in the world." She gave a soft laugh. "He was never the strongest, of course. But he was the smartest of his team, smarter than most Jônin. I loved him for it."

"Hn."

"The leaders of the Haruno clan were so excited when I became the Hokage's apprentice. My father was so proud…we're a small clan, and we never had any significant abilities. No kekkei genkai. We were just an average shinobi clan."

She began playing with the ends of her hair. "When I became a Jônin, and then ANBU…I'd never seen my father look at anyone like that. The entire Haruno clan respected me. One of the things I've always wanted was to be respected by my clan…to be a true shinobi and show that as a Haruno, I was more than just an average shinobi."

She gave a soft sigh. "I can understand why he hates me and…and I can't blame him. But it hurts…" She bit her lip. "It hurts so much to know that now none of my dreams will come true."

"None of them?"

Sakura gave a small, dry smile. "The other dream died long ago."

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence as Sakura tried to compose herself, still sniffling as she brushed the tears from her face.

"So you no longer hold the Haruno name then." Itachi commented emotionlessly.

Sakura nodded.

"You act as if such a thing is a tragedy."

Sakura blinked, brow furrowing. "It _is_. It's horrible."

"A clan is nothing but a hindrance. No doubt if you had stayed in Konoha they would have pushed you to become stronger, better, and you would have been smothered in their weakness." She could almost hear a trace of disgust in his voice.

"…Itachi…" For a moment is struck Sakura as odd that Itachi was even saying anything. She had thought he would have figured she would know he hated his clan and wouldn't say anything else. Or perhaps she figured he'd say something about how she was being weak and pathetic like his family and that was why he had killed them.

"Names mean nothing." Itachi commented softly. "It is merely a tie to your clan that is absolute."

She remained silent, before she scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did nothing, but then again she hadn't expected him to.

Sakura sighed, burying her face into his shirt. "Thanks, I think."

"Hn."

"…but it still hurts."

"Then stop allowing it to hurt. You are a medic. Find a way to heal it."

Sakura laughed against his chest. "Some things can't be healed."

"Hn."

She loved being this close to him without having it be sexual. She could almost feel a connection, and it began to alleviate her fears. He had come in to check on her after all, hadn't he?

"That isn't the only thing that is bothering you."

Sakura bit her lip, burying her face deeper into his shirt and breathing in his scent. She just wanted to sit there and smell him and memorize him, because she was still having her doubts about where this relationship was going…and she wanted to remember it after it was gone. And so she did nothing except close her eyes and breathe him in and let his scent surround her and soak into her skin.

"What did my brother say to you?"

Sakura frowned, still not opening her eyes. "Why do you always think it's your brother's fault that I'm crying?"

…

…

…

"Because it always is."

Sakura swallowed. She couldn't really argue with his logic that much. "Hai…Uchiha's have a way of making me cry."

Itachi noticed the fact that she said Uchiha and not Sasuke. "You have yet to tell me what my brother said."

"He said what he had to say and I said what I had to say…" She whispered. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. Now we've gone our separate ways."

"Aa."

She sighed. As angry as she was with Sasuke—and she was _definitely_ angry with him—she would not expose him to Itachi's wrath.

"He's an idiot."

"I know that." Sakura commented dryly. "But thanks for the support." She finally opened her eyes to peer up at him, pursing her lips. "You just came in here for sex, didn't you?"

Itachi blinked as he looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable in that moment as she waited for his answer. He knew that his answer was important to her somehow, and so he thought it over. He thought of her reaction if he chose the incorrect words.

Sakura saw him going through the various scenarios in his head by the way his eyes dimmed and flickered subtly. She was so good at reading him through his eyes now. Part of her was screaming at herself for asking the question. She already knew the answer, and it would only lead to more pain when she heard it coming from his lips.

_Stupid stupid stupid! _She screamed inwardly. _After he answers…he'll break it off. He'll see that I've become too emotionally attached to him and he'll think I'm a hindrance._

"I did not come in here for sex."

Sakura let his words sink in, before a smile spread across her face and she hugged him tighter. She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss before she pulled back. "Arigato, Ita-kun."

He gave a small smirk as he began trailing kisses down her neck, his hand slowly slipping off her shirt.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered breathlessly against his ear. "I thought you said you didn't come in here for sex!"

"I didn't." He answered simply, still ravishing her neck.

…

…

…

"But now that you've offered I don't intend to leave without it."

Sakura gave a soft laugh against his cheek, "Damn Uchiha…" Before she pulled him up to meet her lips. Perhaps there was more to her Uchiha than he let on…and perhaps she meant more to him than she had thought earlier.

* * *

Deidara slowly drank his tea, giving a yawn as he downed the rest of it. "Damn Sasori, this stuff is horrible yeah."

Chigiri sniffed the food on the plate set on the floor for him. He took a bite and something akin to horror flashed across his face as the dog promptly tucked his tail between his legs and gave a soft whine before running into the living room.

There was a moment of silence as Sasori and Deidara both looked into the living room where Chigiri was hiding.

Sasori shrugged. "You seem to forget that I do not need to eat to live any longer. Why should I exert myself on something that will not benefit me?"

Deidara shot him a glare as he saw the puppet-master smirk. "You cook nice meals for Sakura-chan. You'll probably make her something _good_ when she comes out." He accused with a pout. "It's not fair, yeah."

Sasori shrugged, while Tobi popped up next to Deidara, "It's because Sasori loves Sakura-senpai."

Deidara choked on his food while Sasori raised an eyebrow at the masked man. "Excuse me?"

Deidara pounded his fist on his chest to get the last bit of food dislodged from his throat. "What the hell, Tobi yeah? Sasori doesn't love Sakura-chan." He shot the puppet a suspicious glance. "Right…?" _I don't need anymore competition! And he's hidden it so well…how come I didn't see it earlier, yeah?_

"Kisame-san loves her too." Tobi nodded.

"Eh?" Kisame stuck his head into the kitchen. "I heard my name." He was rubbing his head while Deidara continued coughing after choking on his food a second time. He slapped Deidara on the back with a grin. "Well, what is it?"

"Tobi seems to believe that you and I are in love with Haruno-san."

Kisame blinked a few times. "With kitten?"

"Hai."

"So is Deidara-senpai and so is Tobi!" Tobi nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh, Tobi…" Deidara frowned. "What the hell are you talking about, yeah?"

"Sakura-senpai said that you can love someone without _loving_ them." Tobi continued, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "It's a different kind of love because Tobi and Sasori and Kisame and Deidara-senpai don't have love stars."

"What. The. Hell?" Kisame asked after a moment of silence.

"It's _family_ love." Tobi waved his arms around, as if to accentuate his point. "And now that Sakura-senpai doesn't have her old family the Akatsuki has to become her family."

"What do you mean 'she doesn't have her old family', yeah?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Sakura-senpai's father got _real_ mad." Tobi spoke seriously. "He took away Sakura-senpai's last name. He _stole_ it."

"You mean he…he disowned her?" Kisame finally managed.

Tobi nodded vigorously.

"Tobi, could you please go wake Haruno-san up? Breakfast is ready." Sasori spoke calmly. Tobi leapt from his seat and sped down the hall, leaving the three other s-class criminals alone.

"Well, I suppose I saw this coming." Kisame drawled, taking a swig of his sake bottle.

Sasori nodded. "Haruno-san has always valued her family, however. It must be hard for her."

Deidara nodded, thoughtful. "We'll just have to be careful around her. No one mention anything about family, yeah."

"It's not like we aren't her family already." Kisame shrugged. "I mean, Deidara's effeminate enough to be the mom, Sasori's the dad and I'm—"

"The annoying drunk uncle, yeah?" Deidara asked, glaring.

* * *

Tobi hummed a small tune as he walked down the hall. He heard various crashes coming from the kitchen and smiled to himself. _Deidara-senpai and Kisame-san are playing again!_

He finally reached Sakura's room and threw the door open. "Sakura-senpai! Sasori-san says you need to wake up—"

WHAM.

"Itachi!" Sakura jumped out of bed, lunging towards the door.

The others had rushed into the hallway to see what had happened and got there just in time to see Sakura kneeling next to Tobi who was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Next to him lay a large pile of broken wood and splinters.

She looked back to her bedroom and shouted, "You threw my _bedside table_ at him!?"

"Hn." Itachi walked into the room in only his pants, seeing as how Sakura was currently wearing his shirt. Something that had not gone unnoticed by Kisame and Deidara, of course. Kisame was getting in an eyeful while Deidara blushed and turned away, ignoring the small pang in his chest that told him she and Itachi had slept together the night before.

"But Tobi's a good boy…" Tobi whimpered.

"Yes you are." Sakura crooned, putting a hand to his head, glowing soft green. She turned to glare at Itachi once more. "He just walked into the room. He didn't know any better."

"He should have knocked." Itachi commented emotionlessly before he walked back into Sakura's room and shut the door. Sakura gave an aggravated sigh before she finished healing Tobi. "I need to go pack." She told the rest of them. "Then we can leave."

"I guess this means those two won't be eating breakfast, yeah." Was all Deidara said before the three of them went back to the kitchen, Tobi behind them.

* * *

Sakura turned another corner, heading down yet another hallway. After they had finally arrived at the base, the others had settled into the kitchen for a warm drink after seeing that Hidan and Kakuzu had arrived. This must have been an important meeting for Leader to bring all of the Akatsuki to one place...

She could not question Hidan and Kakuzu on their appearance, however, because Zetsu had come for her, saying that Leader had wanted to speak with her privately.

And so here she was.

She walked towards Leader's door down the corridor, and was stopped only by the sight of Konan standing against the wall, deep blue eyes cold and emotionless. She had her hand up close to her face, and a small paper butterfly was fluttering on her finger. Sakura supposed that it was telling Konan a message, judging by the way her eyes never left the small paper insect.

Konan's face softened a bit at the sight of Sakura, and Sakura knew it was because of the strange camaraderie the two had developed over the past two years due to being the only two females in the Akatsuki. Sakura wouldn't call it an alliance, and definitely not a friendship. She wasn't even truly an _acquaintance_. Just someone who understood the harshness of being a powerful woman in a world where men believed they were meant to rule.

"Haruno." She nodded her head at the pink-haired woman.

"Konan-san." Sakura nodded her own head in greeting. Neither smiled, but then again, Sakura didn't believe Konan had ever _had_ the ability to smile. She almost believed that she'd been born as cold and heartless as she was now. She couldn't imagine her as a young girl. Konan and Leader were too mysterious, too large an enigma to even try and comprehend. So she didn't.

She merely walked up to the door, but was stopped as Konan put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura froze. The woman had never touched her before, and it was a bit strange. Her fingers were cold, like ice.

"Not yet." Was all Konan said, as she turned Sakura to look at her. "I need to speak with you for a moment."

"…alright." Sakura nodded warily, taking a step away from the door and leaning against the wall next to Konan. If anyone walked by the two they would probably do a double-take, merely because of the atrocious opposition the two made when standing next to each other.

Sakura was short. Konan was tall. Sakura's face was soft and cherubic, while Konan's was tight and angular. Sakura's green eyes sparkled, while Konan's blue ones seemed dead to the world. Sakura's skin held a healthy flush, while Konan's was chalk white, but not sickly.

Of course, their hair alone was enough to make anyone dizzy. The sight of blue and pink next to each other, so strikingly contrary to one another, could probably make a person wonder of the irony of the two women. How could two kunoichi so completely different from one another be members of the same organization?

After a long drawn-out silence, Sakura finally spoke. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You have become a useful member of the Akatsuki." Konan began. "Your healing abilities are unparalleled, surpassing even the Sannin Tsunade's. You hold the Sharingan, which is a feat only one other non-Uchiha has achieved. Pein trusts your judgment to some extent, otherwise he would not be giving you the chances with your new jutsu that he is." Blue's voice had started in that casual, cold tone of hers, but it was getting harsher and crueler every second.

"If I were you I would watch myself. One wrong move and you will become obsolete. I am Pein's most trusted advisor. I take care of the…_problems_ that arise. We wouldn't want you to become a problem, now would we?" Konan met Sakura's surprised emerald eyes with her own freezing ones.

"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked casually, her own eyes narrowed dangerously and sparkling with a hint of crimson. The other woman was treading on thin ice as far as Sakura was concerned, and Sakura herself had no qualms with harming her 'acquaintance'.

"I am above such petty threats, Haruno. Know that when I say something, I intend fully to go through with what I say."

"Is that jealousy I hear, Konan-san?" Sakura bit back, wanting to rile the woman a bit more. She could rarely get a rise out of her.

"I am merely looking out for your best interests, Haruno. Being Pein's favorite is not as wonderful as it sounds." Konan's lips turned up in a sadistic smirk. "Once you reach the top…the only way to go is down." Then she pushed herself off of the wall and began heading down the corridor.

"Maybe you should take your own words into account, Konan-san." Sakura answered back readily. "The only way to go is down."

She saw Konan stop walking, as she turning back around to look at Sakura over her shoulder, and Sakura was surprised at the hidden malice there.

"Just don't fuck up."

And then she was gone, and Sakura was left standing there, stunned. For a moment she waited for the sign of Konan's black and crimson cloak coming back around the corner, but it did not happen. That was strange in itself. Konan was never far from Pein, even when he was talking alone with someone.

She shook off the tension in her shoulders. Now was not a time to be worrying about Akatsuki politics and power struggles. She would finish this with Konan later. So she merely slid open the door to Leader's office and walked into the shadows.

* * *

Like always, the room was dimly lit. Pein's eyes shined through the darkness, as unnerving as they had always been. Sakura took a seat opposite him. The chess board lay to the side, untouched since their last game it seemed. The pieces looked exactly like they had after she'd placed her queen in its place and stated checkmate.

"I was studying your moves." Pein commented, seeing her gaze on the board. "I will not lose the next game."

Sakura nodded slowly. "You asked for me, Leader-sama?"

Pein smirked a bit as he gave a curt not. "Indeed. There is an important matter I wish you to attend to."

"And that is?"

"I have a mission for you and you alone." Pein spoke calmly. "The others will be needed for something else."

Sakura nodded, although she was a bit shocked. The Akatsuki were rarely sent on solo missions.

"You will be entering Cloud. I want you to assassinate the Raikage's daughter."

Sakura blinked. "…excuse me?"

Pein seemed nonplussed at Sakura's answer. "Long ago the Raikage agreed to a deal with myself. While the details are none of your concern, know this: he was not fulfilled his end of the bargain to its full extent. I demand compensation, of course."

Sakura slowly nodded.

"You will kill his eldest daughter…and then, if my demands have still not been met in two weeks, you will kill his next eldest child."

"You have a few days leeway in-between my requests. I would think you'd enjoy that. And I've conveniently placed you in Cloud. No more running around between missions now, ne?"

Sakura paled a bit at his pleasant tone. _He knows everything…_She swallowed a bit, nodded once more. "H-hai, Leader-sama." She stood to leave, knowing he was finished speaking. At the door, however, she turned to look back at him.

"Leader-sama?"

"Hm?"

"…why?"

Pein's smile grew a bit. "Because it is amusing to see someone struggle for the things they love."

Sakura's hand gripped the door tightly, knuckles white, before she slid it open. "I see." And then she closed it behind her.

Pein listened to her steady footsteps down the hall as he calmly sipped his tea. His face broke into a true smile when he heard her footsteps quicken as she began running.

_This race has only just begun, Haruno Sakura…_

_You are like a mouse running through a maze, trying desperately to get to the end. I wonder…_

_…what will be waiting for you when you reach your destination? Will it be what you want?_

_…or will it be something that you least expected?_

He gave a small, dark smile.

_I wonder…if perhaps you will merely lose your way in the maze and never reach your destination altogether…_

* * *

Naruto stifled a yawn as he trudged down the hallway of the Hokage's tower. He needed something to keep him awake after all these all-night council meetings and mountains of paperwork.

He needed something strong…

He needed _coffee_.

As he entered the room, he looked to the small coffeepot sitting in a corner of the room. The aroma wafted around him, urging him to get a cup…it was freshly brewed and in all its energy-inducing goodness.

He slowly reached for the pot, a smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it."

Naruto nearly groaned at the voice, plastering his best puppy-dog look on his face before he turned to meet the owner of the wonderful brew.

"But _Hinata_…" He moaned out piteously. "I _need_ it…"

When it came to caffeine, Naruto, or any combination of the two, Hinata became a stern and stubborn woman, something that—while being a complete turn on to her fiancé—was also the one thing he feared more than anything.

She shook her head with a small frown. "You know wh-what happened last time."

Naruto let out another groan as he slumped into the chair behind his desk, throwing himself onto the desk, his head slamming into it with a dull thud. The clay cat that was sitting on it gave a defiant hiss, swatting at the blonde head with his claws. He missed intentionally, but he supposed that the Hokage wouldn't have noticed either way.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed worriedly. "Don't do that!" She hurried over to the desk, looking at the coffee with a small frown. She kept it in the office for herself and the others when they helped Naruto with the paperwork late into the night, but she was wondering if it was such a good thing anymore.

But maybe a little caffeine couldn't hurt him…

_No!_ Her mind screamed. _Remember last time!_ She shivered involuntarily and all thought of giving the fox demon a cup of coffee fled.

"Such a crybaby." The clay cat drawled, cleaning his fur. "One sleepless night and he turns into a whining pussy."

"You're one to talk." Ino said airily as she entered the room, a stack of papers in her arms. Tenten walked in behind her with an equally large stack, giving a soft grunt as she let the papers land on the desk with a thump.

"How much paperwork does one village NEED?" Tenten drawled as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "These are all the files on Konoha's outer and inner defenses."

Naruto lifted a hand to show that he'd heard them. "Just leave 'em there. I'll get to them eventually." His voice was muffled since he had yet to lift his head from the table.

"Tired?" Ino asked.

A small groan from the Hokage answered her question.

"Why not give him some caffeine?" Tenten suggested innocently.

"NO!" Ino and Hinata both yelled at the same time.

Tenten blinked, "Er…why not?"

Ino sighed. "You weren't here when…when IT happened…"

"…eh?" Tenten looked utterly confused.

"You had a mission so you weren't in Konoha." Ino continued. "You see, Naruto had just had an all night meeting with the council about the upcoming Chûnin Exams…"

"I g-gave him a cup of my c-coffee to keep him going…" Hinata whispered fearfully.

"And he…" Ino and Hinata both shuddered. "Well he…kind of went insane."

"It's like Lee with his sake." Ino explained, and Tenten paled, "Oh…my…god…"

Ino and Hinata nodded morosely. "He was bouncing off the walls for hours. He destroyed the entire office, three food stands, and a poor man's cabbage cart before Shikamaru's father managed to put him under his shadow possession jutsu."

"Hey you guys." Naruto yawned again, "As fond as I am of hearing you all talk about me, I'd appreciate it if you could get everyone in here, ok? I want to review our defense plans in case of an attack."

Ino nodded, heading to the door.

"Get Sakura-chan for me too." Naruto grumbled.

"Er, no offense Naruto, but I don't think it would be wise to invite Sakura when we aren't sure we completely trust her yet…" Tenten trailed off at Naruto's defiant glare. He opened his mouth to defend his best friend but the cat spoke.

"It doesn't matter either way. My mistress left a good three hours ago."

…

…

…

"NANI!?!?!"

Naruto leapt out of his chair, all fatigue forgotten. "That can't be right! Sakura-chan wouldn't just leave! I mean, we're still allies and…and…and…"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." The cat purred. "You are rather annoying."

"I'm sure she isn't a-abandoning us." Hinata hurriedly spoke. "It m-must have been important."

"Or maybe it has something to do with what that damn idiot Sasuke said." Ino growled.

The room grew silent, before Naruto's eyes began glowing crimson.

"Get. Me. Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura gave a soft sigh as she entered another stretch of forest, after having snuck inside the border easily, dodging a few small groups of Cloud ANBU.

It was so _cold_. She shivered as she breathed out, her breath turning to steam. The forest was dense, and the snow crunched beneath her feet as she walked. The place seemed relatively uninhabited. That was the point, however. She walked absently along the invisible, well-known path. She knew where she was going, after all.

Beside her walked Chigiri, who didn't seem to mind the weather at all. Of course, he had a thick coat of fur to help with that.

_I wonder if it's such a bad thing for him to know…_ She thought as she continued through the woods.

_If Leader-sama already knows…he is bound to tell the others soon. _Part of her insisted. _Would it not make sense to tell Itachi now? Then, at least, he would believe you held some sort of trust with him._

_And he would think I am weak for trusting him even that much. Trust is not something Itachi finds as a redeeming quality._ She countered mockingly.

_If he _knew_ though…_the other voice continued to berate her.

She merely slammed her fist into a nearby tree, feeling the force of the blow shoot upwards. She hadn't used any chakra, so the tree did not shatter, merely splintered at the point of contact, making a small hole in the bark.

Several sharp icicles fell off the branches above her, and one cut her skin on it's way to the ground. She looked to the crimson-stained ice dagger thoughtfully, before she placed two glowing fingers to her cheek, healing it instantly.

She didn't numb it though. She let the pain throb beneath the knit-together skin as she went. _Why do I make myself endure pain…?_ She thought annoyedly as she continued. Chigiri followed behind her, silent as usual.

_Do I enjoy it?_ She shrugged that off with a short laugh. _That would mean Tomokazu rubbed off on me. No…I guess I just…_ She sighed. _I endure pain to prove that I'm strong enough to ignore it._

_Because at this point…_

She entered a small clearing in the middle of the snowy woods and let out a small, relieved sigh.

…_the only thing I can count on…_

She neared the small home situated in the middle of the clearing. A light burned in its solitary window, and a bit of smoke curled into the air from its chimney.

..._is my own strength…_

She stepped onto the porch and Chigiri shook the melting snow from his fir. Several droplets landed on her cloak but she ignored it. Her hand hesitated on the door's handle. This was where she stepped over the threshold and her life changed. These moments when reality blurred and she began living the lie she'd started to weave.

_If he knew, he would never forgive me. And there must be a reason that Leader-sama has given me this time._

_…I do not understand what his intentions for keeping my secret are…_

Her hand tightened on the handle.

_But I will take full advantage of it._

She opened the door, shaking the snow from her boots. She saw the two figures sitting at the table and gave a small, relieved smile, one she knew they couldn't see in the darkness. That was good, because she didn't _want_ them to see. She couldn't let them see how much she depended on—or perhaps _enjoyed_—their company. So she merely twisted her smile into a smirk as she closed the door behind herself and Chigiri.

"It's good to see you two have been doing something useful."

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto eyed the annoyed looking woman who threw her cloak off angrily. Her earlier words had been filled with anger and blatant sarcasm. The cloak hit the floor of the room with a wet smack. The fireplace in the corner gave off a startling amount of heat, melting the ice on her clothes quickly.

Her canine companion gave a soft growl at Kabuto, making a lunge for his leg, baring his teeth.

"Stop it." Master-sama ordered harshly, and the animal gave a piteous whimper before he curled up near the fireplace, away from the three shinobi. His eyes glowed in the firelight however, remaining on Kabuto.

"What of the Stone-nin? Have they done anything useful yet? Or will I need to kill a few more to get my point across?" Master-sama snapped, emerald eyes narrowed.

Orochimaru gave a soft sigh. "We've come across some complications, as you very well know. Of all people you should realize that with the Akatsuki aiding Konoha the Stone-nin are hesitant to do much."

Master-sama snorted derisively. "I don't give a damn about a few Akatsuki. If I must make an example to…inspire the Stone-nin to cooperate then so be it." She licked her lips as she gave a dark smile.

It was contagious, as Orochimaru gave an echoing one. "What do you have planned?"

"I believe a new Tsuchikage will be needed very soon." She commented with a feral grin.

Orochimaru's smile grew as he began to laugh softly, and Master-sama joined him.

Kabuto pushed his glasses back up his nose, ignoring the tingling at the back of his neck. He swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. Of all the people in the world he did not want to be in the same room with at the moment, both of them sat next to him.

He wouldn't try and pretend that he was cool, calm, and collected. And he would definitely never make the mistake of believing he was on par with the two evil masterminds sitting across the table from him.

Compared to them he was an insignificant pest waiting to be squashed the moment he made the wrong move. Kabuto planned on keeping his usefulness for a very long while.

And that was what prompted him to speak.

"Would you like me to do so, Master-sama?"

Her eyes glittered as she turned to the young medic-nin. "…do you think you can handle him, Kabuto-kun?"

He gave his own smile, that although was no where near as spine-chilling as the other two's, was bloodcurdling all on its own. "I do believe it will be a good test of my newfound skills."

"Master-sama…" Orochimaru purred as he leaned in closer, grabbing the wine glass from the table and taking a sip. "Who do you have in mind to fill the Tsuchikage's role?"

Master-sama gave a soft laugh as she grabbed the cup from his hand, taking a sip as well. She licked her lips suggestively, which made Orochimaru's eyes glitter heatedly.

"…you'll see."

Kabuto quickly stood. "I will go now." He felt the heated lust filling the air and he didn't plan on staying any longer. He was uncomfortable enough. While he didn't doubt Master-sama's beauty—it's not like he could deny such a fact—he couldn't stand the thought of the two of them together.

Or perhaps he was merely jealous.

The only question was…

…of which one?

* * *

**(A/N: Well? Thanks to my sudden bout of inspiration you all got an extra chapter this week! I suppose I also felt guilty for the shortness of the last one…well, I hope this made up for it. :)**

**I hope you all loved the appearance of our dear Master-sama. It was getting lonely without her. But let's face it, Maelstrom isn't the same without our sadistic villain.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time—which will definitely not be a for a while, really, I promise this time!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: You be the Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way)**


	14. Chapter 13: Pein's Plans

**(Hm, so some of you are a bit disturbed with the Sakura/Master-sama thing…-evil grin- yes, yes, I myself have no idea why I decided to do it, only that it must be done. Somewhere along the way it will all add up…lol, ok, so I DO know why I did it, I'm just not telling. :P However, I would like to point out that there have been various hints leading up to it. I mean, if you read Orochimaru's parts he always gives off those little 'vibes' around Master-sama, so it really isn't sudden. Just thought you all should know. **

**And I love questioning Kabuto's sexuality. It's just too fun. XD**

**Oh and I love everyone's theories about Sakura and Master-sama and the PLAN and all of that. Some of you are actually somewhat correct! cheers and claps but I'm not going to tell you who because that would spoil the entire story!**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**More angst. More action. More suspense!)**

**Chapter 13**

**Pein's Plans**

Itachi walked down the darkened hallway, his face emotionless as always. In the other room he could hear the others talking and arguing as they ate. It annoyed him, probably more than it should have. Ever since Sakura had joined the Akatsuki they had all become more talkative. Apparently while not having it herself, Sakura carried the disease for stupidity.

And every single one of them had contracted it.

What was worse was the fact that he was stuck with them. Sakura had come into the room a few hours before to begin packing, explaining to the others that Leader was sending her on a solo mission.

She and Chigiri were gone now, probably miles away.

That angered him. He wanted her somewhere he could keep an eye on her. Somewhere where he would have a reason to watch her every move. Because deep down inside he felt a distrust growing, something he didn't truly like.

He'd awoken that night long ago, when Sakura had been talking with someone out in the hallway of the Akatsuki base. He had known immediately that it was not Chigiri, like she had said.

_**"Very well. Tell him I will come then. And also inform them that he should never send a messenger while I am **_**here**_**."**_

What had she been talking about? It annoyed him to no end that she was keeping something from him. He knew that he should have confronted her earlier and made her tell him. But a part of him had told him not to.

A part of him had told him that it was Sakura's decision on when to tell him the truth.

And for some strange reason he'd accepted that.

But now he wanted answers. And the only person he could think of that had them was Leader-sama.

And so he continued down the hallway, his eyes a dark charcoal gray instead of their usual crimson shade. Leader-sama had something up his sleeve. He always did. He always knew exactly what to do and when. He would know what was wrong with Sakura and he would know what she had been hiding from him.

He spotted Konan in her usual place outside of Leader's door.

She was leaning against the wall like she always did, playing around with one of her little paper pets. She didn't look up as he neared, her attention solely on the small butterfly that was resting on her finger.

He placed his hand on the door and was about to open it when she finally spoke.

"Pein doesn't want to be disturbed. He has more important things to do than talk with you right now."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Konan continued as if she hadn't noticed. "He's finishing his plans for what he will do once he gains the Kyuubi."

"Hn."

"We'll rule this world." Konan's voice was filled with awe. "Once we gain the eyes of Uchiha Madara."

Itachi turned to look at her, seeing that she had fixed her eyes intently upon him. "What?"

She smiled softly. "It's all a part of Pein's great plan, Itachi. You can't possibly understand the thoughts that run through Pein's head. His thoughts are above us. We can't comprehend them."

"Hn."

"She's important to the plan, somehow." Konan frowned. "Pein needs Sakura Haruno to gain Uchiha Madara's eyes and I don't know the reason. It's annoying. He favors her merely because she is the key to something."

"Hn." _The key? Sakura is no one's key to anything._ He wondered at Konan's words, and he knew that it explained a few things he hadn't understood before.

"Don't you think it's strange that Pein sends Sakura on all those solo missions?"

"Hn."

"It's because she is important to him for something. Something he hasn't even told _me_."

He gave her an annoyed glance. He didn't have time for this.

Konan continued, almost in a coy whisper. "I don't think she really leaves to go on _missions_, ne?"

"Hn."

She merely gave a small smile—no, it was more of a smirk. "Tell me, has she told you what her role in Pein's plan is?"

"Hn."

"That's unfortunate. I had thought perhaps she had told you. Then I could better understand what Pein wants from her." Konan finished simply, her smile widening and becoming a bit more malicious as Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Something, apparently, that you cannot provide him with, Konan."

Konan's eyes narrowed dangerously, to mere slits as she sneered. "You mean in the same way that your lover is getting something from Pein? Something you can never give her, ne?"

Itachi said nothing, merely headed back down the hallway without a second glance.

But Konan saw the deathly glow in his crimson Mangekyou eyes, and she smirked.

_I will find out what Pein wants in Sakura, and then I will taunt you with it, Itachi. I will make you beg and kneel because for so long you were his favorite as well. Pein needs no one but myself. No one._

* * *

The last thing Sasuke thought he'd see when he walked into the Hokage's office was stars. He blinked a few times as he took a step back, hurrying into a defensive position out of instinct. He immediately recognized that his opponent was no enemy, merely Naruto, and he gave him a confused stare. 

"What was that for?"

Naruto merely let out another angry growl and reached back his fist to punch again. Kakashi appeared, grabbing Naruto's hand and pushing the younger man back a few feet.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek absently, feeling his jaw creak.

"Let me at him!" Naruto ground out.

"Let him explain, Naruto." Kakashi said simply. He was almost wishing he hadn't sent Ino, Hinata, and Tenten out to do some more errands for Naruto.

Sasuke was completely confused. For one thing, he hadn't expected Kakashi to be back from his mission so quickly. And the other thing…what the hell was Naruto talking about?

"What did you do!?" Naruto finally roared, and Sasuke was surprised at the sound. He hadn't heard Naruto's voice like that, a voice that reminded him slightly of a lion's roar.

"Hn?"

"Don't you 'hn' me you damn idiot!" Naruto snapped, and Sasuke saw his eyes flickering into the demonic shade of red.

"Naruto…" Kakashi began in a warning tone, his visible eye flickering to Sasuke and then back to the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto visibly collected himself, breathing in deeply before he nodded at Kakashi, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Right. Sorry Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi almost laughed at the fact that the Hokage called _him_ sensei. But he said nothing, because the tension in the room was almost palpable and he could see that Sasuke was heartily confused.

"What's going on?" Sasuke finally asked.

"You tell me." Naruto's hand clenched. "You're the damn idiot who made Sakura leave."

"Nani?" _She's gone?_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit. _Probably went off to go fuck with my brother._ A small part of him winced at the comment and at the memory of the look in Sakura's eyes when he'd said those words. It had been low of him, and he'd known it.

"She's not here." Naruto murmured, and his anger at Sasuke seemed to dissipate at his despair over the loss of his other teammate.

"Where did she go?" Sasuke's voice was a bit sharp as he demanded to know the answer.

Naruto shrugged, giving a derisive snort. "If I knew do you think I'd be talking to you right now? You're the last person I want to see at the moment."

The comment hurt, but Sasuke had grown used to such things. However, he hadn't thought it would be his best friend saying those words. His eyes flickered and he gave an inward sigh.

"Sakura is a member of the Akatsuki. Perhaps she was called back for a mission." Kakashi commented softly.

Sasuke stiffened at the name of the organization as his eyes saw the red Sharingan of his brother, and Naruto gave a low growl.

"At least we're all here." Kakashi continued. "I think it's about time all of us had a talk."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke grumbled.

"_Team Seven_ needs to talk."

Naruto's eyes saddened at the thought of their team. Sasuke merely hn'd, but sat himself down in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi noticed their looks—even Sasuke's hidden one—and he felt a small twinge of pain as well. He should have seen it coming. He should have known that his team would never be happy. It was just bad karma, he supposed.

Team Seven had been doomed from the start.

An Uchiha avenger who wanted nothing other than to kill his brother. A demon container who wanted acceptance from his village. A love struck kunoichi who just wanted to be noticed.

And a sensei whose own life had already been full of pain and loss.

There was no way in hell that Team Seven could have ever had a happy ending. Fate seemed to have decided to wage war against them, and they had been losing from the start.

"There's no such thing as Team Seven anymore…" Naruto whispered.

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed as he sat down in his own chair beside the desk. "She had every right to choose her own path."

"Not if it meant going with my brother." Sasuke growled beneath his breath.

"Who did you want her to choose then? _You_?" Naruto laughed darkly. "You _had_ your chance, teme. It's no one's fault but your own that you fucked up."

Sasuke's eyes glowed dangerously, flaring crimson for a moment before Kakashi spoke again.

"I do not agree with her choice, but as her teammate, it is my duty to support her decision. She's protecting us, in her own way."

"But she's changed so much…" Naruto said mournfully.

Sasuke was staring down at his feet and he swallowed, seeing Sakura's saddened face as she let his harsh words sink in.

If Sakura had changed, it was because of him.

And he'd have to fix it.

The first step in doing that was…was telling the others…He resting his chin on his interlaced fingers in his trademark pose, still not looking up at the two other members of team seven.

"…Itoldhershewasaslut..."

Naruto blinked, "Nani? What was that?"

"…itoldhershewasaslut…"

Kakashi stared at him incredulously, not sure if he believed what he'd just heard. Surely he was mistaken.

"Spit it out teme! I can't hear you dammit!"

"I told her she was a slut!" Sasuke growled.

Silence.

…

He hadn't thought Naruto's or Kakashi's eyes could get the wide.

…

Or narrow so quickly in anger.

…

"TEME!" Naruto lunged before Kakashi could react and he and Sasuke were rolling on the ground. Sasuke was trying to get him off as Naruto dug his elongated nails into his arms, snarling.

"You fucking idiot! How could you?! How _could_ you!?!?!"

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice was stern, but he made no move to grab the Hokage off of Sasuke.

They bumped into the desk and the lamp on it fell off and shattered. The clay cat yowled as he jumped to higher ground, but neither of them paid it much attention. Sasuke was just trying his hardest to keep Naruto from strangling him.

"Your acceptance is all she ever wanted you damn bastard!" Naruto's voice was clogged with tears as he punched Sasuke's face. Sasuke grunted at the force, but he didn't stop him. Naruto needed this release, and a small part of Sasuke believed that he deserved it.

"I know that!" Sasuke growled as Naruto's fist connected with his other cheek.

"Than why did you…?" Naruto hiccupped and Sasuke's eyes widened as water splashed onto his face. "Why did you say that to her…?"

"Because I hate him." Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute before he looked back up into Naruto's questioning gaze. "And that makes me want to hate her too."

…

…

…

"…why?" Naruto managed to choke out.

"Because she's his." The way Sasuke said those words made Naruto's grip on his relax.

_So Sasuke's finally found out, huh?_ Naruto thought mournfully. _I knew it was going to happen sooner or later but…I…_he stopped his own thoughts as he gave a small sigh and stood, placing down his hand to help Sasuke up.

Kakashi watched the scene that had unfolded before him with a sad expression. So Itachi and Sakura were together. He'd thought as much before, but he hadn't been completely sure. He couldn't truly blame Sasuke for his reaction and words to Sakura, but he also knew that Sasuke had been wrong to take out his anger on Sakura. It wasn't her fault, not really.

"I'm sorry." Came Naruto's broken whisper.

Sasuke stared up at the hand offered him, and there was a moment's hesitation in his eyes, before a small smile flickered across his face and he grasped the hand of his best friend.

"So am I."

Kakashi was taken back to a time long ago, to the days when his Genin team's hardest decisions to make pertained to what to wear and where to eat out after a mission. When Naruto and Sasuke would get into another fight and Kakashi would stand by to make sure that the only thing that was hurt was their pride and Sakura would yell at them to stop being so immature.

It would usually end with the two of them grudgingly apologizing under Sakura's death glare as Kakashi watched it all from behind his book, clearly amused.

But this time there was no Sakura.

This time the apologies were real.

If only she could have seen it.

* * *

Sakura shook the snow from her boots with another soft sigh. It never mattered how dry she became, she always ended up wet once more. Wet and cold. 

She'd been traveling nonstop from the cabin in the woods for at least a full day and night. She felt refreshed and energized, like she only did after such visits. _Nothing like a long rest and a good healing._

She'd arrived at the Cloud Village an hour or so before and had opted for this inn as her headquarters until she was finished with her mission. It was relatively close to the Raikage's home, but not so close that it would rouse suspicion for her.

She shivered as she ordered her drink from the man absently. Hot tea. That's all she needed right now. Beside her Chigiri lay sprawled across the stone floor. He seemed to be trying to soak in all the heat coming from the fireplace in the corner.

It was a quaint little establishment. One Sakura would have loved to enjoy if it weren't for more pressing matters. This was not a trip of pleasure. This was strictly business. She murmured her thanks to the man as he placed the tea in front of her.

"Will that be all?"

"I'll need a room for a few nights." She said absently, pulling off her gloves. She opened and closed her hands a few times, trying to stop the stiffness in her fingers that the cold had brought on. She finally opted to grab her tea, letting the warmth seep from the ceramic cup and into her chilled hands.

"How many nights are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know." She grunted. She was almost disappointed that she had left her Akatsuki cloak in her pack. If she had been wearing it the innkeeper wouldn't have questioned her. Of course, if she'd walked in with her cloak than the entire village would have known of her presence.

She had her hair tied back in a scarf, keeping the pastel locks hidden from view. Also, the scarf helped keep in warmth, which she had desperately needed during the trip. She breathed in the steam that rose from the cup, and the warmth encompassed her face as she smiled softly.

"Very well." He didn't seem too pleased with her answer.

She placed a good deal of money on the table—more than a night's sleep was worth. "Can you have a room ready for me in an hour?"

The man stared down at the money, before he hurriedly scooped it up into his hands. "O-of course! Right away!" He then disappeared behind the bar, talking hurriedly with a woman that Sakura assumed was his wife. The woman nodded at him before scurrying out of the room and up the stairs.

_Tomorrow I will begin scouting the area around the Raikage's home. _She already knew most of the general facts about it. The Raikage lived in a large castle in the middle of the village. It was said to be a beautiful piece of architecture. The family rooms were on the left wing of the large palace. Security was high, but Sakura didn't expect much trouble.

She'd be in and out in one night, and then wait for the Raikage's reply to the note Leader-sama had told her to leave next to the body. She ignored her screaming conscience that told her this was wrong. Assassinating an innocent girl was wrong.

_I'm a shinobi. If it had been my Kage who had sent me on the mission, it would be justified, ne? What's the difference between Leader and a Kage? Nothing._

Her conscience grumbled at her for a while longer before it consented.

_Killing is never justified, but it must be done._

It was a minimal comfort.

* * *

_This is too easy._ Kabuto thought with an annoyed sigh. His chakra scalpel had already severed the man's arteries, killing him quickly. 

_But I'm still wondering…who does Master-sama want to become the Tsuchikage?_ He placed a hand to his arm, healing the deep gouge in it that had been made by a rock spire. He wouldn't deny that the Tsuchikage had a rather nasty streak and had taken forever to die. But he was still dead, and that's all that mattered.

_Master-sama said she had someone picked out for the job…_His brow furrowed in annoyance. _Who could she know that would be powerful enough to be a replacement for a kage?_

He placed his glowing hand to his leg and he ripped the large stone stake from his foot, where it had pinned him to the ground. He flinched as small slivers of the stone caught in the wound as he lifted the stake away. Blood gushed from the gaping hole as he gritted his teeth.

He began to meticulously take out all the rock chips as his mind wandered.

_Surely the only people strong enough for that position are her and Orochimaru-sama himself. But she wouldn't send Orochimaru-sama. She needs him to watch her base while she's gone…_

_Perhaps she has some of her other shinobi for the role. They're certainly strong._

His bloodstained fingers finally took out the last little bit of stone as they began to glow a soft green. The wound closed and he bit into a blood pill to keep from fainting due to blood loss.

He knew that she would not choose him to do it. She seemed to want to keep him close as well, as if she didn't quite trust him or Orochimaru to be too far away from her for too long.

His nostrils flared in indignation. I_ am strong! Why won't she choose _me?

_Because you are not strong _enough. A voice taunted in the back of his head. _You're a mediocre healer. You will always be second-best to Orochimaru. You'll never surpass him, no matter what. And she knows that. That's why Master-sama taunts you with it._

His hands clenched into fists.

_She sends you away on little errands that she knows even a simple Jonin-level shinobi could do efficiently._

_But this mission was difficult! No normal shinobi could complete _this_ mission!_ He argued silently.

_She wants you gone so that she can be alone with Orochimaru-sama. _He gave a small growl at the thought. _She likes him more than she likes you because you don't have enough strength to attract her. That is what she craves. Power._

_I can become powerful!_ He yelled at himself. _I can!_

_Then show them._

Kabuto looked down at his foot, which no longer bled. His breathing was labored, but he gave a small, sinister smile.

_I will._

* * *

She had known it would be easy, but she'd suspected a bit more resistance than what she was getting. The cloud shinobi slumped to the ground, his blood spilling onto Sakura's sandals. She ignored it. She wiped the blood from her kunai on the man's vest before she continued on down the hall. 

_It's the second door on the right._ She's mentally calculated all of this earlier. She'd come to the palace pretending to be a sightseer and had gotten enough information out of the men at the gate to know exactly where the girl slept, where the guards would be during certain times during the day and night, and where the Raikage himself would be at that time.

_Almost too easy._ She thought absently as she continued silently down the hallway. Chigiri was at the apartment building, watching over her things. He hadn't wanted to stay behind, but Sakura had thought it would be best if he did. He would attract too much attention otherwise.

The door to Sakura's left opened and she froze. There weren't supposed to be any other guards there! The pale light bathed the small stretch of corridor and a small, shadowed figure walked into the hall.

Sakura gripped her kunai, ready to attack and kill when she identified the little form. It was a small girl around ten or so. She had pale blonde hair and startling silver eyes, which looked at Sakura in curiosity and confusion.

They remained frozen in the hallway, both staring at the other.

"…who are you?" The little girl finally spoke.

Sakura blinked, hand tightening on her kunai once more. "I'm the new guard the Raikage hired. You should go to bed, little one."

The little girl shook her head. "I came out to get a glass of water. I'm thirsty."

Sakura squatted down next to her, "No, you just need to go to sleep, little one."

"My name isn't 'little one'. It's Emiko."

Sakura smiled. "I see. Well, Emiko-chan, you need to sleep."

"I want water." Emiko said defiantly.

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes for a minute, then she opened them, and the little girl's silver met the crimson Sharingan as she fell asleep, slumped against Sakura.

Sakura gave a small frown as she placed the girl on the bed in the room she'd come out of. The little girl wouldn't remember who she was or that she'd even seen her that night.

Sakura tenderly tucked the blanket around the girls small form, a smile gracing her features. How many times had she dreamed of doing that to her own little child? But such thoughts seemed so far away now.

_Keep focused on the task at hand._ She mentally reminded herself as she left the room and entered the one that held the eldest daughter of the Raikage.

_My mission is all that matters at the moment._

She stared down at the sleeping form and her earlier smile faded to a thin line. The girl was around eighteen or so, with long blonde hair tied back in a braid. She reminded Sakura of Ino, and that frightened her.

Her hand tightened around her kunai.

_…how can I kill someone who looks like my best friend?_

She knew the answer. She would have to. She had already emotionally detached herself from her victim. But now…now she had to emotionally detach herself from the thoughts of her best friend.

She had to think of something that would keep the thought of killing Ino from her mind. But it continued to surface, taunting her. Begging her to do it. Something in the back of her mind actually _wanted_ it to be Ino.

_Then you can kill your best friend and you know what _that_ means, don't you? _

Her eyes narrowed a bit, and she felt a small drop of blood well up on her finger from the blade that bit into her skin.

_Itachi would be proud of you. You'd become stronger. That's what you need to do, become stronger. If you do, you can protect all of them, ne?_

The droplet then fell, splashing onto the young woman's cheek.

_Think of it as sacrificing one for the greater good of many._

Sakura froze as the woman's eyes fluttered open sleepily, a drowsy and contented smile on her face that soon turned into one of confusion as she saw Sakura standing over her.

Sakura reacted, running the kunai along the woman's pale throat in one swift, fluid movement. She saw those blue eyes widen in surprise and it made her sick as they became lifeless and the blood continued to flow from the long cut on her throat.

_I killed her._

Her fingers shook and she dropped the kunai. It tumbled down to the white sheets that were slowly becoming stained with blood.

_She's dead. She's dead and I'm the one who did it. Why did I do it?_

She fumbled in her pocket for the note Leader-sama wanted her to leave.

_I killed _Ino.

She dropped the note on the bed beside the woman's lifeless corpse, almost stumbling out of the room. Her eyes burned with tears and something else that Sakura couldn't understand.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

* * *

Pein placed another chess piece down on the board, his mind going through all the moves Sakura had made so long ago. 

_Yes…now I've gained Konan and Itachi's curiosity._

_They'll stop at nothing to understand Sakura's purpose._

His smile grew a bit.

_Things are going as planned…_

The person sitting in front of him made the next move and Pein's eyes flickered, annoyed, to the fact that he just lost a castle.

"What fools."

Pein laughed at the other's comment on Itachi and Konan's earlier conversation outside. "Ignorance can be a blessing, but it can also be a curse. It will prove detrimental to them all."

"Hn."

_Soon…soon I will hold the power of the world in my hand…the power of all the demons…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…the power of the_ Kyuubi_…_

"Your move."

Pein's eyes went to the board once more, and he moved his bishop. "So tell me, what do you think of Sakura Haruno…?"

Pein gave a small sigh as his knight was captured.

…

"Check."

…

Pein moved his king as he waited for the other man's answer.

…

"She is perfect for the role. You've already used the jutsu, correct?"

…

"Hai."

…

"Good." The man gave a dark chuckle. "And by the way…

…

…

…checkmate."

* * *

Sasuke gave a small sigh of annoyance as he took a sip of his sake. He, Kakashi, and Naruto were sitting at one of the small booths in town and had been doing so for several hours. 

The sun had set long ago, and the only light came from the lanterns that hung throughout the streets.

They'd spent most of this time talking and patching up team seven as best as they could. Kakashi told them a little bit more about his past in an effort to show them he cared, and they'd all reminisced over the days when Sakura's hair was long, Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit, and Sasuke was the heartthrob of every girl in the village.

It had been nice.

But it hadn't felt complete.

There was no pink-haired woman sitting between Naruto and Sasuke to stop the occasional harsh word they shared between the two of them. No one to scold them over being perverted when they talked about Naruto and Jiraiya's adventures during those two years that Sakura had been training under Tsunade.

Kakashi tried to fill that void by telling them of all the times he had shared with Sakura during the other two's absence.

Like the time that Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai had been on a mission in Waterfall and Sakura had fallen into the freezing lake. For a few days after that Sai had decided to change her nickname from Ugly to Perky before he wound up near-mortally wounded several times.

Or when Gai had told Sakura that he would only help Lee train her if she wore the green jumpsuit and had been threatened with not being able to reproduce even _with_ the power of youth.

Naruto had laughed at the accounts, while Sasuke had given a smile. Kakashi thought he'd healed the gap, even if just a little. He knew, however, that it could never be completely healed without her.

And they would never be like they had once been. There was too much pain and betrayal between the four of them for that to happen. They were older now, cynical and harsh, and the only person with the ability to soften those things was missing.

They were like a three sided square. If something heavy was placed upon them they would collapse, because they were missing the support that Sakura usually gave. Even when she had been younger, when Sasuke had termed her 'useless', he had always believed that she was needed. Even if she couldn't fight Sasuke had known that she was _needed_ for Team Seven.

He understood why now.

She had been the one thing that had pushed them to become stronger, to protect. Without her they would have stayed as they were. Without that precious person to look after and risk their lives for, they would not be where they were now.

In her weakness she had been stronger than any of them and they had never noticed it before. Not until she was strong and didn't need their protection had they seen what they so desperately wanted again. She had been a burden before. But now that she had no use for their safeguard they wanted nothing more than to have her as their loud-mouthed burden once again.

Because that something was tangible, understandable. Something they could all _relate_ to. Without her they held nothing in common besides their sullen loneliness, and such things didn't breed friendship and love. They brought about a sense of companionship, but the foundation was not there.

And a home without a sturdy foundation was bound to collapse.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

Naruto looked up from his musings, seeing that Sasuke and Kakashi had dragged themselves out of their own to look at the shinobi who stood in front of them. It was one of the code breakers, and she was breathing heavily as she clutched something in her hand tightly. A messenger hawk sat on her shoulder, shifting on its legs impatiently as it stared at them with amber eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, standing. The alcohol didn't seem to be affecting him as much as it had Sasuke, who was feeling a bit lightheaded by now.

"A…letter…from the Kazekage…" The woman handed the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto unraveled it, his eyes trailing down its length. He suddenly became pale as he hurriedly rolled it shut, the edges crumpled from his clenched hands. He looked to the kunoichi with a serious stare. "How many people have seen this?"

"Just me." The woman reported. "I was the one who decoded it."

Naruto nodded. "No one is to know about this. You will not repeat the contents of this message unless I state otherwise."

"Hai!" The woman saluted.

"Come with me then." Naruto motioned as he began heading towards the Hokage's tower. The woman followed behind obediently, and Sasuke and Kakashi hurried to catch up.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

Naruto looked at the two of them uncertainly, his eyes scanning the crowd before he motioned for them to come closer. They did so.

"Gaara just sent me some bad news."

"What is it?" Kakashi questioned.

…

…

…

"The Tsuchikage has been assassinated and Stone has officially declared war upon Konohagakure and our allies."

* * *

**(A/N: Yay! So who liked it? I suppose that me saying I'll never update is irrelevant, since I seem to be doing just fine at the moment, ne:)**

**Well, like I said, lots of angst! In the next chapter there will be more Deidara and Sasori and Kisame and Tobi because I miss them. :( **

**Kabuto seems to be officially insane. But then again, if you've read the manga, he IS insane, so I guess I'm just keeping out dear Kabuto-kun in character. Lol.**

**Hm, Pein's actions are becoming even more mysterious. And just who WAS he playing chess with!? Someday these questions will be answered. Lol.**

**That's about it. See ya!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Pick-up line: Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns.)**


	15. Chapter 14: Nostalgic Birthday Wishes

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NARUTO:) **

**Chapter 14 **

**Nostalgic Birthday Wishes **

_"What is it?" Kakashi questioned. _

_… _

_… _

_… _

_"The Tsuchikage has been assassinated and Stone has officially declared war upon Konohagakure and our allies."_

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to dispatch some quick 'runners' with messages to Sunagakure and their other allies, as well as messenger hawks, just in case any enemy shinobi tried to keep the messages from getting to their intended recipients.

He remained calm on the outside, but inside he was boiling over in frustration. Where was Sakura? Or _any_ of the Akatsuki for that matter? He remembered what Sakura had said about the fact that the Akatsuki would come when they could and no sooner, but it still frustrated him. She still said she was a Konoha shinobi…but where was she when Konoha needed her most?

Kakashi and Sasuke had remained silent on the way to the tower, and Naruto knew it was because they were in too much of a shock to do anything else. And now, as Naruto sat in his office, hearing the frantic footsteps of the various Chûnin in the hallway, he really just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. Everything that could possibly go wrong was going wrong. This wasn't what he'd expected as Hokage. This wasn't supposed to _happen_.

Sure, he'd expected hard times, maybe even extremely difficult ones, but who in their right mind expected someone to be powerful enough to assassinate a _kage_? The only ones capable of that were the Akatsuki, and as allies, it didn't seem right that they'd go and piss off Konoha's main enemy.

**So you _think, _**came the Kyuubi's soft taunt. **But you're just a pawn to them, remember? A tool? Perhaps this was just an easier way to weaken you enough so they can rip me out of you.**

_I almost wish they would, _Naruto shot back. _But you're wrong. The Akatsuki wouldn't betray us like that, not when they have a chance to get you after all of this is over and done with anyway. _

**They're Akatsuki. They don't follow your rules.**The Kyuubi snorted derisively, and Naruto could almost see him lying behind the bars, nine tails flicking the air.

_Sakura is in the Akatsuki,_ Naruto defended, knowing that the excuse was a lame one and that it merely gave the Kyuubi a chance to insult his only female teammate at his leisure.

**The pink-haired bitch doesn't care for you. She wants power, just like everyone else.** The Kyuubi crooned, and Naruto saw a flash of sharp canines, a lip drawn back in a malicious snarl.

_Don't call her that, _Naruto growled back, forcing back the urge to bare his own fangs—as if he _had_ any to begin with. _And don't you dare say that about her. Sakura will do anything to protect her teammates. _

**Believe what you want, little kit. **The Kyuubi mentally shrugged. **It won't be painful for _me_ when I'm ripped out of your soul. **

Naruto closed his mind off from the nine-tailed fox, feeling a strange burning sensation in his stomach that made him feel nauseas. What if the Kyuubi was right…and Sakura was just playing with him?

_No!_ He mentally berated himself. _Sakura wouldn't do that. I have to believe in her, like she's always believed in me. She knows I'll have the strength to overcome what I have to overcome…and I have to believe that she's strong enough to follow her own ninja way. _

"What are our orders, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked up at the group assembled in front of him, blinking. He hadn't even realized they'd all entered as he'd sat there, brooding.

The Konoha twelve, their senseis, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune stood before him. Hinata was standing beside him, his silent, gentle pillar of strength. Her fingers interlaced with his beneath the cover of his desk in a gesture of comfort as she gave him a small smile. She believed in him, and that was enough to make him speak.

"I've just sent a group of messengers to our allies. It will take at least three days before we have any word from Sunagakure, but Smoke should send assistance quickly."

"I suppose this is where the smaller shinobi nations will choose sides, ne?" Ino asked, giving a small grin that faded quickly under the tense atmosphere.

"Lee, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Kurenai, Tenten, I want you to head to the eastern gate. I have a feeling that they'll try to sneak through the border there."

"Hai!" Lee grinned. "Do not worry, Naruto! We will show them the true power of youth and defeat them!"

"Let's go, Lee." Tenten sighed.

"Shikamaru, Asuma, Shino, Gai, you'll stay here on the off chance that our line of defense is broken and we need to evacuate the civilians." As much as Naruto wanted to keep Hinata with him, he knew she was needed elsewhere, and he knew that she would never forgive him for keeping her out of the line of fire.

"Tsunade, Shizune, get the medical staff ready and pick some medical shinobi to send to the front. We'll need medical assistance up there."

Tsunade nodded, before she and Shizune left, speeding down the halls to the hospital.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto sighed, seeing Jiraiya frown at the nickname. "I'm sending you to gain information on Stone's new Tsuchikage."

He nodded. "Right, Naruto. Don't hurt yourself." He gave a grin and a wink before he too, disappeared.

"Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji…I need you four to head to the Valley of the End."

There was a moment of strained silence, as Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He hadn't been back to the valley since the day he'd nearly killed Naruto and left the village for Orochimaru. The place held dark memories.

"Why there, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"Because it's the only way into Konoha that isn't normally protected by ANBU guards. I'll try and send backup when I can, but it's a small pass, so I think you four can hold it off."

There was another moment of silence, before Kakashi gave a soft sigh and nodded. "Alright. Come on you three, let's go."

All four of them left, and Naruto was left with Shikamaru, Asuma, Shino, and Gai.

"Who do you think killed the Tsuchikage?" Shikamaru asked. "Not many people could do that, especially without causing a stir inside of the village itself. They didn't even know the Tsuchikage was dead until they went to his training grounds and found him there." He placed the report back down on Naruto's desk, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is so troublesome."

"I don't know." Naruto whispered. "It had to be someone powerful."

"It seems we have more enemies than we believed, then." Shino spoke softly.

"Would you like me to send word to my mistress?" Came a throaty purr from behind them.

All five of them turned to see the cat lying atop one of the bookcases, tail flicking back and forth, crafty eyes glittering dangerously.

"Do you know if the Akatsuki did this, cat?" Gai grunted.

The cat let out a small meow that could have been interpreted as a laugh. "How am I to know the great workings of Leader-sama's mind? But no, if I could speculate, I don't think the Akatsuki are behind this." He began to clean one of his paws. "Why would the Akatsuki need to create more enemies for you? You do a fine enough job yourselves."

* * *

Sakura gave a soft sigh as she threw her cloak over her body, the crimson clouds almost taunting the soft sunrise visible through the open window. The air was still extremely cold, and Sakura was grateful for the warmth of her cloak and Chigiri the night before, when the temperature had reached below freezing. The blankets of the inn hadn't provided her with much heat.

"Damn Cloud winters." She muttered to herself, pulling on her gloves. Chigiri watched her from the bed, still trying to decide whether or not he wanted to leave the warm cocoon he'd created from the extra blankets the innkeeper had given Sakura.

The sky was still mostly dark, and the only color was the bright crimson streak that shot across the top of the trees, casting a soft red light upon the forest surrounding the village.

"Remember Chigiri, stay here." Sakura ordered, pulling her Akatsuki hat further upon her head.

She was heading off to a clearing near a temple outside of the village. Pein had told her that this was the meeting spot designated in the note to the Raikage. If he came, she was to stop her onslaught on his family. If he did not, she was to continue.

The thought made her shiver. She'd spent most of the night rolling around on the bed, clenching her eyes closed and willing sleep to come. Guilt had overcome her and she'd lain there, sobbing. But the tears were gone now, and her resolve was hardened.

This was a mission.

She was Akatsuki.

Children died all the time.

It wasn't much of a comfort, but she let herself be swayed by those few facts into believing her killing them was justified. It would help later on, of course, if the Raikage decided to be stubborn.

But that wasn't what bothered her the most, even if it should have been. The fact that she had envisioned Ino—and had _wanted_ to kill her—had given her horrendous nightmares during the part of the night that she'd actually slept.

Sakura placed a genjutsu on herself to disguise her cloak and headed out into the deserted streets of the village, her feet barely hitting the ground as she headed towards the gate at breakneck speed. She was supposed to meet the Raikage at the clearing in an hour.

Her disturbing thoughts from the night before surfaced once more, and Sakura could not push them back this time. It had almost felt as if someone had reached into her mind and planted those thoughts into her subconscious. It had actually felt as if she had killed her best friend. She was anxious to return to Konoha as soon as she could and make sure that Ino was fine.

She knew she was and that it was foolish to think otherwise, but she couldn't stop the nervousness that rolled her stomach and made her nauseas. _As if I need any help with that, _she thought bitterly.

_Ino is fine. It's just my frayed nerves. I mean, I have plenty on my mind at the moment. I wouldn't be surprised if I went insane. _She tried to convince herself, but even inside her head it sounded doubtful.

She didn't have any more time to think about it, however, as she landed in the clearing Leader-sama had specified and scanned the area. She was only a few miles away from the actual village, so it shouldn't have been too difficult for the Raikage to be on time.

However, she doubted he'd be too ecstatic to see her either way. She also knew, sadly, that the Raikage probably wouldn't come at all. If he agreed to Leader-sama's demands—if—than he would probably send a messenger or someone else from his entourage.

But then again, Sakura doubted he'd agree at all. And that meant she'd have to kill another child. Her fingers began shaking—and it wasn't from the cold. She stuffed them in her cloak, frowning.

This was a test, pure and simple. Leader-sama knew that the Raikage wouldn't agree easily. Pein merely wanted to test Sakura's loyalty. He wanted to see if she'd actually go against her own conscience and kill an innocent.

_It's not about my views on right and wrong anymore. It's about doing whatever I can to protect the people who are precious to me. And if I must kill and entire village of innocent people to do it…than conscience be damned. _She knew it sounded cold, but she couldn't help it. It was the truth, and she wasn't going to lie to herself and say that she'd continue with her naïve belief that she could be a ninja and still do what was right.

Because ninja couldn't listen to their own conscience. Their own views on right and wrong were irrelevant. You obeyed your kage and you did whatever they wanted you to. It was as simple as that.

_They can condemn me for whatever they wish to, I will do my duty and complete this mission._ She knew that once she killed tonight, and if she continued killing those innocent children, her innocence would slowly chip away and shatter. That part of her that she'd kept protected, a small part full of emotion and warmth and brightness.

_But if I can pass it on, if I can give it to someone else, secure a future full of that same emotion and warmth and brightness…then it will be worth it. _

And so that was what she told herself over and over again, as she leaned against one of the large fir trees, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep as she felt several chakra sources converging on her resting place.

_I didn't expect the Raikage to be so scared that he'd bring reinforcements._ She thought, mildly amused, as she replaced her smile with a cold, emotionless mask and tugged her hat down further to shadow her face from the morning's rays. It was time to play the ever-cruel Akatsuki member once more.

She wasn't surprised when the Raikage didn't arrive at all. Instead, twenty Cloud Jônin appeared around her.

"So I see that your leader failed to meet his end of the bargain." Sakura gave a derisive snort. "I should have known." She didn't move from her resting spot. It made the Cloud-nin angry, she could tell, that they could see she didn't view them as much of a threat at all.

_Once you've suffered through Tomokazu's jutsu or Itachi's Tsukuyomi, few things frighten you anymore, _she thought wryly, waiting for one of the shinobi to speak.

"This ends here, Akatsuki. We've been sent to assassinate you under the orders of our Raikage for the murder of his daughter." One of them spoke, his hands ready to begin hand signs.

Sakura gave a soft sigh. "You would have thought that after Hidan and Kakuzu retrieved the two-tailed cat your Raikage would stop underestimating the Akatsuki." Sakura commented loftily, before she pointed her finger at the man. "This is all I need. Use whatever weapons you want, but one finger will be enough for me."

The men growled and lunged forward, several grabbing kunai and several more beginning a jutsu.

Sakura smirked.

* * *

Wham!

Crunch.

"Oomph." Tenten gasped as a leg connected with her stomach. She flipped backwards, wincing at the soreness in her ribs as she regained her footing and pulled out a scroll. A barrage of kunai shot though the air, embedding themselves into the three Stone-nin in front of her. They resembled blood-red porcupines as they slumped to the ground slowly, dead before they could even scream.

"How many?" She heard an exuberant voice call out, and it made her inwardly groan as she dodged another stone-nin.

"Dammit Lee, this isn't a contest!" She bellowed, jumping into the air and pulling out her largest scroll yet, summoning a naginata. In combat like this, long weapons would work easier. She, Lee, Choji, and Kiba were in the middle of the clash, since their techniques were better fitted to hand-to-hand combat. Kurenai and Ino were in the background, fighting off the jutsu-weilding shinobi who tried to creep up on the other unsuspecting Konoha-nin that had joined the fight earlier. Whoever the new Tsuchikage was, he seemed to know how to rally an army rather quickly. The shinobi were relentless and skilled, and they didn't look like they intended to back down anytime soon.

"Twenty-four!" Kiba roared, as Akamaru gave an earth-shattering howl. Many stone-nin slumped to their knees, hands covering their ears. Tenten saw blood trickle through their fingers and inwardly winced.

"Twenty-six!" Choji cheered, slamming his enlarged hand down to swipe away five shinobi who were coming close to Ino's body. At the moment she was hiding as one of the stone-nin in the back of the line, taking out as many of them as swiftly and quietly as she could. "Take that Kiba!"

"I have beaten you both!" Lee grinned, sending three stone-nin back with his Konoha senpu. "Those three made thirty-two."

There was a collective groan from the other two shinobi, and Tenten gritted her teeth. This was a war and they were fighting over who had defeated more Stone-nin? How immature could they get? It was as if they were twelve again.

Tenten gasped, seeing a stone-nin sneak in around Choji's blind spot as he battled a particularly strong shinobi with bear-like arms. The shinobi from stone lunged at Ino's limp body, kunai ready for a killing strike.

"INO!"

There was the sickening sound of a knife cutting flesh, and it reminded Tenten of a butcher cutting the life out of a pig. Only the stone-nin didn't squeal as the blood trickled out of his mouth. He merely let out a chocked curse before he fell to the ground heavily.

"I have all three of you beaten. That was number forty-five." Kurenai said calmly, wiping her kunai clean.

"Not you too, Kurenai-san!" Tenten wailed, and the three boys burst into laughter, while Kurenai gave a small smile.

"There's a very powerful genjutsu wielder out there." Kurenai whispered. "I will have to engage him in battle. Protect Ino while I am gone, ne?" And then she slowly fell to the earth as a handful of lotus flowers, whose petals tore and flew through the air as a large gust of wind shattered the once stagnant air.

They heard screams erupt from the right flank of the stone-nin's main offensive line, watching as one of their own continued to cut them down as they remained frozen in shock for a few more seconds. Apparently Ino had been caught in her deed and had decided to take out as many of them openly as she could before she would have to return to her own body.

But the stone-nin kept coming. Their army felt never-ending. Many of the other Konoha shinobi who had come up as reinforcements had fallen, and Tenten could only hope and pray that Ino's, Choji's, and Shino's fathers were arrive soon. Kiba's mother had already arrived with several other members of the Inuzuka clan, and the sound of savage growls and barks filled the air, as well as screams from the Stone-nin as the dogs wrestled them to the ground and tore at their throats.

Tenten gasped as a kunai went straight through her arm. She retorted with a swift swing of her naginata, slicing the nearest ninja's head off. She slammed the metal-tipped shaft of the naginata handle backwards, hearing it slam into the skull of another stone-nin with a sickening crunch.

_Too many…and I'm losing a lot of blood from this wound…damn…_ She blinked the sweat from her eyes, breathing in raggedly. _There is no way in hell I'm going to die here. Not until I get to see Neji naked, _she finished with a grin, stifling a giggle. It was enough of a pick-me-up to inspire her to continue, as she ignored the sharp pain in her arm and swung her naginata once more.

Kiba took a faltering step backwards, almost falling onto Akamaru, who had come up behind him, noticing Kiba's need for support. Kiba winced as he held a hand over the gaping wound in his stomach. "Thanks boy. I don't know how much longer I can do this with this wound."

"Get to Ino!" Choji roared. "She's heading into her body again and she can heal you!" He slammed his fists down, causing a small eruption of stone that kept a few stone-nin at bay from Ino's still form.

Suddenly she stirred, blinking before she stood quickly, crouching in a fighting position. Then she scanned the area, before bounding over to Kiba. He grinned tiredly at her, "Nice to see you back on our side. How many did you take down?"

"Twelve before they noticed and seven more afterwards." She answered, hands glowing with healing chakra. "But they just keep coming! Where did they all come from?"

"Stone is a large country." Kiba shrugged, while Akamaru lunged past them, latching onto a stone-nin's neck. His white fur was covered in crimson, his fangs stained a deep red.

"So is Konoha." Ino argued. "But we don't have an endless supply of shinobi."

Kiba didn't know what to say, because at that moment, there was a loud yell from Choji and all of them turned to see Lee slump to the ground.

* * *

Lee didn't know what was wrong with him. One moment he was getting ready to enter the primary lotus and the next he felt his entire body go numb. His body had jerked, before his legs turned to rubber and he'd fallen.

He blinked, eyes going wide as he noticed the feather-fletched dart stuck in his right thigh.

"It's poisoned." A woman's voice crooned as a tattooed kunoichi stepped out of the stone-nin masses still in the heat of battle. Her skin was a bit dark, and she had a wooden pipe in one hand. A bag full of crimson-fletched darts was placed on her back.

Lee began to panic, feeling his lungs begin to slow down, making it hard to breathe. He winced every time he inhaled, and it became harder and harder to force the air back out.

"You stupid Konoha shinobi. You think that your jutsu will save you. But look at you now, even a little poison is enough to put you down. At this rate a five-year-old could end your life." She took another step forward, grinning. Her teeth were a bright white, in stark contrast to her cinnamon-colored skin.

"Your friends are too busy to help you. It seems as if I'll get to be the one to defeat Konoha's Green Beast." And then she grabbed a long, curved knife from her belt. "I'll make it quick, little boy—"

"KONOHA SENPU!"

Lee blinked as the Stone kunoichi went flying through the air, slamming into the ground several yards away, shattering the earth with the force of her impact. For a second, Lee wondered if his wonderful Gai-sensei had arrived to rescue him.

But all thought of his former sensei disappeared as he noticed the soft lavender spandex of the shinobi's outfit, as well as the pink bow that was tilted to one side on a head of shiny, bowl-cut, black hair.

"…Tai Lee…" He whispered, before giving an almost drunken grin, "You are amazing." She struck a pose, giving a wink before she jumped into the air.

"No one shall attack Smoke's allies as long as I, Tai Lee, Grey Beast of Kemurigakure, has the will and power to fight!"

Ino appeared beside Lee, ripping out the dart and beginning to drain the poison. "Lee, are you alright?"

"Doesn't she look beautiful when her face turns red like that?" Lee asked dreamily, as Tai Lee opened the first two gates of the lotus.

There was a moment of silence, before Ino merely gave a small, high-pitched laugh. "Ehehehe…sure Lee. Whatever you say."

Lee merely sighed, watching Tai Lee demolish the rest of the Stone-nin offensive line through half-lidded eyes.

"I think I am in love."

* * *

Kisame took another swig of his sake, frowning. Ever since he'd become Sasori's partner he'd realized just how _boring_ it was to be teamed up with Itachi. The stoic Uchiha never talked, it seemed.

He was sitting at the bar next to Kisame, his drink untouched in his hand.

Kisame gave a small, secretive smile. He knew exactly why Itachi was so glum. Leader-sama had said Sakura's mission would be a long one, and that after the mission she was to return to Konoha for a few days before finally heading back to the base.

_Which means no sex for Itachi for at least a week. _Kisame almost laughed at that, _he'll go insane. I give him three days. _

"So, I wonder what kind of mission Leader-sama sent kitten on." Kisame broached, trying to break the uneasy silence between them.

"Hn."

"He seems to be sending her on a lot of solo missions lately. It's kind of weird, you know?"

"Hn." Itachi finally took a sip of his sake, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. Leader-sama had sent them on a simple enough mission: search around Sound for any information regarding the mystery power that was slowly becoming a threat to the Akatsuki.

But that wasn't what was on Itachi's mind.

No, a certain pink-haired kunoichi was the only thing he could think about at the moment. Konan's words had irked him, and he didn't like that. Perhaps it was because they'd made him realize that he was jealous, and he hadn't believed it was _possible_ for him to be jealous.

Ever since he had met Sakura his emotionless demeanor had begun ebbing.

And he certainly didn't like that.

For a while he'd let it slide, convincing himself that it was only normal for him to have such strange…urges to let emotions break free. His lust for Sakura had merely opened the door for other emotions other than desire and he had merely needed to force them back inside, lock it, and throw away the key.

But it seemed as if that key had found its way into Sakura's hands, and she was opening the door at will. He had to constantly be on guard around her, lest something break free.

A year or so earlier he would have killed her for her ability to affect him so. She would have been a hindrance that he would need to eliminate.

Unfortunately he didn't believe he could do that now. Lust was a strange thing. It seemed to grow on him, forcing him to become attached to her in a way that made it impossible for him to get rid of her.

The emotion had no name, or at least none he could give it. It wasn't anything he'd ever felt before, and it certainly wasn't anything that he'd ever heard of.

To say it was love would be ludicrous, _absurd_. But to say it was anything less than affection would be a lie. He couldn't understand what it was, couldn't devise a strategy to counter it…and that was what bothered him the most.

"Hello there." Came a soft purr to Itachi's left. He didn't look up from his drink, but noticed the woman out of the corner of his eye as she sat down on the bar stool next to him.

She was a petit little blonde with voluptuous curves and bright red lips. She smiled at him, curling a lock of her hair between her fingers. Her halter top was dangerously close to becoming a belt, the top of it barely covering her breasts. She leaned forward. "What's your name?"

"Hn."

She giggled. "You're cute, you know that?" She reached forward to caress his arm but he grabbed her wrist, barely resisting the urge to snap it.

She let out a small breath, pouting. "Ne…don't be so rough." Then her smile grew as she used her other hand to caressed his chest, sliding closer to him on her seat. "But if you like it rough I guess that's ok too."

Itachi's eyes flickered crimson and he gave a small frown. He didn't have time for common whores, even pretty ones. But…if the light hit her just right, the red neon signs made her golden hair turn a soft shade of pink, and he could pretend her eyes were green if he tried hard enough.

It would be a welcome release from all his pent up frustration. He almost made the move to invite her back to the hotel room, knowing Kisame would stay at the bar all night, but was stopped as Kisame leaned forward, frowning.

"He's with me bitch, get lost."

The woman's eyes widened, before she gasped indignantly. "Don't talk to me like that, blue bastard." She huffed, slipping off of the seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

The moment was lost, and Itachi felt a bit sickened at his previous intentions.

"Is it true?" The girl pouted again, "You like boys?"

"Hn." Itachi really didn't want to say anything at all at the moment. He wanted to sleep. In fact, he just wanted to go back to the hotel room. Their mission would begin early the next morning, and at least one of them would have to be alert for it.

The woman seemed to take his grunt as a yes, and she gave a small whine. "Why are all the hot ones gay?" Before she stalked off.

Itachi merely looked to Kisame, who shrugged, grinning.

"I helped, didn't I?"

* * *

The three guards slumped to the ground, giving soft groans as they fell. Sakura slipped past them, opening the door softly. Even though the Raikage had doubled his security force around the palace it wouldn't be enough to keep her out.

The little boy was sleeping in his bed, pale blonde hair fanning around him. He looked to be around twelve or so, and Sakura's throat constricted. She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth.

_Don't think of him as a child. Think of him as something else. An inanimate object, _anything_. Just don't think of him as a child. _

She looked around the room sadly. It looked like any child's room, with toys and books stocked on the shelves. A ragged teddy bear sat in a corner of the room, looking forlorn and neglected.

_He isn't even a shinobi._ She sat down on the edge of the bed, hearing it creak as she did so. The boy shifted in his sleep, but did not awaken.

Sakura reached out and cupped his cheek, biting her lip.

_This isn't right. _

Pein wanted her to make it messy, gruesome. He'd told her that the only way to gain the Raikage's attention was to scare him, infuriate him, confuse him. And the only way of doing that was by making him sick.

_But I can't. I can't put the boy through that kind of pain. _She thought back to her time in Tomokazu's torture chamber and her eyes welled with tears, the scar on her arm itching.

She closed her eyes once more, breathing in deeply.

_No time for pity, no time to think. Just act. Maybe you can gain forgiveness some day. _

When she opened her eyes this time, they were bright red. Her fingers glowed with chakra and she pressed them to the boy's temple. His body relaxed as she numbed his entire body, forcing him into a deep sleep.

She pulled out a kunai with trembling fingers before she began, wondering if there was any possible way she could ever be forgiven for what she was going to do.

_I'm doing this to protect them!_ She sobbed silently, the tears running down her cheeks as the blood splattered onto her cloak.

_If it means that I will be condemned…than at least I saved _them_ from having to go through with this. _

_Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…Tsuande-shishou…forgive me… _

* * *

The Valley of the End was just as he remembered. Sasuke could tell that Hinata and Neji were watching the still waters beneath the two statues, envisioning the battle between Naruto and himself so many years ago.

Kakashi's gaze was thoughtful, but alert as well. They were here on a mission, after all.

"There are several shinobi heading towards the pass," Neji spoke calmly, looking past the forest and cliffs with his Byakugan.

"There are stone-nin and s-some Sound-nin." Hinata managed to whisper, eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"They're probably remnants of Orochimaru's old army." Kakashi explained. "They're rogue shinobi for hire now."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, activating his Sharingan. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. Chigiri was nestled against her, his warmth a nice comfort. He placed his large head in her lap, pushing her arm out of the way.

The Raikage had not even sent any shinobi to the clearing that morning. No one. Her knuckles turned white as she held tightly to the object that had been sitting on the bed next to her.

A few tears dropped down onto the brown, faded fabric and she watched as they were absorbed, disappearing.

"I can't do it again…" She whispered. "Not another one. It's killing me inside. How can I ever look at any of them again? How can I live with myself?"

Chigiri gave a soft rumble deep down in his throat as he nudged his head against her stomach. She ignored him, too distraught to accept his comfort. "I'm no better than Orochimaru or Tomokazu or any of them. I'm just as evil as they are. There's no way I can ever deny that."

She became angry at herself then. "Why am I _trying_ to deny it? There isn't good and bad in the shinobi world. There is weak and strong, ally and enemy. But there is no good and bad. They are just excuses for justifying murder."

There was no answer, no argument. Chigiri merely gave a soft whine, licking her hand. She scratched him behind the ear absently, placing the small object in her hands onto the bed.

"…I have to go now, Chigiri. This is the last one…his last child…"

_Emiko_.

* * *

She entered the palace as she always did, with no one to stop her. The place was still deathly silent. She knew that Chigiri was curled up at the hotel room, waiting for her to return so that they could leave.

Leader-sama had said that she would be needed in Konoha after this mission was completed. It sent a small shiver down her spine. How had Leader _known_ that she would be needed in Konoha?

Sakura had been much too busy the past few days to see if anyone in Cloud knew what was happening. That frightened her, a little. And so did the small smile that had appeared on Leader-sama's face when he'd told her that. As if he knew a deep, dark secret.

_Once this is over I can head back to Konoha…and I'll see Ino and I'll realize how stupid I've been in dreaming that I killed her. And then…I don't know what I'll do. All of Konoha will undoubtedly know I am in the Akatsuki now. There's no point in trying to deny that they'll hate me. _She didn't want to think about the cold reception she'd be getting when she returned. She'd had a little taste of it with her father already.

_When I get back…I'll go to my mother's grave. _

She swallowed, knowing her father would never permit her into the Haruno compound.

_I'll do it with or without his permission. I may no longer be a Haruno…_It hurt her to think that, but it was the truth now. _But she is still my mother. _

_Nothing can change that._

The guards that had once been placed at the foot of the stairs were gone, and Sakura tensed the moment she realized this. If the Raikage knew that she would be there to kill his last child than security should have been heightened, not lessened. Something was wrong.

She grabbed a kunai, twirling it between her fingers as she made her way up the stairs. She activated her Sharingan, only briefly realizing how much she used it these days. If she wasn't careful she'd end up like Itachi had been: almost blind. She hadn't ever truly thought of how much she depended on it now. The Sharingan was like a second nature to her and without it, she didn't believe she would be strong enough to garner Itachi's attention.

_He probably wouldn't have spared me a passing glance. I was just a tool to him then. _

A small part of her wondered if that was all she was to him now, as well.

But she couldn't think of those things, because she had to remain focused on her mission. Something was amiss and if there was ever a time to not be distracted it was now.

She headed slowly up the stairs, her feet barely making any noise at all as she went.

_If this is a trap I'll need an alternate escape route. There is a large window in the hallway to the left of the bedrooms, that's a possibility. _

She continued upwards.

_But Leader-sama will want me to get the job done before I leave, even if it is a trap. I'll have to use a genjutsu along with a substitution to confuse the Cloud-nin, go in for the kill, and then leave. _

She reached the top of the stairs easily, still trying to sense any chakra signatures. There was only one, and that made her wonder if she was getting complacent and tired and she just couldn't sense them in her fatigued state, or if perhaps they were just better than her.

Maybe those Jônin the Raikage had sent to kill her before were amateurs, made to make her feel confident in her abilities so that she would be caught off guard now. That was a depressing thought, and she merely focused on her surroundings even more as she walked down the hall and stopped, immediately realizing why there was only one chakra signature in the area.

He was leaning against the wall by her door, a few strands of pale blonde hair showing beneath his hat. He was lean and tall, but she could see the muscles that rippled beneath his robes.

The Raikage looked up as she walked the last few steps towards him. She was glad her face was hidden by her own hat as she avoided his eyes.

"Akatsuki."

"Raikage-san." Sakura greeted, nodding her head in recognition. Inside, warning bells were sounding, screaming at her to run. She couldn't fight off a kage, not now, not in the condition she was in.

"Your Leader is too smart for his own good." The Raikage sighed, and she saw age lines on his face. She had thought the Raikage was relatively young, but perhaps the stress of the life of a kage merely aged him more than it should have. A few streaks of grey lined his hair as he pushed his hat back a bit.

Sakura said nothing, as she continued to grip her kunai. She tried to sense any other chakra signatures but it seemed as if the only shinobi in the area were herself and the Raikage.

"He saved her for last, not merely because she is my youngest." The Raikage spoke again, and it took a moment before Sakura realized he was talking about Emiko. He motioned with his head to the door behind him, where she slept. "Emiko will become a strong shinobi one day. You Leader knew that I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before they narrowed. So…his other children…what had they been to him? Had he cared that they'd died? Had they meant anything to him at all?

But he was a leader, a ruthless one. He lived to make the Cloud Village the most powerful of the shinobi nations. If that meant sacrificing two of his children for his youngest, no doubt he would do so.

It made her sick, but she pushed the nausea aside. This wasn't about her own beliefs. This was about the mission Leader-sama had sent her on.

"Perhaps." Was all Sakura said.

The man gave a low laugh. "Tell your Leader that I agree to his terms." He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Cloud will not attack Konohagakure, and will instead lend them our support against Stone."

Sakura took the scroll from him, but wasn't fast enough as he tipped her hat up, and her eyes met his silver ones.

"Ah." He nodded, gripping her chin in his hand firmly. "It is as I thought."

"What is that?" Sakura asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I knew that you weren't dead, Haruno Sakura." The Raikage smiled. "But to think you had joined the Akatsuki…what an interesting turn of events."

Sakura swatted his hand aside, pulling her hat back down to cover her face. "I will tell my Leader then. Goodbye." She turned around to leave, but was stopped by the Raikage's words.

"You were the last member of your team that I expected to turn traitor."

She froze in her spot, before she spoke softly over her shoulder at him. "You know nothing about me. Do not judge me, Raikage-san."

He laughed. "I'm not god. I'll leave the judging to him."

She shrugged, beginning to walk away again. His voice cut through the silence once more.

"But after all that you've done here…I suppose I'll be seeing you in hell, ne?"

Her eyes widened, before she disappeared, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Naruto gave a soft groan, placing his folded arms on the bar and resting his head on them. "Those have to have been the longest four days of my life."

"Hn."

He heard Sasuke take a sip of his sake, but then there was silence. Sasuke had been subdued ever since coming back from the Valley of the End. Naruto knew he had been thinking of how he'd botched up his relationship with the rest of team seven irreparably.

_But that isn't true now, Sasuke. You've fixed it with me and Kakashi-sensei._ Naruto smiled softly to himself, before the smile faded and he sat up slowly, finally taking a sip of his sake.

_Now you just need to fix it with Sakura-chan. _

"I can't."

Naruto blinked, looking over at the Uchiha. "Can't what?"

"I can't forgive her…" Sasuke whispered, and Naruto wondered just how much sake he'd already drank while Naruto had been musing. It wasn't like him to open up this much, especially be the one to initiate a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Why not, Sasuke? Doesn't she have a right to be happy?" Naruto broached.

Sasuke's jaw tightened as he gripped his drink. "It isn't fair."

Naruto hadn't thought to hear something so immature from his friend, but he merely nodded. It was time Sasuke got this off of his chest.

"Why does he get to have her…why….after all of this…does HE get to be happy?" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. Naruto could almost hear the tears caught in his throat.

"He doesn't deserve it. I've lived me whole life wanting to kill him because he made my life a living hell and then…" He swallowed, clenching his eyes shut. "And then she came and I thought that maybe I could be happy, just a little bit."

Naruto felt a pang of sympathy for him, but he just sat there and listened.

"And then she was gone…and it's his fault. I was finally happy and I thought that _maybe_ I could live with not killing him, if it meant he was miserable and alone and I was with her."

Naruto still said nothing.

"But now he has her…and I'm alone and miserable again." Sasuke snorted derisively. "I guess that's what I get for knocking her out on a park bench all those years ago, ne?"

Naruto didn't like his sardonic, condescending smile, but he gave a tremulous one in return. "Karma, right?"

Sasuke gave a low chuckle. "Yeah…karma…" He took another sip of his sake. "Why aren't you with Hinata tonight? It's your birthday isn't it?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to spend my birthday with my team."

"There is no team, not really." Sasuke argued. "Kakashi's in the hospital thanks to the wound he gained from the Sound-nin. And then there's just me and you, ne?" He raised his glass in a sardonic toast to Naruto. "What a team."

"Mind if I sit?"

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes widen, and he knew his own face was a perfect image of shock as they both recognized the voice from behind them.

She just sat down at the bar silently, ordering her drink in a soft voice, barely audible. Naruto and Sasuke turning to look at her: Naruto's face shocked, while Sasuke's was indifferent.

Sasuke gave a small grunt, before he turned back to his own sake. His ANBU mask was propped against the large bottle. It was almost reminiscent of her own, and she vaguely remembered her own days in ANBU. But she said nothing, as she noticed the tense rigidity of Sasuke's shoulders, knowing that he had no intention—or want—to speak with her.

If only she had known of Naruto and Sasuke's conversation minutes earlier, perhaps she wouldn't have felt so out of place.

She held the sake cup in her hand, staring down at her reflection. None of them spoke. The air was full of a tense, uncomfortable silence. Sasuke and Sakura waited, hoping Naruto would say something, do something stupid, anything that would break through the emotional barriers they'd all built around themselves.

But he said nothing, merely watching them both with weary, old eyes.

"No ramen?" Sakura finally murmured softly. It was a pathetic attempt at conversation, but she needed something. The silence was unbearable.

Naruto blinked at the sound of her voice, startled out of his own thoughts. He turned to look at her with a tremulous smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges. She hadn't noticed the small crow's feet before, but they were prominent now. It was a horrible thing to see, that time was taking its toll on such a lively man. He was too young for such things.

"No ramen." He finally said, his voice devoid of the old excitement and vibrancy of life it had once held.

"Hn."

They both looked to Sasuke, who took a sip of his sake. "Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto shot back automatically, and Sakura gave a small smile as she watched the two of them. Sasuke made a comment on how disgusting ramen was and Naruto was now passionately defending the noodles. Sakura's hands tightened around her small saucer. She felt out of place, watching the two of them. What could she say? _Should_ she say anything? For a moment they were as they had been, and she never wanted it to end.

Perhaps they saw her forlorn gaze, because they grew silent.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"Anything wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Che." Sasuke snorted. "Stop being so annoying."

Sakura blinked, before she turned away from the two of them, face drawn. This wasn't exactly the outcome she had expected.

_"Sakura-chan! Come ON!" Naruto launched himself onto the stool at Ichiraku, looking back at her with large, blue eyes. "You said you and teme would pay for my ramen!" _

_"I know." Sakura retorted. "It _is_ your birthday after all." _

_Naruto nodded, grinning eagerly. _

_Sasuke merely gave a grunt, sitting down in his own seat. _

_"Are you sure this is all you wanted for your birthday, Naruto?" Sakura asked concernedly, her eyebrows knotted a bit in worry. "I mean, we could have bought you something too. Ramen isn't much of a present." _

_Naruto's gaze turned thoughtful for a moment, before he gave a slow nod. "I guess there is one thing I want more than ramen for my birthday." _

_"Really?" Sakura perked up. This would HAVE to be a lot more interesting than ramen. _

_"Yeah. It's really important." Naruto continued. _

_"Just tell us already, dobe." Sasuke cut in. _

_Naruto glared at him. "Teme." But he merely breathed in deeply, before he smiled softly. _"_I want you two to be there for me when I become Hokage. And we can go out for ramen on my birthday just like this, and we'll be a family, just like we are now, ne?" _

_There was a moment of silence. _

_"I mean," Naruto began. "I'm going to need you two to help, and we'll all be really strong, powerful ninjas by then, ne?" _

_Sakura nodded, smiling. "Hai!" She blushed and giggled, looking to Sasuke. "What about you, Sasuke-kun?" _

_Something dark flitted in his eyes, before he shrugged. "I guess it's ok, until something more important comes up." _

_The two suddenly found themselves crushed against Naruto, as he grinned madly at the two of them. "Thanks guys. You're the best." _

Sakura took a sip of her sake, her gaze weary and pained.

**_"I want you two to be there for me when I become Hokage. And we can go out for ramen on my birthday just like this, and we'll be a family, just like we are now, ne?" _**

Sakura tried to ignored Sasuke's cold glares, and Naruto's sympathetic gaze. She was there, just like she'd promised. The village hated and distrusted her, her own teammates doubted her words, and Sasuke despised her. But she'd kept her promise to Naruto. She could withstand the hate and pain, just for him…right?

_Happy birthday, Naruto._

* * *

**(A/N: So, there you go! Lots of angst. :) There will be some Deidara and Sasori in the next chapter, as well as Master-sama, and Pein of course. I love Pein. Hehehehe. But there you have it, the tension is building and relationships are becoming strained. So…hope everyone liked it. **

**Pick-up line: I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south.)**


	16. Chapter 15: Graveside Confessions

**Chapter 15**

**Graveside Confessions**

_Sakura tried to ignored Sasuke's cold glares, and Naruto's sympathetic gaze. She was there, just like she'd promised. The village hated and distrusted her, her own teammates doubted her words, and Sasuke despised her. But she'd kept her promise to Naruto. She could withstand the hate and pain, just for him…right?_

_Happy birthday, Naruto._

* * *

"I…" Sakura swallowed, before she placed her glass back down on the bar. Her eyes held a grim determination as she turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." She bit out. "I'm sorry for everything that I've put you two through. I know you can't understand why I'm doing this, why I've lied but I want you to know…" She swallowed, seeing that she had their undivided attention. "I just want you to know that I love you two _so much_."

There was a moment of silence, before Naruto gave a lopsided grin, and then turned to Sasuke. "See? I told you she'd pick me in the end, teme."

"Che. Dobe." Sasuke snorted.

It was enough to make her smile too, as she grinned rather stupidly at Naruto. "Happy birthday, baka."

He grinned back just as stupidly and Sasuke sighed, resisting the strange urge to smile as well. _He_ wasn't going to look like an idiot in public.

Suddenly Naruto crushed her to him, and Sakura's eyes widened a bit. He held her tightly, even as she stiffened in his embrace.

"Don't ever think you can't tell us something, Sakura-chan. We're your teammates, we're family. We _love you too_."

"Hai."

Sakura's eyes widened, before they began to fill with tears, mostly at Sasuke's one-syllable answer. She wrapped her arms tentatively around Naruto's shoulders, giving them a squeeze while she shared a meaningful glance with Sasuke over his head.

Sasuke gave her a small smirk before he took another sip of his drink, and she smiled in return.

"You know Naruto, it might not do well for the villagers to see their Hokage embracing an Akatsuki member." Came a laconic drawl from behind the three.

All of them turned to see Kakashi smiling down at them, holding up one of the bar flaps. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled brightly, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

He pulled up a seat next to her, ordering himself a drink. He blinked for a second, looking over at Sakura's cup. "Eh? What's this? _Tea_?"  
"Er." Sakura laughed, looking down at the dark liquid in her sake cup, rubbing the back of her neck. "I've decided to quit drinking for a while. It isn't healthy, after all."

"You mean the entire time we thought you were getting drunk with us you were drinking _tea_?" Naruto groaned. "Man Sakura-chan…you take the fun out of everything."

Sakura let out a small laugh, and she felt a large weight slide off her shoulders. She felt…at ease. For the first time in years she felt as if she were a member of team seven again.

She wouldn't have traded that moment for the world.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, you're injured. You should be at the hospital." Naruto commented, looking down at the man's abdomen, where he knew a score of bandages lay beneath his vest.

"It's nothing Naruto." Kakashi commented lightly. "And you know how much I hate hospitals."

"Injured?" Sakura's brow furrowed in concern. "What happened?"

"Um, Sakura-chan…haven't you heard?"  
"Heard what?" Sakura asked, immediately sobering a bit. The others were watching her seriously.

"Stone has declared war on Konoha. They attacked a few days back." Sasuke supplied, after a moment of strained silence.

"What!?" Sakura choked out, eyes widening for a fraction of a second. _So…that's why you said you wanted me back at Konoha, Leader-sama…dammit…what if something had happened to one of them!?  
_

"Where have you _been_, Sakura-chan? You didn't hear _anything_?" Naruto asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Cloud." Sakura answered readily, and then mentally cringed. The moment word got out to Konoha that an Akatsuki member had murdered two of the Raikage's children they would immediately know it was her…an idea sparked in her mind a second later. _I can still make it right. I just need to tell them now before they hear it from someone else._

"What were you doing in Cloud?" Kakashi asked.

_Oh nothing_, _I was just assassinating the Raikage's children_. But the truth wouldn't press passed her lips, as if some powerful force were keeping her from saying the words that would alleviate so many fears and suspicions. She knew what that powerful force was, as well.

Guilt.

"Leader-sama had a mission for me." Sakura spoke casually, taking a sip of her tea.

"Ah." Kakashi nodded. "Well, I wanted to ask you three if you had anything planned right now. I was going to go and read but I decided that training with the rest of team seven should take precedence, ne?"

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "That's a perfect birthday present! How'd you know, Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura gave a small smile, but her heart wasn't in it. They were all trying so hard to bring team seven back. But it was dead, a shattered figment of their imagination. Was she the only one who could see that?

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted. "I don't care. I'm going to kick the dobe's ass anyway."

"Yeah right!" Naruto snorted. "I'm the Hokage now, remember?"

"Well, I'm still older than all three of you, and you have yet to actually beat me in combat before."

"What about that time when Sakura-chan and I got our bells from you?"

"That wasn't skill, you two played dirty."

"Hehehe, we're ninja, aren't we Kakashi-sensei? It's our duty to look beneath the beneath. We were just following your old sayings."

"Very funny."

"I think he's getting old and senile, Naruto. Look at all those grey hairs."

"…my hair has always been this color, thank you."

"Is _that_ the reason you kept you hair grey, Kakashi-sensei, so that when you got older no one would be able to tell that you were ancient?"

"That's probably why he wears the mask too, to hide the wrinkles."

"You two are so dead in training."

"Let's get to it then! It'll be me, teme, and Sakura against _you_, like old times! Or maybe me and Sakura against you two. That would be fun. We'd so kick your butts!"

"I can't."

All three male members of team seven looked to the pink-haired kunoichi. It was her first comment during their conversation, and it took them all by surprise.

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Do you have to leave again?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to visit my mother."

There was a moment of strained silence.

"…oh…" Naruto nodded, giving her a small, sad smile. "Alright. We can train together tomorrow though, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." That was the kind way of her saying no and all of them knew it. But they took it in stride, as Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"I'll see you soon then, Sakura."

"Hn."

"Be careful, ok?" Naruto whispered, sharing a meaningful glance with her. She nodded, giving them all a small smile before she stood, placing some money on the table for her tea before she left.

* * *

Ino gave a small sigh, twirling a lock of her hair as she leaned against the counter of the Yamanaka flower shop. Her mother was busy beside her with a flower arrangement. Atsuko had seated himself atop the counter, and was watching her mother work with a big smile on his face.

The bell at the door rang, and Ino looked up with a bright smile, "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop how may I…" She blinked a few times, not sure if what she was seeing was real.

_Sakura did _not_ just walk into my mom's flower shop in her Akatsuki robe. _Ino thought dazedly.

"Sakura-sama!" Atsuko shrieked, jumping down from the counter and practically lunging at her. She gave a small smile, ruffling his hair. "Hey, Atsuko-chan."

"…Sakura…" Ino's mother smiled a bit, but it was strained and wary. She excused herself, heading to the back to work on some more arrangements.

"What brings you here, forehead?"  
"I need roses." Sakura whispered. "The pale orange ones, her favorite…"

There was no need to explain whose favorite the orange roses were, Ino knew immediately. And so did her mother, apparently, who had just walked into the room with a basketful of them.

She grabbed two, handing them to Sakura as she gave a shaky smile, voice wavering. "They were always her favorite, ne?"

Sakura nodded back. "Hai. Arigato, Yamanaka-san."

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see Ino's father in the doorway, his gaze serious and hard. Inoichi Yamanaka was her father's best friend. No doubt he was angry with her as well. No doubt he would tell her father the moment she left the building and would stop her from getting to the Haruno compound.

"Yamanaka-san." Sakura bowed deeply. "I am sorry for intruding."

"Take off the cloak the next time you enter." Was all he said, though he didn't move.

She took that as a good sign, since he wasn't jumping into any hand signs. "Of course, Yamanaka-san. I'm sorry for the disrespect."

He nodded.

"Are you going to stay, Sakura-sama? When am I going to get to talk with you?" Atsuko pouted. "I haven't seen you in _forever_."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Atsuko-chan, I'm sorry." She saw his eyes tear up, and she hurried to make amends. "The next time I come to Konoha I'll make sure to spend time with you, alright? Just you, me, and a picnic basket, ne?"

His face burst into a large grin. "Alright! I love picnics!"

"I'd best be going now." Sakura pulled out some money to pay for the flowers. Ino looked ready to refuse, but her mother merely took it with a smile and a nod, knowing that Sakura would be too proud to accept them as a gift.

She turned to leave, swallowing as she walked to the door. This would be the moment of truth. If Inoichi tried to attack her she would defend herself. She really didn't want to have to do that, though.

So she stood with her back to them, ready to head out the door. She clutched the flowers tightly. "I know that you are a good friend of my father, Yamanaka-san. I would understand if you deemed it your responsibility to tell him of my intentions." She gave him a small smile as she looked at them over her shoulder. "I won't blame you. It's alright."

He said nothing.

"Just know…that I am going to see my mother whether he wants me to or not." And then she walked out, once again making the door bell chime, before silence reigned.

Ino's mother hurried herself with another flower arrangement, and Ino saw the tears swimming in her eyes at the mention of her dear friend's death. Atsuko looked troubled, mostly because he couldn't spend more time with Sakura.

Ino looked to her father. "Are you going to tell Haruno-san? Because that's low!" She stood, hands clenched. "I know that he's your friend, but what he did to Sakura was unforgivable. And she's _my_ friend. I'll…I'll fight you if you try and ruin it for Sakura! She deserves to see her mother!"

He was silent, his gaze stoic. He then placed his hand on her shoulder. "That is very noble of you, Ino-chan…but there is no use. I would overpower you before you could stop me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "I'm going to tell him, as is my duty." He walked to the door as well.

"However…if I were caught by surprise in your jutsu while I had my back to you than perhaps you would keep me at bay long enough for Sakura to do what she needs to do."

* * *

She stood in front of the small stone, her gaze dark and brooding. It reminded her of the sky, which was a mixture of slate gray and swirling white. A chilling wind swept through her cloak, rustling her clothing and her bangs. She involuntarily hugged herself.

"Okaasan?" She whispered hesitantly, kneeling down beside her grave. "It's Sakura."

She didn't expect an answer back, of course.

She made herself comfortable, ignoring the cold completely. "I just wanted to say hi, I guess. Father is mad at me…" She laughed. "I suppose you would be too, if you were alive. I've screwed everything up pretty bad this time, ne? I can't really fix it."

The wind swept passed her, cold and unrelenting. "There's nothing I can do that will make Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and I team seven again. We're too different. I want to be like them but I can't. I tried…I tried so hard…"

The tears caught in her throat, but she didn't allow them to get any further. She wouldn't cry in front of her mother. She'd promised her mother she'd be strong, and she would be. She'd be damned before she let her mother down.

_Sakura held the steaming pie in her hands, frowning. This wasn't how she had expected to spend her day. But Tsunade had given her the day off completely—and her mother had gotten wind of the fact—and now she was sitting in the kitchen, surrounded by deserts of all kinds, ready to explode. _

_She'd wanted to go train. There were very few days when she had a full day to train to herself. _

_"Don't pout, Saku-chan. Your face will stick like that." Her mother chided, laughing as Sakura's frown grew._

_"But okaasan…" Sakura whined. "I need to train if I want to become stronger!"_

_"What's the point?" Her mother pulled a pie out of the oven. "You have your teammates to protect you, don't you? Why do you need to be stronger?"_

_"Because I don't _need_ them to protect me! I need to do this on my own! What's the point in being a ninja if I can't protect _myself_?"_

_"Oh I don't know." Her mother shrugged, placing the pie on the table with the others. The smell of apples wafted through the room, before she pulled some icing out of the refrigerator and began spreading it across the edges of the large chocolate cake in front of her. "I thought it was all for that Sasuke boy."_

"_Well it's not!" Sakura slammed the bowl of cake batter onto the counter. "I may have become a ninja to be with Sasuke…but I am _staying_ a ninja because I want to protect people who are precious to me!"_

_Her mother smiled kindly at her. "And who are those precious people?"_

_Sakura seemed taken aback by the question, as she poured the batter into a cake pan. She bit her lip, seemingly deep in thought. "Well, there's you and father, of course. And Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and Ino and her family…and Sai and Yamato-taichou…" She stopped for a moment, before she grinned. "I guess all of Konoha are my precious people."_

"_Even the homeless man downtown?"_

"Mother_!" Sakura sounded exasperated, as if she couldn't understand her mother's humor at all._

_Her mother merely started giggling, dropping a bowl of cake batter. It splattered everywhere: on the walls, the floor, _them_. She and her mother looked at each other in stunned silence for a moment—before their laughter rang throughout the house._

_Sakura slumped to the ground, wiping batter from her cheeks. Her breathing was ragged and her face was red, and she saw tears running down her mother's cheeks as she sat down beside her. _

"_Why did you start giggling before?" Sakura finally asked, once she could talk again._

_Her mother brushed a few strands of her hair from her forehead, giving it a poke—which made Sakura frown—"Because a long time ago you swore you'd never like anyone in this village, ne?"_

_Sakura flushed at the memory. She'd been young and sensitive, and everyone had bullied her about her forehead. She'd sworn that she wouldn't be friends with any of them, since they were so hurtful._

How ironic, _she thought with a sigh._

"_Are the desserts alright?" _

_Her mother smiled, wiping batter from the tip of Sakura's nose. "They're fine. You know…" She gained a thoughtful look on her face. "You can't always protect everyone, Saku-chan."_

"_Yes I can." Sakura argued back. "And if I can't I'll die trying. That's my ninja way, remember?"_

"_Your heart is too big, Saku-chan…" Her mother kissed her forehead. "You'll never be able to protect everyone, you know that. Don't set yourself up for failure. You'll only be hurt later on."_

_Sakura shook her head fervently. "No, okaasan…I won't fail. I'll protect my loved ones. You can count on me."_

"_I know I can." Her mother laughed softly, petting her hair. "I know I can count on you, Saku-chan. You'll always be there for _me_, ne?" _

"_Of course!" Sakura answered back quickly. _

"_Good." Her mother said briskly, standing and straightening her apron. "Because I have two cakes here that need to be iced while I clean up this mess."_

"Mother_…" Sakura whined as she stood as well, pouting. "That's cheating."_

_Her mother merely laughed, rubbing a wet cloth over Sakura's cheek to get the rest of the batter off. "I'm not cheating; I'm just not playing by _your_ rules."_

Sakura let out a shaky breath, feeling her throat constrict painfully. _I couldn't protect you mother…_

"I've let you down, mother…but I swear…I'll keep my promise. I'll protect my family with my life. Naruto and the others…they're my family. Konoha is my family. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, they're family too. I know that isn't what you meant." She stopped, imagining her mother's smiling face as she laughed at Sakura's words.

"But I'll protect them all…or I'll die trying."

This time the wind was soft and gentle as it blew past her, and she felt as if fingers were caressing her cheek.

"I've lied to all of them mother…" She closed her eyes, letting the wind bathe her in her mother's feather-like touch. "And I can't stop lying. If I want to protect them I have to lie." She let out a harsh laugh. "How pathetic is that? By hurting them I protect them. I feel low, and dirty, and pathetic…" She hugged herself.

"But I know that I have to do it this way. I'm the one protecting _them_ this time. Perhaps now, they'll see how painful it is to watch from the sidelines while someone else bleeds and hurts for them." She blinked. "Alright, that sounded harsh. I didn't mean it like that mother…" She snorted, "I really am insane, aren't I? It's not like I can hear you. But it helps, a little."

She stood slowly. "Arigato…okaasan…"

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura slowly walked towards the gate, her footsteps feeling heavy, as if her shoes were filled with lead. Each step she took felt like a step away from everything she had once loved. As if the moment she stepped over the threshold of the Haruno compound…she'd never be able to return to the life she once knew.

Saying goodbye to her mother had felt like saying goodbye to her past, to everything she once had. But it had to be done. If she wanted to protect the future…she would have to let go of some of her past.

_This is it, then…_she thought sadly. _There's no turning back._

"You."

Her eyes widened a bit, as she looked up to see her father standing at the gate. His own eyes were narrowed in anger. "Get _out_."

"I was on my way out already, Haruno-san." She didn't meet his eyes. She was too afraid to do so. It still hurt to see the condemnation there.

He began walking towards her and she froze. Inside warning bells were sounding, telling her to move. But she didn't. She merely waited, on edge, as he drew closer.

His shoulder slammed into her own as he passed her, and she flinched, her body jerking harshly at the force he delivered. It swung her around, causing her to lose her balance, since she was still feeling nauseas.

She fell to the ground with a hiss, ignoring the soreness in her body as she turned to look at her father. He continued passed her towards the grave. She slowly stood, her knees feeling as if they would give out at any moment.

_There's no point in getting angry. I suppose I deserve this._ She thought acerbically.

She brushed the dirt slowly from her cloak. As she turned to leave, she froze. He was grinding her roses into the dirt with the heel of his sandal. The petals ripped, trampled in the brown soil. They became stained, and all Sakura could remember from that moment was the tantalizing smell of crushed roses.

It made her even sicker, and the bile rose in her throat as she stumbled the last few steps out of the gate. Once she was on the outside she slid down the wall of the compound, breathing heavily. She was dizzy…and hot. She wiped the sweat from her brow, letting out a shaky breath.

She knew that her father wouldn't come out asking if she was alright. He was probably hoping she'd drop dead. So she hugged herself, trying to get the nausea to pass.

"Hn."

She blinked, before looking up slowly, her vision trying to connect the dark hair and dark eyes with a name.

"…Sasuke…?"

She felt herself picked up bridal style, and then he was walking.

"…where are you taking me?"

"To your apartment." He commented coldly. "You look terrible."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know." She sighed.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as they walked. Sakura closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his boots against the compacted earth of the street.

_We probably look like idiots, _she thought acerbically. The sight of an ANBU captain carrying an Akatsuki member—_bridal style_—down the street was probably something to behold.

But it was uncomfortable too. She didn't like the safe, warm feeling she gained while he held her. She shouldn't think those thoughts. This was Sasuke. Not Itachi.

_Ha! As if Itachi would hold me like this anyway,_ she scoffed inwardly.

_Itachi just isn't very…good with showing that he cares._

_It's because he _doesn't_ care._

She shifted in his hold, looking down at her hands.

"How's Naruto doing?" Sakura finally asked, breaking the silence. She didn't want to be alone with her own thoughts any longer.

She felt Sasuke shrug. "He's with Hinata celebrating the rest of his birthday, I guess."

"Oh." Sakura decided that was sensible. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Taking you home, idiot." He scoffed.

She gave another sigh, but merely hoped he didn't see the small smile on her lips. It had been so long since he'd talked with her like this. Insults or not, it made her feel normal.

"After that, I mean."

"Training."

"Stay for tea." Sakura finished quickly. Sasuke stopped walking and he looked down at her, one eyebrow raised.

She frowned. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, mandatory orders from my Leader. I don't know when I'll be able to come back. I don't…I don't want to leave without settling things between us."

He looked ready to reply, but that was when they reached Sakura's apartment.

They reached the threshold of her door, and Sasuke looked down at Sakura for a second, waiting. She thought it was odd that Sasuke didn't set her down on the doorstep and leave. Then Sakura realized that he was waiting for her to unlock the door. She supposed he wanted to make sure she was inside first. Sakura fumbled with the keys in her pocket. Part of her was almost disappointed that this wasn't taking place at another place, in another time. She startled herself with her thoughts. She didn't want him to see the tears gathering in her eyes, or the pained look that crossed her face as she quickly handed the keys to him.

He took them, unlocking the door and turning the knob, before carrying her inside.

She looked around her dimly lit living room—and began crying in earnest.

It wasn't right. It wasn't right at _all_.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned as he hurriedly sat her down on the couch. He made to move away but she stopped him, grabbing his arm and holding it in a vice-like grip.

"…Sakura?"  
"This i-isn't how it's s-suppo-osed to b-be…" She hiccupped, furiously trying to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face in torrents.

"…what do you mean?"

She let out a sad, dry laugh from beneath her tears. "You're supposed t-to c-carry me like that th-through the Uchiha c-compound gates and then th-throw me on the b-bed and tell me h-how much you l-love me." Her shoulders were shaking now, with tears as well as laughter.

Sasuke recoiled a bit, unsure of her words. "What?"

"That's how I always dreamed it w-would h-happen." She whispered, still not looking up at him. "Wh-when I was little, I dreamed th-that we'd g-get married, and y-you'd pick me u-up like that at my dad's h-house and you'd carry me like that a-all the way to the Uchiha c-compound."

There was a moment of silence, as Sasuke sat down on the ground in front of Sakura. "…please don't." It was a strained whisper. It hurt to remember what _could_ have been, if he hadn't been so stupid and selfish when he was younger.

"B-but it's all wrong because y-you're not my h-husband, and this i-isn't the Uchiha compound a-and you d-don't l-love me l-like that—"

"Dammit Sakura you know that isn't true." Sasuke growled. "I love you."

It wasn't purred in a velvet caress like she'd dreamed of. His fingers didn't skim across her cheek, lifting her face so he could capture her lips with his own. It was gruff and emotional and uncertain, his words…

And they meant more to her that way.

She launched out of her seat, and Sasuke felt himself pushed to the ground as her weight crashed into him. She lay there on top of him, crying as she held onto him, fingers clenching the fabric of his shirt desperately.

"S-Sakura…" His voice was tight, and he swallowed a bit, feeling uncomfortable with their position. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ his position—she was straddling his hips unconsciously, and her chest was pressed against his stomach; dear god he'd dreamed about this too many nights to count—but it felt wrong, somehow. As if he was betraying someone.

"I needed…g-god you don't know how much I n-needed to hear th-that Sasuke." She whispered brokenly against his chest, and he felt her tears soaking through his shirt. They were like hot, little pinpricks of pain, making him realize that no matter how cheerful Sakura seemed to act, no matter how much she smiled…she'd always been hurting. "t-to know that someone l-loves me…" She laughed raggedly against him.

It was almost as if she were changing back to the way she was before… the Sakura who was still in love with Sasuke, who still got angry when Kakashi would come to practice with his smutty Icha Icha books, who still smacked Naruto for doing something stupid…a Sakura who stayed in Konoha and lived out the rest of her life happy, with a big family like she'd always dreamed of.

"A lot of people love you, Sakura." Sasuke sat up slowly, cradling her against him. "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, all of us."

She gave a harsh laugh. "They d-don't love me Sasuke. They t-tolerate me because they l-love the person I o-once was. They s-see me now and th-think that if they s-smile and n-nod and pretend to c-care that I'll bec-come the innocent little g-girl that they a-all used to know."

Sasuke grip on her loosened a bit as his shoulders sagged. "…well I love you the way you are now…"

She stiffened in his lap, and he heard her breath hitch. She hiccupped a few more times, before she tilted her face up to look at him. "…I th-thought you, of all p-people, would h-hate me."

He gave a small sigh, feeling ashamed for his earlier words and actions. Sakura was _hurting_, had _been_ hurting for years and it had been his fault. How could he blame her for trying to be happy for once? God knows she deserved it.

"I don't hate you."

Her eyes closed, as if his words were a cool benison, washing over the wounds that he'd inflicted upon her years before. "…Sasuke…"

The tone of her voice had changed a bit, and it made his skin flush at the sound. "Sa-Sakura, what—" He was starting to stutter like a little boy with his first crush—or like Hinata.

"Just…show me…" She whispered, and her lips brushed against his tentatively, brokenly.

He froze—Uchiha Sasuke, mister cool, calm, and collected—_froze_. He'd never felt anything quite as soft as her lips as she pressed more firmly against his own this time, brazen with the fact that he hadn't pulled away.

_Sakura…_

_…she's kissing me…_

He grabbed her shoulders, and she stiffened, as he looked down at her for a moment. Her lips were parted, mere centimeters from his face. She looked desperate, lost, and so extremely world weary and tired that it was physically painful.

Two years ago, he would have held her close and claimed her mouth with his, showing her just how much he loved her. But he saw it in her eyes, the way she was reaching for any sort of comfort she could find, any show of love.

He was a _thing_ in this moment, something to praise and shower her with affection that was long overdue. And that hurt, even though he knew that wasn't how she meant it. And so instead of pulling her close like he'd wanted to do earlier… he pushed her away.

It wasn't so much a harsh push, just a slight one that sent her a few inches backwards, still sitting on his lap. She blinked a few times, as if coming out of a stupor. And then her cheeks flushed deeply, and a look of shame crossed her face. She scrambled off of his lap and would have continued to scoot further away had the couch not been in her way.

Sasuke remained where he was sitting.

"…I…" Sakura croaked out, before she closed her mouth and hugged herself, falling back into shamed silence.

Sasuke stood slowly, cursing himself in every way possible as he turned away from her and began walking towards the door. Part of him was angry that he hadn't taken her offer, and another part of him urged him to speak, to tell her it was alright.

"…_I'm so sorry_…" Her voice was an anguished whisper, and he looked back to see her holding her head in her hands, shoulders shaking.

His hand went to the knob. He couldn't stay any longer, not with her like this. She was vulnerable. He was used to her being strong and adamant. A vulnerable Sakura frightened him, because he knew he wasn't strong enough to fight her if she tried that again.

"Wait." She pleaded softly. "…please…stay for tea…"

It wasn't an invitation for tea. It was something more, a plea for companionship, for someone who understood her pain and could help her through it. It wasn't anything like her invitation before. She was a wounded animal caught in a hunter's trap and she needed him to come and get her out of it before she ended up chewing through her own leg to escape. After that she would never be the same, she'd change irreparably and then there would be nothing any of them could do.

It was up to him whether or not Sakura could be saved.

His hand fell slowly down to his side, fingers clenching and unclenching as he fought within himself.

The old him would leave her alone. The old him wouldn't want to get involved in such things. The old him would hurt her and damaged their relationship beyond repair.

But that was the _old_ him.

He'd once said that everyone had changed.

That meant him too.

And so he turned around slowly, giving a curt nod. "Alright."

* * *

**(A/N: Hiya everyone! Did you like the chapter? Yes, I know there would be Master-sama and Deidara and Sasori in this chapter, but I decided that they'll be in the next one—and lucky you, you get both! I hope that's a good present for everyone: TWO CHAPTERS:)**

**P.S. ItaSaku smex in the next chapter:D Just thought you might want to know. Hehehehe.**

**Well, please enjoy!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**Oh, and by the way…my pick-up lines are running a little thin now, so if any of you have suggestions on anything you'd want me to include at the bottom of the chapter I'd be happy for the input. Any cute little thing you want. I mean, it could be famous quotes, random really long and weird words and their definitions, etc. Anything, really. Ok, I've bored you enough. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**and you know what would make me REALLY happy? If you reviewed each of them -smiles implringly- please?)**


	17. Chapter 16: Life's Fragility

**Chapter 16**

**Life's Fragility**

_The light was blinding, encompassing everything. The moment she opened her eyes she was besieged with a world of white. It was painful, and her eyes stung with tears as she blinked them rapidly, clenching them shut. It didn't help. The light shone through her eyelids, sending pinpricks of pain through her skull._

_As soon as the light began, however, it faded to a soft glow. She blinked rapidly, her vision obscured and blurry. After a moment her vision cleared, and she looked around, surprised. _

_She was outside of the gates of Konoha on a clear, spring day. A wind blew past her, forcing her hair to swirl in the breeze and her clothes to rustle. Sakura shivered involuntarily, but not because of the temperature. _

_In fact, she couldn't feel anything at all. The breeze may have moved her clothing and hair, but other than that she hadn't realized anything was happening. She sniffed. Nothing. There was no chilly tang that usually came in late fall, or smoke from the village. _

_She poked herself, but she didn't feel that either. _

_She bit her lip, frowning a bit in perplexity, before she merely sighed and walked inside of the gate. There was a nagging in the back of her mind, something that told her she needed to head inside the village._

_The streets of Konoha were deserted. She heard nothing, she saw nothing. _

_There was nothing at all, save for empty homes and a dusty street. Her first thought was an invasion on Konoha, but none of the buildings were damaged. There was no blood or fire or enemy shinobi…_

_Nothing._

_She finally caught sight of movement—a light blue butterfly, flapping desperately against what Sakura assumed was a strong gust of wind. The butterfly struggled valiantly, finally pressing through the breeze and heading on a haphazard path towards something Sakura couldn't understand._

_So she followed behind closely, intrigued by the little creature. After all, there should be no butterflies in fall, right? Butterflies were things of spring. Of warmth and sunshine. _

_She noticed herself heading towards the memorial stone before she realized that the butterfly had been leading her there. It looked like it always had: a simple granite slab in the middle of a large grassy clearing, names etched onto its glossy surface. _

_But something was different…there were more names than usual. In fact, they all looked like they had been put on recently. She edged closer, as the butterfly settled itself on one of the stone's points, its wings giving subtle movements every once and a while._

_She traced a few names on the stone, frowning. They looked familiar, and she knew that she knew the people. Their names, though written, didn't connect with the faces in her mind completely. It was like a jumble of memories and emotions._

_She remembered ramen, and perverted orange books, the smell of ink, crushed roses, a loud obnoxious voice that made her touch her forehead instinctively, a soft stuttered whisper…they were so _familiar_. The connection was just out of her reach, waiting for her to grasp it. But she couldn't._

_The butterfly seemed to crumple as the tears ran down Sakura's cheeks in torrents. She watched it fall gracelessly to the ground, as if a sudden frost had sucked the life out of it._

_She knelt down, picking it up carefully in her palm. It looked so small and pathetic as she held it. It shouldn't have died...it was such a beautiful little thing. It had never hurt anyone. It didn't deserve this..._

_Her tears dropped onto its wings, and after a few moments it flew out of her hand, alive again. She blinked, immediately realizing that the scene had changed._

_The names on the stone were gone. It was blank, save for one large kanji in the middle. But she couldn't read it, she was too far away. She was at the other end of the clearing, watching as figures in black stood around the stone, faces somber._

_"Long ago we loved her." Began a man in Hokage's robes. Blonde hair, blue eyes…he should have been grinning. A mischievous, crafty grin fit on his face, not a frown._

_"She was a friend, a teammate, a daughter." Some people in the background were crying softly. _

_Sakura froze, seeing a pale woman with blonde hair streaked with grey, hanging onto her father's shoulder, crying into it. _

_"…mother…" She whispered, smiling brightly as she ran towards her._

_But the Hokage's eyes met hers, and they were hard and implacable. Cold… it stopped her in her tracks._

_"But that was a long time ago. Before she killed. Before she lied. Before she betrayed us."_

_The others nodded seriously, faces darkening in anger._

_"So why should we mourn her death?" A man wearing a mask, one eye covered, asked. "She isn't important to us anymore. She's of no concern to this village."_

_"He's right. That would be like mourning the death of that damned Uchiha bastard." A blonde-haired woman with an ample chest snorted. "And we're all just glad they're both gone, ne?"_

_There were sneers and amused agreements from the rest of the villagers._

_Sakura slowly turned to see the kanji on the stone—and froze._

_On it was written, in deeply carved characters, a simple saying:_

**Here lies the traitor**

_And she _knew_ it was her. It made her sick, as she let out a strangled cry, shaking her head furiously. "NO! I didn't…I didn't betray you! I didn't!" But they were slowly leaving the area. They didn't seem to hear her, or perhaps they were ignoring her as they left._

_She just stared, before she looked and saw a few raindrops land on the stone. More followed, and then it was raining heavily. _It shouldn't rain this late in fall. Where's all of the snow?_ She thought offhandedly, as she saw her clothes stick to her body and her hair become plastered to her face. She didn't feel the rain, but she knew it was there._

_Something soft and warm grasped her hand. It was the first time she felt anything, and she looked down quickly, startled. Her gaze met a matching green one in the visage of a small little girl wearing a white dress. The dress looked vaguely familiar, like one she used to have._

_The girl gave a small smile. "They all look a lot happier now that we're dead, ne?"_

_Sakura merely stared at the girl blankly. "…happier?"_

_The girl nodded solemnly. "See? Now that we're dead they don't have to cry or worry anymore." She gave a bright smile as she tugged on Sakura's hand, pulling her towards something on the other side of the clearing. "See?"_

_Sakura felt bile rise in her throat as she stared down at the prone figure lying beneath the trees. If it hadn't been for the few strands of pastel pink hair that lay limp across the woman's pale bloodless face Sakura wouldn't have recognized her. _

_But she did, and her knees went weak as she slumped to the ground, shaking. The little girl stood beside her, her face calm and serene. _

_The smell of decayed flesh made Sakura want to puke, but she held it all in, too shocked to do anything except stare. The little girl picked up a tree branch from beside the fallen body and began poking it. _

_"That wound was given to us by the Hokage." She said cheerfully, pointing to the large slash across the corpse's stomach. "Hm…" She continued poking it for a moment, before the skin gave way and thousands of maggots began wriggling across the already decomposing flesh. _

_"Oh there we go. I wondered when they would get here." The girl laughed, before Sakura began inching backwards. "No, no, no, no…" She clutched her knees to her chest, shaking her head. _

_"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!"_

Sakura's eyes shot open as she gasped for breath, sitting up quickly. She raked a hand through her hair, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure.

_It was just a dream,_ she thought with a sigh of relief. _…just a dream…_

It was morning now, she could tell by the few rays of sunshine that filtered through the blinds on her window. She slipped out of bed unconsciously, grabbing clothes as she went.

She'd told Tsunade she wanted to help out at the hospital before she left, and she only had a few hours before she'd have to leave Konoha to meet up with Itachi before her next mission.

As she slipped on her shirt and realized that she was presentable enough for work at the hospital, she walked out of her room and towards her apartment door. Chigiri looked up when she entered the living room, his tail thumping against the floor loudly. He knew they would be leaving soon.

She grinned, bending down and scratching him behind the ears. "Don't worry. In a few hours you'll be able to run around as much as you want, ok?"

He gave a bark of agreement, before Sakura stood, placing a genjutsu over herself so that the citizens of Konoha wouldn't recognize her. As she opened the door she gave one fleeting glance to her couch where a raven haired man slept soundly, wrapped haphazardly in a blanket. Two cups of cold tea sat on the table beside the couch. He was snoring softly, and it made her want to laugh.

"See you later, Sasuke." She called out softly before walking out the door.

* * *

The air was humid and damp, and Jiraiya had to brush a few strands of his now sopping wet hair out of his face with a frown. The rain continued to fall swiftly, pelting his skin and clothing relentlessly.

Rain…

That one word brought about so many memories for the legendary toad Sannin. He gave an annoyed sigh, shifting his large scroll on his back. The large expanse of dust that had covered the entire area had turned to squishy grayish-red muck.

_I…hate…Stone…_he thought bitterly as he looked around at the large canyons walls that loomed above him. Rainwater trickled down the cliffs, forming small muddy puddles that he tried his best not to step in.

The rain began to slow, turning to a soft pitter-patter that he barely heard. His nose filled with the scent of wet earth. It took him to a time long ago, when the smell of wet earth had been prominent and nothing at all exciting or memorable.

_"Jiraiya-sensei!" _

_Jiraiya turned around at the sound of his voice, giving a small smirk. "Hey, what is it?" Two people ran up to him, breathing heavily. One was a young girl with blue hair plastered to her face, but she gave a small, timid smile as she approached him a second behind her partner. _

_"Yahiko, Konan." Jiraiya greeted with a grin, ruffling Yahiko's unruly hair, making the young boy frown at the obvious childish treatment. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you two doing out here? The rain's coming down harder now. You're both soaked."_

_Konan merely gave a soft giggle. "Don't worry, Jiraiya-sensei, we're fine." Her smile faded a bit as she bit her lip and fished for something in her pocket. She pulled out a damp piece of paper folded into the shape of a peacock. "I tried to keep it dry but the rain got to it anyway…"_

_"It's…nice…" Jiraiya commented as she held it out to him. He hadn't seen her make something so intricate before, except on special occasions. _

_As far as he knew…there was nothing special about today. _

_Jiraiya touched one outstretched wing, and blinked as it bent a little at the corner. Konan frowned a bit, more a thoughtful frown than anything else, "Be careful Jiraiya-sensei! Paper gets so fragile when it's wet. If you breathe wrong it seems to tear." She gave a lopsided smile before she hurriedly tried to fix the damage he'd done. It was easily repaired, and Konan seemed happier and brighter for the fact. The small bend in the wing actually seemed to add to the lively look of the peacock itself._

_"Er…so…" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh? Where's Nagato?"_

_"He's back at the house." Yahiko supplied, finally breaking into the conversation. "But come on, Jiraiya-sensei, we need you back at the house to celebrate!"  
_

_"…celebrate?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow._

_"It's been a full year since you came and made us a family, Jiraiya-sensei!" Konan laughed, tugging on his arm. "We made a cake and everything. Nagato's decorating it. You don't want to hurt his feelings, ne?"_

_"He cries enough as it is." Yahiko grumbled, dodging the glare Konan sent his way._

_"Stop picking on him, Yahiko!" Konan snapped back, her small hand forming a fist. Her eyes widened a bit, before she opened her palm and stared down at the now torn and smashed paper peacock. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away rapidly, sniffling. _

_"It's just a piece of paper, Konan." Jiraiya tried to soothe, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair. She looked up at him, still sniffling but she smiled, nodding._

_"Right. There's nothing special about paper." She agreed softly, even though he believed he saw something dim in her eyes, and her smile faded a bit before she grinned back cheerfully at him, all sorrow forgotten._

_Jiraiya merely let them drag him back towards the village to the small home he shared with the three Rain orphans. His mind drifted back to the wet peacock, now crumpled in Konan's hand at the mention of Nagato's tears. It was damaged beyond repair now, and one of its tail feathers drifted to the ground, landing in a puddle of brown-tinted water._

_It was amazing, how something so beautiful could be destroyed so easily, especially by the hands of its own creator._

_…especially with the help of a little rain…_

The rain had stopped completely now, and he blinked as he realized that the only drops that hit his face were from the many jutting overhangs dotting the canyon walls, where water had collected during the small storm.

He stopped in his tracks, broken from his musings as he felt several chakra presences a little bit ahead of him. His grip tightened on a kunai as he slowly and silently walked towards the unknowing shinobi, his back against one rocky canyon wall.

He came upon them quicker than he had thought; hidden in a small rocky alcove, trying to keep the flames of their small fire going, grumbling and griping about something he couldn't hear. He was still invisible to them, and they hadn't seemed to notice his chakra signature.

_Ten of them…that's a lot to kill in one shot…_he thought derisively. _Let's see if my shinobi skills are still as sharp as they used to be. _He made ready to lunge—only to have a small rock hit his head. It bounced off, but he quickly caught it before it could alert the enemy shinobi to his presence. He rubbed the sore spot on his head, grimacing.

_Damn that hurt. _He grunted, before one of the enemy shinobi let out a gurgled groan as he slumped to the ground, a kunai through his throat.

_…what the…?_

* * *

She finally reached the hospital, after several 'accidental detours'. The truth was she didn't want to talk with Tsunade, afraid that her former shishou would try and interrogate her about what the Akatsuki were planning.

She breathed in deeply, finally pushing the door open. No one gave her a second glance at first. The genjutsu placed on her had changed her hair color after all, and she wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak. All-in-all, she was nothing too special, and definitely nothing to garner anyone's attention.

So she calmly walked up to the main help desk, placing her hand tentatively on it as the secretary looked up at her, giving a cheerful smile, "How may I help you?"

"Oh, um. Tsunade wanted to see me." Sakura answered softly, forcing herself not to say shishou out loud. As the woman shot her a speculative look and then turned her back on her to call Tsunade's office, Sakura contented herself with looking around the main lobby.

It looked much like it had when she'd worked there. The front secretary had changed…Sakura remembered the old woman who'd been there when Sakura was working under Tsunade. She had greeted Sakura with a smile each day before telling her of her appointments and schedule.

Sakura drummed her fingers against the cool, overly sanitized counter, breathing in the smell that she hadn't been able to take in for so long. How could a place with so much blood be so _clean_? That's what she'd always asked herself, anyway. But the wonder at the thought had faded over the years, and she had learned to look forward to the smell of anesthetics, bleach, and floor cleaners.

It was a comfort to her.

Clean. Pure. Orderly. _Untouched_.

And yet beneath the surface was the metallic tang of blood, or the smell of festered flesh that only the trained nose could sniff out. She had grown immune to it over the years, of course.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." The secretary chimed in, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura blinked, before nodding and mumbling her thanks before walking up the long flight of stairs. She knew that the secretary expected her to take the elevator. After all, that was the _practical_ way to go.

But when Sakura had worked in the hospital she had made it her main goal to never take the elevator. Why should she, when she could easily burn a few calories by jogging up three flights of stairs?

She was on the second floor before she even realized she'd begun walking. This was where patients recuperating from surgery or major healings stayed. It was a peaceful floor, and it smelled more of fresh flowers and air fresheners than anything else.

She kept climbing.

She stepped into the hectic chaos that was the third floor with a small, relieved sigh. This was what she remembered the most about the hospital. The third floor was for emergencies, the intensive care wards, and where the 'lost cases' were brought. She had spent more time on this floor than she had in her own apartment.

The hustle and bustle of medic-nin rushing around in the hallways, shouting out orders and pushing people out of their way as they carried bleeding shinobi on stretchers was like music to her. It sounded sick, dark, when she thought about it. As if the only thing she liked these days was blood and death.

But that wasn't true.

It was just _familiar_, something she could relate to and remember. This was the place that smelled of blood and death and panic and urine and burning flesh. The floor that no one ever wanted their relative or loved one to be placed on.

Not many people came back from the third floor.

"You!" Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the hallway, causing most of the shinobi to freeze for a moment before continuing with their charges. Sakura blinked, before she realized that her old shishou was talking to her.

"Suit up!" Tsunade ordered calmly, throwing her a doctor's robe. If any of the other medic-nins noticed this odd behavior they didn't say anything. Of course most were too preoccupied with their own tasks to care one way or the other.

As Tsunade came closer, she gave her arm a brief squeeze and whispered, "Time to get to work, eh Sakura?"

"Hai, shishou." Sakura smiled softly. "Let's get to work."

* * *

It felt like an eternity later that Sakura finally had the chance for a break. She felt invigorated, however, even as her body protested against such over excessive uses of chakra. Her blood hummed with the excitement of saving yet another life.

She slumped down onto one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs outside her last patient's room. He was sleeping soundly, recovering from a large hole blown into his abdomen. It was one thing to help regenerate skin and blood, but it was another entirely to help try and regenerate _organs_. It took skill and concentration.

"Hey there, doctor." A figure sat down heavily in the seat beside her.

Sakura looked down at the steaming coffee cup that had been pushed into her face. She took it hesitantly, looking up a second later to see Tsunade smiling at her softly.

She took a sip, sighing. "I haven't felt this tired in a long time." She grinned, looking over at her old shishou. "Thank you for letting me do this."

Tsunade nodded. "I know you did it because you felt guilty, Sakura…" She sighed, grimacing as she took a sip of her own coffee. Sakura noticed it didn't have the three spoonfuls of creamer that was Tsunade's usual.

"But I know why you left, and you have no need to feel guilty about it."

Sakura merely shrugged, a lame attempt at agreement.

Tsunade frowned, before her gaze grew serious. "Sakura…you must tell me…what do the Akatsuki have planned? What are they going to do after they gain the Kyuubi?"

"I don't know Leader-sama's plan." Sakura answered truthfully.

"…will it endanger Konoha?"

"You aren't the Hokage anymore, why are you so worked up over this?" Sakura mumbled, wincing at the way her words sounded. They were harsh and unneeded, but Tsunade took them in stride, knowing that Sakura hadn't meant them they way they had come out.

"Will it endanger Konoha?" She repeated.

Sakura fiddled with the sleeve of her doctor's coat. "Leader-sama promised me that no harm would come to Konoha if they were the Akatsuki's allies."

Tsunade nodded after a moment, seemingly pleased with that answer for the time being.

…

"…and they won't kill Naruto?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "I already made it clear that I won't let them."

"What's your plan then?" Tsunade questioned. "It seems to me that everyone else believes you have one, even this Leader of yours."

"I do." Sakura sighed, resting her face in her hands. "But it's complicated and tiring and…and I just don't want to talk about it right now. It's best that it remains a secret until I have to use it."

"I don't like secrets."

"I know." Sakura whispered truthfully. "I have to go now, shishou. Leader-sama wants me to head back for another mission."

Tsunade nodded. "Be careful, Sakura."

"I will."

"I'm glad you could come."

…

…

…

"Me too."

But her heart wasn't in it.

She walked away after another uncomfortable goodbye, before she headed back down the stairs.

Only this time, she took the scent of blood and anesthetics with her. She carried it down to the second floor, where the patients slept peacefully.

She carried it out into the lobby on the first floor, where the secretary merely stared at her in surprise, wrinkling her nose.

She carried it out the door and down the street, until it had soaked into her skin to the point that she couldn't breathe.

* * *

"I hate Stone, yeah." Deidara grumbled. "Why do you think I left in the first place?"

Sasori gave a soft sigh. "Calm down, Deidara."

Deidara merely snorted, scanning the area once more. It was a giant stone canyon. No trees. No flowers. No grass. No water. Nothing. A barren wasteland of gray.

"Why did Leader-sama want us in Stone anyway?"

"The Tsuchikage was just assassinated, Deidara. We're here to gain information on who did it and why."

Deidara merely gave another sigh. "Whatever, yeah. Why couldn't I have just stayed back at the base while you and Tobi went? Then I could have been there when Sakura-chan came back, yeah."

Sasori shot him a small glare. "Are you still going to continue this foolish rivalry with Itachi over Sakura?"

Deidara said nothing, merely kicked a loose stone down into the ravine to their left. As the stone fell it hit the canyon wall multiple times, the sound echoing up to them loudly.

"Sakura-chan deserves better than him, yeah."

Sasori sighed again, mustering up his patience. He had a feeling he was in for another one of Deidara's 'why-did-she-choose-that-emotionless-bastard-with-a-stick-up-his-ass-over-me?' rants.

"Let's not start this again, Deidara. We have a mission." Sasori commented softly.

The sound of the rock falling down the crevice continued.

"I know, I know…" Deidara whispered. "I just don't want him to hurt her, yeah."

"It isn't any of our business." Sasori commented. "You've become too emotional ever since Haruno-san joined the Akatsuki."

Deidara shrugged. "Maybe I just don't want to be a prick, yeah."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Only if you take it that way, yeah." Deidara grinned, before his smile faded a bit. The sound of the rock hitting the sides of the canyon had abruptly stopped. If it had actually hit the canyon floor it would have skipped a few times before it actually stopped.

Deidara turned to give Sasori a smirk. "Found 'em, yeah." And then he leapt over the side of the ravine, running down the canyon wall. Sasori gave a soft sigh, mustering up more of his patience as he followed suit, putting chakra into his feet so that he wouldn't fall.

The canyon was dark, since the only available light came from the sky far above, which was already darkening due to nightfall.

He saw Deidara throw a kunai, and it slammed into one of their throats. The man went down with a strangled cry, and before his friend sitting by the fire beside him could pull out his kunai Deidara's foot connected with his chest, sending him crashing into the ground.

Sasori had already summoned a puppet—a simple one, one that he hadn't even bothered to name it was so trivial. But these were trivial opponents. That did not mean that he didn't take the fight seriously. He always took his battles seriously, after all, unlike his blonde partner, who had just sent his knee into the stomach of another shinobi, before slamming his kunai into the back of the man's neck, severing his spinal chord.

Sasori felt three shinobi come up behind him and he delicately flicked his chakra strings, sending his puppet whizzing past him. Its arm retracted, three serrated blades taking its place. The first shinobi was too slow to move out of the way, and found himself impaled. Sasori merely bent two fingers, and the puppet twisted the blades inside of the man's stomach, making the man throw up a mouthful of blood before the puppet pulled the blades out. The serrated edges caught on his intestines, spilling them across the ground. Sasori smiled in satisfaction.

The second two shinobi lunged at this point in time, thinking that Sasori had become distracted with his obvious delight at the bloodshed. Sasori merely smirked, moving the fingers on his other hand as a second puppet lunged from the shadows, grabbing one of the shinobi's heads and giving it a sharp twist. The man's neck snapped, and the puppet dropped him, as it and its partner lunged towards the last of Sasori's opponents.

Deidara gave a dark, excited grin as he dodged the long blade of his opponent. The man was good, he'd give him that, but he just wasn't good enough. If Deidara had been a normal shinobi, perhaps the guy would have stood a chance.

But Deidara was Akatsuki, so the poor guy had no hope of defeating him whatsoever. Instead Deidara stopped the man's blade a few inches from his face with a kunai, giving a small smirk, before he deftly gave a flick of the wrist, causing the man's blade to fly into the air.

Deidara caught it, stabbing it forward with enough force to pin the man to the canyon wall. The wound was a mortal one; if the man didn't get medical attention within the next few minutes he'd die. It also looked rather painful. But Deidara merely grinned at him, watching as the man struggled against the blade, blood splattering onto the ground.

"Wanna tell me about your new Tsuchikage now, yeah?"

"Go to hell."

Deidara frowned. "It was a simple question, yeah. No need to get rude."

"He's not going to talk." Sasori commented from beside Deidara, looking over at the shinobi coldly. "He's been trained well, I can tell. He isn't one of the normal Stone pushovers."

The man laughed. "You have no idea. Just wait…" He coughed a few times, wincing as he threw up another mouthful of blood. "My Master…she'll kill all of you…" And then he slumped forward, his body sliding off the hilt of the blade, covering the entire sword with blood.

Deidara watched him fall, gaze hard and a little troubled. "Sasori…this guy's from Sound, yeah."

"Hai." Sasori nodded, looking at the headband of the other shinobi. They all sported the same insignia: Sound.

"…but what are they doing in Stone, yeah?"

Suddenly Sasori's eyes narrowed a bit as he threw a kunai towards the shadows against one wall. There was no sound of metal hitting stone, instead a man walked into the dim light that filtered down from the top of the canyon, holding the kunai in his hand as he gave a small frown.

"Akatsuki." He greeted, his aged face looking discontented.

Sasori and Deidara recognized him immediately, of course.

"If it isn't the toad Sannin, yeah." Deidara gave a lopsided grin, "I didn't expect to see you here. Did you plan on helping out or just watching us kill them all?"

Jiraiya snorted, before he took an object from his pocket and held it out to the two Akatsuki members.

…

…

…

"You dropped your rock."

* * *

"Please, Orochimaru, could you head to Stone for me?" Master-sama asked, her voice soft and sweet and a little pleading. "I need you to check on the new Tsuchikage…" She'd just arrived back at the base from another of her outings with her canine companion, who was lying on the ground a few feet away.

Orochimaru gave a small smirk, "Of course, Master-sama." He gave a small bow—something that Kabuto would definitely have to get used to seeing him do—and then he left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Master-sama sighed softly, twirling a lock of her pink hair between her fingers. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she saw Kabuto push his glasses further up his nose, engrossed in a medical scroll.

"Is it really that interesting?"

"Hai." Kabuto looked up with a small smile before he went back to reading.

Master-sama frowned. "It's just a scroll."

"Scrolls contain information." Kabuto shrugged. "And information leads to power, which is _always_ interesting."

Master-sama stood, slowly sauntering over to Kabuto's seat. She leaned against his chair behind him, draping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek, "Ne, _Kabuto-kun_…why take the long way around when you can go the _short way_ to power."

"There's a short way, Master-sama?" Kabuto asked, swallowing a bit, trying to wet his dry throat. One of her hands had begun playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Hai…" She whispered in his ear. "And shortcuts are _always_ much more pleasurable…"

His face flushed as she began slipping the shirt off of his shoulders. "Er…Master-sama?" _You know you want this you idiot, stop fighting it!_ A voice inside his head crooned.

"What is it, Kabuto-kun?"

"Er…Orochimaru…"

"You want to surpass him, don't you?" She whispered heatedly, her sultry voice weaving a heated veil over his senses. "You no longer wish to be the servant…well…show me that you are better. Prove your skills to me." She grabbed his glasses, twirling them between her fingers.

"…I…"

"Don't you want me, Kabuto-kun?" It was a soft purr, almost a whimper.

He swallowed again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she placed a finger over his lips, "Don't tell me…_show_ me." Her lips hovered over his, and her breath tickled his skin. It smelled of wine, with a soft hint of strawberries.

Before he could do anything else, his instincts kicked in, and their lips met.

She straddled his hips, positioning herself comfortably in his lap. Even then, as they kissed, he could feel the chakra coursing through her veins, could sense her power that exceeded his own. Even her lips were demanding, proving to him that she was the more powerful member of this coupling.

She finally broke the kiss, their breathing labored as she shifted in his lap. Her hazy viridian eyes met his darker ones, "…do you love me…?"

He blinked, taken aback by her question. She was looking at him earnestly, almost desperately, waiting for his answer.

_If I answer no she'll kill me…if I answer yes…who knows what will happen. Perhaps she will see it as a sign of weakness. Perhaps this is a test._

_I will not fail._

And so he merely trailed a hand down her cheek, "I desire you, Master-sama."

Her eyes flashed, before they narrowed a bit, hardening to a deep jewel-like emerald. "You _desire_ me?" Her voice was still low and sweet.

"Yes."

Suddenly her heat was gone, and he found his lap empty as she picked up a wine cup from the table to her left, absently taking a sip. "If you want to make it further in your goal for power…than you should realize the importance of deceit."

"…nani?" He was completely lost, as he watched her turn to look at him over her shoulder.

"Even if you had not loved me…you could have lied." He saw hurt flash through her gaze. "Then, at least, you would have proven to be better than Orochimaru." She sighed, and her gaze was mocking as she placed the cup down, all traces of hurt gone.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "You were fun while you lasted." And then she walked to the door, opening it.

"…what did I do to displease you, Master-sama?" Kabuto asked tentatively, right as she made to leave.

She stopped in the doorway, before she gave him a piercing, cold glare. "Many people _desire_ me, Kabuto." And then she slammed the door shut behind her, leaving him sitting in his chair, dumbfounded.

* * *

Sakura shivered a bit at the cold, walking into the heated bar with a relieved sigh. She was immediately engulfed with the smell of alcohol and the sound of music playing in the background, drowned out by cheers and laughter and plain conversation between the bar's occupants. Chigiri remained silent beside her, sniffing the air and baring his teeth in an obvious show of distaste for the establishment.

She spotted the two of them immediately, giving a small smile as she sat down in the seat beside Kisame, ordering herself a cup of green tea. Kisame grinned down at her as she sat, "Hey kitten."

"Hn."

"Leader-sama said you two would be in this town for a while." Sakura stopped to thank the bartender as he handed her cup to her. She took a sip, and then continued. "He wanted me to come and regroup with Itachi, and said that you could head back to meet with Hidan and Kakuzu. Apparently Leader-sama has a special mission for you three."

"Damn." Kisame grunted. "I hate working with those two." He downed the rest of his sake in one gulp. "Oh well, the sooner I go the sooner I get this mission over with. I still don't understand what the hell Leader-sama is doing, sending us on all these missions. I mean, we're already going to get the Kyuubi, right? What's the point in doing anything else?"

Sakura shrugged, while Itachi 'hn'd.

Kisame waved their silence off. He'd noticed Sakura's slightly worried gaze when she'd sat down next to him and knew that he was just being a third wheel at the moment. The sooner he left the sooner the two could work out whatever was going on between them.

And he really wanted them to work it out. Because the only thing scarier than an annoyed Itachi was a _sexually frustrated_ Itachi.

_Heh. She's got you on a short leash, doesn't she?_ He mused silently, before he put on his hat. "Well, I'll see you two later. Don't forget the meeting Leader-sama has planned in five days. Konan will murder you if you keep her precious Leader-sama waiting."

Sakura snorted.

Itachi merely raised one eyebrow and sent Kisame a '_will you just get the hell out of here already?_' look. Kisame swallowed, before he finally tugged his hat a little further onto his head and bid them farewell one last time.

Underneath the loud exterior of the bar noise was an uncomfortable silence, as Sakura and Itachi merely sat in their seats, an empty chair between them, as they sipped their respective drinks.

…

…

…

"…tea?"

Sakura blinked, surprised that he had been the first to speak. She nodded with a small smile, fingers tightening around the cups edge. "Hai."

"Hn."

Sakura gave a soft sigh, before she stood slowly. "I'm tired. Where's the room that you and Kisame rented?"

Itachi stood as well. "Hn." That one meant, 'I'll show you, follow me'. Chigiri stood as well, eyeing the silent couple interestedly.

They passed the many inhabitants of the bar, all who watched them warily as they went by and then went back to their prior activities. Sakura had slowly grown used to the shadowed, suspicious gazes she earned whenever they entered a place like this.

_At least we're not in Rain. _She thought acerbically. If there was one thing she hated more than being despised by the general populace…it was being worshiped.

The people of Rain loved Leader-sama and believed he was a god. Sakura gave a small snort at that. He had the mind of one, at least. He was always three steps ahead of everyone. She had known, even when she'd placed her pawn on his side of the board and gained her queen back and declared checkmate…he'd let her win.

It was in the small way his lips curled into a satisfied smirk, something they rarely did. He was usually completely emotionless, his face a blank mask. To see any emotion showed her that he'd anticipated the move, or perhaps thought it was a delightful surprise.

That was frightening. But then again, it was Leader-sama, and she had come to expect it from him. He was above them, his train of thought exceeded their own in a way she couldn't understand. Like Shikamaru, he seemed to be able to look further into the future than anyone else could. He could devise strategies and predict the outcome with thousands of different scenarios.

He was a genius.

And that scared her to death.

But she shook her morbid thoughts away, because she wanted a nice sleep rather than nightmares. She'd had enough nightmares in her life thanks to Tomokazu.

"Hn."

Sakura blinked, looking up as Itachi stopped in front of a door, opened it, and walked inside. She followed behind him, closing the door with a soft click. He stripped off his cloak, placing it on the only chair in the room.

Sakura did the same, giving a soft sigh as she stretched. Her muscles were sore from all of her traveling, but she felt a bit rejuvenated. All she needed was a healing and then she'd be as good as new.

Chigiri found a comfortable spot on the floor, curling up into a contented ball, giving a soft sigh before he closed his eyes.

Itachi's eyes trailed down Sakura's body, and they caught on the fact that she was not wearing a yukata with an obi. In fact, in its place she wore a simple navy blue top which hung free and loose. It was a little big for her, and the neckline dipped dangerously towards her cleavage.

"Hn."

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Enjoying the view?"

"Hn."

Her gaze sobered a bit as she sat down on the edge of the bed, before she let herself fall backwards onto it, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired…"

"Then sleep."

She snorted, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at Itachi, "That's a first. I expected you to say something like, 'You're a shinobi, you should get used to having sex while still completely exhausted. Don't be a weakling.'"

He gave her a condescending look.

It annoyed her a little, so she snapped out, "What? That's all you ever want, isn't it? A nice fuck?"

His eyes narrowed a bit. "Hn."

"Che." Sakura scoffed, turning on the bed so that her back faced him, burying her face in one of the pillows. She resisted the urge to snuggle beneath the blankets. She was freezing, after all.

She felt him lay down beside her, his back touching hers. The warmth that radiated from him was scorching.

"Don't be immature, Sakura."

"I'm not being immature!" Sakura growled. "I'm being _realistic_. That's what you want, isn't it? Someone who realizes that this is just a nice little game we're playing and it'll all end soon." She sat up, and it was only then that Itachi noticed she was crying, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

He said nothing, however, as he watched her shoulders shake a bit.

"I bet you wouldn't even care if I left." It was a broken whisper, almost below hearing level.

"Yes I would."

She gave a derisive snort as she stood. "Oh? Why?" She wrapped her arms around herself, beginning to pace.

"Because you are mine."

She gave a dry laugh. "Only until you get tired of me, ne?"

Itachi gave what could have been considered an annoyed sigh as he sat up on the bed. "You're acting immature again."

"No I'm not!" She finally yelled, whirling around to face him in the middle of her frantic pacing. "You don't care! You never _will_ care! And I've grown to accept that…" She seemed to wilt as she gave a sad, tearful smile.

…

…

…

"I would care."

…

…

…

Her eyes dilated a bit in surprised as she blinked stupidly a few times. She looked up to see Itachi standing in front of her. At his nearness she instinctively took a step back, because she didn't want to look him in the eyes and then melt under his gaze like she always did.

"Don't lie." She bit out, sniffling.

"Don't act like a child."

"Dammit Itachi! I'm not acting like a child—" Sakura lifted up her hand, bringing it up to smack him across the face. He caught her wrist deftly, pushing her a few inches until her back hit the wall. She flinched at the contact, as Itachi continued to hold her wrist, while he placed his other hand against the wall, blocking her escape that way.

"Yes, you are." Itachi amended, his voice soft and husky, like always. He stared straight into her eyes, and Sakura tried to look away, but knew she couldn't. It was funny how she was never afraid to look him in the eyes anymore because of the Mangekyou or Tsukuyomi, but merely because of the fact that he could make her do anything with one heated stare.

"You want me to promise you foolish things." He continued. "You want me to say that I love you or that I care deeply for you or that I would give my life for you or to see you smile."

"That's not—" Sakura tried to stop the tears falling down her face as she shook her head furiously.

"Yes." Itachi leaned in closer. "It is." He saw the tears slide down her cheeks as she tried to hide them by looking down, her bangs shading her eyes. She let in a few ragged breaths as Itachi continued, "But you and I both know that such a thing will never happen. I love no one."

"Not even yourself, ne?" She asked softly.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they regained their normal size. "Hn?"

"After all…if I were you…I'd hate myself too." She ground out, before she slipped out of his grasp, pushing him away from her. She stepped to the left, grabbing her cloak and making towards the door.

"Where are you going?" His voice was toneless, as always.

"I'll find another inn." She hissed, starting to open the door. Itachi placed his hand on it, pushing it back in place from behind her.

She glared, whirling around to face him. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Itachi. Just let me—" She stopped as his mouth came down on hers and he pressed her against the door.

His tongue licked the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She gave in unconsciously, and her own tongue intertwined with his, dancing in her mouth as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

Itachi finally pulled back so both of them could catch their breath. As Sakura breathed in, her breasts grazed Itachi's chest through the thin cloth, and it made his stomach tighten.

"No." He finally muttered.

"No what?" Sakura asked breathlessly, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"I won't let you leave."

Her anger seemed to return all in an instant. "Why not? You have no right to hold me here."

"Because this isn't what's really bothering you." Itachi amended. "We both know we've been over this before. You are mine and I don't plan on getting tired of you. Is that enough of an assurance for you?"

Sakura gave a small sigh, a pained sigh, as she looked away from him. He caught her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Now tell me what is really wrong."

She shook her head. "That was it. Nothing else is wrong."

"Don't lie." He echoed her command from before.

She merely gave him a sad smile. _You have no idea how much I've lied, Itachi. There's no way I can tell the truth now. _But she gave a soft sigh and hesitantly wound her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his neck.

"…Itachi…" It was a strangled whisper, as she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, her tongue darting out to lick his skin. His own mouth ravished her neck, which she arched to give him better access. _So he's forgotten about the question. Good._ She thought vaguely, although it seemed very unimportant at the moment.

She was still pressed against the door, a hard, demanding surface. Her only cushioning was Itachi's hand on her bottom, where he lifted her hips to wrap around his own. She did so eagerly, winding her legs around his waist, running her foot up and down his thigh.

He let out a small growl as he roughly pulled off her shirt. She gave a soft gasp as the cold air hit her heated skin. The gasp soon turned into a moan as his mouth began its journey down her collarbone to her chest.

His fingers expertly undid the clasp on her bra and it floated to the ground effortlessly, and her hold on his waist tightened instinctively as he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

She gasped as his teeth grazed her nipple, biting and teasing. Itachi smirked against her skin as she let out a small mewl from the back of her throat, hands winding through his hair.

They heard the soft whine of Chigiri as he skirted to a corner of the room just in time to keep from being trampled as Itachi stumbled backwards slightly as Sakura scratched her nails down his back.

Itachi let out a throaty growl.

She was up against the wall again, this time a little harder and more desperately than before. She supposed that she _had_ left him wanting for a while now. But there had been more important things on her mind. But now she was determined to not let such thoughts surface.

He knew she was trying to distract him from the question at hand. While normally he would not have taken the bait, Itachi decided that both of them needed this release more than he needed answers.

She was tugging at his pants now, and he did nothing to stop her as they slid down his hips. Her own would prove to be a bit more difficult to get off, since her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

He gave a frustrated groan as he noticed that they weren't going to come off as quickly as he wanted them to. Sakura slipped to the ground long enough for him to rip the offending garment off of her, along with her underwear.

Then she was pressed up against the wall again and he was inside of her. She heard him let out a small groan against her throat, which he continued to attack with his mouth.

"…Ita…" She managed to moan, not finishing as her back pressed against the wall once more. Her hand gripped the doorknob, her sweating palm slipping on the cool metal. She twisted accidentally, and they stumbled backwards. She let out a small yelp, thinking she would fall.

Itachi caught her, however, and they stumbled across the hall, their lips crashing down onto each others. Neither seemed to realize that they were now having sex in the middle of the bar's hallway.

Of course, neither of them really cared either way.

He slammed her against the door opposite their own and she gave a loud groan, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. If the people on the other side of the door noticed the loud lovemaking going on right outside they did nothing to show it. Of course they were probably either too drunk or too engaged with their own _activities_ to notice it.

"Itachi…" Sakura managed to gasp out, "We should…probably go back…to our room…"

She heard him give an annoyed grunt before he gathered her in his arms and heading back inside, closing the door and locking it soundly behind him.

* * *

**(A/N: So? I hope you all enjoyed it! The plot is ever thickening, isn't it? And yes, I'm pretty sure most of you are creeped out by the Kabuto/Master-sama makeout session but just try and put it to the back of your minds and forget about it, lol. **

**So, the next chapter…the angst is really going to pick up! As if it hasn't already…hehehehe…**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	18. Chapter 17: Boiling Points

**Chapter 17**

**Boiling Points**

_"Itachi…" Sakura managed to gasp out, "We should…probably go back…to our room…"_

_She heard him give an annoyed grunt before he gathered her in his arms and headed back inside, closing the door and locking it soundly behind him._

* * *

Itachi stroked a few strands of her hair between his fingers, his hard gaze a bit softer than usual. As he stared down at her, he couldn't truly see the dangerous kunoichi who had once wanted to kill him.

She was a completely different person in her sleep. The strong lines of her jaw seemed to soften and become smoother. Her hair would fan around her face, and a small smile would tip the corner of her lips.

She didn't know it, but sometimes he would stay awake after she fell asleep just so he could look at her. It was a fascination of his. He just couldn't understand how someone so lively, energetic, and strong could look so frail and vulnerable in their sleep.

"Mmm…that's nice…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep, as his fingers brushed against her cheekbone. He froze for a moment, before she settled back down.

It was so easy to look down at her and believe that she could never do anything wrong. She looked so innocent and naïve. But he knew better. She was a kunoichi. She was a killer.

…and she was lying to him.

He didn't know what she was lying to him about, but he knew it was something important.

It was in the way she would sometimes fidget when she thought he was staring at her too intensely. Or the way she would give a slight jump and look around almost guiltily when he walked into a room.

It was annoying him greatly. He'd thought of every possible scenario and couldn't come up with anything solid. Why would she be plotting something behind his back? She knew he would find out sooner or later, didn't she? And Leader-sama knew about it.

…and he wouldn't tell Itachi what she was doing.

That pissed him off more than anything.

He'd merely given Itachi one of his rare smirks before telling him that he was sure Sakura wasn't doing anything that would ruin the Akatsuki's plans.

That was not very comforting.

_Is she plotting to betray the Akatsuki?_

_…is she unhappy here?_

He gave a soft snort. _It was her decision to join. She must live with the consequences._

But Leader had said her secret wouldn't ruin their plans. But, of course, that could also mean that Leader just didn't consider her a threat and could stop her before she did anything drastic.

It sent a small shiver of something down his spine at the thought of Leader killing Sakura off. He couldn't define the emotion. It wasn't really fear. It was something…different.

Despair? Horror? If he had ever experienced those before then perhaps he would have known. But Uchiha Itachi was a man who had experienced a sparse number of emotions, and so his experience with such things was limited.

He knew it was an uncomfortable feeling and that was all that mattered.

But Konan had told him that Leader-sama needed Sakura for something. Something important. That meant she was safe for the time being, even with whatever she was keeping from him.

Yet…Konan had also hinted that Sakura's secret was somehow tied into Leader-sama's plan. That irked him a bit.

A small stab of something coursed through him, as Konan's words floated to mind.

_**"You mean in the same way that your lover is getting something from Pein? Something you can never give her, ne?"**_

His left hand tightened around the thin sheet Sakura had wrapped them in before she'd drifted to sleep. His other hand reached out and wrapped around Sakura's waist, pulling her more securely against him.

The thought of Sakura and Pein together made heat rush through his blood. He suspected this emotion was jealousy. It was understandable. Sakura was his and the thought of her with someone else would make any man angry. It was a typical scenario of possessiveness.

But…Sakura and Pein would never do something like that, would they? Certainly Konan would know…

He then realized that she had been glaring at Sakura lately…as if she hated her for something.

Something inside of him went cold.

_These thoughts are irrelevant. This is what happens when you become emotionally attached to someone._ Itachi thought to himself. _This is why I killed my clan. Emotional attachments are deadly for a shinobi._

He'd tried to make Sakura strong so that she could not become his weakness…but perhaps in making her stronger he had merely caused her to catch Pein's attention? Had his actions merely _strengthened_ his weakness?

He mentally cursed himself.

_Insecurity is something I will not stand for._ He thought almost angrily. _Sakura is not sleeping with anyone but myself. She needs no one else. Pein merely needs her for something else. There is no point in denying her usefulness to the Akatsuki._

He thought his little talk would make him feel better.

But he realized soon enough, as he tightened his hold on Sakura even more, that it had only made things worse.

Especially…because all he could see in his mind at the moment…was Sasuke's lips on hers.

He would kill his brother this time for touching what was his.

* * *

Konan sipped her tea calmly, looking over towards Pein, who was pouring over some scrolls. He seemed to be completely immersed in them, and she contented herself with watching him.

"Is there something you wish to speak with me about, Konan?" Pein asked casually, meeting her gaze with his hypnotic eyes. She blinked a few times, shaking her head as she looked down at her cup.

"No Naga—"

"Pein."

She nodded hurriedly, swallowing and mentally cursing herself for her small slip-up. "Of course, Pein." She took a small sip of her tea, before speaking again. "Actually…I do have a question now."

"And it is?"

"…what do you think she has planned?"

Pein—who had gone back to writing something down on one of the scrolls in front of him—looked up again. This time, he gave a small smirk. "I suppose she is using Orochimaru and the Stone village to try and destroy the rest of the Shinobi world."

"Why?"

"For revenge, most likely." Pein sighed softly, his eyes flickering in annoyance. "She wants revenge for the pain that the world has caused her."

"And she's going to resurrect him?" Konan broached the subject that seemed to annoy Pein the most, which she had wisely skirted around in the past. But now, she wanted answers. Even if it meant suffering a bit from Pein's anger.

"I would suppose so."

"What do you have planned to stop it?"

Pein gave a small chuckle, going back to his writing. "She is still of no threat to me. And neither is he. We will let the Konoha shinobi deal with the pests."

Konan nodded. She reached out her hand slowly, brushing her fingertips along Pein's jaw line. His eyes flickered up towards her, and his brush stopped moving across the paper.

"Tell me about our world." She whispered, scooting closer. Usually she would wait until they lay in bed together before she would ask him that question. But she could almost taste their victory now and she wanted to hear him describe it again.

He gave a small smile, before he nodded. "After my plan comes to completion…the world will be purged of evil."

She nodded, watching as a light shined in his eyes, a light that only came when he spoke of his plans.

"There will be no war…no suffering…this world will finally have peace."

His eyes flickered back towards her, and he gave a small smirk. "But first, we must get rid of those who stand in the way of my utopia."

* * *

To say they were uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Jiraiya didn't really like traveling with teammates in the first place. However, traveling with two s-class criminals who were part of an organization hell-bent on killing his student made their trek _extremely tense. _

But he had insisted that they travel together nonetheless. Mostly because he didn't want them finding out any information on the new Tsuchikage before he did, but also because the more he knew about _them_ the better too. If he could keep an eye on them and perhaps find out a few of their weaknesses it would be useful information for Konoha, in case they had to fight them again.

But this was unbearable, logical reasoning or no.

"So…" Jiraiya coughed, "…you are friends with Sakura, right?"

"We are acquaintances." Sasori answered blandly.

"Why do you want to know, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, no reason." Jiraiya laughed raggedly. "It's just, she seems a lot different then when I used to know her."

"People tend to change, Jiraiya-san. Haruno-san is no exception." Sasori commented airily, scanning the canyon for any more enemy shinobi.

Jiraiya grunted.

Another moment of silence.

"Well you know, I've been thinking about writing a new book in my series. I'm sure you've heard of it—"

"Icha Icha right, yeah?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"That's the one." Jiraiya nodded. "You read it?"

"No."

Jiraiya almost face-faulted. Instead, he continued talking. Anything to break away from the silence… "Well, I've heard that Sakura has a secret lover, and the plotline of a dark kunoichi struggling in the shadows would make a great theme for my new one—"

"Excuse me yeah?" Deidara turned to glare at him incredulously. "You are _not_ insinuating to make an Icha Icha book about Sakura-chan are you, yeah?"

Jiraiya grinned. "You'd read it though, wouldn't you?"

Deidara blushed, but merely frowned. "That's disgusting. Sakura-chan isn't that type of girl."

Jiraiya gave a small sigh. "Listen, all I wanted to know was if you had any information on her secret lover—or if it's one of you two—"

"Shut the hell up, yeah." Deidara snapped, walking ahead of Sasori and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Deidara's outburst, but Sasori merely gave a small smile. "Deidara is very touchy on the subject, Jiraiya-san. I myself am a bit offended. Haruno-san is not the type of woman for those…_books_…" He seemed to be trying to find a word for the Icha Icha series and had fallen on that one.

"They aren't just books." Jiraiya sighed empathically. "They are works of _art_."

The word 'art' cause both Deidara's and Sasori's eyes to narrow instantly.

"No they are not." They deadpanned at the same time.

"They do not even count as literature." Sasori muttered.

"It's tasteless bullshit, yeah." Deidara grumbled.

"As if you two would know anything about true art…" Jiraiya began.

The argument that ensued between the three of them was not a pretty sight.

* * *

Sakura gave a small groan as they landed in front of the inn in Tea country. They'd been traveling for hours, and she was due for another of her 'visits' away from the Akatsuki soon. The thought wasn't as pleasing as it used to be. It seemed more like a burden than anything else.

But she ignored these thoughts, as she began healing the small gash on Itachi's arm. They'd been attacked by some Grass-nin on their way, and Itachi had said that it would be useless for her to heal him there. So Sakura had waited patiently. But the sight of blood coating Itachi's arm usually made her a little nervous.

Mostly because a million scenarios played themselves in her head of him dying from blood loss. Or infection. What would happen if she had to amputate because of gangrene? How would he survive the loss of a limb?

_Whoa mother hen, _she scolded herself silently, _it's a kunai cut on his upper arm. That's it. He isn't going to _die_ from it. Dear lord he probably forgot it was there. _Wounds like these were paper cuts to the Akatsuki.

"Finished?" Itachi's voice was a bit colder than usual.

Sakura blinked, before nodding. "Hai. I'm done."

"Hn." He moved out of her grasp quickly, walking inside of the building without another word.

_…what…is his problem?_ She thought worriedly. Usually he would tell her when something she did aggravated him. It was his way to target the problem and eliminate it as efficiently and quickly as possible.

So why was he acting like a sulky little child who wasn't getting his way?

She walked in behind him, noticing that he was already heading up the stairs. Apparently he had already gotten a room. She nodded her head at the old man behind the counter before following after him, frowning as a twinge of nausea hit her.

_Not now…_she groaned. _I thought I was keeping my chakra levels up for once! Damn jutsu…it's making this very difficult. _But she pushed this aside as she continued up the steps of the inn, hearing Itachi's sure footsteps ahead of her.

Chigiri gave a soft woof from behind her. She merely shrugged as she walked towards the open doorway that she guessed led to their room. He didn't take off his cloak like he usually did. Instead, he was leaning against the wall, looking like he was waiting for her to come in before he left for something.

"What is it?" Sakura finally asked, walking inside and slipping off her cloak, placing it over the chair in the corner of the room. Chigiri curled up in the middle of the floor, getting comfortable.

"Hn."

"Don't act like I'm stupid." Sakura snapped back, her queasiness causing her to become cranky. "If you don't tell me what's wrong then how do you expect me to fix it? Or are you trying to transfer the information to me by osmosis through glaring at me to death?"

Ok, that was harsh, but she was upset. All morning he'd been silent and cold. He had spoken less than usual, and that was saying something. They'd left early, heading nonstop to Tea Country before they would head towards the last remains of Orochimaru's main Sound Base in the morning.

Itachi's eyes flickered as he looked over at her. He wanted to tell her that if she expected him to tell her what was on his mind then perhaps she should stop lying to him as well. But he didn't, because he wasn't like that. He merely stared blankly.

She gave a soft sigh, her gaze a little disappointed. "Why do you still have your cloak on?"

"I have something to do before our mission."

"Oh?" Sakura's brow furrowed. "Leader didn't say anything."

_And I'm sure you and Leader talk a lot, don't you? _A small part of him growled angrily, but he pushed it aside.

"As far as I know, it has nothing to do with the Akatsuki or Leader." Itachi commented.

Sakura's entire body seemed to relax a bit. "I see." She sat herself down on the edge of the bed. "Well, where are you headed?"

"Konoha." He said calmly, reaching to place his hat on his head.

She stood, "What? Why?"

"Hn."

"Yes, it _is_ my business. What are you doing in Konoha?" Sakura asked stubbornly, walking up to him. She grabbed the edge of his hat, pulling it away from his face and letting it fall to the ground.

"There is a nuisance that needs to be dealt with."

"…and who is that?" She asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Itachi gave a small smirk, "I think you know him."

"Don't." Sakura snapped as he turned to leave the room. He looked back at her for a second, as if regarding something trivial.

"Why not?"

"Don't lay a finger on him." She warned.

"He disobeyed my orders. I told him not to touch you and he did." Itachi didn't seem affected by her warning at all. He seemed to brush it off as something unimportant.

"I'm not a POSSESSION." Sakura yelled. "So stop _treating_ me like one! You can't dictate who can touch me and who can't, got it!?" She didn't know why she was yelling. Maybe it was because she had been feeling extremely emotional lately and had been trying to hold it all in up to this point. Maybe it was her own fears and guilt and insecurities eating away at her.

"Yes." He said quite simply. "I can."

"Damn you—" Sakura felt angry tears filling her eyes. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He kissed you." She didn't know how he had found out, but it did not matter.

"_I_ kissed _him_!"

…

…

…

The silence that filled the room was cold and impenetrable.

His gaze locked with her own, and there was something almost murderous in it. But there was something else, something like the look she'd seen in his eyes when he'd walked into Deidara's room and saw her there so long ago.

…

…

…

"…why?"

She'd never heard him ask her something like that before. It was said in a tone of almost disbelief, as close as he could get to it. As if he couldn't understand why she could possible stray from his side for something so lowly as his brother.

"Because he cares for me!" She shrieked, finally letting all her pent up emotions out. "Because he isn't a completely fucking emotionless asshole who can't get it through his head that the world doesn't revolve around his enormous ego!"

Itachi's eyes glinted crimson.

"Because he doesn't see me as a toy that he can play around with and then put back on the shelf when he's through having his fun!"

His hands clenched tightly into fists.

"And because he _loves_ me…" And her voice broke, and he could tell that she was trying hard not to start sobbing as the tears rushed down her cheeks. "…and you never will."

"And because he wouldn't care if I—" She stopped herself from finishing, and he could see raw pain shining through her eyes.

His gaze flickered downward to the ground, before he looked back up at her, his eyes resembling two cold rubies. "Then perhaps you should marry him." His voice was slightly mocking. "That's what you've wanted your entire life, the Uchiha name. Why don't you go fuck my brother then and repopulate my Clan?"

She flinched with his words, but he merely gave a cold smile.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You seem to forget who I am. I love no one. I care for no one if they serve no purpose for me." His jaw tightened. "So do not act so surprised. You chose your own life and your own path. It is your fault if you regret your decisions, not mine."

"Get the hell out!" She screamed, and she picked up the lamp from the bedside table, hurtling it at the wall. "Just get out!" It shattered a few feet from his head, but Itachi wasn't looking at it. He was watching Sakura's face, which was twisting in pain and confusion and anger. His first instinct was to reach out a hand and touch her face, but he didn't.

He would not cave in to her.

He would not give in to weakness.

Her face scrunched up a bit, and he saw fear and something else flash through her eyes before she clutched her stomach and then rushed towards the bathroom. He heard her emptying her stomach of her earlier meals.

He did nothing.

Chigiri was watching him, his gaze almost reproachful. He ignored it. Instead, he merely walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a resounding click.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to the Hokage's office. Hinata and Naruto both looked up, and Hinata gave a soft smile at him. He merely grunted, nodding at her. Whether Naruto new this or not, the way he was shifting on the balls of his feet meant he wanted to speak with him alone.

Hinata understood this, and she excused herself, giving Sasuke a sympathetic smile before leaving.

Naruto's gaze was thoughtful as Sasuke sat down in the chair Hinata had previously occupied.

"What is it, teme?"

Sasuke gave a soft sigh. "If we don't do something we'll lose her, Naruto."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Lose who? To what?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered. "We'll lose her. She's delving too far into something she can't understand."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said truthfully. "All I know is that in the end she's going to be hurt."

Naruto nodded slowly, not truly comprehending. But Sasuke was acting strangely and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. "What can we do for her?"

"I don't know." Sasuke moaned piteously. "Last night…she looked so lost Naruto." He gave a sad smile and Naruto had never seen that look in his eyes before. "She was hurting so badly and she looked as if she didn't have anyone to rely on. Anyone who she could depend on to take that pain away."

Naruto's gaze saddened. No…he supposed she didn't. Itachi didn't seem like the type to comfort her if she was feeling sad. Hell, Naruto hadn't even thought the man was capable of feeling anything except contempt for the rest of the world's populace. But he'd seen a little something in his gaze the night they had all believed Sakura had died.

But that little emotion wasn't enough to save Sakura apparently.

"It hurt to see her like that." Sasuke continued. "Last night…she was reaching out for anything she could, any kind of comfort. She kissed me."

Naruto turned cold. "Sasuke you didn't—" _Oh god Itachi is going to…_

Sasuke shook his head. "I would never do that Naruto." His voice was a little sharp, before his gaze softened a bit. "But I stayed the night with her, because she needed someone to talk to."

Naruto grinned. "That was awfully nice of you, teme. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Hn."

"…hey teme?"

"Hm?"

"…do you think she's still the same…or has she changed just like the rest of us?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke had once said she was the same person she had always been…but Naruto knew that it couldn't be true. Everyone changed, some for better and some for worse.

"She's the same." Sasuke said stubbornly. "It's everyone else who is forcing her to change. But she isn't really. She's…it's not really changing. She's not different, just lost."

"Sasuke, why do you care so much?" Naruto asked bluntly. "You know she doesn't love you the way you want her to. You know that she is still angry at you for betraying Konoha in the first place."

"It's because we're the same." Was all he said, before he stood. "I need to go and speak with Kakashi. Why don't we go out for Ramen tomorrow, alright?"

And then he was gone as quickly as he had come.

* * *

It was her fault, wasn't it? Itachi kept repeating that in his head, over and over again as he walked down the hallway. People he passed hurriedly tried to escape, the ones heading towards him suddenly deciding they'd left something in the room they'd just come out of.

He paid them little attention.

However, it was good they kept out of his way because the moment he found something to vent his frustration on things would get ugly very quickly.

_She knew long ago that I am not in love with her. Such emotional attachments are trivial. _

_She cannot blame me._

_It is her fault._

He sounded like a selfish, whining little child, but it didn't matter. To him, it was justified as he walked out of the inn and down the street of the small town.

He hadn't truly meant the things he'd said…but he was not going to take them back. They'd slipped out of his mouth unconsciously. Alright, that was a lie and he knew it. He never said anything he didn't want to say.

He had wanted to hurt her. Wanted her to see what it was like to be seemingly pushed aside and abandoned as if she were nothing.

…was that how he was feeling at the moment? His pace slowed a bit. Was he feeling abandoned? The thought hadn't occurred to him till now. He was inflicting pain on her because she had done so to him.

…but she hadn't done it intentionally.

He had.

He ran a hand through his hair as he continued walking down the street. Lanterns glittered in the shadows as people laughed and joked, walking passed him, not even noticing him.

_You need to get rid of this unnecessary anger. It is a weakness. Quench your need and be done with it._

His need…it was all very methodical, really. Even now, he saw a clinical reason for all of his emotions, for everything that was happening. There was always a reason or a purpose behind them.

_Find a woman and fuck her. Just get Sakura out of your mind. Purge yourself of your weakness. _

But that would not solve his problems. He wanted to kill someone, not have sex with them. He wanted to kill his brother but he knew that Sakura would never forgive him if he did.

_So what?_

But it mattered if she forgave him or not, whether he wanted to admit it.

_It isn't your brother's fault that he is what she wants and you are not, _came a demented hiss from the back of his mind. He gritted his teeth a bit, not visible on the outside.

But the voice was right. Sasuke would love her. He would marry her and he would care for her. Perhaps he would whisper those silly endearments in her ear as they made love that he knew she longed for.

It annoyed him to think that he wasn't good enough. That his body wasn't _adequate_ enough for her.

But it wasn't his body that she wanted, was it? She wanted the impossible. She wanted him to act like a normal person and he could not do it.

He was a killer.

_So is she._

He was an Uchiha.

_So is your brother._

He was a hardened s-class criminal.

_So is Deidara._

Fuck.

But then a small question came to mind. A question that alleviated a bit of his fears but also made him crave for the answer.

_If she wanted your brother so much…why did she choose you?_

And so he found himself walking back to the inn. He ignored people's stares as he headed inside. The man at the counter was eyeing him curiously and Itachi glared in return as he walked up the stares.

He pushed passed a man walking down the upper hallway before he opened the door to their apartment room.

Her traveling pack was placed on the chair and she was puling her cloak on. She looked up as he entered, and he saw the clean tear tracks down her cheeks. Her eyes were dry now, but they seemed weary and lost.

"…why?"

"Why what, Itachi?" her voice was tired, and the underlying anger was still there as she tied her hair back in a ponytail before reaching for her hat.

"Why did you chose to stay with me over my brother before?"

She merely stared at him.

Seconds seemed to last for hours as her gaze rested on his face. _Because I love you. _"To tell you the truth, Itachi. At the moment, I really don't know."

That wasn't the answer he had wanted.

She merely went back to putting a few scrolls into her traveling pack. Chigiri was standing near her, watching Itachi with bright eyes.

He walked up to her slowly, and he knew that she knew he was approaching her. It was in the way she stiffened as his breath tickled her neck.

"What is it, Itachi?"

He slowly trailed a hand up her stomach, and he felt her shiver, but her hand quickly pushed his away, almost out of fear. He merely grabbed her wrist, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"…what do you want?"

"Let me make you forget him." He whispered against her neck.

"Forget who?"

"My foolish brother."

He heard her give a frustrated sigh as she made to turn away, but he stopped her as he murmured against her skin, lips tasting her cheek. "Let me make love to you."

She slowly looked over at him, and he saw the pain and indecision flitting there, followed by sorrow.

"Sex doesn't solve everything, Itachi."

She slowly slipped out of his grasp, shouldering her pack and walking towards the door. Chigiri followed behind her silently.

"You can't leave." It was a desperate last attempt to keep her there.

"Why not?" Her hand rested lightly on the doorknob.

"We have a mission."

She gave a dry laugh. "Fuck the mission, Itachi. At the end of all of this the Akatsuki is going to get the Kyuubi anyway. Whatever pitiful little mission Leader was sending us on doesn't mean anything."

"Where are you going?"

She gave him a dry smile, "Away from here." And then she left.

She hadn't even realized that he'd said 'make love' instead of 'sex'.

* * *

**(A\N: And so it begins…everything will be downhill from here. About two or so chapters more until all of the secrets will be revealed…**

**-sigh- Itachi really just doesn't understand what he's feeling does he?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time, see ya!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	19. Chapter 18: Schism

**Chapter 18**

**Schism**

_Schism: n. A separation or division into factions._

* * *

She heard him. Despite what he thought, she'd heard him. 

She understood that he'd said 'make love' instead of 'sex'.

And it hurt. It was so gloriously beautiful that it hurt. She couldn't stay there, not when she heard those words. Because if she did she'd spill everything. She'd cry and tell him she loved him and then tell him her secret…

And everything would be ruined.

Because he would hate her after that.

She stumbled through the forest with Chigiri before she finally slumped down to the cool grass, leaning against a tree. She sobbed against the bark, letting it scratch her cheek.

Small droplets of blood leaked out of the torn skin, and she felt them run down her jaw, pooling at her chin before they dripped down to the ground. _I hate myself. I hate myself so much. _She wailed silently.

"I…I love him…" She choked on another sob and Chigiri gave a soft whine.

"…but if he found out Chigiri." She turned to look at her faithful dog, who bent over and nuzzled her neck. "If he found out…he'd hate me forever, wouldn't he?"

Chigiri merely let out a small rumble from the back of his throat that was meant to be soothing. Sakura let the tears drift down her cheeks, looking out at the rest of the forest.

"…he'll never understand…"

She gave a harsh laugh.

"…_none_ of them would understand."

Once again, Chigiri gave a soft whine.

Sakura shook her head. "No. It doesn't work that way. Not with Itachi. He doesn't care about those kinds of things…he'll think I'm weak. He'll…what if he tried to…to stop it?"

That thought made her heart clench in fear and her blood run cold. He would never stoop so low, would he? He wouldn't…

"…It's best if no one ever finds out, Chigiri." She finally whispered. "…ever…"

Chigiri gave a low, dark growl as he whirled around, and Sakura looked up rather wearily at the five shadows that now surrounded her. They were holding weapons, and the looks they gave her were anything but pleasant.

_Enemy shinobi? Well, I'm probably in their territory…_she thought rather offhandedly. She made no move to get up. Chigiri stood over her in a defensive position, snarling and baring his teeth.

"Is the bitch injured?" One asked gruffly.

Another laughed. "I dunno. But look, how cute, she's crying…"

"Let's give her something to really cry about then, boys."

But they weren't given a chance as Chigiri lunged. The first man let out a scream as he fell to the ground, Chigiri tearing out the man's windpipe. In another flash Chigiri swerved, dodging five kunai from the second shinobi and snapping at the man's leg.

He missed, and had to jump back to keep himself from being decapitated.

Sakura watched.

Her body felt heavy. She couldn't move to help Chigiri. And she was still nauseas. She needed another treatment soon, because of the jutsu. She tried to stand, but only managed to shift her leg out from underneath her.

_Get up, get up!_ She urged herself. But she was so weak…she hurt so _much_…she felt flushed and her stomach seemed to be doing flips. Her left hand dug clumsily through her weapon's pouch, and her fingers brushed against cool steel.

She felt the kunai blade slice into her finger as she grabbed it, pulling it out of the pack and slinging it towards one of the darkened figures. Her vision…it was getting so blurry…

_No!_ She screamed silently. _I have to fight! I have to kill them and…protect…_but her eyelids grew heavy and her thoughts jumbled together as she felt herself begin to slump forward.

A shadow loomed over her, but she heard Chigiri's soft growl, her protector, as darkness began to overtake her. She hit the ground, and she felt her nose slam into the dirt. The pain jarred her senses, waking her up a bit as her eyes shot open and she gasped.

_Don't give up…never give up…_

* * *

Itachi continued through the forest, his feet carrying him almost robotically. He didn't have to think about it as they unconsciously steadied themselves on a flimsy branch. 

He was headed to Rain.

That was where Leader-sama was. He'd want to know about this.

But mostly Itachi was going because he couldn't stand being alone in that hotel room. He wouldn't admit it to himself, of course. He wouldn't admit that it hurt.

* * *

She pushed herself up onto her knees, balancing herself with her hands. 

_Get up Sakura…be strong…that's what he wants…_

* * *

_Strength. That's what I want…_Itachi thought to himself as he continued through the forest. _…right?_

* * *

_My medical skills…the Sharingan…it all comes down to power…_she gritted her teeth as she grabbed a kunai, steadying herself on her feet.

* * *

_The Sharingan is the only thing that matters. _He thought confidently. _It is the only reason I became as attracted to her as I did. The only reason.__

* * *

_

_Because without that power…_

_

* * *

_

_…she is nothing at all._

_

* * *

_

_And I've told myself this a million times…I've tried to become strong for the day when I realized that he didn't need me anymore…_

_

* * *

_

_Always strength. Not strong enough. Ever. I couldn't make her strong enough. She is weak…my weakness…_

_

* * *

_

_…have to keep going. No matter what. Have to be strong for…_

_

* * *

_

_…her. I have to be strong for her because she can't be strong enough for herself. That is what I said before. But it doesn't matter anymore. It will never matter. We are too different._

_

* * *

_

_I can't follow his path._

_

* * *

_

_She cannot follow mine._

* * *

_This is where our paths diverge…__

* * *

_

_I will go left and she will go right._

_

* * *

_

_And we may never…_

_

* * *

_…_meet…__

* * *

_

…_again…_

* * *

Jiraiya sent a hate-filled glare towards the two Akatsuki members walking alongside him. They seemed to ignore him, but he could see the small smirks on their faces. _Damn artists…and ganging up on me like that too…no fair…_but he decided that it wasn't truly that important. Especially not now, when they were so close to Stone. 

"You're from here, aren't you?" He finally asked gruffly, his question pointed at Deidara.

Deidara nodded. "I used to live here, yeah."

"Then they'll recognize you. You need to put on a disguise."

"You're a Sannin. You aren't that difficult to recognize either, yeah." Deidara bit back.

"And our Akatsuki cloaks are a dead giveaway as well." Sasori commented, "All three of us will need to hide ourselves."

"There are lots of traveling merchants who come through here, yeah." Deidara offered.

"Traveling merchants who just happen to need to speak with the new Tsuchikage?" Jiraiya snorted. "Not likely. They'll be on to us in no time."

Deidara's lip curled a bit, "I didn't think you were going to make it so obvious we were looking for the Tsuchikage. Are your information gathering skills that bad, yeah?"

"Don't speak to me that way, boy…" Jiraiya began, before he decided that he was going to have to be the mature one in this argument and just let Deidara's insults go. This wasn't a time to act like children.

"Both of you need to calm down." Sasori murmured. "Deidara, you and Jiraiya-san will go in as Grass-nin ambassadors to speak with the new Tsuchikage. I will go in as a traveling merchant and try to gain information from the villagers."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed a bit. Not because he was being sent with Deidara, but because he knew that Sasori was separating them for a reason. Sasori saw Jiraiya as a threat to any information he could gain. He wanted to keep Jiraiya out of the loop. After all, if Deidara gained valuable information and so did Sasori, then the Akatsuki would know much more than Konoha…

"Of course." Jiraiya nodded. "I'll send Gamikichi with you, so that you can contact us if anything goes wrong." His eyes met Sasori's, and a silent message was exchanged: _You're Akatsuki. You're my enemy. Never forget that._ And then he bit his thumb and summoned the small toad.

"Hiya boss!' Gamikichi croaked as he appeared.

"Gamikichi, you're going to act as a liaison between Sasori and I. Please make sure to keep everyone informed. We wouldn't want any of us to walk into a trap." Gamikichi's nose flared a bit in response, understanding that Jiraiya wanted him to watch Sasori carefully.

"Gotcha, boss." Gamikichi then hopped up onto Sasori's shoulder. "So, where are we headed?"

Sasori looked from the toad, to Jiraiya, giving a small nod and smile. _Very well, Jiraiya-san…if this is how you wish to play the game…I do not mind following your rules._

"Let us place our disguises now, then." Sasori began hand signs, forming a henge jutsu. He now looked like a withered old man, lugging a cart filled with trinkets behind him. Gamikichi seemed to have disappeared altogether, but Jiraiya knew he was still sitting on Sasori's shoulder.

Deidara began his own hand signs, before looking down at his Grass outfit in slight disgust. "Grass-nin really have no sense of fashion, do they yeah?"

"Che. Ninja don't need to be fashionable." Jiraiya grunted, making his own disguise.

Deidara smirked, looking back at him. "Apparently."

Jiraiya once again ignored the insult. He had a feeling that despite Deidara's somewhat arrogant and immature nature, in truth he was far from it. He could see the hidden intelligence in Deidara's eyes. The way he was slowly summing Jiraiya up.

Jiraiya would have to remember that no matter how much Deidara acted like Naruto at times, he was still an s-class criminal.

"Let's go then." Jiraiya shouldered his pack, tugging a bit on his grey and white streaked beard—compliments of his jutsu—as he gave a soft sigh, leaning against his cane. "As a village elder of Grass and ambassador to the Tsuchikage…I would suggest you treat me with some respect, boy." He grinned at Deidara, who looked like a young Chûnin in his new disguise.

Deidara gave a small smirk. "Of course, grandpa. How could I forget my manners, yeah?"

Sasori shook his head, "We will need to distance ourselves from one another. You two will head in first. I will come in two hours later. This way we will not arouse suspicion."

Deidara nodded. "Want me to carry you, gramps?" He asked Jiraiya innocently.

Sasori watched them walk ahead of him, noticing that Jiraiya was playing his part as the wizened elder well. He had just enough strength in his steps that showed he had once been a ninja—a must for a village elder—but with a frailty that came with age. He would be looked upon as a minor threat, nothing more.

And Deidara played the part of the overzealous grandson almost perfectly. He walked ahead of his 'grandfather' chatting excitedly about meeting with the Tsuchikage and finally getting to go on a b-rank mission.

Sasori shook his head with a small sigh. Perhaps Deidara played the part of an immature child _too_ well…

* * *

Naruto loved nights like these. Everyone had gathered together in his office like usual. But this time it wasn't for a war meeting. There were no missions to assign. It was a simple get together, courtesy of Tsunade. The woman had seemed to notice their lack of interaction with each other and had pulled a few strings, allowing all of them a single night in which they could merely relax. 

Hinata was sitting on his left, laughing softly as she watched Kiba and Asuma arm wrestle, with Gai, Akamaru, Choji, Tenten, Ino, and Temari all cheering them on enthusiastically.

Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were deep in conversation over something intellectual—Naruto wasn't even going to _try_ and join in.

Kakashi and Kurenai were having an argument over the apparent pros and cons of Icha Icha as Kurenai _tried_ to tell Kakashi that the book was poisoning his mind. Yamato watched the two of them rather uncomfortably, as if he didn't know who he should side with at the moment.

Sai and Sasuke were standing off to a side of the party, their eyes cold as always. Neither of them spoke, not even to each other, as they gazed around the room.

Lee was currently M.I.A., off on a date with his dear Tai Lee. While it was still slightly disturbing, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy that Lee had found someone to um…relate to…

Everything was going well, as Naruto let out a hearty laugh as Asuma slammed Kiba's hand down in triumph, earning a loud cheer from Gai, Choji, and Ino. Temari gave a groan of defeat, fishing out some money and handing it to Ino, who merely gave her a sweet, conniving smile. Tenten sighed, while Akamaru gave a soft whine as the person they had been rooting for lost.

"We need some sake. I wanna get drunk." Kiba grumbled.

"You have a mission tomorrow don't you? You can't afford to get a hangover." Tenten answered back.

Kiba shrugged. "I can always go and ask a medic-nin to help with the headache. Come on everybody. Drinks are on me!"

There was a collective cheer, as Shino gave a small sigh, "Why is it that we can only ever have a comfortable get-together when there is alcohol involved?"

"Because unless we're drunk I'd never be able to stand everyone being so loud and troublesome…" Shikamaru drawled, before he nodded at Kiba. "Who's going to go and get it?"

"Choji and I will!" Ino sprang up from her chair. She was just about to do so before the door swung open.

Everyone froze, too shocked to move as they stared at the figure in the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe, small rivulets of blood running down the back of her arms. Her eyes, a soft jade, looked up at them wearily.

Then she stumbled into the room, giving a soft sob.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed to her side as she fell to her knees, still shaking. Sasuke was right beside him in an instant, and Naruto saw the panic flash through his otherwise emotionless gaze.

"Sakura, what happened!" Ino asked worriedly, rushing forward with glowing hands.

Sakura seemed to notice Ino's medical chakra, because she stiffened, shaking her head. "Don't. I'm fine. I can do it myself." She gave a soft gasp as she clutched her stomach.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed.

"…gonna…throw up…" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke picked her up, rushing her towards the trashcan beside Naruto's desk. They all watched her heave a few times, entire body shaking.

"Sakura…what's wrong with you?"

Sakura didn't look at them for a moment as she slowly wiped the grime from her mouth. She placed a glowing hand to the wounds on her arms. "…nothing…" It was a pitiful lie, and it wasn't convincing at all.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly, remembering Sasuke's words from before. They loomed in his mind, and he suddenly saw the reasoning behind them. Sakura's eyes had seemed so wild and lost…

Her shoulders continued to shake before she began crying, tears running down her cheeks as Sasuke held her.

"_Everything_…everything is wrong…" She continued to sob as she clung to him. "…can't help, no one can…"

"Sakura, calm down." Kakashi soothed. Sai and Yamato walked up behind him, and Team seven encompassed her, surrounded her. And yet…she had never felt so apart from them as she did in that moment. Because her problems and demons were something they would never be able to comprehend.

"What happened to you, Sakura?"

"Attacked…" She managed to croak out. "Chigiri…outside…injured…" Ino ran to the door where Chigiri was slumped against the wall, giving a soft whimper. Ino looked up at Kiba, "Kiba! Go get your sister! He's been injured badly."

"Who did this, Sakura?" Yamato asked as Kiba ran to do what he was told, Akamaru bounding down the hallway after him.

Sakura placed a glowing hand to her arm and said nothing, as she seemed to regain her composure. But her eyes looked haunted as she sunk in on herself, face freezing into a cold, distant visage.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"I'm fine." She murmured. "I was just attacked by a group of rogue Grass-nin as I was coming across their border. I was being unobservant. It's my fault."

"Sakura-chan—"

"I'm tired." She whispered, and Sasuke wondered what she was tired of. Because the way her body sagged wasn't entirely from fatigue. There was something weighing heavily upon her shoulders.

"I'll take you back to your apartment." Sai began.

"No!" Her voice was sharp and panicked as she shook her head. "I don't…I d-don't want to be alone right now."

There was a moment of silence, before Ino gave Sakura a pained smile. "You can come stay at my apartment with Atsuko and me."

* * *

"See Sakura! You'll like it here." Ino smiled cheerfully as she helped Sakura inside of her apartment. Apparently in Sakura's absence Ino had moved out of the Yamanaka compound. 

"I wanted to be independent, you know?" Ino laughed a little forcefully as she motioned around the room. "And the Yamanaka compound was so boring."

Sakura nodded numbly.

"Sakura-sama!"

Sakura had little warning as a large shaped hurtled into her, pressing her against the couch. It was Atsuko. He clung to her, laughing and talking too quickly for her to comprehend.

"Oi. Get off of Sakura, Atsuko-chan." Ino murmured, a little worried he was going to smother her friend. But Sakura merely clung to the boy a second later, burying her face in his hair.

_The one thing I did right, ne?_ She thought desperately. _The only thing I ever did right in all of this stupid mess. I helped save Atsuko from Sound…_She felt the tears begin to rise again, but she pushed the thoughts away as she slowly let him go. "Hello Atsuko-chan. How are you?"

Atsuko grinned up at her. "I'm good now that you're here! Are we gonna go on our picnic?"

"Atsuko—" Ino began, a bit panickied that Sakura would break down again.

Sakura merely gave a smile—and Ino's heart froze at the sight. It was that old smile of hers…the one that Sai had always commented on. _**"That smile…you are very good at faking them, ne?"**_

"Of course Atsuko-chan. We can go on our picnic tomorrow."

Atsuko squealed, lunging at Sakura again and tackling her, pinning her to the couch. She smiled at him—that fake little touch of the lips and tilting of the eyes that made Ino want to punch her, just to wipe that look off of her face.

"It's your bedtime, Atsuko-chan." Ino began firmly. "You have to be at the academy early tomorrow morning for the opening ceremony."

"The opening ceremony?" Sakura questioned.

"Hai!" Atsuko smiled proudly. "I'm going to get to become a ninja too! Just like Sakura-sama and Ino-senpai!"

"That's wonderful, Atsuko-chan. You'll make a good ninja. We can have our picnic afterwards to celebrate." Then she proceeded to tickle the boy, listening to his laughter as it floated around the room.

Children's laughter had always been the most beautiful thing in the world to her.

"Alright, alright, bedtime." Ino sang, standing over the two, hands on her hips.

"Where's Sakura-sama going to sleep?" Atsuko asked after catching his breath.

"The couch." Sakura answered.

"You are not sleeping on the couch!" Came the indignant reply from both Ino and Atsuko. Atsuko looked horrified at the idea, and Ino looked annoyed that Sakura would even think it.

"Sakura-sama can sleep in my room! I get lonely at night." Atsuko chimed in. "And sometimes I have nightmares when you're out late at the hospital, Ino-senpai."

Ino's face softened a bit, and she nodded. "I suppose I am out a lot, aren't I? I could take the night off tonight."

Sakura put a hand on Ino's shoulder. "They need you at the hospital, Ino…" _You're needed, don't ever give that away._ "I'll watch over Atsuko-chan until he falls asleep."

"Yay!" Atsuko jumped up off of the couch and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go get ready for bed, Sakura-sama! We have to brush our teeth so we don't get cavities."

Sakura gave one last look to Ino, an apologetic glance that said, 'hey, we'll talk tomorrow, ok?' and Ino nodded with her own smile before she headed towards the door. She looked back once more, seeing Atsuko leading Sakura down the hallway to the bathroom.

_Oh Sakura…_she thought sadly. _When are you going to have a family of your own? You want children so badly…_why couldn't, just this once, fate smile on Sakura and give her something she wanted? She was slowly crumbling…the strong Sakura she'd once known seemed to be fading, turning into a shell of her old self.

_Tomorrow we're going to go shopping after you and Atsuko have your picnic._ Ino thought with a small smile. _It'll be just like old times._

And then she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sasuke slid the window open. He knew which apartment it was. He had often tagged along with Naruto and Hinata to Ino's apartment for some kind of get-together before this.

He had seen the desperate plea in Sakura's eyes before she'd left with Ino: _please come stay with me. I don't want to be alone again._

At first he figured Sakura would be in Ino's room, since Ino was taking a late-night shift at the hospital. But the room was empty—or at least what he could see of it from the window. And then realization dawned and he slipped in through the window of Atsuko's room.

Sure enough, there she was. She had her back to him, and he could tell she was curled around Atsuko, hugging the boy to her. She wasn't asleep—it was in the way her back tensed when the window slid open, and then relaxed when she recognized that it was him.

He merely slipped under the covers, his back to hers.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered, loud enough so that he could hear but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake up Atsuko.

"Hn." He grunted.

There was another moment of silence.

…

…

…

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

…

…

…

"No."

She heard Sasuke give a small frustrated sigh.

"Is it my brother?"

"Why is it that all you two think of is each other?" Sakura muttered sourly. "It's 'my foolish little brother' this or 'my idiot brother' that…"

"Hn."

"If you two actually thought of other things besides yourselves and your little brotherly opposition then maybe you wouldn't be blind to what's happening and this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

He said nothing.

She gave a soft sigh. "I didn't want you to come here so I could lecture you. I…" She looked over at him and gave a broken smile. "I just needed you to be here. Because you're the only one who understands, ne?"

He said nothing.

"We're teammates, and that means we're family." Sakura whispered. "I…I've always loved you. But it's a different kind of love now and I…"

Sasuke waited.

"…I'm sorry…"

Sorry for what? For not being able to love him the way she loved his brother? For whatever dark secret she was holding inside of her?

"I know." Sasuke whispered, and he wrapped an arm hesitantly around her waist. She didn't move away—but neither did she cuddle closer to him. It was a sign that she wasn't going to make the same mistake she had before.

His nose brushed the back of her head. "If you're family…then you can tell me your secret, Sakura."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That isn't an answer."

"It's enough of one for now."

"Sakura—"

"Can you just drop it and go to sleep?"

Sasuke grunted, but then silence fell once again.

…

…

…

"You know if we're family…you're going to have to call me neechan, since I'm older than you." Sakura finally said into the darkness.

She heard Sasuke give an annoyed huff. "What about obaachan?"

Sasuke soon found a face full of pillow. As he tried to push the soft-plushy-object-now-turned-deadly-weapon off of him, he heard a soft sound reaching his ears…and he stilled just to listen to it.

She was laughing.

It was stilted, as if she were trying to keep it hidden, but he could see her put a hand to her mouth to try and block out the sound as her shoulders shook from where she loomed above him.

Sasuke looked up at her—since she was now halfway on top of him, holding the pillow away from his face—and gave her a small smirk. She smiled softly back at him before she tucked the blanket more securely around Atsuko, who had slept through the entire thing.

"I haven't laughed in a while. Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. "Just go to sleep."

And she did.

* * *

The base was silent as Itachi stalked inside. His steps were sure, angered, and determined as he walked straight towards Leader's door. Konan looked up as he neared and opened her mouth to speak. But his Mangekyou Sharingan was activated, and she stiffened, eyes widening a bit in surprise as she stepped aside. 

"Leader-sama doesn't want to be disturbed…" She whispered as he walked passed and placed his hand on the door.

He sent her a bone-chilling glare.

"Do not speak to me."

And then he opened the door and walked inside, slamming it shut in Konan's face.

Leader was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, looking over a few scrolls. A large map was placed on the table a few feet away, with small colored stones placed in strategic places.

Leader looked from his scroll long enough to pick up an amber-drop stone and placing it in an area between Waterfall and Grass. Only then did he look up at Itachi, his gaze bored, but not surprised.

"Yes?"

"She left."

Leader blinked, giving Itachi a level look. Whether Itachi realized it or not, those two words held a lot more emotion than he had intended. 'She left' did not mean 'she has left the Akatsuki' as he wanted it to sound. No, it meant 'she has left _me_'.

And that made Leader smirk.

"I know." Came his condescending reply.

…

…

…

"How?"

"A little cat told me."

_Cut the bullshit. _Itachi glared silently, but said nothing. Leader was stronger than he was. There was no point in making him angry. Itachi himself did not wish to die anytime soon.

"And who was this cat?" Itachi's voice remained emotionless, yet his body was tense.

Leader gave a small shrug. "It is not of importance. Now that you have reported…leave." It was an order, pure and simple. One that Itachi did not intend to deny. But he was not finished speaking.

"Do you not wish to send someone after her?"

"She hasn't defected from the Akatsuki, Itachi. She merely wished to be away from _you_ for awhile." Leader said offhandedly, going back to his scrolls.

Itachi stiffened, fingers curling to make a fist.

Leader noticed the action from the corner of his eyes and had to hide a dark smile.

"She will need a partner."

"I have already spoken with Haruno, Itachi. She wishes to be with someone other than you for a while." Leader locked eyes with Itachi, and even Itachi's Mangekyou faltered for a few moments under the gaze of the Rinnegan.

Itachi flinched at the words, but merely nodded mutely.

"I have already sent someone to act as her temporary partner." Leader felt like sneering at Itachi's expression. _You don't even realize that I've lied to you, do you?_

"Hn."

Leader gave a dark chuckle. "Keep a better hold on your partners, Itachi. This is the last time I'm going to put someone in your place on such short notice. Next time it will be permanent."

"That doesn't seem as if it would be a problem." Itachi answered back coldly, before walking out of the room.

Pein watched him go through half-lidded eyes, still smirking. It wouldn't be long before everything unfolded…and then he would see if his _true_ plan would manifest itself.

He merely hoped that Sakura's temporary partner didn't make any mistakes in _his_ part of the plan.

* * *

The Tsuchikage's palace wasn't as extravagant as Jiraiya would have thought. In fact, from the outside, it looked rather bland. Just a large building made of stone. There was no fancy architecture, no symbol on the front of the door that showed it was the Tsuchikage's residence…nothing… 

If it weren't for the fact that Deidara walked up to the door confidently then Jiraiya would have been sure they were heading towards a trap. But Deidara knew Stone better than he did.

He'd have to trust him just this once.

And so Jiraiya continued to walk slowly behind Deidara as the stone doors slid open slowly, groaning on their hinges. He continued at his leisurely pace as Deidara looked behind him with a small, impatient frown.

"Come on gramps! You're being slow!"

"Show some respect, boy!" Jiraiya snapped back, grunting as he finally stepped through the threshold and the door slammed behind him. The guards near the gate had been watching them suspiciously. Hopefully their little act had thrown the guards off.

"Three doors to the left…then we go down." Deidara murmured, seeming to be speaking to himself, dragging up some memory from long ago as he walked.

"How far down?" Jiraiya's voice was a bit hoarse as he noticed the staleness of the air. It clung to his throat, making him cough.

Deidara gave a small shrug. "Miles, maybe? We have to pass several checkpoints. Do you have our papers, yeah?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be able to get through."

"Let's hope so, yeah." Deidara grumbled as they continued walking. They finally began their descent, as Deidara nodded at the man at the door, who opened it for them without a second glance in their direction. Apparently it wasn't strange for people to come into the Tsuchikage's palace. Or perhaps the guard merely thought that since they had gotten through the front gate they were worthy enough to enter.

Deidara hadn't been joking when he said it was long. The hallway was merely a long set of steps, the stone walls seeming to close in on them from all sides. Jiraiya wasn't claustrophobic, but he now understood the reasons they had to be afraid.

The entire place was cramped, just enough room for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder.

"Any traps?" Jiraiya asked in a whisper.

"Last time I was in this place, the ceiling had a tendency to fall, yeah." Deidara muttered. "But as long as they still think we're ambassadors we won't have to worry about it."

"So they won't pull any of the traps unless we're a threat?" Jiraiya questioned.

Deidara nodded. "Last time I was here I wasn't on good terms with the Tsuchikage." He gave a small laugh. "I was trying to escape, yeah."

"What did you do to make him angry?"

"I slept with his wife." Deidara flashed him a fox-like grin.

Jiraiya let out a low laugh.

They both quieted their voices as the hallway widened, revealing four Stone-nin guards. They watched Jiraiya and Deidara walk towards them, their gazes cold and emotionless.

Deidara bowed, "Hello!" He gave a childish, sheepish smile. "My grandfather is an ambassador and we need—"

"Papers."

Deidara blinked, before nodding at the man's comment. "Grandfather, they need to see our papers."

Jiraiya slowly pulled them out of his pocket, handing them over with withered, wrinkled hands. The leader of the guards wrenched the papers from his grasp unceremoniously. He scanned them over, before begrudgingly handing them back to Jiraiya.

"Pass."

Deidara nodded enthusiastically, still smiling as he and Jiraiya continued on their way. After a few minutes, Deidara gave a small sigh.

"Alright, one more checkpoint."

"How long until we get to the checkpoint?" Jiraiya asked.

Deidara's face tightened a bit in annoyance. "…an hour…"

* * *

Ino gave a soft, tired sigh as she opened the door to her apartment, trudging inside. It was six in the morning, and the sun was just starting to come up over the top of the Hokage faces. She placed her coat and bag by the door before heading towards her room. Three hours…that's how much time she had to sleep before Naruto wanted to see her, Shikamaru, and Choji. 

Three hours.

Ino's eyes widened, then narrowed as she recognized a chakra signature that was _not_ supposed to be in her house. She walked towards Atsuko's door and slid it open silently, before she stopped, frozen in place at the sight.

Atsuko was curled up at Sakura's side, and her arms held him comfortingly. She looked like a mother hen protecting her little chick. There was an arm slung haphazardly over Sakura's waist, however, and that was what was throwing Ino for a loop.

Uchiha Sasuke was sleeping in a bed with Sakura and Atsuko.

No, scratch that.

He was _cuddling._

Long ago she would have shrieked and screamed at Sakura for even _thinking_ of sleeping with _her_ Sasuke-kun. But she didn't like Sasuke like that…and neither did Sakura.

Ino could tell that even though he was holding her close, it wasn't romantic. Not in that sense, at least. And it made a little bit of that ice in her heart melt. She'd been so worried about Sakura…but seeing her with Sasuke, sleeping slung over one another like a couple of little kids after a long day of playing, she knew that somehow, Sakura might be alright. She had Sasuke: not as a lover, but as a teammate, friend, and brother.

And it made Ino smile as she made to close the door and leave them alone. But a sharp sound—unheard to untrained ears—shot through the air and she stiffened, recognizing it instantly.

Sasuke shot out of the bed—and Ino then realized he'd been awake from the moment she'd entered the house—and turned to Ino. "Naruto is calling."

Ino nodded. "The village is being attacked." She looked down at Sakura. "…should we wake her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Let her rest." And then he was gone out the window, Ino only a second behind him.

* * *

Sasori continued to carve a small doll out of a block of wood, sitting on the ground at the foot of his cart. People passed, some looking over his wares with interest, the children watching the strange old man curiously. 

Gamikichi was sniffing the air, looking around from Sasori's shoulder.

A woman walked up, her daughter trailing behind her. "Look at the pretty puppets, mama!" The girl giggling, tugging on her mother's skirt. "Can I get one? Pretty please?"

The mother looked at the doll admirably, but shook her head. "I'm sorry honey, we don't have enough money."

"They are very cheap." Sasori commented.

The mother sighed, "Ever since those new laws and regulations were set down by the new Tsuchikage, the entire village has been hard pressed with taxes."

"Ah." Sasori made his forehead scrunch as he frowned. "I haven't heard much of this new Tsuchikage. I was only told that I would need to pay more for my spot here to sell." He motioned behind him with his hand.

The woman sighed. "Oh yes. Our new Tsuchikage has been very strict about imports and exports in the village. Apparently he wishes to help ease the inflation crisis that began under the last Tsuchikage." The way her face twisted into a grimace told Sasori that she wasn't pleased with the Tsuchikage's plan.

"Who is the new Tsuchikage? He took over only recently, correct?" Sasori continued to carve the doll in his hands.

The woman nodded. "Hai. After our last Tsuchikage died unexpectedly, he took over. We don't know who he is. The villagers themselves have never seen his face. Apparently the council voted him into the position. Other than that, I can tell you nothing."

"Oh that's alright." He gave a soft laugh. "After all, as long as I can continue with my business, it matters little to me, right?"

The woman laughed as well. "Yes, I would suppose so."

Sasori reached back into his cart for the doll the woman's daughter had been eying. "Here you are."

"I told you I can't pay—"

"Take it. It is free."

The woman hesitated, before nodding. "Thank you, sir." Her daughter squealed in excitement. "Oh look mommy, it's so pretty!"

The girl held the puppet to her in a bear hug, skipping down the street as her mother walked beside her with a smile.

Sasori hid a small smirk. The woman may not know anything, but he had learned from observing her earlier that her husband was a Stone-nin. He would be able to listen in on their conversations later that night through his puppet…

_I will win this game, Jiraiya. _Sasori chuckled softly. _Your toad cannot tell you anything that he does not hear himself._

* * *

Bam. 

Kakashi gave a grunt as he twisted in midair to avoid the stone shards that were being hurled at him. Asuma slammed his leg into the stomach of a stone-nin who had come up behind Gai—and barely managed to dodge as Gai began the primary lotus.

"There are too many of them." Kurenai gasped out, clutching her stomach and the large splinter of stone that was jammed through it. The sticky red liquid—so much like her eyes—oozed from between her fingers.

Asuma landed beside her, and Kakashi saw the panic and worry in his gaze as he touched her arm tentatively.

"DAMMIT! Watch out!" Came a feminine roar as two Stone-nin came up behind Asuma, ready to take him out. Snakes shot out of the kunoichi's sleeve, wrapping themselves around the Stone-nin's necks and hurling them back into the ground.

Anko landed in front of Asuma and Kurenai, nostrils flaring in irritation. "Don't make me save your ass again, Yuuhi."

Kurenai smiled softly. "You know you just wanted to make a big entrance, Mitarashi."

Anko gave a malicious smile. "You bet." And then she jumped back into the fray. Ibiki landed with Shizune—who immediately went to Kurenai to begin healing her.

"What is the status here?" Ibiki asked calmly, gazing around the area.

"They've breeched the left flank." Kakashi answered readily. "Yamato, Lee, Tai Lee, and Kiba have gone to rescue a group of our own caught behind their lines."

Ibiki nodded. "What group was caught?"

"A scouting party: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Sai, and a few Chûnin."

"Damn." Ibiki growled beneath his breath.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked softly as Shizune helped her walk towards them. The concern on Shizune's face showed that she wanted to get Kurenai out of the area as soon as possible.

"Three of our best teams are off on missions at the moment, not to mention Jiraiya. This doesn't look good."

"We have reinforcements coming." Anko grinned, blood dripping from her arm—it wasn't hers. "A Hyuga, a Yamanaka, and the Uchiha."

Kakashi nodded as he gathered electricity into his palm. "Good." And then he rushed forward, dodging three Stone-nin as he made his way towards one of the squad leaders.

A shinobi erupted from the ground in front of him and Kakashi cursed silently. _Dammit, I can't veer off course now. I'll just have to—_but his thoughts were stopped as the man stiffened—then jumped out of the way. As Kakashi passed him—looking a bit bewildered—he saw the man wink.

_The reinforcements must have arrived._ He thought dazedly before continuing towards his target.

Neji gave a small grunt as Ino's body fell limply into his arms. This was one of the times when he wished that Ino's old teammates were here. They new how to deal with this type of situation better than he did. Now it was his job to protect her as she ran around as one of the Stone-nin, picking the enemy off one-by-one.

Sasuke flew passed him, a dark blur against the tan ground and the green tufts of grass the clearing held. In his hand sparked his and Kakashi's signature move, as he plowed through five Stone-nin.

Blood splattered into Neji's outfit from where he stood, but he ignored it as he whirled around into his gentle fist battle stance, ready to fight off the four Stone-nin who had come upon him to take out Ino.

* * *

Kakashi let out a growl of pain as he fell onto the ground to avoid one of the Stone-nin's attack. Rock spires shot up out of the ground all around him, and he tried to roll out of the way. But he was too slow—and one spire shot through his shoulder, tearing into it. 

He yelled hoarsely, before managing to get himself off of the spire and onto his feet, albeit shakily. He was so tired…there was so much blood…and he was almost out of chakra. They'd almost finished the Stone-nin forces—but more just seemed to come. There was an endless supply.

The main Clan heads were off fighting at the main gate—there weren't many people Naruto could spare for this area. But as Kakashi stood there, clutching his arm, he realized that if they didn't protect this gate then the Stone-nin could overrun the east wall. If they got into Konoha…

Kakashi blinked as his eyes locked with those of the Stone-nin commander—the one who had just stabbed through his shoulder with his jutsu—and Kakashi knew that this was it.

There was no one to save him. All the others were too injured to move or engaged in their own fights. He couldn't jump out of the way. He was frozen in place by pain and fatigue.

_Sakura…Naruto…Sasuke…I'm sorry…_he thought wearily as the commander began his hand signs, and the large rock missile—shaped into the form of a charging bull—ran towards him.

_Naruto, Sasuke…watch out for Sakura, ok? _He thought dazedly as the bull neared. Blood loss was making him dizzy as he stumbled a few feet to the left. He barely noticed the blur of black and red before it was too late.

"Kakashi!"

The voice was strange in the fact that it came from Tobi. There was no childish nature to it as he lunged forward, slamming his body into Kakashi's and making them both hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet.

The Stone-nin's hit had glanced across Tobi's body, but he merely stood shakily, clutching his head a bit.

Kakashi stared at the Akatsuki member, who was still holding his head as if he wanted to rip something out of it.

_Why…would an Akatsuki member save me?_

Tobi's mask suddenly cracked, tiny little lines forming across the entire mask. A few pieces chipped away, almost one by one, and Kakashi watched, entranced.

The last few pieces crumbled to the ground…and Kakashi's eyes widened, numb with shock.

_It can't be…no…it can't be…_

…

…

…

"…Obito?"

* * *

**(A\N: Yes, I know, evil cliffhanger. :D I hope you all liked the chapter. By the end of the next chapter...the revelations of Sakura's secret will be revealed. I'm looking forward to it. Well, until the next chapter...see ya!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**oh, and p.s...I made a little myspace for Lady Hanaka. Its sole purpose is to give you a place to nag me so that I'll update faster. :D Because aside from reviews, constant nagging really does help motivate me, lol. I'll probably post little bulletins on there so people will know when I've updated, too...and I suppose you could ask me questions on there if you wanted and I'll try and answer them, lol. Ok, that's all.)**


	20. Chapter 19: Casualties of War

**(A\N: Ok…I know some people are a little confused as to why I am having Tobi as Obito since in the manga he says he is Madara—well, there are several reasons: one, I am a die-hard believer in the Tobi-Obito theory; two, in the manga he says he has the POWER of Madara, not that he _is_ him; and three…I am actually mixing this theory in with the other one. So yes, Madara will be making an appearance to all of you fans of an evil Tobi. :D Ok, enjoy.)**

**Chapter 19**

**Casualties of War**

"No, no, noooo…" Tobi fell to his knees, still clutching his head. "Tobi is—am I Tobi?—a good boy, Tobi is a _good_ boy."

"Tobi!" They hadn't even noticed her appearance, as Sakura knelt next to the other Akatsuki member. He was going into spasms as she held him, jerking violently as he sobbed, mumbling incoherently.

"…Obito…" Kakashi continued to stare, his legs going out from under him. His vision was still blurring. He'd pass out from blood loss soon, he knew that much. _NO! I have to stay awake…to see Obito…_

But his body didn't obey him, and he felt himself slump forward in unconsciousness.

_Obito..._

Ino grabbed Kakashi as he fell, noting his injuries as she quickly healed him up as much as she could. They'd need to get him to the hospital to be completely healed, but she made sure he wasn't in any immediate danger as she turned to look at Sakura and the other Akatsuki member.

"Tobi, what's wrong?"

"I can't remember anything."

Sakura blinked, staring down at the sobbing man in her arms. Did Tobi just speak about himself in the first person? "Tobi—"

"My name isn't Tobi!" Tobi yelled, still clutching his head as tears leaking from his one eye. "My name is Obito! OBITO—Ahhh!" He began writhing in pain once more. "T-t-tobi…"

"It's alright Tobi, it's alright." Sakura soothed, petting his head. She laced chakra into her fingers, and when they touched his scalp they assessed his mind for damage. It was working on overdrive, and Sakura wondered if this was what Tobi had meant when he said he didn't ever want to remember his old life. It was physically painful, as if his mind was trying to force itself not to remember. It was sending his body into small seizures.

Obito? Where had she heard that name before? She paled a bit as she clutched Tobi tighter as he went into another jerking fit. _That's right, Kakashi-sensei…his old teammate_…could seeing Kakashi in danger have triggered Tobi's memory?

She ran her hands down Tobi's face, pressing them lightly against his temple. His good eye closed and his body relaxed against her. He would do less damage to himself if he was unconscious.

"S-Sakura…" Ino croaked out from where she held onto Kakashi. "Did he…"

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell _me_? You're the one who saw it. I didn't." She snapped a bit at her old friend. She was angry that Ino and Sasuke hadn't woken her. What if one of them had gotten severely injured? What if Ino had run out of chakra? What then? They would have been helpless!

Ino swallowed, "Sakura, we didn't want to wake you—"

"Since when did you and Sasuke become my parents?" Sakura snarled, and they both collectively flinched. "I didn't ask you to think of what's best for _my_ interests. The village could have needed me! I could have—"

"You aren't a shinobi of Konoha anymore, Sakura!" Ino shrieked. "So stop trying to take all of Konoha's problems and lay them on your shoulders. We've been capable of defending our village ever since you left, so I don't think you'll make that much of a difference!"

She saw the hurt shining in Sakura's eyes, but she ignored it as the words bubbled to her lips. "You weren't needed for the fight!"

She saw her words strike Sakura like physical blows. Sakura held Tobi closer to her body, as if trying to shield herself. Ino regretted the words instantly. No, no, no! Sakura _needed_ to feel needed. How stupid _was_ she?

"Sakura, I—"

Sakura merely let out a small sniffle before she stood, hoisting Tobi onto her back. "I'm going to take him to a secluded area and heal him, then."

"You should take him to the hospital, Sakura." Neji commented from where he stood, pressing a hand to his bleeding arm.

Sakura shook her head with a wry smile. "No. I shouldn't. It's like Ino said…I'm not a shinobi of Konoha anymore, right? Why should I put an enemy shinobi in _your_ hospital?"

Ino reached out a hand, "That isn't what I meant—"

A lone tear made its way down Sakura's face as she shook her head. "It's ok, Ino. I understand now."

"Don't—" Ino reached out to her, but was stopped as Sakura disappeared with Tobi on her back.

"SAKURA!!!!"

"I'll go find her." Sasuke spoke softly. "Go take Kakashi-sensei to the hospital."

Ino shook her head. "You're needed here, Sasuke. The fight isn't going to end just because one commander was killed."

Sasuke faltered in his steps toward Sakura. Indecision played across his face, before he stiffened and nodded, grabbing a kunai, "You're right Ino…I have to stay and fight."

Ino nodded. "I'll inform Tsunade of what has happened."

"Alright." Sasuke grunted, before he, Neji, Asuma, Anko, Gai, and Ibiki turned back to the oncoming Stone-nin.

"Gai…" Asuma murmured as he dodged a punch and slammed his knife into a man's throat, ripping out his windpipe. "Do you know who Kakashi was talking about when he said Obito?"

Gai nodded as he jumped into the air, deflecting a barrage of kunai. He looked pale and stricken. "I remember Obito. He was Kakashi's teammate…_Uchiha_ Obito."

"You mean…" Anko faltered in her attack for a moment, before gutting the shinobi who came up behind her. She grunted as the man's kunai dug into her shoulder before he died. "That he was the one who gave Hatake his Sharingan?"

"Hai." Gai nodded.

"That man only had one eye." Ibiki commented as he surveyed the group of Stone-nin heading towards them.

"So could he have truly been Obito?" Neji asked the question they were all thinking. There was no answer, as Ibiki clenched his fists.

"I need to go and report to Tsunade-sama…but I don't think I can leave here. You're already down three shinobi: Kurenai and Kakashi were injured and Ino took Kakashi to the hospital. I can't leave you unmanned."

"Go." Anko gave a feral grin. "We'll be fine."

Ibiki nodded before disappearing, leaving the others to face the oncoming wave of Stone-nin.

* * *

"W-watch out!" Hinata yelled over the sounds of screams. Sai rolled to the right just in time, as a large mace smashed into the ground where he had once lain. He gritted his teeth in pain as the movement jostled the bone shooting out of his left leg. 

He grabbed his paintbrush, running it quickly across the parchment in front of him. He gave a small hiss of pain as the mace came crashing down on his hand, shattering the bone. Blood splayed across the scroll and he heard Hinata scream his name. Pain blinded him for a few moments before he grabbed his sword with his other hand, stabbing it through the stone-nin's arm.

The stone-nin jerked upwards, and Sai felt faint as blood spurted from the crushed lump that was now his right hand. He rolled over, clutching the mangled mess to his side as the stone-nin stumbled backwards, ripping out the sword. One of their own shinobi finished the wounded man off. But it didn't matter.

They were dead. There was no way they were going to make it out of this place alive. They were sandwiched between two Stone-nin forces and there was no way out. He heard the buzz of Shino's bugs and the screams of their victims, but speckles of light dotted his vision as he realized rather offhandedly that he would never use his right hand again.

_It is a good thing I'm ambidextrous_, he thought dizzily.

The medic-nin of their team knelt next to him. She was an emotional little thing, and he could tell she was sobbing as she stared down at his hand. So…it was a lost cause to save it then…

She was a Chûnin, and she had large doe eyes. He supposed her eyes would have been almost pretty if she wasn't crying. It was the only thing he could really remember about her. She cried all the time. And when he said all the time he _meant_ all the time. He didn't know if she ever _stopped_ crying. Sometimes he wondered if she just went in search of things to cry over.

"Stop it. You're ugly when you cry." Sai muttered. "I'm not dead."

She began to sob harder, and he wondered if she had some kind of emotional attachment to him. They'd been put on several teams before, since she was such a skilled medic-nin. It was rather sad, and he felt a bit sorry for her. He couldn't love anyone, after all.

…especially not someone who reminded him so much of Sakura. Because that would be painful and he couldn't allow that. Besides, he was too emotionless for anyone besides his teammates. He felt nothing. He showed nothing. It was a helpless cause.

"You'll have to cauterize the wound after you cut it off." He spoke softly.

"Wh-what?" She sobbed out, staring at him in horror.

"You have to amputate and cauterize it so I can continue fighting." Sai said levelly. "Hinata-san, Shino-san, and the others cannot hold on without us. Also, you do not have enough chakra reserves to set all of my bones as well as heal the skin, muscles, and blood vessels in my hand. This is easier as well as more efficient."

She stared at him, then down at her own hands. "I-I don't know how to cut it off with ch-chakra."

Sai was starting to get as annoyed as he could without actual emotions. "Then use a kunai."

"B-but!" She began, startled.

"You're too weak to be a shinobi." Sai cut in. "If you cannot cut off my hand then you have no business being a medical ninja." He wasn't being harsh, just truthful. He gave her his fake smile and she continued sobbing as she reached for the knife.

It felt like fire as the blade sliced through flesh. When it struck the bone of his wrists it stopped painfully, and she looked down at him hopelessly. "I'm g-going to h-have to s-saw through it."

Sai nodded.

"Hurry!" Hinata called frantically as she used the rotation technique, sending four Stone-nin flying. "We have to get out of here as quickly as possible. I may have found an open route to Konoha."

"If we move him now he'll bleed out!" The medic panicked.

"Then do as he says and amputate. We don't have time to sit around." Shino's voice was muffled behind his collar as he stood back-to-back with the only remaining Chûnin on their team besides the medic. The other two had been killed earlier on in the battle.

Sai parted his lips in a silent gasp as the blade dug into bone. He would never forget the sound as it sawed through him, separating him from his hand. A one-handed ninja…he wondered how that would work out for him.

He would be less efficient now. That was his only worry, as he felt the heat of her chakra as it sealed his wound. He stared down at the stump that was his right hand a little confusedly. He swore he could still feel his fingers clenching and unclenching around a kunai.

"Let's go!" Hinata yelled, and Sai nodded as the medic-nin helped him stand and they starting running through the forest.

* * *

Sakura looked down at Tobi's still form, watching his even breathing as tears dripped down her face. 

"It shouldn't bother me." She whispered.

…

…

…

"Why is Sakura-senpai crying? Does Tobi need to give her a hug?"

Sakura blinked a few times, as Tobi smiled at her, sitting up. He lifted up a hand to his face and gave a small panicked glance around the clearing. "Where is Tobi's mask?"

"It broke." Sakura answered. "Tobi…do you remember anything?"

Tobi cocked his head to the side. "…remember what?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but decided against it. His memories seemed to cause him pain. If keeping him ignorant of his past was the only way to keep him from hurting then she'd do it.

"Nothing, Tobi."

She heard a soft woof from behind her and stared in surprise as Chigiri bounded into the clearing, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He tackled her, licking her roughly as his tail wagged.

"I missed you too!" Sakura gave a small laugh as she pushed him off of her. "Do you feel better?"

"Chigiri-san!" Tobi greeted happily. "Were you hurt before?"

Chigiri gave him a lick as well, before his ears perked up. He turned to Sakura and she could almost read his gaze: _your friends need you. You should go back to the battle._

"They don't care about me…" She whispered back.

He growled softly.

"Alright." Sakura snapped. "Let's go Tobi. Chigiri says I promised to protect those who are precious to me and he's right. I need to go and fight."

"Alright Sakura-senpai! Let's go!"

Sakura nodded, and they sped off in the direction she had run from earlier.

* * *

"So…this is it." Jiraiya murmured as he and Deidara stood in front of a large granite door. "It doesn't look like much, does it?" 

"He was never very fashionable, yeah." Deidara commented offhandedly, looking around tensely. "Let's get this over with." He knocked twice, the sound echoing throughout the immense building.

Jiraiya stiffened as silence ensued—before the door began to creak open. It grated on the floor and Jiraiya winced at the sound.

"Come in." Came a deep, guttural voice, and Jiraiya and Deidara hastily complied. They came upon a man sitting on a marble throne in the dimly lit room.

He was a bear of a man, with a sharp beard and deep hazel eyes.

Jiraiya knelt before the throne, as was appropriate. "Thank you for giving us some of your time, Tsuchikage-dono."

The man nodded. "What do you want?"

"We wanted to extend our alliance to Stone!" Deidara butted in enthusiastically.

The Tsuchikage glared, and Deidara shrunk away from him. Jiraiya reprimanded his 'grandson' before he turned to the Tsuchikage once more. "Forgive my grandson. This is his first high-level mission. He is overenthusiastic."

The Tsuchikage nodded, annoyed.

"Tsuchikage-dono…before Grass can extend its alliance to Stone we must know the circumstances around the death of the late Tsuchikage."

The man grunted. "Very well. He was murdered by a powerful sound-nin whose leader believed that Stone needed a new kage."

"And who was this shinobi?"

"I do not know." The Tsuchikage answered truthfully. "But the council agreed that I would be the best choice for the Tsuchikage. It was a choice made by the leader of the sound-nin, I believe."

Jiraiya paled a bit. Could it be…was Orochimaru still alive? "Was their leader a man?"

"No." The Tsuchikage grumbled. "She was a woman. I saw her once."

"What was she like?" Deidara asked curiously, leaning in to hear the answer.

"I do not see why this is important for our alliance, Elder." The Tsuchikage stared suspiciously at Jiraiya. For a second Jiraiya wondered if he saw through his disguise.

"We must know whether or not this person is our ally or not, Tsuchikage-dono. If we can recognize the ninja's name or appearance we can more readily agree to your terms."

This answer seemed to satisfy the Tsuchikage, because he leaned back in his chair. "I see. I do not remember her name. But she was a beautiful young woman with green eyes."

"Green eyes?" Deidara asked.

The Tsuchikage gave a small, almost imperceptible smile. "And she had the most exotically colored hair as well."

"Exotic?"

…

…

…

"Pink."

* * *

Sasori closed his eyes as he leaned against his stall. The weight of Gamikichi on his shoulder had become almost nonexistent as he became accustomed to it. The toad was sleeping, snoring loudly in his ear. 

_Perhaps I should look into my puppet's progress, _he thought as he did a few hand signs. As the jutsu was completed, an image began to form behind Sasori's closed eyelids. His puppet looked around the small Stone house, and his ears slowly tuned in on the conversation in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, dear?" The wife was cooking dinner, cutting up some vegetables on the counter. She had her back to the doorway, so that was all he could see from the puppet's vantage point.

He heard a frustrated sigh coming from the woman's husband as he walked into view, then back out. He was pacing.

"The damn new Tsuchikage."

"Dear." His wife whispered, "Don't let the neighbors hear! Who knows what could happen?"

"Sorry." Her husband apologized. "It's just…he's sending us out on this suicide war against Konoha. Even if we win we'll lose so many shinobi we'll be almost completely defenseless. There is nothing that could possibly be gained from this."

"Why is the Tsuchikage ordering you to attack Konoha then?"

Her husband stopped pacing in front of the door before he gave a soft sigh, raking a hand through his hair.

_This should be interesting, _Sasori thought.

"He isn't even in charge of this war. He's following someone else's orders."

_What?_

"The council?"

"No."

"…then who?"

Sasori waited, beginning to become impatient with the silence that followed. He was not a patient person, after all.

"I haven't seen her personally, of course. She's said to be extremely strong, a medic-nin. Only the Tsuchikage, the Stone Council, and the Stone army leaders have seen her."

_Her? Medic-nin?_

His wife gave a small laugh, "Well, it's good to see a woman in charge, at least."

"She's also said to be beautiful." Her husband continued.

"Honey!"

"Well, they say she has extremely beautiful hair, is all. I don't know about the rest of her."

"Oh."

_Beautiful hair…it can't be…but I suppose it all makes sense…_

Sasori took it relatively well, as he processed all of the information. It had to be Sakura…she was a medic-nin, strong, and her hair had a strange coloring. Also, she had been gone a lot lately…and her chakra levels had been low…

_I am disappointed, Haruno-san, _Sasori thought, breaking his connection with the doll and slowly standing. Gamikichi hopped a bit on his shoulder, waking up. _I had hoped you would have chosen wisely...now you must be eliminated if you are a threat to the Akatsuki._

He decided that Itachi would not be taking it well…and neither would Deidara. Definitely not Deidara.

That was when he sensed his partner, who was now running towards him. Even through the henge Sasori could see Deidara's stricken face, the pain and betrayal that lay in his eyes. Jiraiya looked shaken, but mostly angry.

"So you heard." Sasori spoke calmly.

"It can't be…" Deidara's voice was choked. "It's a lie, right Sasori?"

Sasori shook his head. "Sakura has betrayed the Akatsuki and Konoha and plans to destroy the Leaf Village."

Sasori had never seen Deidara look so lost.

"We need to head to Konoha immediately." Jiraiya said in a level voice.

"Hai." Sasori agreed.

* * *

Itachi took a sip of his sake in silence, glaring down at the table. Kisame sat beside him, not liking the uncomfortable silence that hovered over them. Hidan and Kakuzu sat opposite them at the table. Kakuzu seemed fine with the silence, but Hidan was frowning, obviously annoyed. 

"This is so fucking stupid!" Hidan finally shouted, slamming his sake cup down. "I'm tired of sitting here and doing absolutely fucking _nothing_!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu grunted.

"Don't start with me, bastard." Hidan growled.

"Both of you shut it." Kisame snarled. "Leader-sama will send us on missions soon enough. We have to wait for word from Deidara and Sasori."

"That brat _Tobi_ got to go on a mission!" Kakuzu intervened.

"Suck it up and stop complaining like a fucking pussy." Hidan snarled back.

"What was that!?" Kakuzu fumed.

Itachi's hand tightened around his sake cup, and Kisame was sure it was going to shatter when the door slid open and Konan walked inside. She looked a bit shaken—or perhaps furious as she stopped in front of Itachi, eyes narrowed.

"Your bitch is in major trouble, Uchiha."

The room went silent.

Everyone turned to Konan and Itachi. Itachi had stood, and his crimson eyes were fixed on Konan as he gave her a level glare. "Excuse me?" His voice was emotionless, like always.

"That whore of yours—Haruno…." Konan's jaw tightened as she clenched her teeth angrily. "She's been playing us for fools from the beginning."

"Explain." Itachi ordered icily.

"She resurrected Orochimaru." Konan hissed. "She's been amassing forces to destroy us as well as Konoha."

"What the hell!?" Kisame stood as well. "What are you talking about?"

"She has betrayed the Akatsuki. Leader-sama just told me." Konan snarled. "You had best take this up with your bitch, Uchiha—" But it was no use.

He was already gone.

"Dammit!" Kisame roared, rushing after him.

Konan watched them go, face still twisted in anger. As soon as she felt their presences fade, however, her face softened, and a cruel smile formed on her lips. Hidan and Kakuzu watched her confusedly.

She turned to them with a small laugh before she walked out of the room. _You were right, Pein…everything is going according to plan._

* * *

"Fuck!" Anko hissed as she fell to her knees. A bone pierce through the skin at her kneecap, and she stumbled as she tried to stand. She forced herself up, yelling as she slammed into another stone-nin, dragging her kunai up through his ribcage. Blood soaked her trench coat as she stumbled backwards away from the dying man. 

She lost her footing again and fell back, only to be caught by Neji before she fell completely to the ground.

"Thanks Hyuga." She grunted, before Ino appeared beside her, pressing a healing hand to her knee. Ino's chakra was fainter in color now. She'd been healing all of them for a while now and she was almost out of chakra.

"We can't take much more of this…" Asuma groaned as he leaned against one of the only remaining trees in the area. Blood smearing the bark where he pressed against it. "Gai's out of chakra. Uchiha is the only one here who can still do something…damn we need Kakashi."

"No." Neji grunted. "We need someone who can destroy an entire army in seconds."

"Well, Tsunade can't exactly get down here from the hospital." Ino muttered. "She's already running us medic-nin's a little thin. There's barely enough at the hospital to keep it at working capacity."

"Luckily you have me, ne?" Came a voice from behind them.

Ino turned around with a bright smile, "Sakura!" Sakura smiled back softly, and Ino bit her lip, "Hey Sakura, I—"

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." She muttered. "Just heal these guys. Tobi, you stay here and guard them."

"Hai Sakura-senpai!" Tobi saluted her.

Chigiri gave a soft growl in the back of his throat. Sakura looked up, "What is it?" The others watched as she seemed to converse with the large dog, before she looked up and nodded. "Chigiri says he smells some of our allies. They've broken through the Stone line and are headed this way. Several are injured."

"I don't have enough chakra." Ino moaned. "I can barely stand. Sakura, you'll have to heal them."

Sakura nodded. "Alright." She almost froze as the Konoha-nin came into view. "Sai!" He was cradling one hand near his side—and she watched with building horror as she realized there wasn't a hand there anymore, just a stump.

"Sai what…?" She began, but let the medic inside of her take over. "What are his vital signs?" She pointed this question to the young woman who was obviously a medic. The girl seemed frozen in awe at the sight of the Godaime Hokage's legendary apprentice, before she spotted the Akatsuki cloak and shrank away in disgust.

"Tell me, dammit. I don't have time to play around, not with other people's lives on the line." Sakura snapped.

The medic-nin flinched, and Sai was the one who spoke, "Don't worry about her Sakura. She's just stunned."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed Sai's hand, inspecting it. "Good work on the cauterization of the wound, girl." She wasn't trying to sound snippy, but she had taken on the tone that Tsunade had often taken with her when she had taught her.

She saw the young woman stiffen but thought nothing more of it as she continued to inspect Sai. "I can't give you another human hand because the muscles and tendons were severed and I have a limited amount of time…but I can give you a hand structure…" She looked around before she knelt next to a dead Stone-nin. She grabbed a kunai and expertly cut off the man's hand.

"I thought you said you couldn't give him a hand—" The medic-nin stopped talking as Sakura did a quick fire jutsu, burning off the flesh and tissue, leaving nothing but a skeletal hand.

"I can still run chakra through the hand and it will be mobile, so you'll be able to hold weapons and fight. But if I do this jutsu there will be no hope of you ever having a real hand again."

"It is more efficient this way." Sai nodded. "It is fine."

"Very well." Sakura nodded. "You, girl, start healing Hinata."

"I—" The girl opened her mouth to argue.

"Just do it. You're a medic-nin aren't you?"

"Well yes but—"

"Then do your job."

Sakura didn't pay the girl anymore attention as she focused on Sai's hand. "Sit down, Sai. This could make you nauseas."

Sai nodded as he slumped gratefully to the ground. The young woman had apparently decided to help Ino heal Asuma and Hinata. That was at least one less thing for Sakura to worry about.

She closed her eyes, placing a glowing hand at Sai's wrists and another holding the skeletal hand. Around them, Chigiri and Tobi were fighting off the Stone-nin along with Sasuke, Shino, and Neji, who seemed to be the only ones able to fight at the moment.

It seemed like ages later that she opened her eyes to see that she had successfully attached Sai's new 'hand'. He was staring down at the skeletal appendage with a masked gaze.

He tentatively moved a few fingers, his eyes never leaving the bone. "They move well enough."

Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry Sai."

Sai gave her his familiar fake smile, tilting his head to the side. "I can still draw, ne?"

Sakura gave a tremulous smile, before she looked up to where Tobi and the others were hard pressed with the remaining Stone-nin. She clenched her fist. "Alright…time to shatter that Stone offensive line."

The smile she gave was almost feral as she disappeared from Sai's side.

* * *

(**A\N: Yes, yes, I know that you're all probably angry at me for only giving you hints of what is going to come but…:P I have to live up to my evil reputation don't I? Hehehehe. The next chapter…the confrontation between Sakura and everyone else and…the beginning of the largest battle in the history of Konoha. :)**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**p.s. If you all want to see some ItaSaku fanart, please look in my gallery...in fact, Judge Gooby did a nice spoiler pic if you all want to see it. Enjoy!)**


	21. Chapter 20: Don't Touch My Man

**Chapter 20**

**Don't Touch My Man**

Sakura's hand slammed into the ground, shattering the earth. The Stone-nin in her way scattered, yelling for backup. Some started screaming about the legendary Slug Sannin, while others spotted her cloak and sent up the alarm that Akatsuki had arrived.

She smiled softly as she flipped backwards, kicked her leg into the ground and created a large fissure. _And here they said I wasn't needed….what would have happened to everyone without me, eh?_

She let out a warlike yell as she grabbed a hold of a stone-nin and slung him with her strength into five more. They all crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. She continued running through the line, cutting through opponents like paper. She ignored the blood that flew through the air around her.

Chigiri lunged from her left, a white blur tackling two Stone-nin to the ground, his claws and teeth killing them quickly. He howled, and the sound carried across the battlefield.

Sakura leapt backwards as a Stone-nin jumped at her and she grinned. This was it…one more hit and they'd be finished for the time being. It would give the others much needed rest.

She gathered a small amount of chakra into her first before she punched the ground. The earth erupted, shooting stone spires everywhere. She heard screams as the earth cracked and swallowed half of the front line. Someone yelled for them to retreat, and she heard the groans of the injured.

Then…silence.

There were no more Stone-nin in the area, or at least none that would be getting up.

She smiled as she looked over at Chigiri, heading towards the others even before the dust settled. She had gotten them some rest after all. They were sitting in the same spot she had left them, surrounded by only two trees on the right face of the battlefield and the forest on the left. Ino was trying to heal the others as much as possible, but her chakra was running low. Her fingers barely glowed with chakra at this point.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, chest heaving as she smiled at them. She was covered in several layers of dust, but she merely wiped the dirt from her face with a small grin.

"Way to go, Sakura!" Ino laughed.

"How is your hand, Sai?" Sakura murmured softly, seeing him sitting on a rock, staring down at the skeletal appendage. He was moving his fingers back and forth, and she saw a childlike confusion etched on his brow.

It reminded her of when you told a little child that their parents died and they didn't quite understand what it meant. It was too much to comprehend, so you had to lie and tell them that their parents had merely gone on a long trip and probably weren't coming back.

"…Sai?"

"It feels…cold." He concluded softly, and she noticed the small hitch in his voice. "It will be harder to hold a weapon this way. The bone is so…" He didn't finish, merely stared down at his hand again.

Sakura watched him for a moment longer before she slowly slipped off one of her gloves—the ones Tsunade had given her to help with her chakra control. She knelt next to Sai and handed it to him, giving a small smile as he turned his questioning gaze upwards.

"You need it more than I do now. With the chakra running through the bones it makes it a little harder to control. The gloves will help. They'll also help you grip things."

Sai slipped the glove over the bone, and she saw something akin to panic dart through his eyes. "Sakura…"

…

…

…

"It's still cold."

Sakura froze for a moment at the tone in his voice, before she gave him a sympathetic gaze, gathering him into her arms like she would a little child. "I'm so sorry Sai…"

He said nothing, but she swore she felt a small pinprick of moisture on her neck from where his face was resting against her shoulder. He pulled away, however, and his face betrayed nothing as he flashed a fake smile.

"It's ok Sakura. It's just a hand. That's why I have two of them, ne?"

Sakura laughed softly. "Hai. I guess so."

Ino gave a soft moan as she slumped onto the ground next to Sakura. "Man…at least the offensive line was crushed. Thanks Forehead…" She leaned her back against Sakura's, supporting herself. "I don't think we could have done it without you."

Sakura laughed. "You could have if Tsunade was here."

"But she wasn't." Sasuke intervened. "And that's what makes you needed."

"Hai." Neji nodded. "You will always be needed here, Sakura." Shino nodded, but Sakura didn't look up at the older shinobi. She knew that Asuma, Anko, and Gai would not forgive her so easily. They were still wary of her after they had learned of her acceptance into the Akatsuki.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned, blinking as Naruto came running up to them, followed by Kakashi, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Tobi came romping over, grinning childishly. Naruto was dressed in his Hokage robes, and Sakura felt herself well with pride at the sight. Kiba looked wild, his eyes bright with adrenaline, and Akamaru gave her his usual lopsided dog-grin. Shikamaru's gait was surprisingly fast and serious, rather than his usual carefree stride. Choji had a troubled look on his face, but it lit up at bit when he noticed Ino—weary but safe. He and Shikamaru both seemed to have been worrying about their former female teammate.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should be resting!" Sakura fussed as she stood, dusting off her pants and rushing towards him. He was being supported by Kiba and Akamaru, his face a little pale from blood loss.

"Glad to see you're helping out, eh Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned boyishly.

Sakura gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah. I broke through the front line. They're retreating for now."

"I'm fine, by the way." Kakashi laughed softly. His eyes turned to Tobi. "Obito I…" But Sakura stopped him, shaking her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't Kakashi-sensei…he isn't Obito right now…"

"What….what do you mean?" Kakashi asked confusedly.

"I'll explain later." Sakura whispered. "Just…let it go right now, ok? You aren't completely healed—who did this at the hospital? Tsunade would have a fit if she saw this." Her hands began glowing as she got ready to press them against his side.

But her hand never made contact with his skin. A chakra signature fluctuated beside her and she had just enough time to put up her hands to guard her chest as she went flying through the air.

She twisted, landing on the balls of her feet fifteen feet away. She looked up into the cold eyes of Jiraiya. His face was set in a grim glare. Beside him appeared Sasori and Deidara, both looking cold, angry, and a little confused.

"What the heck was that for Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked confusedly. "That's Sakura-chan!"

"I know."

"Eh?"  
"But perhaps you do not know her as well as _you_ think you do, Naruto." Jiraiya spoke angrily. "I won't let you near them, Sakura."

Sakura stared at him, not sure what was going on. What did he mean? What had just happened? Why on earth had he _attacked_ her?

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked gruffly, just as the others appeared beside them. Sakura stood from her crouched fighting stance, noticing that Deidara and Sasori had kunai in their hands…pointed in her direction.

Deidara looked like he had been crying at some point.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked softly.

"Cut the shit, yeah." Deidara snapped. "We found out what you've been doing! How _could_ you?"  
"…what?"

"Haruno-san has been lying to us all this entire time." Sasori commented coolly.

Sakura paled. They'd….they'd found out…

"Lying about what?" Kakashi asked.

"She resurrected Orochimaru and is controlling the Tuchikage in order to destroy Konoha and the Akatsuki." Came a cold, deadly voice from behind her.

Sakura froze as she recognized it.

_Itachi…_

She turned to look at him, but her gaze was worried. "What…are you talking about?"  
"Is it for the Kyuubi? Is that what you want, Haruno-san?" Sasori asked. "Surely the Jinchuuriki fit into your plan somewhere."

"No I—"

"You're lying!" Sasuke growled, glaring at his brother. "Don't you dare say those things about Sakura!"

Itachi gave Sasuke a scornful look. "Foolish brother. You need to accept the fact that she is not the person you thought she was." _Who _I_ thought she was…_  
"Where the hell do you think she keeps disappearing to, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Her chakra has been low lately, making her nauseas." Sasori continued.

"That comes from using high level healings." Kisame murmured.

Itachi remained silent.

Sakura looked from one shinobi to the other, as her teammates slowly turned to her as the information processed in their minds. She saw the distrust there…the hatred…

"No...you're wrong." Sakura pleaded. "You have it wrong I'm not—"

"What were you going to do with the Kyuubi once you gained it after destroying Konoha?" Naruto asked harshly.

Sakura blinked, turning to him. She had never seen him so…defeated. He looked too shocked to be angry, but there was a sadness and hurt in his eyes that made her want the ground to swallow her up.

Naruto just continued to stare at the person he had once thought of as one of his closest friends. He remembered his dream from so many nights ago. He remembered the crack in the picture frame that had separated her from the rest of them. She was truly no longer one of them now…

"I once said that all the Akatsuki perceive us as are tools…" Naruto's face was hidden behind his bangs. Sakura saw a bright tear fall to the ground and flinched involuntarily. "I never thought I would be talking about you too, Sakura-chan!"

"…Naruto…" She began, taking a step forward, but stopped as every single one of the Konoha shinobi went for their weapons. She also saw the other Akatsuki members stiffen.

"The Jinchuuriki aren't just weapons Sakura-chan! How could you ever…ever…"

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice was soft, cold, disappointed? Sakura hated the sound of Naruto's name in that tone as he gazed at Sakura. "Perhaps Haruno-san was correct about Sakura all along."

Sakura's eyes widened. "…nani?" She felt a stab of pain shoot through her, her heart clenching.

"A traitor. I never thought I'd have to use that title with one of my students."

"Oh I see." Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, but she merely narrowed them in anger and didn't let the tears fall. They saw crimson flicker in the depths of those deep jade orbs. Her voice was filled with mocking. "Sasuke leaves the village for power and goes off with Orochimaru, consumed with revenge with no other intention other than to murder his brother, with no thought on how it would hurt those he left behind."

The others remained silent.

"And yet I leave to protect all of you, to protect _you_ Naruto." Her voice cracked as she spoke his name and his face softened, before it hardened again. She continued, "And I'm labeled a traitor." Her fist clenched. "Very well. I see where I stand."

She looked up at the Akatsuki, noticing that their faces were carefully blank. Even Deidara betrayed nothing, save for a bit of hurt swimming in his blue eyes. And Itachi…there was nothing there, nothing she could see. Just scorn, or perhaps annoyance.

_That's what you are to him now. Merely an annoyance that he should have gotten rid of long ago._

_Don't let them hurt you. Be strong. Whatever you do, don't lose your strength. You have to survive, through all the pain and hatred and scorn, because you have something to live for that they'll never understand._

"And then you…a band of traitors…hold me accountable for something I didn't do." She glared up into Itachi's eyes with her own Sharingan. "What a bunch of damn hypocrites."

"You betrayed all of us, Haruno." Itachi's voice was cold and emotionless.

_Haruno_. So, that's what she was to him now…

Sakura let out a low, sad laugh. "You'd better come up with a better insult for me, Itachi. I'm not a Haruno anymore, remember?" It hurt to say those words, but if she was

cruel perhaps she could ignore the ache inside of her chest. "You know, maybe you _should_ have listened to Haruno-san's warning." She cocked her head to the side and they could all she was hiding her tears through her cold mockery.

"At least then you could have done away with my earlier and saved yourself the trouble, ne?"  
"Don't make yourself out to be the victim here, Sakura." Anko hissed. "I can't believe…I can't believe that the Godaime Hokage once called you her student. Perhaps Orochimaru and Tsuande chose incorrectly. You seem much more suitable to be _his_ apprentice."

"You don't know anything _about_ me!" Sakura snapped, not able to stand the look in that woman's eyes. How could she say that? What was going on?

"You're the one who betrayed US Sakura. Don't look so hurt!" Ino shrieked. "How COULD you!?!?!"

Naruto just watched her, the pain swimming in his eyes.

"It's not like that!"

"THEN _WHAT_, SAKURA?"

Sakura closed her eyes, before opening them once more. They glowed with anger and tears. "Is that how little all of you trust me? Then FINE!" She grabbed her cloak, throwing it down onto the ground. And then she grabbed her headband, her fingers stopping for a moment—before she wrenched it from her forehead and threw it into the mud.

She looked into the eyes of every single one of them and saw the same thing…loathing. Save for Sai. He just looked extremely confused…or was it acceptance? As if he had somehow believed that she had been faking it all along. He was a master of masks and betrayal as well, after all. Perhaps he had thought this would happen all along? He just looked down at his hand, eyes flickering.

"Then I won't have anything to do with any of you." Sakura finally hissed, before clenching her fists. "Come, Chigiri." Chigiri growled softly as he looked at the others, before bounding off after her as she disappeared into the forest.

The others were too stunned to move, save for Sasuke, who ran after her, "Sakura!"

"Get back here Sasuke!" Naruto ordered, but Sasuke paid him little heed as he disappeared into the forest after their pink-haired ex-teammate.

* * *

Sasuke found her slumped against a tree, sobbing as she held herself. Chigiri looked up when he walked towards them and he growled deeply, baring his teeth.

"…did they send you to kill me?" She asked softly, before she looked up at him, eyes burning wildly. "Because I won't let you! I have too much to protect, too much to accomplish. I won't _let_ you!"

Sasuke shook his head as he stopped in front of her. "I didn't come to kill you."

"…oh."

Her shoulders shook as she gave a small sob.

"Sakura, I know you would never do anything to hurt Naruto or the others. You would never lie to us." Sasuke murmured. "You don't change, remember?"

She laughed softly. "I do change. Everyone lies, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "But you would never put our lives in danger."

Sakura just held herself tighter. "Why do you care?"

"You're family."

She gave a ragged laugh at that.

She heard him give a soft sigh, "Sakura…"

She looked up, and his face was the same face as ever, emotionless and yet not…so different than Itachi's and yet so much alike.

"I believe you because I understand."

"You have no idea what I've done. How could you understand!?" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she was screaming at the only person in the world who probably cared about her right now but she didn't care. She had to scream at him because he was being foolish and staying with her would only get him killed. She needed to scare him off, make him turn from her and hate her, because it was probably best this way. At least they'd all be safe…

He merely knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body as she cried. She clutched at him desperately, soaking his shirt with her tears as she sobbed. The pain began to build in her chest.

_The hate me…all of them…_

_I don't know why but they hate me so much…I just tried to protect them!_

_I can't take the pain. I saw it in Itachi's eyes…he really wants nothing to do with my anymore._

_They want to kill me…I can't…I can't…_

She screamed then, straight from her gut. Sasuke flinched at the sound as he held her tighter. The scream was almost painful to hear. It held so much raw emotion. All the pain and anger she had felt over the years, the scorn and ridicule, insecurities and doubts, all of it was released in that single scream.

She went silence after that, and he merely continued to hold her, as Chigiri whined softly on her other side, curled up against her to provide warmth. Thoughts jumbled in Sasuke's mind as he thought of what he and Sakura could do next.

They'd have to leave. They would now have Konoha-nin as well as the Akatsuki on their trail. They would need to move quickly. Mist, perhaps? They could find room with Tazuna for a while, until Konoha-nin found them there. They could go to Moon country, hide away on one of those small islands that dotted the coast…

He'd make her happy somehow. He'd make sure no one hurt her again.

After what seemed like forever, she spoke.

"Do you know the one thing I've always wanted, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, her voice pained. Sasuke said nothing. He knew she needed to get this off of her chest, and he was the only one there to listen to her now.

"A family…" She gave a soft sob. "I've always wanted a family. No one understands that. They think I'm strong and that all I want is to be viewed as someone with strength. That because I'm a kunoichi I don't just want to be a woman sometimes!" She wrapped her arms tighter around him, nails digging into his back. He still said nothing.

"There's this one memory that always comes to mind when I think about how I want my life to be. I see my mom standing at the kitchen counter cooking, and my dad walks in. He comes up behind her and grabs her around the waist and he kisses her cheek. She smiles like she's the happiest woman alive as he asks her about her day. And then they'd sit down at the table with me and just…just talk about normal things. I've always…I've always dreamt of that…" Sakura sobbed louder, burying her face in Sasuke's shirt.

"All I've ever wanted is to be the woman standing at the kitchen counter cooking…and I wanted…I wanted…" Her tears soaked his outfit. He knew what she wanted, sadly, and he knew it wasn't him.

He just held her as he realized that he was the only one at that moment who cared. And it was frightening…no, it was pathetic.

Sakura had always been there for everyone. She'd always cared for others. She put her life on the line for her friends and teammates. And what did she get in return?

Betrayal.

"He betrayed you Sakura…" Sasuke murmured into her hair. "Like he betrayed me…" But he knew…he knew it was different. He hated his brother for what he had done to him, for everything he'd made him suffer. But strangely enough, the first thing that came to mind was beating his brother senseless until he knelt in front of Sakura and told her how much he loved her. Sasuke smiled softly at the thought. _Then _he'd kill him, of course.

Sasuke had been right all along. He'd changed…he'd changed so much. They'd all changed. But Sakura…she'd remained the same throughout it all. No one could crush her spirit.

_Except my brother._ He thought bitterly. He knew he'd lost the fight for Sakura's heart but it didn't bother him now as much as it should have. All he wanted…all he wanted was for her to smile again. For her and him and the dobe to go out for ramen at Ichiraku with their perverted sensei Kakashi and for everything to be like it was—when they were friends.

He wanted her to be family because that's what she was to him now. He would never love anyone like he loved Sakura Haruno. He would probably never find another woman he would wish to hold like he held her now.

"I promise you Sakura…" Sasuke held her tighter. "I promise you I'll make you smile again—even if I have to beat my ignorant brother to a pulp to get it through his thick skull that he cares for you."

Sakura laughed softly. "I thought you hated your brother Sasuke."

"I do." Sasuke agreed.

"But?"

"I remember those words you spoke to me so long ago and I realize that if I kill my brother then you were right. I will have no one left. My revenge will mean nothing if I have to endure the disappointment and hatred."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"…thank you." Sakura breathed in deeply, before looking up at him with a tremulous smile. "You're the only one who trusts me. Who believes in me…and for that…I want to tell you my secret…"

She whispered something in his ear. Sasuke froze, paling.

After a few minutes of silence she finally managed to whisper two words:

…

…

…

"…I'm sorry."

* * *

Itachi stared down at his hands. The feeling in his chest—that burning, painful feeling that he had gained ever since Konan had spoken to him—seemed to grow as he stared down at his hand in silence. In it, covered in mud, was Sakura's headband.

No, not Sakura's. Sasuke's.

His hand clenched around it, eyes narrowing. Let his bastard of a brother go with her. She was useless now, wasn't she?

She had betrayed him.

She served no purpose any longer.

But then…why did it hurt?

He let the headband fall from his fingers back down into the mud. As it hit the wet soil splattered across the hem of his cloak. He paid it little attention.

"So…she's…really…she really did all that?" Naruto whispered.

Ino was shaking, caught between fury and sadness. Choji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have time to think about it!" Tenten shouted. "The Stone-nin are coming back!"

"They're lines have reformed…" Hinata sounded weary. "There's so many of them…"

"This is it then." Naruto swallowed, before he stood tall, looking every inch like his father. "We'll protect Konoha with our lives!" His voice carried out across the large field. Where there had once been a line of trees now stood an empty wasteland. It had been the only thing separating Naruto and the others from the rest of the Leaf forces.

"Let's go…" He whispered, disappearing. The others followed, landing in front of the rest of the Leaf forces. Tsunade was standing at the front, and she nodded at him and Jiraiya as they came up.

"It's your time to lead, Hokage-sama." She whispered.

"What do we do?" Kisame asked after a moment.

"Leader-sama said that we are allies of Konoha. We cannot obtain the Kyuubi if he dies." Sasori answered back readily.

Deidara nodded, beginning to mold clay in his palm as they stared at the Stone-nin forces that had spread out in front of them. They outnumbered Konoha three to one.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked calmly as he and the Clan leaders stood beside him.

"We fight." Naruto said softly. He looked up at the rest of the ninja, before sweeping a hand towards the other army. "We are outnumbered, as you can see. What can I tell you that you already do not know? We hold the will of fire. We fight to protect those that are precious to us. We are stronger and will be victorious because we have something wonderful to fight for."

The shinobi smiled, inspired by Naruto's words as a soft wind swept across the large expanse of earth between the Stone-nin and the last line of defense for Konoha.

There was a loud, sickening chuckle as a man slowly walked out of the ranks of the Stone-nin.

He was dressed in his Tsuchikage robes, but he seemed slimmer than the man Sasori, Deidara, and Jiraiya had seen before. He stopped a good fifty feet away from them, his hat held down, shadowing his face.

"…miss me Jiraiya, Tsunade?" He asked in a soft hiss.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both narrowed their eyes as they recognized the voice as the Tsuchikage licked his lips with a long tongue and the man slipped off his hat, letting it flutter to the ground.

"You should know by now that appearances can be deceiving, Jiraiya." Orochimaru laughed darkly, "After Kabuto killed the Tsuchikage I've been running everything."

"Under your master, you mean." Naruto taunted.

Orochimaru's eyes flickered to the Rokudaime Hokage before they went back to Tsunade and Jiraiya. They glowed with a deadly golden light as he continued, "Yes. My master planned all of this…and I'm quite impressed. It's much grander than I would have expected."

He swept out his arms, "Look around you! She has already begun destroying you piece by piece…starting from the inside." He sighed thoughtfully, "That was _my_ mistake, I'm afraid. I failed to see that—what do you call it?—Will of Fire of yours. But she knew…" He laughed gleefully. "She _knew_ you would be weakened when you learned that one of your own had tried to undermine everything she had once stood for."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"How _ironic_ that _she_ would be the one to bring about Konoha's downfall."

His eyes then went to the Akatsuki—more importantly Itachi. His smile grew, becoming sickeningly arrogant as he licked his lips.

"Tell me, Uchiha…when you fuck her, does she make that soft scream right before she climaxes? It's thrilling, isn't it?"

Itachi's hand clenched, eyes burning crimson.

"Enough, Orochimaru-kun…you're hurting his feelings…" Came a soft voice before a figure materialized out of nowhere in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"…Sakura…" Tsunade whispered.

"Master-sama." She corrected with a sneer. Her hair hung loose around her, and she wore a gray cloak.

"Where's Sasuke!" Naruto roared, and they saw his eyes begin to glow red as orange chakra swept around him. Master-sama's smile seemed to grow as she sensed the Kyuubi's chakra trying to break free.

"Calm yourself, Naruto." Jiraiya said sternly.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat.

Master-sama gave a mocking sneer. "That idiot? I had Kabuto kill him." She gave another laugh at their shocked, angered faces. "Why do you care so much? He was a _traitor_, wasn't he?"

"You bitch…" One of the Konoha-nin swore, but Naruto and the others didn't look to see who it was. They merely stared at the woman in front of them and wondered how Sakura could have turned out this way.

The chakra around Naruto began boiling, forming a figure of the fox around him. It only seemed to amuse Master-sama even more.

Master-sama laughed shrilly, shoulders shaking a bit. "Call me whatever you want to. You'll only be alive for a little while longer anyway."

"You cannot defeat all of us, Sakura." Sasori commented coldly.

Master-sama's eyes narrowed a bit as she gave him a dark smile. "I am a lot stronger than you know…Konoha and the Akatsuki will fall…and I will have my revenge. And the Kyuubi, of course." She laughed at Naruto's state, "We can't forget that now can we?"

"What happened to you Sakura?" Kakashi asked brokenly. To see his student like this…it hurt. He had failed one of them after all. He had thought it was Sasuke who left them. He had thought that if he focused on Sasuke, there might have been a chance that his team would be different than the ones before it.

But he had been wrong…oh so wrong…

It would never end. There would always be a traitor, it seemed.

"I grew up." She answered back. "Did you think I was going to be a naïve little girl forever? I was being _used_. Used by everyone. I won't allow myself to be anyone's tool."

"How can you say—" Ino began, but was cut off as Master-sama continued.

"Don't talk to me, little bitch." She grinned at Ino's stunned face. "What's wrong? Did you think you were actually important to me? I've been playing all of you from the start. It's amazing how easy it is to pretend to be nice. After that you have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand…"

"We will kill you, yeah." Deidara whispered.

Master-sama's eyes flickered towards the Akatsuki. She stared at Itachi in particular, a cruel smile twisted on her lips. "Tell me, Ita-kun…" She purred his name, "How does it feel to know that you were being used? That you weren't actually _skilled_ enough to know that it was all a lie? In fact, you aren't very skilled at much at all…Orochimaru has you beat on all levels, apparently."

Itachi's eyes flared crimson—but he could not do anything else as the ground in front of Master-sama exploded and she had to jump backwards to get away from the blow.

The dust blew past them all, the force of the blow making a wind that rustled their clothing, blowing their hair into their eyes. Only one person besides Tsunade could make such a blow…

The dust began to slowly settle, a shadowed figure wreathed in brown stood strong and tall.

As the last few vestiges of soil were whisked away by the wind, the figure slowly lifted a hand, pointing it at Master-sama.

"No one talks to my man like that, bitch."

* * *

**(A/N: Moowahahahahaha! I'm sorry, I had to end on that evil cliffy. :D I know a lot of you want to kill me right now but come on! How many of you seriously thought that Sakura was Master-sama? Huh? Huh? Well, the truth will be revealed COMPLETELY in the next few chapters. But here's the good news: I am planning on writing two chapters over Christmas break for your Christmas present.**

**So, until then, see ya!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**p.s. This chapter was purely inspired by the greatness of Judge Gooby. Go look at her stuff on DeviantArt...NOW :P**


	22. Chapter 21: Adrenaline Part 1

**Chapter 21**

**Adrenaline Part 1**

You don't feel the pain

Too much is not enough  
Nobody said this stuff makes any sense  
We're hooked again

Point of no return  
See how the buildings burn  
Light up the night  
Such pretty sight

Sail through an empty night  
It's only you and I who understand  
There is no plan

Get closer to the thrill  
Only time will kill  
What's in your eyes  
Is so alive

Run through the speed of sound  
Every thing slows you down  
And all color that surrounds you  
Are bleeding to the walls  
All the things you really need  
Just wait to find the speed  
Then you will achieve  
Escape velocity

Too much is not enough  
Nobody gave it up  
Im not the kind  
To lay down and dieAdrenaline  
Screaming out your name  
Adrenaline  
you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline

_The dust blew past them all, the force of the blow making a wind that rustled their clothing, blowing their hair into their eyes. Only one person besides Tsunade could make such a blow…_

_The dust began to slowly settle, a shadowed figure wreathed in brown stood strong and tall._

_As the last few vestiges of soil were whisked away by the wind, the figure slowly lifted a hand, pointing it at Master-sama._

_"No one talks to my man like that, bitch."_

* * *

"So…" Master-sama looked Sakura up and down, sneering. "We finally meet…Sakura."

Sakura glared back at her. She looked exactly like her. She wore a gray cloak, however. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and her green eyes danced maliciously. Her head was tilted up slightly, and she was giving a feral grin.

This woman was far from the picture that Sakura had drawn in her mind so long ago or a meek, brunette medic-nin. But it fit, in a twisted, dark way. She was perfect for _him_, after all.

"Indeed we do…

…

…

…

…Masako."

Master-sama's smile widened as she gave a delighted laugh, clapping her hands together. "Bravo! Someone finally figured it out!" She let out another peal of laughter.

"Congratulations. By the way," She twirled around, making her pink hair dance. "How do you like it? I made sure it was the same shade as yours."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Why would you do this?"

Masako's smile faded into a twinge of a sneer. "Because he wanted you."

Sakura's eyes flickered as she realized who Masako was talking about. "Tomokazu." She murmured.

Masako's lip curled. "Yes. He loved me. And you took him away from me."

"He killed you." Sakura corrected. "Or at least tried to. How can that be love?"

"He wanted me back afterwards, didn't he?" Masako snapped. "He lusted after you because you reminded him of me. You were the first doppelganger. I merely decided to beat you at your own game."

"What have I ever done to you?" Sakura finally demanded. "I have never done anything to you. And yet you have tried to ruin my life. Why?"

"Because you had everything I didn't!" She hissed, and Sakura saw tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Because you did everything I wanted to do and succeeded. Because you were perfect." Then her voice dropped a little.

"…and I wanted to be just like you."

Sakura was momentarily taken aback, before she watched Masako's saddened visage twist into a hideous snarl. "But you stole my last chance of happiness. And so…I decided I would destroy _you_. I wanted to make you feel as I did: alone, betrayed, _worthless_."

Sakura's eyes flickered crimson before turning jade once more, but she said nothing.

Masako began to laugh, "And it _worked_! Those idiots actually thought I was you. That you had betrayed them." She motioned to where the others stood, still staring in disbelief. Sakura did not look at them. She was disgusted with those people, the ones she had once seen as friends.

"I watched you cry and I loved it. I _reveled_ in it." She gave a small, cruel giggle. "I tore everything you had right out from under you."

Sakura felt herself overcome with blind fury. Her eyes shined crimson with the Sharingan. "So basically…" She began, voice cold and soft.

…

…

…

"…you were jealous?"

There was a small moment of silence.

Masako's eyes narrowed dangerously and she let out a low growl as she leapt forward.

Chigiri let out a snarl as he lunged passed Sakura to attack, jumping into the air. A dark blur from Masako's right rushed passed her, slamming into Chigiri before he could reach his target.

Chigiri let out a yelp as he and the dark object rolled across the dirt, biting and snarling. Sakura saw crimson splatter across Chigiri's white fur as the large black mass bit into his neck.

Chigiri whipped his head around, his own teeth sinking into the tender skin right above the wolf's nose. The animal let out a yelp, but neither of them relented, trying to crush the other with their jaws.

"Chigiri!" Sakura gasped out as they continued to hold one another, growling in the back of their throats.

Masako began a set of lazy hand signs, gaze bored and annoyed. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."_

The black wolf leapt to the right, but Chigiri was a bit slower in moving, giving a small yelp as the fire singed a bit of fur near his tail, turning it a dark ashy black.

The two large canines began circling one another, snarling.

"Isn't my doggy cute?" Masako asked after a moment, "I thought it was fitting that I get one too, you know."

Sakura said nothing.

"I mean, I had to complete the transformation, after all. Without a dog I wasn't really _Sakura_." She chuckled, shoulders shaking with the force of her laughter. "But I pulled it off well, ne? Even in Stone they all thought I was you. But really, you made it so _easy_. If you hadn't been running off all the time it would have been harder to pretend to be you. Thanks for the help."

Sakura clenched her fists.

"Keep that wolf busy, Chigiri. I'll take Masako myself."

Chigiri growled softly in recognition before he and the black wolf lunged at one another. The wolf snapped at Chigiri's tail, grabbing on to a few hairs as Chigiri twisted away before snapping at the wolf's leg. He jumped backwards and began running towards the edge of the forest, howling out a challenge.

Chigiri gave an answering howl, rushing forward.

"Your dog will die. Such a pity. He had the prettiest eyes." Masako crooned. Then she shrugged. "That's life though, ne? Or rather _death_." She laughed at her own little joke.

"How did you survive…Tomokazu said he killed you."

Masako snorted. "I'm a medic-nin. He seemed to have forgotten that." She sighed, as if she were thinking back to the moment with great fondness. The parallelism between her and Tomokazu was frightening. She then turned to look back at Sakura with a soft smile. "I can't wait to kill them, you know." She motioned with her head to the Konoha-nin.

"I can't wait to watch them beg for mercy. I wonder if, even now, you'd go save them. If I snapped the blonde's neck, would you care? He hated you, betrayed you." She pointed at Naruto.

Sakura looked over at her once friend, eyes hard. He stared back at her helplessly. Lost, frightened, confused…and apologetic. Ha! He didn't deserve pity. How dare he think she was going to give in that easily? He deserved to hurt…they all did…for what they'd done to her.

Guilt roared through her a second later, and her body relaxed a bit from its tensed position. She couldn't condemn or judge. She was still Sakura, after all. No matter what they thought, _she_ hadn't changed. Like Sasuke said…she was still the same Sakura. And Sakura never went back on her friends, no matter how much pain they caused.

She wouldn't let them die.

Forgiveness, however, was a different thing altogether.

Sakura flexed her hands, clenching and unclenching them into fists as she slipped on her glove—the only one left, since she'd given the other to Sai. "I'm sorry that it came to this." Her voice was calm, although it shook with barely controlled anger and fury, "But if you even _think_ about harming my precious people…"

Her eyes met Masako's—jade clashed with crimson.

"…I will kill you."

And then she disappeared.

Masako threw up her leg to block and Sakura slammed her chakra enhanced kick into Masako's calf. Sakura stared in surprised. There was no screaming, no blood, no torn appendages.

"You forget…that I'm a medic-nin too." Masako laughed before she twirled around, kicking. Sakura blocked with her arm, grimacing at the small twinge of pain. She redirected Masako's next hit and her fist slammed into the ground, creating a crater.

* * *

"How…" Naruto croaked, "How can that woman have strength like Sakura's?"

"And how are either of them surviving those hits without even flinching?" Kakashi questioned.

"Chakra…" They heard Neji whisper in awe. They noticed his Byakugan was activated and he was staring at Sakura and Masako who continued to exchange earth-shattering blows.

"It's amazing…they're circulating their chakra through their body in such a way that it instantly absorbs the shock from the hits." Neji continued to stare at their bodies. The image was engrained in his mind—the perfection of control as white-hot chakra blazed through their forms, flaring brightly where contact with the enemy was met. There was no damage to any part of their bodies. It was like a bright barrier of medical chakra.

"So Sakura's strength is useless here?"

"So it would seem." Came a hiss from behind them.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade spat. "Let us finish this once and for all. Our last battle was ended prematurely but…"

Jiraiya came to stand next to her. "We will destroy you this time."

Orochimaru's smile grew. "I will enjoy this immensely, no doubt."

"But what if Sakura-chan needs—" Naruto began, but Tsunade stopped with him a sharp glare.

"Sakura was once my apprentice. She can handle herself. We have some unfinished business to attend to." Tsunade looked back at her former student and her gaze flickered worriedly, before her eyes filled with determination. It was time to finally kill Orochimaru.

She bit her thumb as Orochimaru slid a bloodied finger down his arm. She saw Jiraiya do the same and all three yelled out simultaneously, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"  
The area filled with smoke—before Manda, Katsuya, and Gamabunta appeared, their respective summoners standing on them.

Sakura and Masako seemed not to notice as their own fight continued around the three giant beasts, shattering earth and sending large shards crashing into the ground. The Konoha-nin and the Stone-nin watched each other, seemingly too shocked at the sight in front of them to fight.

"So…it will end here." Jiraiya rumbled deep in his chest, as he and Tsunade shared a look. They would take Orochimaru down this time.

"Indeed it does." Orochimaru chuckled. "And when I have killed you…Konoha will finally fall."

* * *

Kabuto gritted is teeth in frustration as he dodged Sasuke's blow, his own hand glowing brightly with chakra. He went for Sasuke's leg in an attempt to sever the muscles, but Sasuke leapt up at that moment, anticipating Kabuto's attack.

Kabuto swore as he jumped backwards to dodge Sasuke's own kick. He pulled out a kunai to block the three shuriken Sasuke sent his way. They hit the ground with soft thuds, and Kabuto and Sasuke were left to stare at one another, both glaring.

"There's no point in this battle." Kabuto commented coldly. "We are both fighting for the same thing, after all."

"And what is that?" Sasuke growled.

"Recognition." Kabuto responded, and he saw Sasuke's eyes widen before they narrowed. Kabuto merely smiled as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "You know it is the truth. You seek Sakura's love…and I seek Master-sama's…affection…" He dodged Sasuke's sword strike with his kunai. "But Itachi stands in your way…and Orochimaru stands in mine."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"If we stop this fight, perhaps I can persuade Master-sama to spare Sakura's life. Then you can have her after all the others are dead."

"Hn." Sasuke merely shot Kabuto a cold look as currents of electricity crackled around his blade. "I didn't know you held so much power. I thought that you were used to bending over for Orochimaru, not some bitch." And then he lunged.

He just had to kill Kabuto. But he was so different than before. He was stronger, he had more chakra…what had happened to him? Then he remembered what Sakura had said…a forbidden jutsu had been used to bring Orochimaru back and had increased his strength…it made sense that if Kabuto were brought back with the same jutsu he would have heightened skills as well.

_Sasuke sat, his face buried in his hands. Sakura said nothing from beside him. She made no move to touch him or comfort him. He knew why…she was afraid he'd hate her._

_"Don't be sorry." He finally murmured. _

_She looked over at him in surprise, tears still running down her cheeks. "…Sasuke…"_

_"How touching." Came a cruel voice from behind them. _

_Chigiri growled deeply in the back of his throat, baring his teeth as the shadowed figure came out of the cover of the trees. _

_"Kabuto!" Sasuke snarled._

_"I…I killed you…" Sakura whispered. "…were you brought back along with Orochimaru then?"  
_

_Kabuto laughed, "You're as smart as ever, Sakura-chan. But let's see_ just _how smart you are…" He grabbed a kunai in one hand, deflecting the shuriken that Sasuke had thrown at him. He frowned, "Stay out of this, Uchiha."_

_He turned back to Sakura. "…at this very moment all of your old teammates are going to die. They cannot fight against my Master."_

_"…I think I've finally figured out who she is." Sakura whispered. "It all makes sense now." She swallowed._

_Kabuto laughed. "You won't be going back to save them, unfortunately…I need you for something very special, Sakura-chan. My Master wants to use you for something…_spectacular_."_

_"Stay away from her." Sasuke warned coldly._

_"What's this? Did you switch which Uchiha you've been fucking while I was away?"_

_Sasuke growled at this, and Sakura merely glared._

_"Go, Sakura. I'll take care of him." Sasuke finally spoke, activating his Sharingan._

"_We can take him together, Sasuke." Sakura admonished. _

_Sasuke shook his head. "The others need you." He saw her stiffen and continued, "I know they don't deserve it right now, Sakura…but they need you."_

_Sakura remained standing, torn between indecision, before she nodded. "Alright. Be careful, Sasuke. You're all that matters right now, ok?"_

_He gave a small smirk, nodding. "I'll be fine. It's just Kabuto after all."_

"'Just Kabuto' _almost killed me last time! Don't take him to lightly!" Sakura called back, jumping into the trees. Kabuto's eyes narrowed as Sakura and Chigiri disappeared before he could stop them._

* * *

The shattering sound of the earth splitting in two screeched in their ears. Sakura slammed her fist into Masako's stomach and she retaliated by grabbing Sakura and hurling her across the area.

Sakura slammed into Katsuya with enough of an impact to make her burst into several smaller clones of herself, her normal defense mechanism. Sakura stood from the small crater she had made, jumping back towards Masako with enough force to cause the ground where she had been standing to explode in a torrent of dust and rock shards.

She heard Tsunade yell from beside her but paid it no attention. Tsunade and Jiraiya had their own fight to deal with. Let them do it themselves. Sakura would take down Masako…she would kill her for all the pain she'd caused her. It was revenge, pure and simple.

"You must be angry," Masako conceded as she and Sakura continued to exchange blows. "After all…they all hate you now."

Sakura spat out a small mouthful of blood, giving a derisive snort.

Masako laughed, "I suppose they aren't really worth your time now, eh? Well that's fine. You won't be so saddened when they _die_ now."

"You won't kill them." Sakura growled. "You _can't_ kill them. Because they have something you don't."

"Don't give me that will of fire bullshit." Masako snapped.

Sakura's eyes flickered as she twisted to the side, wincing as Masako's fist grazed her stomach. She gasped as she felt her own chakra fluctuate, momentarily dropping her medical-chakra shield. She felt her chakra slam into her stomach and hissed in pain. As she began falling backwards she grabbed Masako's hair, wrenching her around and throwing her across the clearing to keep her own footing.

The force of the throw made Masako scream—and as Sakura looked down at her hand she was clutching several pink handfuls, their roots red. Masako flipped in midair, landing on her feet and clutching the side of her head. Blood began to drip from her fingertips as she glared at Sakura.

_Dammit…Masako has more chakra than I do. I had to fight off all those Stone-nin earlier as well as heal Sai's hand…that jutsu was pretty draining!_ She knew that fighting with her chakra was not only a waste, but also ineffective. She and Masako had the same defense in that situation.

It was a test of who had the better chakra control. While Sakura believed that she and Masako were evenly matched in that department, she also knew that whoever ran out of chakra first would die, and she knew she had less chakra than Masako did.

_Time to change tactics, then._

She reached behind her towards the first large scrolls placed there and stopped. No…she'd have to use chakra to manipulate her geisha puppet…she frowned before she gave a small smile.

_Alright Kisame. Let's see how well your present works. _Then she grabbed her second scroll, biting her thumb as she unraveled it. She ran her bloodied thumb along the length of it, before she did a few hand signs. Smoke filled the area, and Sakura smiled as she slowly unsheathed her weapon.

* * *

"Where'd Sakura get that sword?" Ino asked.

"I gave it to her." Kisame grunted, watching as Sakura completely unsheathed her weapon in one fluid movement, heading into a sword strike in the same instant. Masako twisted away, and the blade caught her cloak, tearing it. Kisame couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, knowing he'd taught that move to his kitten.

His kitten…well, he didn't think he'd be able to call her that anymore. She was probably extremely pissed at him and the others right now.

Deidara watched Sakura fight, and all he could think about was how wrong he'd been. Oh god…he'd said he'd have to kill her! How _stupid_ was he? He of all people should have known better.

"She hates all of us at the moment, Deidara." Sasori commented from beside him, making all of the turn momentarily from the fight, "Do not take it personally. We are all at fault."

"We do not have time to think about it." Itachi said calmly. "The Stone-nin are attacking." But they all saw the way his jaw clenched, and the Akatsuki knew that out of all of them, he was probably feeling the most guilt. Well, that was if he was even capable of that emotion, of course. Deidara didn't know if that was possible.

"Let's get'em then, yeah." He grabbed a handful of clay, dodging the giant rock spires that shot at him. The best way to release anger was to blow something up…he had a feeling that he was going to blow _a lot_ of things up before this battle was over.

Sasori summoned his Third Kazekage, sighing softly. He, of all of them, was the least affected by Sakura's apparent anger towards them. It was a fact of life that some people would be betrayed or feel betrayed. They had done the sensible thing. If she could not see that then there was no point in getting upset.

_She's made the others too soft,_ he thought, a bit annoyed, as he and his puppets began their deadly dance.

"Dammit Naruto!" Kiba growled as Akamaru tackled a man to the ground and he stabbed another with his kunai. "Where the hell is the Kazekage?"

"Gaara said he sent reinforcements!" Shikamaru yelled over the screams of the dying. "They're fighting off the Stone-nin from the other side with our other allies."

"Che…" Kiba grumbled. "You're just sticking up for him 'cause he's your brother-in-law."

Shikamaru frowned, but said nothing. He was just glad Temari was at home with Karura. At least one of them would be there to watch her grow up. _She needs her mom more than a lazy ass dad anyway…even if her mother _is_ troublesome. _He smiled softly at the thought, then Temari's glare as she told him, under no circumstances—not even death—was he allowed to be late for supper that night.

_Damn troublesome woman._

* * *

"DIE" Tsunade roared, slamming her fist into Manda's snout. He crumpled—bones shattering—before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Dammit! Orochimaru used a substitution!" She shouted back at Jiraiya. Jiraiya was currently trying to keep himself from being strangled by Orochimaru's tongue.

Tsunade scanned the area for any sign of the snake king. When none came, she rushed over to aid Jiraiya. "You big idiot!" She screamed, as she grabbed a hold of Orochimaru's tongue, ripping it off of Jiraiya with one tug. Part of the tongue ripped in her hand and she heard Orochimaru hiss in pain as the rest went back into his mouth. He spit up a few mouthfuls of blood as Jiraiya tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks." Jiraiya weezed.

"Gamabunta and Katsuya can't keep the Stone-nin out of Konoha for long." Tsunade gasped out. She and Jiraiya were both drained. Age limited power, and neither could go on for much longer. They'd sent Gamabunta and Katsuya to go and protect the village from the other side while the Chunin still in Konoha evactuated the villagers out to the designated safe spots.

But that meant it was Jiraiya and Tsunade…versus Orochimaru and Manda.

Not a good combination.

"You go around the left, I'll get him from behind." Tsunade hissed. "Then when he dodges me, use your Rasengan."

Jiraiya nodded.

They both disappeared, running in opposite directions.

Orochimaru's eyes followed their movements, and his smile was thinned in irritation. Jiraiya attacked from his left, he dodged easily. Tsunade gave a battle cry as he leg swept at his body from behind.

He gave a smile, twisting around to dodge her attack as well.

"Rasengan!"

_Damn_, he thought momentarily as he saw the blast heading towards him. Then he grabbed a hold of Jiraiya's wrist, launching him through the air with a sneer.

Tsunade growled in the back of her throat as she saw Jiraiya go flying. _Guess I hav_e _to take him out this time!_ She began charging towards him, fist raised. One hit, that's all she needed…

The ground right in front of her erupted, and she yelled loudly as a pair of enormous fangs clashed down and she found herself encompassed in Manda's mouth. She was holding his two large fangs with her hands, gasping as the venom dripped down her fingers and onto her arms, burning them.

But she was holding his mouth open…that's all that mattered.

"Tsunade!" She heard Jiraiya yell.

"Kill Orochimaru!" Tsuande shot back, feeling one of Manda's bottom teeth stabbing into her foot. Her blood welled at the bottom of his mouth, and she heard him hiss softly.

_Dammit…I don't_ _have_ _that much strength left…there's no way Jiraiya and I can kill Orochimaru…we're too old. We don't have that kind of strength and speed anymore…_

It seemed helpless now, as she felt Manda's mouth closing a bit more around her. There was no will of fire, at least none left in her. She was as good as dead. _At least I passed everything on to my student, _she gave a wayward glance at Sakura's battle. _I knew…deep down…that you'd never give up on your ninja way, Sakura. You'll always be the insecure, thoughtful little girl I knew who just wants to protect her teammates. _She gave a soft smile at that.

_"Look Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura held up the puppy, her eyes shining in excitement. "I healed him!" _

_"Good work." Tsunade muttered from her stacks of paperwork._

_"…thank you." Sakura sounded a bit disappointed with Tsunade's lack of excitement. "I guess…Shizune-san got this part a long time ago, ne? Earlier than I did?"_

_"No. It took her five months to get this far, Sakura." Tsunade placed down her brush with a small smile—one that was rare on the stern Hokage. "You are doing exceptionally well. A real medic-nin prodigy."_

_Sakura gave a feeble laugh. "I'm no prodigy. Neji and…and Sasuke…they were prodigies. Not me."_

_"Maybe you don't give yourself enough credit." Tsunade amended. "Sakura…would you like to learn my taijutsu style? I haven't even taught those techniques to Shizune."_

_Sakura stared at her in amazement. "You'd…you'd teach me that?"_

_"You'll be able to destroy mountains with a punch, Sakura. Then we'll see who the real prodigy is, ne?" Tsunade grinned. It was about time she showed Orochimaru and Jiraiya that their students may have been born powerful…but hers would kick their asses any day._

"Sakura…" Tsunade whispered, feeling her arms giving way. "…you show 'em…get 'em good. Sasuke and Naruto…they have strength…but you are _strong._ And that is the difference between life and death out here."

Then she mustered as much strength as she could into her arms, screaming a battle cry. She twisted in Manda's mouth, grabbing his top jaw with one hand and his bottom with the other—before she pulled them apart.

She heard Manda scream in pain as she ripped him straight down the middle, till his jaws hung at strange angles and he slithered away drunkenly, his head dragging on the ground, blood gushing from his mouth.

"k…i…ll…sss…you…" Manda managed to hiss, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade fell to her knees, giving a small smile. _One snake down…one to go…_

* * *

Kabuto jumped backwards, flipping in the air before his feet skimmed the ground, bracing himself for another one of Sasuke's attacks. It came—but from behind rather than from in front of him.

"Fu—" Kabuto cursed, before the wind was knocked out of him and he went flying into a tree. It shattered, and he gritted his teeth as several splinters stabbed his body.

_Dammit…even with my new strength I can't fight that Sharingan of his!_ Kabuto thought angrily. _But…once I defeat him, Master-sama promised me his Sharingan…he_ grinned rather manically at that. _As long as I can get my Sharingan before she gives Orochimaru Itachi's…then I can kill him and he won't be in the way of Master-sama's affections…_

Sasuke eyed Kabuto warily. He was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, laughing softly to himself. It seemed that living with Orochimaru for too long did promote insanity. Of course, he should have realized this after going on missions with Mitarashi Anko.

That woman was insane.

But Kabuto was running a close second to her, and Sasuke did not have the time for this. He had to get back to Sakura! What if the others tried to attack her? If his _brother_ tried to kill her?

Anger and hopelessness mixed in his stomach, a very bad combination. He would never let his brother touch her…especially not after what he'd done.

_Chigiri is with her. He can protect her until you arrive._ A voice inside of his head assured him.

_But he's just a dog. He can't fight off an Akatsuki member! _He yelled back, dodging another one of Kabuto's chakra scalpel attacks.

_Don't worry about her. Focus on your own battle. You cannot protect her if you are dead. _This time he supposed the voice was actually making sense, so he shut out thoughts of Sakura and began to gather chakra into his palm.

Kabuto paled a bit, as the sound of chirping birds filled his ears.

* * *

**(A\N: Alrighty folks! Here's the first part of the fight :D I hope you liked it. In the next chapter…we find out what Masako needed Sakura as a sacrifice for…and Itachi gets to fight an old enemy…enjoy! I know that I said two chapters, but here's what I'm gonna do…right now it is Christmas Eve, so I'm giving you a chapter…and hopefully by tomorrow (a.k.a. Christmas Day) the other chapter will be here. So um…yeah…)**

**And Merry Christmas\Happy Holidays\or anything else you celebrate. :D I want to include everyone, lol.**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**p.s. um, that fire jutsu that Masako used**_ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _**is called **_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu_** in English**.)


	23. Chapter 22: Adrenaline Part 2

(A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long. As I explained in my profile…I was struck by writer's block. I hope that the chapter makes up for the wait. :) Enjoy!)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Adrenaline Part 2**

Sakura's blade crashed with Masako's. The sound echoed through the battleground. Sakura wondered briefly if anyone heard it above the rest of the battle. To her it sounded louder than anything. The Stone-nin and Konoha-nin weren't fighting to the best of their abilities. They seemed to have trouble concentrating with the two large battles around them.

Sakura leapt backwards as Masako swept her sword in a wide arc. The edge caught Sakura's shirt, tearing the cloth. She gave a small hiss as a thin line of blood trickled down her stomach. She placed a hand to it, healing it instantly. It had been shallow, barely nicking the skin…but it was still a hit. The edges remaining of her shirt blew a bit in the breeze, and she ripped off the rest of it to reveal her mesh top underneath.

Masako smile, pointing her blade at Sakura, "I got you."

Sakura merely pointed her own sword at Masako. "Don't be so cocky."

And that was when Masako's shirt fell in two equal halves. She stared down at the fragments of cloth as they fluttered to the ground with an unreadable expression. She herself wore bandages wrapped around her breasts, with chain mesh over it.

She then looked up, smiling softly. "That was good, Sakura-chan. Let's see if we can do it again, ne? Except this time I'll gut you like a fish!" And then she lunged with her blade, the air whistling past the tempered steel.

Sakura blocked, then twisted on her heel, parrying. Masako ducked, lunging.

Sakura jumped, twisting around in midair and stabbing down. Her blade met Masako's, and she frowned before she jumped away.

They landed on opposite sides of the small battle-ravaged field. The others had gone silent, save for Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Their battle cries could be heard throughout the area.

"Come on Sakura-chan! You can take her!" Came Naruto's loud cheer. Sakura gritted her teeth. She didn't need Naruto's confidence, nor his support. She could do this herself…and she _would_ do it herself. She had other things to fight for now…

It was at that moment that Kabuto burst from the trees, bleeding heavily and clutching his left arm—a stump. "Master-sama!"

Masako's eyes flickered towards Kabuto. "I see you didn't get me the Haruno bitch. Now I have to fight her myself." She gave an almost childish pout, before a sinister smile spread across her face. "No matter. You can use the Uchiha for the jutsu. Just start it, ok?"

Kabuto smirked. "Hai, Master-sama."

Sasuke burst from the trees as well, his Sharingan blazing and his hand crackling with the Chidori. "Get back here Kabuto!"

"I cannot complete the jutsu while fighting him, Master-sama." Kabuto murmured.

"Stop whining." Masako spat. "Just let my Stone-nin deal with him."

"Hai, Master-sama." Kabuto said softly, before he dipped his fingers in the blood issuing from his arm and began drawing a large circle of runes upon the ground to the left of Masako and Sakura's battle.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat, lunging for Kabuto. Fifteen Stone-nin Jônin blocked his way.

"Dammit." He cursed softly.

"Don't let him finish the jutsu! We have no idea what it could be!" Sakura called loudly.

The others tried to reach Kabuto, but were blocked by more Stone-nin. There seemed to be a never-ending supply of these ninja. No matter how many Deidara blew up, or Kisame sliced, or Naruto rasengan-ed, there was always another to fill their place.

Sakura gathered her chakra into her arm, slamming her sword down. Masako blocked it with her own sword, and they stood, blades locked, glaring at one another.

"This is over, Sakura…" Masako laughed shrilly. "You will all die…"

"Shut up." Sakura spat at her. Masako turned her head and it missed her. She was still sneering, nose wrinkled a bit with amusement.

"When Kabuto finishes that jutsu…there won't be any help for any of you."

Sakura let out a demonic sounding growl before she forced Masako back a few inches. Masako's eyes widened as she forced her legs to lock in place, lest she fall backwards.

"You're…strong…" Masako gasped out.

"I've had more time to practice with my strength than you have." Sakura gave her own small smile. "Don't take it personally but…I am going to kick your ass."

Masako glared, before she dropped to the ground. Sakura was caught off balance, falling forward. Masako grabbed her sword, thrusting up as Sakura's body fell down. Sakura twisted to the side just in time, landing on the ground beside Masako and rolling a few feet away before she pushed herself up.

Masako stood as well, getting into another battle position, sword ready. There was a soft cracking sound, and their eyes immediately went to Masako's blade. Thin lines began appearing along the blade's edge—before it shattered.

Masako stared down at the blade for a few minutes, unbelieving.

* * *

Kabuto finished drawing the outer two rings of kanji. He smiled to himself as he thought of how unfortunate it would be for the Uchiha once he was used as a sacrifice for the jutsu. The way Master-sama described it, it sounded extremely painful. Excruciating apparently…

He finished the last hand sign, slamming his good hand onto the ground in the center of the circles. Chakra flared around him, lighting up the kanji. Now all he had to do was get out of the circle and put the Uchiha in…

He walked to the edge—before he was thrown back. He landed in the middle of the circling, cursing as pain jarred the stump that was left of his left arm. "Damn!" The kanji began glowing brighter, and panic filled him. "Master-sama!" He called out frantically. "How do I get out of the circle?"

"You can't get out, Kabuto-kun!" She called softly, and he saw her smile. She had thrown down the remnants of her blade, grabbing a kunai to fend off Sakura's sword.

"Wh-what...why Master-sama…?" Kabuto croaked out, even as he felt white-hot pain lancing through his entire body as the kanji began crawling up his legs, branding into his skin.

"Because…I only ever _desired_ you, after all. It won't be too much of a loss." She smiled wickedly.

That was the last thing Kabuto saw before the world turned black and red and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Masako gritted her teeth as she dodged another one of Sakura's strikes. Sakura had her pinned to the ground, her blade just inches from Masako's throat. _Damn jutsu! Finish already!_ She thought angrily as her kunai hovered centimeters away from her skin. The handle was cutting into her palm from the force Sakura was pushing down on her.

"You'll die here…" Sakura hissed. "And then we'll see who got revenge, eh?"

"See?" Masako smiled sinisterly. "You're just like me…maybe I wasn't really _acting_ after all."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit as her own words replayed in her head. Masako was right…she sounded cruel then, just like Masako. Just like _Master-sama_. She immediately jumped up, and Masako let out a gasp of breath as she shakily stood as well.

Sakura stumbled back a few steps, staring down at the blade in her hands. She had almost killed Masako out of revenge…she was just as bad as Sasuke had been so long ago…

"How stupid of you, to let your guard down." Masako said from beside her, slamming her kunai forward. "You shouldn't brood so much. It just got you _killed_!"

But the kunai never made it to Sakura's stomach. Her blade blocked the way. Her eyes glowed crimson—and Masako suddenly noticed something different about the Sharingan in them.

"No...that can't be…" She whispered. "Three tomo? That isn't possible…not for someone who isn't a true Uchiha!"

Sakura pushed, sending Masako toppling backwards. She managed to gain her footing, stepping back several feet.

Sakura merely twirled her blade in her fingers before she gripped the hilt tightly, getting into a fighting stance. "…no…that isn't completely true…and this Sharingan is different…"

"Damn…" Masako cursed softly.

"Let's end this." Sakura whispered, before she launched herself towards Masako.

Masako stared at the pink blur that was Sakura as she lunged forward. There was nothing Masako could do…she was going to _die_. _NO!_ She called out forlornly. _I didn't get my revenge!_

But the blade never came in contact with her body. Instead, something warm rustled past her, and she stared in wonder as _he_ grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm—she was too stunned to dodge—and gripping her wrist tightly.

Sakura dropped the blade with a small gasp of pain. But she didn't really feel it, as she stared up at the man in front of her. "N-no…" She felt panic fill her, and she began shaking as she had so many times before when she'd been near him.

"You're supposed to be dead!" She screamed, trying to wrench free from his grasp.

He let out a low chuckle. "Are you so eager to be rid of me? Very well." And then he picked her up by her arm, slinging her across the clearing. She knew that there were several trees behind her, and waited to slam into one of them. But instead someone grabbed her safely in their arms.

She knew who it was immediately.

"Let me go." She whispered angrily, forcing him to place her on the ground.

Itachi did so, and she stepped away from him, turning to look at Masako and her newly resurrected nightmare.

"So." Itachi said emotionlessly, his eyes meeting those of Masako's own rescuer. "It seems I failed to kill you before…Tomokazu…"

Tomokazu gave a dark chuckle. "Oh no, I was really quite dead." He grinned, showing off his white teeth. "But luckily dear Masako-chan decided to resurrect me."

Masako smiled brightly from behind him, and Sakura could almost see her drinking in his image, wallowing in his praise.

It was sickening…and in that moment Sakura caught a glimpse of a younger Masako, one who trailed after Tomokazu like Sakura had Sasuke. A kind, sweet young girl who had been twisted into something frightening and demented. For a second, Sakura regretted that she had never met the young Masako. They could have probably been friends.

But that wasn't possible now, was it?

"Let's end this, Masako." Sakura growled. "You and me. Leave your bastard lover out of it."

"Brave words, Sakura-chan." Tomokazu crooned. "I'm amazed you can even look at me without fainting."

"Don't talk to her." Itachi commented coldly.

"A little possessive, eh Uchiha?" Tomokazu laughed. "How endearing. And she hates you, on top of that." He motioned to the glare Sakura sent Itachi's way.

"We will fight." Itachi motioned towards Tomokazu. "And I will make sure that you stay dead this time."

Tomokazu chuckled. "I plan on winning this battle, Uchiha. My kekkei genkai is stronger than yours…and I've seen all of your most powerful moves. There is no way you can beat me."

"We shall see." Itachi answered back.

"Let's make this fun, eh Uchiha? No hindrances."

"Hn."

And then they disappeared.

Sakura saw her blade at Masako's feet and frowned. "You don't have your man to save you now."

"And you don't have your sword." Masako taunted.

"That isn't my only weapon."

Masako nodded, and she got into a strange fighting stance that Sakura had never seen before. Masako seemed to notice her confusion, because she laughed. "You've never seen Tomo-kun fight, have you?"

"I can't say I have." Sakura answered back, getting into her own fighting style—her Sharingan-taijutsu style that Itachi had taught her.

"It's the fighting style of our Kekkei genkai. I guess Tomo-kun never told you the name." Masako's hands glowed briefly with crimson chakra, before they went normal once more.

"It's called Ghost Palm." And then she lunged forward. Sakura twisted to the side, barely dodging Masako's hand. She knew that technique…and she wasn't about to experience it again. Tomokazu said it was driven by hatred and she had no doubt that Masako hated her very much.

Sakura's eyes took in all of Masako's movements as the two of them fought, moving like dancers who had practiced their choreography many times before. They seemed to know just where to bend, just where to dodge, and just where to lunge.

Sasuke watched, and he couldn't ignore the fact that there was something beautiful about it. Sakura's eyes glowed with a strange form of the Sharingan—he supposed that, like Kakashi, her Sharingan was shaped differently because it was not the true Sharingan.

He noticed that Sakura dodged Masako's hands like the plague. She was from the same clan as that Tomokazu man…it made sense. Sakura, no doubt, didn't want to experience that jutsu any more than she had to. He didn't blame her. Neji and Hinata had told all of them what that jutsu did to the body.

_Come on Sakura…I believe in you. You are strong. You can do this_, Sasuke thought confidently. _Because you have always been strong, even when I believed you were weak. Because…you never change._

* * *

Chigiri gave a soft whine, limping as he dodging another bite from the black wolf. He felt so tired…he wanted to sleep. But he couldn't. And he couldn't go to his mistress and ask her to heal him. She needed him to fight, she couldn't waste her chakra on him.

But she always would, in the end…it never mattered how injured she was. She always healed him first, if she had the chakra.

And he was loyal, desperately loyal to his mistress. He had to protect her! He had to do anything he could to make sure that she was happy and safe…she deserved it. He could tell when she was happy or sad. He wanted her to be happy more often. He rarely saw her smile.

He growled deeply in his throat, letting out an earth-shattering howl as he lunged at the black wolf. The wolf dodged to the side, coming up from behind Chigiri and jumping onto him. They rolled on the ground, the wolf's claws digging into Chigiri's stomach as his teeth latched onto his neck.

Chigiri let out a loud whimper, tongue hanging out of his mouth as blood bubbled from his throat, staining his teeth. He heaved a few times as the wolf growled, still holding onto Chigiri's neck and jerking every once and a while, trying to get a better hold on him.

They were both so tired. Tired and weak and injured. It would be so easy to fall asleep and never wake up.

But…Chigiri thought back to when his mistress had first gotten him. He remembered walking with her down the halls of their 'home'. He remembered how she protected him when the blue-skinned man wanted to kill him for peeing all over his shoes.

He remembered when the others would play fetch with him, and that annoying clay cat he could never exactly get a hold of. He remembered the day that his mistress first woke up and saw him. He saw the tears in her eyes and they had confused him, because he didn't know why her eyes were leaking salt-water or why she was so sad. Wasn't he a good puppy? He hadn't chewed on the sheets at all.

And then she'd given a laugh of delight and hugged him close. He had been engulfed in warmth and he had known…he had known that she would love him.

And he needed to protect her. It was the reason that the black-haired man had bought him, to protect the woman who had been so precious to him. And Chigiri would do his duty…he would make his mistress happy.

He gathered a last burst of energy, whipping his head around and latching onto the wolf's neck. His teeth sunk in deeply, before he gave a sharp twist. He heard a crack, as the wolf's weight fell onto him completely and he went still.

Chigiri slowly opening his mouth, tearing his teeth out of the wolf's broken neck. He'd done it...now all he had to do was get back and protect his mistress from the wolf's master. He stumbled to his feet, whimpering as his blood splattered onto the ground.

Just a few more steps and he was out of the forest…and then he'd be back with his mistress.

* * *

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya and Orochimaru's fight through glazed eyes. Her hands stung from Manda's acidic venom. It had burned her skin, and she had used most of her chakra to heal the wounds so that they would not cause permanent damage.

"You cannot defeat me!" Orochimaru hissed, blocking Jiraiya's kunai with kusanagi. "I will kill you and I will destroy Konoha! The old man couldn't stop me…and neither can you."

"You are wrong." Jiraiya growled. "We can kill you."

"We?" Orochimaru let out a loud laugh. "At the moment Tsunade can barely move. There is only you, Jiraiya." He tsked loudly. "You are both so old…it's a pity. It's almost dissatisfying, knowing that all I did was slaughter two old relics."

Tsunade let out a small grunt as she hoisted herself to her feet. She had a little chakra left...enough for one more hit. "These two old relics are going to send you to your grave Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru's smile grew. "So you've still got some fight in you, eh? And here I thought that you'd become useless. That's how it goes, isn't it? The female member of the team is useless. A love struck girl on a team with a prodigy and a loudmouth idiot who has an aptitude for ninjutsu. But even the idiot is stronger than the girl. The girl is always weak."

"I am not weak." Tsunade growled. "You should know by now…that the female on the team is the _strongest_. Because she _is_ not a prodigy and she _isn't_ the most skilled in ninjutsu. She is the strongest because she has _heart_ and _determination_. I am not a prodigy. I am no good with any ninjutsu save for medical jutsu….my student is not an Uchiha and she does not have the Rasengan or a tailed beast…but me…my student…we are more powerful than you will ever know Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled, running towards him.

He tried to dodge, but she was right beside him, and his eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be...how had she become so fast?

"Because we fight to protect others! We are the embodiment of the Will of Fire, Orochimaru. And because of THAT—" She slammed her fist forward faster than Orochimaru could see, as Jiraiya's rasengan hit his stomach. "—THE WEAK KUNOICHI OF THE TEAM ALWAYS WINS!"

Orochimaru stared into her fierce eyes in surprise as pain lanced through him. Blood leaked from the two large wounds in his body—one from the loudmouthed idiot with an aptitude for ninjutsu…and the other from the love struck, weak female of the team.

The warmth of the blood was so different from the cold that was slowly filling up his body. He tried to speak, tried to curse his two teammates, but all that came to his lips was blood as it frothed and leaked down his chin.

"You are dead, Orochimaru…" Jiraiya's voice rumbled from behind them.

"It is a cycle, you know." Orochimaru hissed, finally getting enough strength to speak as he coughed. "One member of the team will die. They always do…it isn't possible for three legends to all live peacefully. You have killed me…but I wonder…which one of the next three will die?"

"None of them will die." Tsunade whispered fiercely.

Orochimaru gave one last smile. "History always repeats itself, Tsunade…_always_…"

* * *

Tomokazu landed in a clearing separated from Masako and Sakura's battle by only a flimsy line of trees. Itachi landed noiselessly behind him.

Tomokazu turned, smirking to himself. _I will kill you this time Uchiha…and I will have my revenge. Masako will kill Sakura…_his gaze darkened a bit. _No…she cannot kill her. Because Masako has my kekki genkai. She cannot live if she hinders my strength…and so Sakura must live…because she _is_ Masako, or at least enough like her that I can pretend…_he let go of these thoughts for the moment. It was useless to think of them when there was a fight at hand.

"So…we finally get to fight again, eh Uchiha?" Tomokazu laughed, cocking his head to the side and smiling. "How long do you think this fight is going to last, hm?"

"Not very long. I'll get rid of you quickly." Itachi amended.

Tomokazu grinned. "Do you know what I'm going to do after I finish killing you? I'm going to go back and watch as Masako kills your woman." _Or tries to._

Itachi's eyes flashed angrily.

"…you will die, Tomokazu. I have seen it."

"So, those wonderful Sharingan eyes of yours can see the future, eh?" Tomokazu asked, raising an eyebrow in mock surprise.

Itachi gave a dark smirk, cocking his head to the side in an imitation of Tomokazu's earlier movement. "Yes."

Then he was behind him, standing back to back with him. "And you are not in that future, Tomokazu."

Tomokazu grinned manically, not even turning to look at Itachi. "Really? Maybe you are blind after all, even with Sakura's healings. You're the dead one, Uchiha." And he slammed a kunai backwards, feeling it connect, sliding through Itachi's cloak and into his chest. He jerked the blade upwards, dragging it underneath his ribcage.

He heard Itachi give a small grunt of pain—before the weight of his body leaning against Tomokazu disappeared—in a puff of smoke.

"Damn clone." Tomokazu cursed, whirling around just in time to block Itachi's next attack.

Tomokazu smiled as he noticed that Itachi didn't touch him directly. He used a kunai to fight._ So…he remembered just how painful my jutsu is_…Tomokazu held back a laugh._ This is going to be so much fun!_

He parried Itachi's kunai with his own, twisting his wrist in a hope that Itachi would lose his grip on his weapon. The movement was futile, and Tomokazu leapt backwards, beginning hand signs. Itachi copied him, and both of them breathed in deeply before large flames burst from their mouths, twisting in the air and surrounding one another as they climbed into the sky, their shapes resembling dragons.

In the next second they burst into steam as identical water dragons collided with them due to Tomokazu and Itachi's matching water dragon jutsus. The entire area was filled with a thick mist.

"Your Sharingan is useless, Itachi." Tomokazu's voice echoed from everywhere around him.

Itachi's lips thinned as he frowned in annoyance. He would not let Tomokazu get the better of him. This man would die. He closed his eyes slowly, breathing in deeply as he deactivated his Sharingan. Sakura had told him he depended too much on those eyes…and so, unbeknownst to Tomokazu…he had begun a series of training exercises for just this kind of occasion.

He cocked his head to the side a bit, listening to the sounds around him. He could just make out a strange fluctuation of chakra and sound in Tomokazu's footsteps. They were meant to sound like they echoed around him everywhere, but Itachi heard the slight variation and smirked as he felt Tomokazu lunge at him.

Itachi stepped to the side, twisting his body around as he did so. He grabbed a hold of the back of Tomokazu's jacket and threw him across the clearing. He slammed into the ground, dust flying into the air. It wasn't a Sakura-strength hit, but Tomokazu spit out a small amount of blood as he stood. The mist was dissipating, and they could see each other clearly now.

Tomokazu looked at the tattered ends of his jacket—it had ripped a bit from the crash. "Well, there's no point in this, is there?" He slipped it off, standing shirtless in front of Itachi. "You wanna take that cloak off? It's only fair."

"Hn." Itachi slid the cloak from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Beneath it he wore his mesh shirt. "It will only prove to be a hindrance."

"And we said no hindrances in this fight, ne?" Tomokazu laughed. "Let's finish this."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Dammit! Stop moving!" Masako screamed angrily, slashing at Sakura again. Sakura continued dodging, hair flying around her face as her hair band came loose. This had been going on for ten minutes, with nothing but Sakura dodging Masako's blow amidst the chaos and debris of the other battles.

The Stone-nin and the Konoha-nin stood at opposite sides of the field, watching. Jiraiya and Tsunade were propped up against one another, breathing heavily, watching as well. Orochimaru's body lay next to them, forgotten for the moment.

Sakura jumped backwards just as Masako finished another turn of the Ghost Palm.

Sakura gave a small gasp as pain erupted in her arm. She'd been a little slow for a second there. She clutched her arm, sending a small bit of chakra into the muscles to relax them and keep them from going into spasms.

Sakura gave a small smile despite the pain. She'd finally figured it out. It was time to turn the tables. Sakura wasn't going to lose here. She slowly bent her knee, getting into a stance that Masako knew full well.

"What are you doing?" Masako asked with a childish laugh. "You're using my own fighting style? It won't help you without our kekkei genkai."

"Apparently you've never heard of the scroll that Tomokazu wanted, have you?" Sakura taunted, her own hands glowing crimson for a moment like Masako's had so long ago.

"How…is that possible…?" Masako glared.

The tomo in Sakura's Sharingan twirled, and she smiled. "Do you know why it is that the _Uchiha_ Clan discovered this jutsu?"

Masako and Sakura circled one another, neither attacking. "It's because in order to use some kekkei genkai you need special fighting styles. It's so much easier to learn these fighting styles if you copy them with the Sharingan."

"So…all this time…" Masako hissed. "You've been watching my ghost palm style so you could copy it…but that jutsu…can it really allow you to copy any kekkei genkai you wish?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. That would be the most powerful jutsu in the world, ne? I can only use the kekki genkai that I have experienced myself or seen with my own eyes."

"So…because Tomokazu tortured you…" Masako sneered. "I see."

"Let's do this, Masako." Sakura cupped her palm, filling it with a sparkle of crimson chakra. "Ghost Palm style."

They disappeared, becoming mere flashes, creating craters in their wake. When they did actually become visible to the naked eye, they seemed to be doing an intricate dance, twisting and slashing at one another with their hands.

If Sasuke could describe it as anything, it would be sensual. The way their bodies almost brushed against one another, both doing the same dance yet different variations of it. It was strange to think of such a thing between Masako and Sakura, but true.

He could see why it was called the Ghost Palm, however. Their movements were fluid and almost ephemeral.

Deidara looked on, his heart beating erratically in his chest. It throbbed with a pain that wasn't physical, as he watched Sakura fight with a cold fury in her eyes. It wasn't like her…she wasn't supposed to be so angry looking. That wasn't the Sakura-chan he knew.

_You made her like this. You and the others. Live with it. _A voice in the back of his head hissed, and he gritted his teeth as he looked to the ground, clenching his hands into fists. It was true…he should have believed in her. Hadn't he once said that the moment he saw Itachi and Sakura's relationship wavering he would take Sakura for himself?

_Eat your own words, Deidara, yeah. _He thought miserably. But she had betrayed him, or so he had thought. It had hurt so much to think that she would do something like that. When…when had she gotten such a strong hold over him? It shouldn't have been possible. He shouldn't have been weakened so much by this petite little kunoichi with her strangely colored hair and her loud mouth.

But he had been…and so had the others. Even Sasori, although he seemed to pretend that he wasn't affected. Kisame wasn't as bloodthirsty now, Sasori wasn't as cold and impatient…and Deidara was a little less ruthless in battle. Even Itachi, cold, heartless, unbending Itachi…had been changed by that little slip of a girl. That little pink-haired kunoichi with her mother hen complex who wouldn't stop fussing over them.

And they had turned their backs on her.

_We're Akatsuki. We trust no one, yeah. We care for no one except ourselves. We serve no one except Leader-sama. _That's what he kept telling himself, to lessen the guilt. But it only added to that pressure on his chest, and all he could do was stand and watch, hoping that Sakura would survive this battle so he could tell her how sorry he was.

* * *

Sakura gasped as Masako's hand slammed into her chest. She grabbed a hold of Masako's arm, sending a spike of chakra into her own body even as she felt pain explode inside of her.

She let out a small yell as she wrenched herself away, stumbling backwards. Masako was breathing deeply a few feet away, clutching her arm. It was bleeding, and the shape of Sakura's hand seemed to be branded into her skin.

Sakura felt blood stain her mesh shirt, and she gritted her teeth in an effort to keep from crying out in pain. She could feel the after-effects of Masako's jutsu even as it faded. Her body was jerking in pain, muscles going into spasms. Her fingers twitched and she couldn't mold chakra into them properly.

"Just die already!" Masako growled. "Why can't you just die!? You have no purpose! No one cares for you anymore. Just _die_." She looked afraid, as if she were pleading with Sakura to let herself be killed. As if she were _afraid_…

"I won't let you kill me…" Sakura gasped out, clutching her chest. "I have too much to live for! I won't let you destroy more lives!" _Because you are wrong. I _do _have a purpose._

"What are you, some goddammn saint?" Masako hissed. "You can't save everyone!"

"I know that!" Sakura growled. "I know that…" Her shoulders shook a bit, and tears leaked from the corners. "But I can try, can't I? Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you."

"Don't make me laugh." Masako sneered.

"I have to live for her now, Masako. I have no one else…" Sakura's shoulders sagged. "But if that one thing, just one thing, is there…then I won't give up on life. I can't. Because that one thing is more precious to me than anything else in the world. I will fight to preserve it, to keep it alive. And I will continue with my ninja way because of it."

"Why are you doing this?" Masako asked. "Why are you so intent on saving me and those people who betrayed you?!"

"Because long ago…my friend taught me that people can change." Sakura whispered, looking out of the corner of her eye at Naruto. "He was despised and hated, and yet he became great. He lived through all the cruelty and pain and become the best Hokage that Konoha has ever seen."

* * *

"…Sakura…" Naruto whispered, his voice broken and scratched with tears.

* * *

"And I want to be like that, Masako. I want to become great in my own way. I can't let their hate get to me, because I must fulfill my own dreams."

"And what dreams are those?" Masako sneered. "What could possible be so wonderful that you'd let yourself die for it?"

"I will see my friends grow old and die in their sleep instead of on some distant battlefield." Sakura whispered. "That was always my dream. The reason I became a medic. To protect them, because they'd always protected me…"

"They betrayed you." Masako countered. "Why would you care if they died?"

"They're family…and no matter what, families always forgive one another. No matter their mistakes, we love them unconditionally."

* * *

_"They're family…and no matter what, families always forgive one another. No matter their mistakes, we love them unconditionally."_

Sasuke's gaze softened at those words, before it darkened again. _Itachi…you were my family once…but could I possible ever forgive you?_

Deep down, he felt a soft pain in his chest, that old familiar hurt that he had gotten every time he remembered Itachi as the brother he used to be. The one who would carry him home when he sprained his ankle, who poked his forehead and gave that small smirk, telling him that he'd train with him some other time.

The old Itachi he had looked up to and respected.

_Why can't we just go back to those days?_

_Maybe you can…if you would le go of your revenge. You are holding your own dreams back, Sasuke._

_Forgive him. He's family._

_I can't!  
_

_Do you love him?_

_I…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…yes…_

_But he murdered my family. That is much more than a simple mistake._

_He _is_ your family now. All you have left._

_That is not true. I have Kakashi and Naruto and…Sakura…_

_You can never make Itachi _not_ your brother…_

_I know…_Sasuke felt a bit of water well up in his eyes and he blinked the tears away furiously, angry at himself.

_I know._

* * *

"So you'll forgive them, just like that?" Masako laughed shrilly.

"I'm only human." Sakura whispered. "And part of me wants to hate them forever. I know that I may never be able to trust them like I used to, and that I am angry with them. But if I let that anger consume me…then I am weak."

"You were _always_ weak. The weak link of Team 7." Masako taunted.

"No. You're wrong there." Sakura laughed. "Dead wrong." She gasped, pressing her hand to her chest to keep the blood from flowing as much. "I wasn't a prodigy. I didn't have a demon…my family name wasn't known to the Great Shinobi nations like the Inuzuka or the Nara. I didn't have a kekkei genkai like the Sharingan or Byakugan…but I had something they didn't back then."

"And what was that?"

"I desired. I held a passion that they never had. They fought for different things, for their own goals."

"And what did you fight for then?" Masako asked darkly.

"For them."

There was a moment of silence, as Masako and Sakura continued to look at one another. Masako was glaring, her face twisted in a menacing growl.

"Because like my shishou always told me…they have strength…but I am STRONG!" And she slammed her fist into Masako's chest. Masako let out a cry, flying backwards. She landed on the ground, rolling a few times.

She collapsed, gasping for breath. _Nothing…I have nothing to live for…and that girl…she has everything…_

* * *

**(A/N: Alrighty everyone, here it is…yes, most of you realized that Itachi would be fighting Tomokazu. :D good job everyone! I also just wanted to say that your reviews are what keep me going. I want to thank you for them, because they mean a lot. I love all of you! glomps all her readers I hope to get the next chapter out soon…but we all know how that ends up working out. **

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	24. Chapter 23: I Loved You

**(A/N: sighs ok…I've been getting several reviews from people mad that Sakura has forgiven everyone—um, about that… She is still extremely pissed off at them. She IS going to give them the cold shoulder. She's human, not a saint. Even if they're family and you love them unconditionally you can still IGNORE them for a few days…(that's what I do) so um…there ya go. Hope I cleared that up for you. Also…some people are under the assumption that Masako is dead and Sakura is unconscious well er…sorry to burst your bubble. Masako has one more evil deed to perform before she kicks the bucket. And because I'm feeling nice…I'm going to tell you all right now that no, neither Itachi or Sakura die in Maelstrom, so you don't have to worry yourselves. :P Now on to the chapter!)**

**Chapter 23**

**I Loved You**

"_Because like my shishou always told me…they have strength…but I am STRONG!" And she slammed her fist into Masako's chest. Masako let out a cry, flying backwards. She landed on the ground, rolling a few times._

_She collapsed, gasping for breath. Nothing…_I have nothing to live for…and that girl…she has everything…

**

* * *

**

Masako gritted her teeth as she slowly pushed herself to her knees. She looked up at Sakura, meeting her gaze with a fierce glare. Sakura was still standing, though her legs shook a bit as she breathed harshly.

She had placed a hand to her chest, pressing against it with a grimace. She needed to heal it soon. But she didn't have much chakra left…and she would be damned before she let someone else finish this fight for her.

"Sakura, you're extremely injured. You need to be healed!" Ino called frantically from the sidelines. Sakura shot her a withering glare before she turned back to Masako who was slowly getting to her feet.

"I traitor doesn't need help or sympathy, now do they?" She bit out. She was still extremely mad at them. They'd betrayed her in the worst way possible. How could they have even believed she would try and deceive them like that?

It was their mistake, and they'd have to live with it now.

_Maybe they just didn't really know me at all._

"Sakura—" Ino began.

"Shut up, bitch." Masako wheezed as she finally stood completely. "No one wants to hear you shriek."

Sakura saw the way Masako's lips trembled. She saw the flash in her eyes as she went from Sakura to Ino.

"Why are you so jealous?" Sakura finally whispered, recognizing the glint in Masako's jade eyes.

Those eyes widened a bit at Sakura's words. Jealous? Her? Of what…what did she have to be jealous of? And she looked around at all the people standing behind Sakura. She saw their concerned gazes and knew…she knew why she hated Sakura so much.

_"Okaasan!" Masako gasped out as she skidded to a halt in front of her mother. In her arms was a mangy alley cat covered in mud. She had scratches up and down her arms, but there was a triumphant smile on her face. "Can I keep it?"_

_"Of course not." Her mother snapped, frowning. "That animal probably has fleas. Take it outside right now. Oh look, you've gotten cut…" She sighed, kneeling down next to her. "One day you'll become a medic-nin and you'll be able to heal yourself you know. Then you won't have to keep coming to me when you get scratches."_

_"A medic-nin? Like you okaasan?" Masako tilted her head to the side with a giggle. "That would be fun! Then I could have as many kitties as I want 'cause I'd be able to heal myself from all the scratches."_

_Her mother smiled softly._

_"Stop spoiling her Keiko." Came a stern voice from behind her. Masako whirled around, dropping the cat. Her mother had looked up with a small frown as Masako hurriedly bowed low. _

_"Hello papa."_

_"If you continue healing her she will be weak." The man spoke roughly. "I do not need a weak daughter."_

_"…I'm sorry papa." Masako whispered, looking up at him hesitantly from her bow. _

_"Don't worry about it Masa-chan." Her mother smiled. "You father just wants you to become a strong shinobi, that's all. You'll be the heir to the Clan, did you know that? He wants to make you a good heir."_

_Masako smiled, nodding. _

_"Tomokazu is already a Chûnin." Her father grunted. "Tell me, how can the bastard son of an Arita member be better than my daughter?" He grabbed Masako's arm and threw her roughly to the ground. She let out a small yelp as she fell._

_"Masako!" Her mother rushed towards her, hovering over her protectively as she gave her husband a stern look. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Your incessant coddling is making her weak, Keiko." Masako's father bit out. "The Arita Clan cannot have a weak heir. From now on she will have training sessions with Tomokazu."_

_"But that child is—"_

_"He is strong. More than this pathetic child. At least he has made up for his lack of family name."_

_Masako sniffled, looking down at her hands. Her father quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud slam. That was when Masako began crying in earnest as her mother petted her hair, trying to comfort her. _

_"It's alright Masa-chan…he doesn't mean it. He is very proud of your genjutsu skills."_

_"I'm ten, okaasan." Masako whispered bitterly. "I should be a Chûnin by now, like papa wants."_

_"Your father has very high standards. You are doing very well for a little girl."_

_"I'm weak." Masako cried. "And papa hates me because I'm weak!"_

_"He doesn't hate you…"_

_"Why can't he love me?"  
_

Masako felt tears build in her eyes as she lunged at Sakura. She'd seen the way Sakura's father had acted towards her after she had returned to Konoha. She had loved it. She'd enjoyed seeing the pain in Sakura's eyes. _Masako's_ father had _always_ hated her. He'd always had such high expectations. She had thought she was weak for not making Chûnin at ten. It wasn't until later that she learned that most shinobi didn't become Chûnin until at least twelve or thirteen.

But Tomokazu had done it. He had been the golden child. And yet everyone had hated him…they were envious of his skills. They said he didn't deserve them. She'd never completely understood why. Not back then, at least.

Sakura dodged her hit and they slid into the ghost palm style once more. But both of them were a little slower, and their breathing came out in labored pants.

_Masako looked up expectantly at the cute boy in front of her. He was older than her by a few years, and she couldn't help but blush as she smiled shyly at him. "Hello."_

_He gave her a once over and frowned. "You're the Arita heir?"_

_She nodded slowly. _

_"That's pathetic."_

_"E-excuse me?"_

_"What kind of an heir are you? I bet you can't even hold a kunai properly." He sneered._

_"I can too!" She snapped back. "I bet I could kick your ass."_

_"Oh?" He smirked. "Let's see you try."_

_It only took three footsteps before he had her pinned to the ground. He was smirking down at her, "See? Weak."_

_"Then make me strong."_

_His eyes flickered a bit, before his lashes lowered and he peered at her from underneath them with a curious gaze. "Why?"_

_"Because you can't become the heir." She whispered. "Everyone says you're only half Arita. You don't have a father."_

_The boys nostrils flared in indignation. "Don't you dare talk about my father."_

_"Who was he?"_

_The boy merely stood abruptly._

_"Why don't you know your father, Tomokazu?" She finally whispered. _

_"I'm a bastard. Don't you know what that is?" The boy asked impatiently. He sighed at her confused look. "People hate me because my parents weren't married. My mother had me out of wedlock. My god, how dense are you?" He finally glared as she merely shook her head in confusion._

_"But…how does that make you a bad person? Everyone says you're a bad person."_

_"It makes me a bad person because the Arita Clan is full of idiots. Especially that father of yours."_

_"Don't talk about my father that way!" Masako yelled defensively._

_Tomokazu snorted. "Why not?"_

_"Because my father is the best leader of the Arita Clan that has ever been."_

_"He's weak."_

_Masako just stared at him. "…weak? How? My father is _strong_." How could her father be weak? He always called _her_ weak. Surely he had to be strong to be the head of the Arita Clan._

_"I can make you stronger than him, Masako-chan." Tomokazu finally smiled. "I can see it in you. With the right training you can evoke our kekkei genkai."_

_"We…we have a kekkei genkai?" Masako whispered. "I…but…"_

_"It's the Arita Clan's best kept secret." Tomokazu grinned. "And I'm going to teach it to you, Masako-chan."_

_"Why?"_

_"If I don't teach you then you'll just be weak the rest of your life. What good is that perfect chakra control of yours if you can't do something with it?"_

_"I'm going to become a medic-nin." She argued. "They need perfect chakra."_

_"Why do you need to heal people? If you become strong enough you won't need to know medical jutsu."_

"I trusted him once…" She whispered angrily to herself as she flipped away from Sakura's kick. She landed on her feet with a wince, striking out. She wasn't even paying attention to her words, or the fact that Sakura was listening to them. "I trusted him and he betrayed me…they all did…"

_Masako stared down at her hands in horror. They were covered in blood, and she wondered if she would ever get the crimson stain out of her skin. She looked from her hands to the man lying on the floor once more. _

_A hand was placed on her shoulder before a head bent next to hers, whispering softly in her ear, "Do you see, Masako-chan? He _was _weak, wasn't he?"_

_She hadn't known that her father could have died so easily…or that she would have been made the heir to the Arita Clan so quickly._

As Sakura fought her, she wondered what it was Masako was thinking about. Her gaze was determined but unfocused. As if she were thinking about something…as if she were remembering something.

Sakura didn't have much time to think about it as another of Masako's hands grazed her arm and she gritted her teeth against the pain, retaliating with her own jab.

Masako gasped as the pain hit her leg and she crouched down, almost falling over as she pressed a glowing hand to the area to help ease the pain. Sakura was fast, she'd give her that. But Sakura hadn't experienced true loss yet…and so she could not fathom true hatred. And that was what powered the Arita Clan kekkei genkai. Without hatred, Sakura would always be weak.

_"This is boring." Tomokazu muttered from where his head was placed in Masako's lap. She had been playing with his hair, brushing his wayward bangs from his eyes. She looked down at him worriedly. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"They're a bunch of pompous bastards, you know." He commented coldly. "They hate you being so close to me. I'm not the 'proper kind of person' for the Arita head to associate with."_

_"I don't care what they think." Masako muttered. _

_"They're going to name someone else as the heir now. Your mother is dead so she can't speak for you. You don't hold any power in Clan meetings now."_

_Masako's hands froze. "…but…why would they do that?" She felt hurt, and pain filled her senses. _

_"They hate me. And so they hate you." Tomokazu gave a malicious smile. "I wish I could just kill them all."_

_"What? Why?" Masako asked in alarm._

_"They're afraid of power. They're holding us back, Masako."_

_Masako placed her hands behind her and looked up at the sky. "I don't mind getting held back. I don't care if they disown me." She did, at least a little, although she wouldn't say it out loud. "As long as you're here I'm fine, ne? Because I love you."_

_"What good is love without power?" Tomokazu growled. _

_"You don't have to be strong to love."_

_Tomokazu laughed. "Love won't get you anywhere in life, Masako-chan."_

"He always said that love wouldn't save me…" Masako hissed, and she just then realized that tears were running down her cheeks. "And he was right, wasn't he? Because his love didn't protect me…because he didn't love me at all…"

"Then why did you bring him back?" Sakura shouted. "Why would you love someone like that?"

"Because it's the only thing I know!" Masako screamed. "Because he was the only person who ever cared for me…and I loved him."

And Masako hugged herself, stepping a few feet away from Sakura, before she looked up at her. "And I loved you too, I think."

"What?"

"You were just like me. Everything was the same…all we had was perfect chakra control. We were both medics. We were both in love with a man who will never love us back."

Sakura flinched at those words, but said nothing as Masako continued.

"And yet…you succeeded where I failed. You made yourself strong. You made yourself loved. You had friends…family…" Her eyes drifted to the people behind Sakura. "And I wanted that so badly…I surrounded myself with fake things, people that I thought would love me like I wanted them to." Her eyes went to Orochimaru's and Kabuto's corpses.

"And I loved you because I felt as if maybe I could live my dream through you…but then…I hated you so much at the same time. I wanted you to suffer because it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that you won and I lost." And her voice filled with loathing as she glared up at Sakura from beneath her bangs. "And I will kill you…because you've never suffered pain like I have."

And she lunged. Sakura didn't have time to dodge, so instead, she grabbed Masako's hands in hers in order to stop her attack.

Their hands were clasped as they pushed against one another, trying to make the other lose their footing and fall. They built up strength in their arms, chakra coursing through their veins as they growled and glared at one another.

"I will kill you."

"I am sorry." Sakura whispered, "That I couldn't save you." And then they both activated the ghost palm.

Pain shot through their bodies and they both gritted their teeth in an effort not to scream. They dug their nails into the back of each others hands, drawing blood. It was now a test on who had the most chakra and willpower. The person who faltered here would die.

Sakura felt her chakra draining from her system. _Dammit! She has more chakra than I do. I can't…no…I can't lose…_

"Your chakra is running out fast. …why…is that…?" Masako managed to gasp. "Most of it…surrounding…your stomach…" Her eyes widened for a brief moment before she gave a malicious smile. "Oh I see…how…sweet…"

Sakura growled deep in the back of her throat. No…she couldn't do this…she couldn't make it. Masako had too much chakra.

* * *

Itachi's face remained emotionless as he dodged another of Tomokazu's attacks. His fingertips brushed along the fluttering edge of Itachi's shirt as he twisted to the side.

Tomokazu had indeed gotten better. He was stronger, faster, and he held more chakra. He was more disciplined with his fighting style, dodging Itachi's attacks and using his own with a strange, feline grace that fit him.

Their battle had been dragging for such a long time that Itachi couldn't truly remember when. Most shinobi battles against a single opponent lasted for only a few minutes. An hour long battle was unspeakable against a single opponent. The drainage of chakra and the stress such a battle would place on the body was fatal.

And yet, Itachi was certain that they had almost passed that hour mark. But this was Uchiha Itachi and his opponent was Arita Tomokazu. So, in a twisted way, it made sense to Itachi that their battle would last longer than most thought was believable.

They were not normal shinobi.

They were not merely _powerful_ shinobi.

They were _Akatsuki_.

And that put them on an entirely higher plane than the rest of the ninja world.

But Itachi would not lie to himself. He was becoming a bit slower, even if it was unnoticeable to anyone except Tomokazu. Fatigue was creeping up on him. His fingers were sore from so many hand signs, and his chakra reserves were running low.

His eyes burned from such a prolonged use of the Sharingan.

Tomokazu looked to be in the same trouble as he was. His breathing was just a little bit heavier, and his hands moved just a fraction of a second slower than they had before. They were both slowly weakening.

And that only fueled their drive to continue.

Itachi would not lose.

Tomokazu would never admit defeat.

Itachi ducked as Tomokazu tried a roundhouse kick. Itachi's hand skimmed the earth as he swung it back, reaching into his weapon's pouch. He grabbed a kunai, slamming it into Tomokazu's other foot, pinning it to the ground as he leapt backwards to avoid another of Tomokazu's ghost palm strikes.

Tomokazu gave a small hiss of pain as he reached down to jerk the kunai out. Blood spurted from the wound savagely for a few moments before it became a lazy trickle. Tomokazu's wolf-like silver eyes flashed in pure hatred.

And so, they continued. There was a small cut on Itachi's abdomen from one of Tomokazu's kunai. It had reached him when he'd blinked, trying to lessen the burning of his Mangekyou-filled eyes. But, at least it was merely a cut.

At least there wasn't a hole all the way through his foot.

And that made him give a small smirk—until Tomokazu appeared in front of him, hitting his elbow into Itachi's stomach and sending him careening towards the thin row of trees that separated their battleground from Masako and Sakura's.

Itachi broke through the tree line, slamming his shoulder into the dirt as he rolled three feet before he twisted, landing on his feet. As he gained his footing he grabbed a kunai, blocking just in time as Tomokazu's own kunai clashed with it. The sound echoed throughout the clearing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura and Masako locked hand in hand, both grimacing in pain.

"So…" Tomokazu grunted as he pushed against Itachi's kunai. "It seems Sakura has gained our kekkei genkai with that scroll after all…" He frowned, almost a pout. "And that means that I'll have to kill her too…what a pity…and here I thought that maybe we could have gotten along after the rest of you were dead."

Itachi's eyes narrowed before his leg shot out, connecting with Tomokazu's stomach. Tomokazu grunted as he grabbed onto Itachi's leg, launching himself into the air. He threw several shuriken back down at his adversary on the ground.

Itachi blocked them easily, as Tomokazu landed a few feet away.

That was when Itachi felt pain shoot through his leg and he almost staggered as he gritted his teeth a bit. How foolish…he should have remembered not to let Tomokazu touch him. His kekkei genkai worked through physical contact…he had let his anger get to him.

_Do you see, Sakura? You truly are my weakness now._

Itachi slowly lifted a finger, pointing straight at Tomokazu's chest. "You will not touch her."

Tomokazu grinned. "I'll make sure to enjoy her before I kill her then. I'll make her cry when I take her, like you did so long ago. Remember that? Do you think she's ever forgiven you for it?"

They exchanged a few hits; Itachi blocking Tomokazu's ghost palm strikes and retaliating with his own attacks.

"Maybe this betrayal has merely opened her eyes to the fact that she never should have given you a second chance."

"What makes you think that she would go with you after what _you_ have done to her?" Itachi answered back smoothly, still cursing himself for attacking Tomokazu with his own leg rather than a kunai.

Tomokazu sneered. "I, at least, never lied about my true intentions. She knows _I'm_ a twisted bastard. But what about you? You hide your true thoughts from her behind that emotionless mask of yours. Do you think she hasn't noticed?"

"Hn."

Tomokazu's silver eyes narrowed, as his vision blurred a bit. "…what…did you do?"

Itachi smirked a bit, before his figure began disappearing, disintegrating into a multitude of black crows.

"Dammit…" Tomokazu cursed, slamming a kunai into his thigh.

The genjutsu did not waver.

"You should know by now, Tomokazu…that my illusions take more than pain to get out of." Itachi's voice floated around him, everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Like a loud scream and yet silence, mixing in a way that shot pain through his skull.

His ears began bleeding, and he clutched a hand to his right ear with a grimace.

"You fell for my genjutsu, Tomokazu. Do not think that I need my eyes to use them."

The crows let out loud shrieks, and Tomokazu got into a fighting stance with a low, savage growl. Some of the crows twisted as they flew at him, morphing into shuriken and kunai.

He deflected them easily, feeling foolish. They probably weren't even real. But knowing Itachi he had probably hidden real ones in with the illusions, so his best bet was to deflect them all.

Fuck.

One slammed into his shoulder and he retaliated by swiping his chakra laden hand through the air in a spin, trying to catch Itachi. One hit and Itachi's genjutsu would break…just one hit.

But his hand touching nothing but air. He tried to stop his chakra flow and start it again in attempt to break through the illusion, but the scene in front of him did not change. He began to panic a bit. The longer he was in this genjutsu the longer Itachi had to kill him while he was unawares.

There was only one thing he could do…Tomokazu braced himself for the pain before he placed his hand on his arm—and activated the ghost palm technique. He hissed as the jutsu coursed through his body, but at that exact moment he ducked as the illusion faded and a kunai whistled above him. If he hadn't ducked it would have gone straight into his throat.

He lunged forward, slamming his hand into Itachi's stomach. Itachi doubled over and Tomokazu smirked—before Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're pretty good at illusions, Uchiha." Tomokazu snarled. "Your entire _life_ is an illusion after all. You think you're in control. That you're powerful. But you aren't. You're weak because you _think_ you are powerful. But what happens when the Sharingan is stripped away? What are you left with, Uchiha? Nothing. Nothing at all. What happens when a more powerful doujutsu comes along?"

"There is nothing more powerful than the Sharingan." Itachi said coldly.

"You're naïve." Tomokazu taunted as they exchanged a few more blows. "There are many things more powerful than the Sharingan…" He grinned rather maliciously. "And there are others who have a more powerful Sharingan than you do. You are nothing, Uchiha Itachi. Nothing but a shell, a puppet. You don't even see the strings they're controlling you with."

"Shut up." Itachi hissed softly, his hands glowing with flickers of black and white fire.

"I've seen your Amaterasu before, Itachi." Tomokazu laughed. "Do your worst."

Itachi gave a small smirk as the flames grew in his hands. The fire roared—and the sound of birds chirping filled Tomokazu's ears as well.

"What…" Tomokazu stared at Itachi in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Sakura has often used the Chidori." Itachi commented icily. "I merely copied it and…improved it." The silver-blue lightening streaked through the black flames of Amaterasu in his palm, before he lunged forward, disappearing at inhuman speed.

Tomokazu twisted around, trying to dodge as he felt Itachi come up on his left side. He twisted away just in time and grinned, "It's useless, Uchiha! I am more powerful than you are now!"

And then he gasped, choking up blood as he looked down at his chest—and the hand that protruded from it, still smoldering with black flames and white lightening. "No…oo…it isn't possible…I'm…str…onger now…"

"My _weak Sharingan_ can anticipate all of your movements, Tomokazu." Itachi's voice came from behind him, a deadly whisper. "You are not the only one who has become stronger."

"Mark my words…Uchiha…" Tomokazu coughed. "…you…are not the strongest…you are merely a puppet…you…will…"

"Die." Itachi said calmly, pulling his hand from Tomokazu's chest and watching him fall to the ground with a cold, emotionless glare.

* * *

Sakura fell to her knees, still holding Masako's hands as she let out a small whimper. She was going to lose…she was going to die. She heard the others screaming her name but she ignored them. She couldn't see anything except Masako's triumphant smile.

"Die."

But it wasn't Masako who said those words. It was Itachi, and Sakura saw Masako's eyes widen as she turned her head to look at his battle with Tomokazu—and watched Tomokazu fall.

"NOOOO!" She screamed out—and in that moment Sakura pushed herself to her feet, gathering the last bit of her chakra into her fist and slamming it into Masako's stomach.

Masako let out a gasp as Sakura's hand shot through her body, coming out the other end as blood splattered across the clearing and she went flying from the force of the blow, rolling several times on the ground, painting the dirt and grass crimson in her wake.

Sakura stumbled, falling to her knees as pain continued to wrack her body. Her limbs felt like rubber. She couldn't even feel her legs at the moment. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep forever, even as blood leaked from her chest.

She had won.

But the thought wasn't comforting. Instead, Sakura turned her weary gaze towards Masako.

Masako coughed, blood splattering the ground next to her. Her breath rustled the small blades of grass beside her. She tried to focus her eyes as she breathed in a shuttering breath. She saw his figure, limp and unmoving and she let out a choked scream.

"Tomo—cough—kazu!" She struggled to stand and failed, merely managing to pull her upper body up a bit. "No…ooo…" She groaned, dragging herself the last few feet that separated her from her lover.

She pressed her hands to his chest, sobbing. "Tomo-kun! Wake up…wake up…" She pleaded desperately.

He didn't move.

"No…no, no, nonononononooooooooo." Tears rushed down her cheeks as her fingers shook, clutching the tattered edges of his shirt. "Be ok…don't die, don't die…"

Her face was paling as the blood continued to flow from the wound in her stomach. She blanched as pain wracked her body. She reached out a hand to touch his face, tracing his pale cheek.

"Couldn't save you…n-not this time either…" She cried softly. "I'm n-never fast enough. You were r-right…I was just in your way…"

_**"You're holding me back. You're ruining my chance to be the greatest."**_

She fingered a few locks of his chocolate brown hair, the color that matched her old hair color so perfectly…she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his own cold ones.

Like ice…that's just how he felt. Her own lips were freezing, and she knew death was coming for her. It wasn't that difficult to see. After all, no one had come to kill her yet. The other shinobi just stood, watching. They knew her death was inevitable.

_Just like them to watch me suffer rather than give me a quick end, _she thought bitterly, before her eyes drifted back to Tomokazu's face. So perfect…he had always been so beautiful.

"_**Just like me Tomokazu-chan? Do you think **_**I'm**_** pretty?"**_

She gave another soft sob as she remembered her words to him so long ago…he'd never answered her question.

She slowly turned her head to look at Sakura through tear filled eyes. She was slumped on the ground, breathing harshly. Blood trickled down her chest, and she was pale and shaken.

"Y-you took everything f-from me…" She pulled up the last bits of chakra from her body, forming hand signs with trembling fingers.

Her eyes locked with Sakura's—green on green.

"…now I'm going to take away the thing you love the most…" And then she finished her hand signs, giving a small smile as blood trickled from her mouth and she fell into darkness.

Sakura felt a burning pain shoot through her stomach. She gasped, doubling over as she noticed a kanji sign written in blood on her stomach. Masako must have done it when she had hit her…

Sakura paled as she pressed her hands to her stomach. No! She couldn't feel her…no…Masako couldn't have…_no_…Sakura gathered her last few vestiges of chakra. "NO!" She screamed, trying to force it inside of her. Her life energy…Tsunade said she could harness it to save others. Why wasn't it working now?

Her entire body froze and she couldn't move. All she knew was that her chakra wasn't working. Masako had done it…she had taken away the thing that Sakura loved most. Sakura panicked. There had to be something she could do!  
"SASUKE!" She called out to the first person who came to mind, a despairing wail.

Sasuke visibly paled as recognition donned. "Oh god…" He rushed forward, bending down in front of her. "Sakura! Sakura is she alright?"

"No, no, no, no, noooooooooooooo!" Sakura wailed, clutching her stomach, her hands tainted with a light green glow. "No, no, no, no, no…."  
Sasuke looked up at the other's stunned faces, "Tsunade! Please help her!"

Everyone jumped at the desperation in his voice before Tsunade managed to pull herself up from her sitting position slumped against Jiraiya. She stumbled over, landing in front of her old student.

"Please save her, please save her, please save her…" Sakura whimpered. "I can't…I can't feel her…" Sasuke grabbed her in his arms, whispering in her ear. "It's ok Sakura…it's ok. Calm down…"

"Please, please, please…oh god she's dead. She killed her…" Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tsunade demanded. Sakura looked up at her with haunted, desperate eyes. She couldn't even talk, she just stared as the tears fell down her cheeks in torrents.

Sasuke merely grabbed Tsunade's hand and pressed it to Sakura's stomach.

Tsunade stared down at her hand, then up at Sakura, her face pale. "Sakura…"

"Please save her…" Sakura pleaded. "Please…"

"Shizune! Ino!" Tsunade yelled. "Get over here now!"

"What is it, Tsunade-sama? What's wrong with her?" Shizune asked worriedly as Sakura continued to cry and Tsunade pressed her hands to her stomach, glowing bright green.

"Ino, Shizune, I'm low on chakra. It's going to take all three of us to save her."

"Save _who_?" Came Naruto's voice through the silence.

…

…

…

"The baby."

* * *

**(A/N: Yes, I am indeed evil with my cliffhangers. :P And yes, all of you smart readers who thought that Sakura was pregnant…congratulations! You were right! I know most of you are like, "um…Sakura can't have kids because of the genesis of rebirth technique, REMEMBER?" well, all will be explained in good time. :)**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	25. Chapter 24: Rebuilding the Uchiha Clan?

**(A\N: I am terribly sorry that this chapter is so late. I hadn't planned on having it take this long, but we can't control some things now can we? I've been dealing with school and several personal problems these past few weeks, so I ask for your forgiveness. I had planned on having more ItaSaku moments in this chapter, but because I wanted to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible that will happen in the next chapter. So, bear with me, ok? By the way, this chapter is dedicated to ****lovebunnyofanime. I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter out to you by the 30****th****, I tried really hard…I just hope you feel better and everything is ok. :) Alright, onto the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 24**

**Rebuilding the Uchiha Clan?**

"_Ino, Shizune, I'm low on chakra. It's going to take all three of us to save her."_

_"Save _who_?" Came Naruto's voice through the silence. _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"The baby."_

* * *

The silence that followed made Sakura's shaky intakes of breath echo throughout the clearing. The wind whistled softly through the clearing.

"…b-baby…?" Kakashi swallowed, throat dry. Sakura…was pregnant? And suddenly everything began to make sense.

"Dammit! Ino, Shizune, stop staring and help me! If we don't do something soon the baby will die!" Tsunade roared, breaking everyone from their reverie. Ino and Shizune both flinched at Tsunade's voice before hurrying to comply, still looking dazed.

Naruto nodded, recovering enough to remember that: one, there were still Stone-nin to deal with and two, the apparent father—by the looks of it—hadn't known about this either. He knew who it was without even looking up at his face for recognition.

_Sakura-chan…_

_…you really loved him didn't you?_

He turned his gaze towards the Stone-nin who were looking from Naruto to their fallen leaders.

"If you leave now…" Naruto began, voice low and dark, "We will spare your lives."

"Ha! There are still more of us than there are of you." One of them began confidently.

Anko grinned maliciously. "You wanna try something? Tough guys like you always end up drowning in their own blood." She took a step forward, kunai in hand.

"Enough." Came a gruff voice from the left. Everyone turned to see two people standing at the edge of the area, surrounded by a multitude of vest-laden shinobi. One was extremely recognizable, with pale green eyes and soft rust-colored hair.

"Gaara!" Naruto couldn't help but let his shoulders sag with relief. He had never been so happy to have the Kazekage as one of his best friends before this. Gaara gave a small half smile in his direction, before turning his attention to the Stone-nin once more.

The man standing beside Gaara was tall and willowy, with piercing green eyes and a shock of wheat-blonde hair. A large scar ran down the majority of the left side of his face. Around his arm was a shinobi band for the Cloud village.

Naruto blinked, just then realizing that half of the large group of shinobi sported cloud-nin vests rather than sand-nin ones. …why were the Cloud-nin coming to the rescue of Konoha? They weren't allies. In fact, they were about as close to blood enemies as two nations could get. The unspoken tenseness and threat of war had lasted between the two countries since Cloud's attempt to kidnap Hinata.

"On behalf of our treaty with the Akatsuki, the Cloud village will not allow any of you to attack Konoha." The scarred Cloud-nin leader answered, voice surprisingly smooth compared to his rough exterior.

The Stone-nin who seemed to be the highest in command sneered. "So…Konoha has to rely on alliances to protect itself…" He looked back at his shinobi. "This isn't the end." Then he nodded at his shinobi who disappeared behind him.

Gaara began walking over to Naruto and the others. He gave the Akatsuki members a wide berth—shooting a rather vindictive glare in the direction of Sasori and Deidara, which was to be expected. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino were doing as they crowded around Sakura, who had gone silent from shock.

"My shinobi as well as Isamu-san's Cloud-nin will patrol the borders and deal with any rogue Stone-nin who might happen to attack." Gaara murmured, motioning to the tall blonde-haired Cloud-nin who was making his way towards them.

"It makes sense, I suppose, that Cloud-nin would side with the Akatsuki." Neji spoke sharply, his piercing gaze directed at Isamu. "After all, those who kill needlessly and merely for blood lust must stick together, ne?"

"N-Neji…" Hinata began fearfully, as Isamu turned to regard Neji with about as much interest as one gives to a piece of dust on their sleeve.

"You're the Hyuga boy, aren't you?" Isamu gave a small twitch of his lips, the most of a smile he seemed able to come up with. It was more of a snarl than anything else, giving everyone a good view of an overly sharp canine. "Still angry about your father?"

Neji growled deep in the back of his throat, taking a step forward. Tenten and Hinata both grabbed one of his arms, stopping him from advancing. Isamu merely tilted his head to the side, peering at Neji from beneath half-lidded eyes.

"If you wish to condemn Cloud for the unnecessary death of innocents…" And with this his gaze turned to Sakura, who was watching the exchange through pained eyes. "Then perhaps you should reevaluate your own standards on shinobi. If you wish to exterminate vermin, it is best to begin with the ones closest to you." And his eyes flashed black, a deadly glare, before resuming their normal color.

He gave a nod at Naruto and Gaara. "If you will excuse me, I will continue with my patrols."

As soon as the Isamu left, the others turned to Sakura once more. She was staring down at her stomach as Shizune, Ino, and Tsunade placed their glowing hands on it. Her eyes were desperate and pleading as Sasuke continued to hold her, whispering in her ear. She was nodding to what he said, but she didn't seem as if she really heard him at all.

"Sakura—" Naruto began as he took a step forward, but stopped as a soft whine and labored breathing echoed throughout the tensely silent area.

They all turned, Sakura included, to look at the intruder.

"Chigiri!" Sakura gasped out as the crimson-stained dog staggered across the clearing.

Chigiri gave a soft whine, hobbling over towards Sakura as best as he could. Blood dripped from the large wound in his stomach, and the matted white fur around his neck was speckled with crimson. He managed to make it over to Sakura, and licked her cheek softly.

She scratched him behind the ear, eyes glistening with tears as his legs gave out from under him and he fell onto her lap, his blood-soaked fur brushing against Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino's hands, staining them as they continued to work.

"Chigiri…" She whispered. "Don't leave me…please…" She hugged him close; trying not to cry as his ragged, labored breaths slowly became few and far in-between. Why was this happening to her? Why? He couldn't die...not Chigiri...

"Just hold on…just a little longer…then when I get enough chakra I can…heal…you…" She grimaced a bit as the blood continued to drip from her chest. "…please don't go…"

He let out a soft whine.

"I'll be alone again…please don't go…you and Sasuke…only ones…" She coughed a bit, fingers digging into his coarse fur. His glazed over eyes fixated on her for a moment and she swore he smiled at her, before his entire body relaxed and his chest no longer rose.

"NO!" It was a sharp cry, before she doubled over him, sobbing.

"Sakura! We can't reach your stomach!" Tsunade pushed against Sakura's shoulder, trying to get her to straighten. Sakura breathed in a few ragged breaths, stilling. They resumed their healing.

"…Sasuke…later….bury him…k?" Sakura mumbled.

"Of course." Sasuke answered without hesitation.

"Good dog…he was…good…" Her gaze was unfocused and pained as fat tears rolled down her cheeks, making clean paths on her dirt-smeared face. She seemed to be feeling the after-effects of Masako's jutsu and her chest injury, as well as severe chakra loss.

"A very good dog," Sasuke agreed. It was best to just let her ramble right now. Anything else would be too much, too draining on her. He gave the others warning glares, as if daring them to ask her a question. In his opinion they didn't really have a right to speak to her at all at the moment.

Sakura merely continued to watch Tsunade and the others heal her through weary eyes.

"She's stable, Sakura. She'll pull through." Tsunade smiled down at her former student. "She's from good stock, after all." Sakura's eyes flickered in recognition as she nodded slowly. Tsunade saw her eyes closing involuntarily.

"She still needs to be healed completely." Ino whispered worriedly, leaning against Shizune and breathing in deep, ragged breaths. "But we don't have enough chakra, Tsunade-sama. What are we going to do? The wound in her chest has to be fixed soon."

"We'll bandage it right now until we can get her to the hospital." Tsunade murmured.

"…thank you…for saving my baby…" Sakura whispered softly, before she fell unconscious, slumping fully against Sasuke. He held her weight easily, of course.

"I guess…that explains her nausea, yeah." Deidara whispered. He felt a deep pain in his chest and resisted the urge to place his hand over his heart. _She's having Itachi's kid, yeah…his kid…not mine…_

"But it doesn't explain a few things." Kisame pointed out gruffly. "If she was using her chakra this entire time to keep away her nausea she wouldn't have had enough to fight Masako. She would have been completely drained before this."

"Yes. Her chakra coils are directly linked with the child. Thus, any fluctuation or overuse of her own chakra would be detrimental to the child's health." Shizune put in. "Sakura was keeping a constant flow of medical chakra throughout her body for what looks like months. That, although a minimal amount, would lessen her chakra supply for battle significantly. If she had been using her own chakra to keep the morning sickness at bay as well she wouldn't have been able to defeat Masako."

"Where has Sakura-senpai been leaving to?" Tobi piped in, his face twisted in confusion—a face that Kakashi was still staring at in disbelief—"Sakura-senpai runs off at night and doesn't come back for _days_." He waved his hands around for emphasis.

"No shit, Tobi. We aren't blind." Kisame growled beneath his breath.

"Perhaps we could help with that." Came a soft reply from behind them all.

Everyone whirled around to see two shinobi standing in the middle of the ravaged clearing. One was a rather old man, with a myriad of wrinkles and scars covering his face. He still had all his hair, and his beard was cut short. He walked slowly towards them, leaning on his cane.

The other was a young girl, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. She had grayish-black hair held back in a braid and a shy smile on her face. She walked behind the man—who they could tell was related to her by their resemblance—and fiddled with the shinobi band that hung around her neck.

The old man wore his band around his arm.

They were shinobi from Cloud.

"…who are you…?" Asuma finally asked, since no one else seemed able to speak.

"My name is Jun, and this is my granddaughter, Kotone." The man answered in a gravelly voice. He coughed, clearing his throat. "And that woman," He inclined his head towards Sakura. "Is my patient. So I would suggest you let me do my job and heal her."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade stepped defensively in front of her student, glaring.

The man chuckled, though his granddaughter didn't seem to find it as amusing as he did. She looked angrily at Tsunade, "Sakura-san is going to bleed to death if you don't let us heal her. We've been doing it for months now, you know!"  
…

…

…

"…months?" Shikamaru finally voiced confusedly.

"To keep the morning sickness at bay, as I'm sure you've guessed." Jun drawled, slowly lowering himself down to the ground on shaking legs. "It's a rather common practice among kunoichi. They can't fight efficiently while _throwing up_," At this he shot Tsunade a rather contemptuous look, "so they go to a medic-nin for healings throughout the pregnancy until the woman is around her fourth or fifth month."

"What month is Sakura?" Naruto asked softly.

"Fourth." Kotone piped in. "She's so lucky…she hasn't even started to show yet!" It wasn't uncommon for some women to keep from showing until late in the pregnancy, however.

"Why would she go to two missing-nin instead of me?" Tsunade asked, inwardly hurt.

The man gave her a rather insulting look, as if he couldn't understand her stupidity. "My guess is that she did not wish for you to know who the father was."

There was another moment of silence as they all suddenly remembered that they had no idea who the baby's father could be—save for a select few. A select few who were avoiding eye contact with the 'father' as best as they could.

"…who…?" Ino immediately looked at the Akatsuki members. They were the only ones who had been with her during that time. Or was it some missing-nin they didn't know of? A one-night fling?

"Who is the father?" Kakashi demanded, voice hard.

There was another long moment of silence before Sasuke spoke from his seat on the ground, still holding Sakura as Kotone and Jun healed her chest.

"My brother."

* * *

Those two words struck Itachi like a physical blow. Sakura was carrying a child.

_His_ child.

Sasuke's words had solidified the fact, and a part of Itachi was angry. Angry with the fact that Sasuke had known before he had. That Sakura had trusted his _brother_ with such precious information and not himself. And another part of him…a little, miniscule, _insignificant_ part of him…was afraid.

She was having his child. An Uchiha child…a child that would have the Sharingan.

Sasuke looked up over Sakura's head and their eyes met for a few brief moments.

Sasuke had never seen his brother with such a look on his face. To anyone else it wouldn't have looked any different than normal. But Sasuke knew how to read his brother.

_Was she afraid of me? Was that the reason she did not tell me? _Itachi thought with a twinge of annoyance. _Did she think I would kill my own child?_

_Yes._

…_why?_

_Because you do not care for anyone. Caring is a weakness._

He let out a slow breath, something that went unnoticed by most of the group as they continued to stare at him in shock.

_She was always my weakness. Not emotion. Her._

_And the child._

_My child._

"You…" Kakashi whispered harshly, ignoring the large wound in his side as he glared at Itachi. "You…are the father…?"_ Why him Sakura…? Why him?_

"It would seem that my brother knows more on this subject than I do, Hatake. Perhaps you should ask him." Itachi answered coldly.

"It isn't possible." Tsunade whispered gruffly, rushing forward and grabbing the edge of Itachi's collar, hoisting him into the air. Everyone tensed, waiting for him to retaliate. He merely regarded her with indifference, or perhaps shock. "Sakura cannot have children. She used the Genesis of Rebirth technique, didn't she?"

"Hai." Kisame answered.

"Then she can't have children! It's impossible!" Tsunade hissed. She shook Itachi roughly. "What the hell did you do to my student Uchiha!?!?!"

"Let him go." Jun grunted from his place beside Sakura. He and Kotone had finished, and Sakura's breathing was easy and her face was pain-free. "You're as rash as ever."

"Don't patronize me!" Tsunade roared back at the aged Cloud-nin. "Who the hell do you think you are!?!?"

Jun merely leaned on his cane, peering at all of them from behind his grey-white hair. "Sakura-san's chakra highways have been ravaged by something far greater than the Genesis of Rebirth technique. I do not know what could have possible made this kind of damage only that it reversed the Genesis of Rebirth technique's effects."

"That isn't possible." Tsunade said tersely.

"Stop being so stubborn, child." Jun spat, making Tsunade's eyes widen, before narrowing in anger.

"Child!?!?!" She let go of Itachi—who had watched all of this with his same emotionless gaze, while on the inside his mind was racing. "I am no child! I am the Third Hokage's student. I am the former fifth Hokage. I am—"

"A little girl who needs to realize that she should speak to her elders with more respect." Jun answered coolly, before turning to the others and leaving Tsunade to gape openly at him in fury.

"Only someone who can see different types and levels of chakra could use a technique like the one used on Sakura-san. Such a kind of jutsu…" His eyes flashed in recognition, before he shrugged it off. "Well, no one with that kind of technique is alive. Therefore, I can offer little in the way of an explanation."

"We still need to get Sakura-san to the hospital." Kotone finally spoke up. "She's stable, but we need to do a few examinations of her chakra passageways to make sure that the healing won't cause any complications for her child."

_Her child._

It was insulting and embarrassing in the way Kotone had spoken, as if Sakura's child didn't even have a father.

_Did she not wish for the child to be an Uchiha?_

_Or perhaps…she is just afraid of the title her daughter would carry…_

…was this the reason Sakura had been so emotional when her father had disowned her? Because now her child would not be a Haruno? He was angered with the fact that she would rather their child be a Haruno than an Uchiha. And then…his anger began to subside as he realized that Sakura, of all people, would believe that he would never want another Uchiha to be born.

_They think that because I killed my clan I will kill any other Uchiha that I meet. _He thought, annoyed, _how absurd._ But it wasn't absurd, not really, and he knew that too.

* * *

The hospital was the equivalent of a madhouse when they arrived. Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino were running around like madwomen, yelling at all the medic-nin in their wake. Although they were drained of medical chakra themselves it didn't mean that they couldn't direct the other medical shinobi in their jobs, berating them for sloppiness or excessive use of chakra on simple healings.

Naruto and the others were seated in a waiting room, gazes drawn and apprehensive. Jun was finishing Sakura's healing in an empty room at a far end of the hospital.

Kotone had offered to help the medical staff and was currently sitting in one of the high emergency rooms working on a high-risk patient—Kurenai. She'd been mortally injured while fighting off a group of rogue stone-nin. Asuma was currently sitting outside her room, his head in his hands.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were quiet, and Hinata was gripping Naruto's hand tightly, face pale and worried. Kiba was scratching Akamaru behind his ears, mumbling something to himself that was discernable to the others. Shino was silent like always, wearing his Anbu outfit. He was one of the less injured of the group and so was being sent back out to scout the border in a few hours.

Naruto was surprised that anyone was able-bodied enough to actually go out and help the Sand-nin and Cloud-nin. As he looked at all his friends, not one of them wasn't sporting some kind of bandage or splint.

The Akatsuki were standing off to one side of the waiting room, eyes roving over the others as if waiting for them to attack. Even injured, none of them had asked for a healing. Perhaps it was because they really didn't need it. Or perhaps they merely knew that the medic wouldn't help them anyway.

They also hadn't offered to help eliminate any of the Stone-nin stragglers. Instead they merely stood to the side, talking softly with one another. None of them, however, spoke to Itachi.

He was even isolated from the Akatsuki. He was sitting up against the wall, head bowed. He seemed deep in thought. Naruto couldn't blame him, really. Ever since they had learned he was the father of Sakura's child, everyone had avoided him like the plague. He was ignoring their glares with skill, but Naruto wondered if it was finally getting to him.

He hadn't spoken, hadn't even protested when Sasuke had been the only one allowed into the room with Sakura for her healing.

Naruto supposed that he was currently trying to digest the fact that he was going to be a father. If it had been anyone else, Naruto probably would have killed them for everything they'd done to Sakura. For even _dreaming_ of having sex with his little cherry blossom.

But he couldn't do that.

Because she loved him, didn't she?

He remembered Sakura's letter, remembered how she'd described that Itachi wasn't all bad. No, he was human…and she loved him.

_Oh Sakura…what has happened to us?_ He thought sadly.

"Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked up at the voice, only to see Jiraiya. Jiraiya never called Naruto Hokage-sama…but judging by Jiraiya's stern gaze—and the clay cat perched on his shoulder smiling down at him—he knew something was wrong.

"Yes?"

"The Leader of the Akatsuki wants his members back." Jiraiya grunted. At this, the Akatsuki tuned into their conversation.

"He regrets his judgment of my mistress." The cat chimed in. "He was very busy with other things and so he didn't look into the matter fully." He gave a soft purr. "Leader-sama has been very distracted as of late…"

Jiraiya looked from the cat back to Naruto. "They are wanted back at their base in two days. From what this cat tells me that means they'll need to leave tonight."

"No."

Everyone turned with surprised to Itachi. He looked up from his spot on the ground, his eyes meeting Naruto's. There was a flicker of something there that Naruto couldn't identify as Itachi spoke. "I will not allow Sakura to be healed by anyone of lesser caliber than the shinobi here. She stays in Konoha." _And so do I._ The unspoken statement hung over all of them.

It made Naruto want to smile a bit. Perhaps Itachi wasn't as bad as he had originally thought…

…perhaps…

"We aren't leaving Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara finally muttered. "Itachi isn't the only one staying."

"Please give our message to Leader-sama. I am sure he will understand our small delay. Haruno-san will be healed enough to leave in three days, I am sure." Sasori spoke with a cool finality. "If he does not find this to be acceptable then Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, and I will head back to the base as soon as possible."

"But—" Deidara began.

Sasori's dark look silenced him. "Don't forget where your loyalties lie, Deidara. She is not our leader, _he_ is."

Deidara's mouth clamped shut as he nodded slowly.

"Got it, Sasori-san." The cat smiled slyly, as if this were all a big joke. "I'll get the message to him _as soon as possible_." He echoed Sasori's earlier words with a small grin before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto." Jiraiya addressed his former student once more. "You are needed to meet with The Kazekage and the Cloud leader in your office. I know that Sakura is your former teammate but at this point in time you must act like the Hokage. It is your duty to see to Konoha."

Naruto nodded solemnly, giving Hinata's hand a squeeze and a small 'I'll be back as soon as I can' look. "Alright. Let's go, Jiraiya." He started to walk away with the toad Sannin before he turned around to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi-sensei…send Pakkun to tell me when Sakura's ok, alright?"

Kakashi nodded. "Hai."

With Naruto gone, the air of the room became more hostile. It was as if Naruto was the only person keeping the Akatsuki and Konoha-nin from going at each other's throats.

No one moved, but the glares they sent each other were like well-aimed kunais. The only one who seemed indifferent to it all was Itachi, who was once again staring down at the floor.

"So, because Sakura isn't your leader you would have just let her die, is that it?" Temari asked angrily, reverting back to Sasori's words, holding Karura. She had come as soon as she'd heard about what had happened. She was currently waiting to speak with her brother.

Sasori looked at her with an indifferent gaze. "She is merely an Akatsuki member…while it is difficult to replace shinobi of such caliber, she is not indispensable."

"You bastard." Kiba hissed, while Akamaru gave a low, threatening growl.

"Stop it, Sasori." Kisame grunted. "We all know you're worried about Sakura too. You don't have to be an ass about it."

"I am merely telling the truth, Kisame." Sasori commented offhandedly. "Shinobi die all the time. It is of no use to be emotionally attached to any of them."

"Yeah. Shinobi die all the time." Shikamaru answered back levelly. "So I suppose if you died no one would care or notice…right?"

"Is that a threat?"

"It could be taken as one." Shikamaru drawled.

"That's enough, Shikamaru." Kakashi reprimanded him angrily. 'There are more important matters at hand." He couldn't help the fact that his gaze kept drifting to Obito—_Tobi_. His face was scrunched up in worry as he continually asked the others what was wrong with his Sakura-senpai.

"No, it isn't enough." Neji answered back, standing. "It is about time we get this straightened out."

"There is nothing to straighten out." Sasori countered. "You should not be so emotional, Hyuga. You'll never make it in the shinobi world with the way you're acting."

"Don't reprimand me, sand bastard." Neji snarled.

"N-neji…" Hinata began fearfully.

"Everyone should just shut the hell up. I'm getting a headache." Kisame grunted.

"No one has to listen to _you_." Tenten snapped, coming to Neji's defense.

Sai looked from one group of angry shinobi to the other, his face emotionless. His hand—or rather, skeletal appendage—didn't even hurt at the moment. Perhaps he was just too caught up in other things—like the growing schism between Sakura's aquaintences. The Konoha-nin and Akatsuki were not getting along well. That was understandable, of course, but the small alliance that had formed between them was dissipating quickly. And from what Sai could see, it was all due to Sakura's current state.

He wasn't the best with emotions, but the most logical thing to him was for all of them to admit that they were worried about Sakura. Because they were, no matter how much the Akatsuki hid it.

But more than that…they were all worried that she'd hate them.

Sai supposed he'd have to take it in stride if she decided to curse all of them for their betrayal. He remembered the first time he had betrayed Konoha. He remembered the wounded look in her eyes and the way she hadn't spoken to him for days after that.

He had pretended it hadn't mattered back then. But realistically he knew that it had, just a little. She had gotten under his skin and started to make him feel emotions and because of that it hurt when she was disappointed in him.

But it didn't hurt as bad right now. It didn't hurt because Sai knew that it was well deserved and he would have to suffer through it—would gladly suffer through it if it meant she'd forgive him in the end. Because she was his teammate. A precious person. One of the few people he could honestly say he trusted. And she had trusted him…and he had ruined that.

It was his fault, and like a good little shinobi he was going to take responsibility for his actions.

The others didn't seem to agree with his point-of-view. At the moment it looked as if a fight was going to break out. The only Akatsuki members who weren't currently involved in the little verbal fight were Tobi and Itachi. Tobi was looking around in confusion, as if he couldn't understand what was going on, and Itachi continued to stare down at the floor, deep in thought.

"She's stable." Came a gravelly voice from the hallway. Everyone went silent, turning to look at the old Cloud-nin, Jun. He gave a small grunt, "She just needs to rest now. She's awake, if you want to see her."

There was another moment of silence as everyone looked at one another and then, as one, ran for the door. They hadn't seemed to notice that Itachi had disappeared the moment Jun had opened the waiting room door.

The sight of a large group of Konoha shinobi plus half of the Akatsuki organization running pell-mell down the hospital's surgical ward would have been humorous if the situation had been any different.

Instead the group of running shinobi—with Kisame and Sasori walked behind slowly, of course—was watched through solemn, surprised gazes from the other hospital occupants.

"You can't go in, Uchiha." Came Tsunade's voice, clear and concise through the hospital's background noises.

"I am going to speak with her." Itachi's voice was implacable and unrelenting.

"No."

That was how the others found them, Itachi standing in front of the door they guessed was Sakura's, Tsunade blocking the doorway with a deadly glare and clenched fists.

"Let me pass."

"Get the hell out of here, Uchiha!"

"She is carrying my child. It is my right to speak with her."

It was the first time he had acknowledged the fact out loud…and it made everyone within hearing distance go silent as they waited for Tsunade's answer

She looked defeated and angry, as her jaw tightened and her hands clenched. Her fingernails bit into her palm, drawing blood. It dripped down onto the pristine tile floor, making a soft pitter-patter, like rain.

"…very well, Uchiha. Go in."

Itachi nodded his head at her as she moved aside.

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled, running down the hallway, his Hokage robe billowing around him. He breathed in deeply, "Just…got here…sorry I…took…so…long…" He started forward. "I am going to see Sakura-chan—"

"No." Tsunade snapped. "There is only one visitor allowed at a time. You are all going to stay out here—HEY!" She was ignored as they others rushed forward towards the open doorway.

"Get back out here! All of you—dammit this is my hospital! Get OUT!!!!"

Completely discerning Tsunade's protests, they all filed into Sakura's cramped hospital room. She was lying on the bed, looking pale and more fragile than any of them had ever seen her. Her jade eyes seemed darker as she looked out the window on her left, face tilted up to the sunlight.

She had yet to acknowledge their presences. When they'd opened the door she had stiffened a bit. Sasuke was seated in the chair to the right of her bed. He looked up when they entered—he'd been reading a book by the looks of it. His eyes narrowed a bit at the appearance of his brother. The other Konoha-nin didn't seem too pleased with it either.

"…Sakura…?" Kakashi broached, the bravest of them all.

He was met with silence.

"Sakura-chan…we're really sorry. We didn't mean…" Naruto began. Sakura merely looked down at her hands—which had been resting on her stomach. It was as if she were unconsciously trying to make up for what Masako had done. She had been unable to protect her little girl then.

"All of the facts pointed to you being Master-sama." Sasori commented lightly, seemingly unfazed. Out of all of them he was the only one who wasn't clamoring for her forgiveness. Well, that wasn't right. Itachi still seemed to be in shock and was as emotionless as ever, leaning against the wall and watching Sakura intently from his vantage point. His eyes never left her stomach. Deidara looked guilty and stricken, but he didn't move to her side. He was doing better than Sasori had originally thought.

_Well, he is Akatsuki, _Sasori mused. _At least he still has some sort of backbone._

Kisame looked disgruntled, but more annoyed with the situation than regretful. As much as he called her kitten and acted like her father sometimes he was still an s-class criminal, and he wasn't going to feel guilty for betrayal. He was a missing-nin. Betrayal was something they had all dealt with more than a few times in their lives.

"Sakura. The baby is doing fine." Temari smiled cheerfully at her. "I was told she's really healthy. Guess she's a fighter like you, huh?"

At the mention of her child Sakura's face seemed to soften a bit. She nodded, but still said nothing.

"Why did you not tell me?"

Everyone grew silent at Itachi's question. Sakura turned to look at him, gaze angered, pained, and dull before she turned back to the window, seemingly ignoring him.

"I think everyone should leave." Sasuke stood slowly.

"Why did you not tell me?" Itachi repeated, his gaze dark and…was that a bit of hurt?

"Well, you did murder your entire clan, Uchiha. You don't exactly value family." Kiba muttered from the background. "I don't exactly blame Sakura for not wanting to tell you."

At the mention of the murder Sasuke visibly flinched, and Itachi's eyes flickered.

Sakura's hand tightened on the white sheet, before her fingers relaxed.

"I thought you said we were family, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. "And you always forgive family, don't you?"

They saw a tear slide down her cheek and land on her hand, which was trembling. "I hate you all so much right now…" It was a harsh whisper, and it caused everyone to fall into stunned silence.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" It was a broken mantra as her shoulders shook and she wrapped her arms around herself, head bent. Sasuke lifted a hand to put on her shoulder but stopped as she jerked away from his touch, before relaxing a little.

"I said I'd forgive you…" She finally hissed out. "But you have to earn my trust. You betrayed me."

"Sakura, all the facts pointed to—"

"You should have known that I would never do that!"

They all flinched, shrinking away at her scream. She was breathing harshly now, and she finally turned to look at them, tears streaming down her face.

"Those facts mean nothing!" She whispered. "Because of all people, you should have known that even if all of the evidence was against me…I would never do something like that. My ninja way is to protect the ones I love…I would never…I…" She stared down at her stomach. "I have killed and almost been killed so many times just to keep all of you safe." She clenched her teeth, jaw tightening.

"Get out."

They all blinked at the sound of Itachi's voice. He was staring at the Konoha-nin and the other members of the Akatsuki, his gaze level.

Sasuke stood, jaw clenched in anger as his hand formed a fist. "Don't you dare…" He was stopped, however, as Sakura placed a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her and she gave him a meaningful glance, and a nod.

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes, shaking his head. Itachi didn't deserve to be in the same room with her. Not now. Maybe never, no matter Sasuke's noble words from earlier. At seeing Sakura so broken and hurt and knowing that it was Itachi's fault…

"…it's about time that Itachi and I straightened this out…" Sakura finally whispered. Sasuke's eyes flickered, a little in hurt, as Sakura gave a soft smile.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sasuke nodded, walking towards the door. "Come on." He glared angrily at Naruto and the others. "Let's go."

"Sasuke—" Naruto began.

"She wants you out!" Sasuke snapped, almost a yell.

There was another moment of tense silence, before Naruto slowly nodded, his gaze hurt but understanding. "Alright…" He looked at everyone else, "Sasuke's right. Let's give them a few minutes."

The others reluctantly agreed, filing out of the room one by one. Sasuke was the last to leave, and as he closed the door behind him he locked eyes with Itachi, conveying a simple message that he understood perfectly.

_Hurt her and I will kill you._

Itachi would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation if he were the type of person who laughed. But he wasn't, and so he merely returned Sasuke's glare before the door shut, cutting him off from view.

Silence reigned in the room for several minutes as Itachi watched Sakura and she watched her hands, her gaze lowered.

"How long have you known?"

Sakura flinched at the sound of his voice. They way he spoke made it sound like an accusation. The anger in his voice was apparent to her though she doubted if anyone else would have heard it.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, ignoring the small twinge of pain in her chest, before she opened her eyes and began.

* * *

**(A\N: Once again, sorry for the lateness of the chapter. But OMG…have any of you read the last few chapters of the manga? What is Kishimoto DOING to Itachi's character!?!?! We all know he's insane…but he isn't the laugh-manically-like-a-crazed-clown insane! I mean…COME ON!!!! And then…omg…is he actually going to take out Sasuke's eyes? At this point in time I think Sasuke has it coming to hime because he's an ass…but I love him, and I know he's going to win somehow and then my baby is going to die and…-sniffles-. Ok, enough ranting. I'd better go write the next chapter to keep you all appeased, lol.**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	26. Chapter 25: Lonely Soul

**(A\N: So um, I'm about as surprised as you are that I got this chapter out so quickly…but this is just a nice little gift for the lateness of the last chapter I guess. :) Well, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 25**

**Lonely Soul**

"_How long have you known?"_

_Sakura flinched at the sound of his voice. They way he spoke made it sound like an accusation. The anger in his voice was apparent to her though she doubted if anyone else would have heard it._

_She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, ignoring the small twinge of pain in her chest, before she opened her eyes and began._

* * *

"…I knew about a month after I conceived. I had been feeling a bit under the weather and so I…" She closed her eyes for a few moments, giving a rather dry smile. "I knew that you would reprimand me for not having enough chakra if I healed myself so I went to a hospital in the village a few miles from the Grass base…they told me I was pregnant."

"And you didn't tell me."

"No." She said simply. "I didn't."

"Why?"

She gave him a rather angry glare. "Why do you think?"

"I would not have killed the child."

"Are you so sure?" She whispered, and Itachi blinked in surprise at the pain in her voice.

"You hate weakness…and you hate the Uchiha name…I was putting all of your hate into a physical form…our child…" Sakura's shoulders began shaking as she tried to hold back tears. "You hated those things and so I knew you would hate her…and you would hate me."

Itachi remained silent before he slowly walked towards the bed. He saw her stiffen and he stopped a few feet away, arms hanging at his side uselessly, as if he had wanted to touch her but had decided against it.

That was how it always was. He was too afraid to touch her because she was right…she was a weakness and a part of him resented her for it.

But another part of him, no matter how small, reveled in it. He had a weakness! He, Uchiha Itachi, the great Konoha prodigy, had a weakness. It was laughable. It was so _fucking ironic_ and he loved it. Because it showed…that deep down inside…he was human too.

And there had been times he had doubted that. But she solidified it; she proved that no matter how much he believed otherwise…he was human.

"How had you planned on keeping it from me?"

"Leader-sama."

"Hn?" Itachi questioned, brow furrowing a bit in confusion.

"He knew…he always knew…" Sakura whispered. "And so…I asked him if, when I could no longer hide the fact that I was with child, if I could go back to Konoha to have my daughter."

My_ daughter. _Was she taunting him?

"Hn."

She gave a small laugh. "And as you can see that didn't work out very well either. I had thought…at least my daughter will be a Haruno. She can still be loved and cherished and have a family, even if I won't be there to be a part of it…" The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"…but my father took that from me too."

"He was a foolish man," Was Itachi's only response.

"And so I thought…it's ok…my daughter and I…we'll grow up without names. We don't need them. She'll just be my daughter and I'll just be her mother. I'll just be Sakura and she'll just be…"

"What?"

"…she'll just be Mi…" Sakura clenched her eyes shut. "It's nothing. Don't concern yourself with it."

Once again, he did not speak.

"When I had still been a Konoha shinobi and in Anbu I had gone on a mission to Cloud. That was where I met Jun-san and Kotone-chan…I knew they could help me. The night that I told you Chigiri had brought something into the house…Kotone had sent a messenger asking when I would be coming for my next healing. I know you knew that it wasn't Chigiri…but you never said anything and so I thought that maybe you understood what I was doing. That you approved of me going to see a healer so I would be able to be useful for a little longer before the pregnancy became too much for me to continue missions. But it was stupid of me to think those things. I just wanted so badly to think that I hadn't made a mistake."

Itachi said nothing, and Sakura let their conversation fade into silence once more. She wanted to cry so badly, to scream and sob and have him hold her. But he wouldn't, and she couldn't allow herself to show that kind of weakness. Not now…not when she was so vulnerable. Because if he said he hated her, if he told her she was a hindrance and a weakness that he did not need…it would kill her.

Because no matter how much she wanted to pretend that she hated all of her loved ones she didn't think she could survive without them either.

"You endangered the child."

"She was safe. I never would have let anything happen to her." Sakura defended. _Why do you care? Would it have really mattered to you if she had died?_

"You, of all people, should know that is dangerous for a pregnant woman to continue being a shinobi after she conceives."

"She was safe."

"What about your fight with Masako?" Itachi asked coldly. "What if the child had died then?" _What if you had died? What then, Sakura? What would I have done?_ It scared him a little that he was so angry that she had put herself and their child in harm's way. He _shouldn't_ have cared, right?

Sakura just stared down at her hands. "I would never have let her die. I would have died first. I would have made sure that I wouldn't have lived on without her because…because I would have been broken if she was gone. She's my hope, Itachi…and I love her…"

Once again, he said nothing. Because this was Itachi and heartfelt conversations were not something he was accustomed to. So he said nothing and the silence continued. He heard her shaky inhalations and knew that she was trying not to cry, trying to be strong.

"…and I love you too." It was a soft comment, one she hadn't really thought to say out loud. But she did, and it forced Itachi to stare at her in surprise.

"And it hurts…it hurts because I lied to you. It hurts because I know deep down that I shouldn't love you because you've ruined the lives of all the people I love. It hurts because there are others who love me and I push them aside for someone who thinks I am weak…and it hurts…it hurts because you don't love me back…"

"I am sorry." But he wasn't really, because he never regretted anything, right?

"It doesn't matter." Sakura whispered. "Because I always knew, deep down, that you'd never love me. But that night…the night that you said make love instead of sex…I knew then Itachi…I knew that you cared, even if just a little bit. And it made it bearable. It made it…it made me want to love you all over again."

She breathed in shakily. "And I did love you again…I still love you. I hate you because you didn't trust me until I remember…I remember that it's you I'm talking about: Uchiha Itachi. You trust no one. Why should I be any different? And you've betrayed people, you've felt betrayed on your own account…you know all about betrayal…and so you aren't sympathetic. You're just…you…and I hate you for it."

He closed his eyes.

"And I love you for it too."

He opened them.

"…and I want to still love you after all of this is over and done with…" She gave a soft sigh, running a hand through her hair. "…but I can't at the moment. I can't love you because it hurts so much…this betrayal…and I can't love you until you tell me that you'll try. That you'll meet me halfway, Itachi." _That you'll do the impossible and love this child too. Because deep down we both know she's an Uchiha, not a Haruno. Not just ' Sakura's baby'…_

…

…

…

"She is my child as well." _Halfway Sakura…that it all you need, is it? Will I concede this much to you, my weakness?_

…

…

…

"…I know…" Sakura sobbed out. "…and I'm sorry."

Itachi's eyes flickered. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried. And in that moment the flood gates came open and all her worries and fears and anger flowed out. There was no more emotionless, strong Anbu captain. Just Sakura, with her insecurities and her fears and her emotions that always seemed to overwhelm him. "I'm sorry because I know you never wanted it! You didn't love me, you never will. You don't want any attachments. You won't want anything to hold you back from attaining power…and all I've ever done is…I've been an impediment!"

He said nothing. Because there was nothing to say.

"…I had always thought I was strong but I never was. I've never been strong. I'm still weak and I always will be. But it didn't matter because I accepted that long ago…I just…" And her body seemed to cave in on itself. She turned into the little girl he had seen on a passing glimpse so long ago on his first Akatsuki mission back to Konoha. A little girl talking at a flower shop with another young girl, a blonde. They laughed and giggled and talked of boys because they were twelve and that's what twelve-year-old girls do. Naïve, young, innocent.

"…I just wanted a family."

…

…

…

"…I know."

Sakura blinked as she looked up at him. His tone had been soft, not cold. Still emotionless, but with a gentleness that she hadn't thought existed before. He sat down on the edge of the bed and the mattress groaned with the added weight.

"…you aren't weak." He finally spoke, breaking the silence. "You are a skilled medic-nin. You have a fine array of jutsu and you possess the Sharingan. It is your emotion that makes you unable to achieve pure power…" And his eyes flickered once again, returning to their normal charcoal depths. He didn't know why he was talking so freely. Was it desperation? He couldn't define the tightening in his chest, only that he needed to speak. And that he desperately needed her to listen, to understand.

"…but it is also your emotion that allows you to strive to become stronger."

"What are you saying?"

"You are not weak." Because it was that simple, whether she believed him or not.

"But you just said—"

"Power and strength are two very different things, Sakura." Itachi cut in before she could finish. "You have strength, but you are not necessarily powerful."

Sakura lowered her gaze, feeling his words cut her like a knife. They were true, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. Because in a sense he was saying she was still weak. That no matter what she tried she would always be weak. She would never be able to become powerful. Ever.

"…and I am thankful for that."

She stared at him in surprise, mouth open. He gave her his famous Itachi smirk as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Power corrupts and I would not want you to be corrupted."

"I see…" Sakura whispered, staring down at her hands in her lap. "…but you are powerful, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And corrupted."

"Yes."

Sakura gave a soft sigh. "…you aren't as tainted as you think, you know." _I have seen your kindness, Itachi. And I want you to show that kindness to our daughter…I want her to see what I see, what no one else sees…_

"Hn."

She gave a small smile as she played with the Akatsuki ring on her finger. She could hear the birds chirping outside her window, felt the soft sunshine hit her cheek. It was a perfect day outside…and yet in the hospital room the temperature was frigid. Like an arctic wasteland. Nothing could survive here, let alone flourish.

This was Itachi's world.

A corrupt one.

Innocence and kindness…these things could not survive in this place.

_He just needs sunshine to melt the ice, _she thought. _But do I have enough to save him? Have I ever had enough? _"You're right. I am not powerful…I am not corrupted…and you are. And because of it you're lost."

"There is no point to this conversation." Itachi managed. "We need to get back to the topic at hand."

"Itachi…I can help you…" _I want my daughter to know her father. _

"It will be best if we merely—"

"Corrupt me."

Itachi had opened his mouth to try and begin again but was shocked into silence at her words. She was looking at him earnestly, looking like an innocent young girl—like the first time he had seen her.

"Take some of my innocence and use it for yourself. Prove to me you can be saved Itachi…prove to me that I'm not…" She swallowed, looking down at her hands once more. "…that I'm not just hoping for a miracle." _I'm not as strong as you think. I'm shattering as we speak, Itachi. Don't break me completely, please._

"I have already taken your innocence." Itachi answered tersely, and even to him it sounded cruel and cold. _Do not do this Sakura. I would be a horrible father. I would push her to her limits. I…I would be just like _my_ father, wouldn't I? The man I despise…I would become him._

"Yes. You did." She answered back levelly, even though Itachi could hear the hurt in her voice. "…and it changed you, didn't it?"

He said nothing.

"It made you change, didn't it!?" She yelled, gripping the hospital sheets. "You took it and it changed you. You became human again! You weren't just Uchiha Itachi, the cold blooded prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and s-class criminal. You became…you became just…just Itachi…" At this her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"…and that's all I have ever wanted from you."

Her hand touched his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. He did so, and he watched the tears fall down her cheeks. "Don't be an Uchiha. Don't be a prodigy. Don't be an s-class criminal. Just…be Itachi…"

Itachi looked away, unable to stand the sincerity in her voice and in her eyes.

"I want you to be the man that Sasuke once looked up to. The man that young shinobi aspired to be. I want you to be the type of man that I can love, Itachi."

"That _boy_ is dead." That young him had been disgusting, weak…nothing compared to what he was now.

"No he isn't." Sakura countered easily. "He's hidden inside of you…but he's still there. I've seen him a few times, when you have the strength to let him out."

"When I am weakened enough that he escapes, you mean." Itachi corrected.

"No…" Sakura gave a soft laugh. "It takes strength to remember, Itachi…and it takes strength to forgive and strength to admit you are wrong…and it takes strength to love…"

She leaned in closer to him, pressing her forehead against his.

"…be strong for me…please…" And then she pressed her lips against his. It was a chaste kiss, more than he deserved. It burned his lips, because she was innocent and he was tainted. It burned and it hurt and his mind screamed at him to tear away because he would die in agony from much more of this torture. But he didn't.

He did nothing.

Because he couldn't be strong. He was powerful…but he was not strong…he hated that, the fact that Sakura was something he could never hope to be…_ but that is why I need her. She can be strong and I can be powerful…_she would keep him from drowning in his own shadows and he could keep the shadows from tainting her.

Because he _was_ Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and s-class criminal.

And she was Haruno Sakura, medical prodigy of Konoha and the _strongest_ kunoichi he knew.

"…Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"…my child will not be a bastard."

Sakura gave him a small glare at his wordage. "What are you talking about?" _Trust Itachi to ruin a sentimental moment._

"My child will not be a bastard. You will need to bear my name so that our child will have my name as well."

_Marry me._

Sakura blinked dazedly at him for a few moments, as if in a stupor. Had he…had he just proposed to her? Yes, it was a demand, but…he had still…he had _proposed_. She wanted to cry, because it was so sweet and beautiful to her that it hurt. But she didn't, because that would frighten him. It would make him regret, because she would look weak in his eyes once more.

And so, she began to giggle. It turned into full-blown laughter as she clutched her stomach, tears running down her face. She looked up to see Itachi frowning down at her and it only made her laugh more as she wiped the tears away.

"What would you do if I said no?"

"You will not."

"And why won't I?" _Damn arrogant bastard. I swear, what is with you Uchihas?_

"Because I am an Uchiha."

She gave another small laugh. "Yes, yes you are. The arrogant Uchiha clan…" She finally stopped laughing, giving him a smile before she reached over and kissed him. "Very well, Itachi. I will marry you." Her eyelids began to drift closed. She was running on very little energy, and her body was still trying to balance out her healings as well as her baby's chakra. She slumped against Itachi, feeling the sunshine on her back.

"Hn."

"…and Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"…I'm still mad at you." She whispered, eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"…he's been in there long enough, hasn't he?" Kakashi asked tersely from his seat. Tsunade was standing at the doorway, glaring at all of them. She was still apparently angry with them for disobeying the hospital rules and wasn't planning on letting any of them back into the room anytime soon.

It had been hours, and the room across the hall had gone silent a while ago. Naruto had been needed for another meeting with Gaara and Isamu and had come back only twenty or so minutes earlier. He was petting Hinata's hair as she slept against his shoulder.

They had heard earlier that Kurenai was stable. Asuma had actually cried. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru had told him they were going to tease him about it later on, but it was halfhearted as they smiled at their teacher and he embraced his love and kissed her pale face and she smiled at him, telling him he was overreacting.

"Four hours." Sasuke grunted, pushing himself off of the wall. "That's long enough."

"Dammit…" Tsunade grumbled. "Won't all of you just stay in one place?" But they were all walking out of the waiting room and towards Sakura's door before she could make a real protest.

_I already had to deal with that insufferable old man, _She thought, thinking of Jun. _Who the hell does he think he is anyway? He called me a child! How old IS he? Older than dirt, apparently…_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang, opening the door. "We're…back…" He blinked a few times, staring in disbelief at the scene in front of him.

Itachi was sitting on the hospital bed, his back against the wall. Sakura was sitting in between his legs, her back against his chest and her head lying on his shoulder, eyes closed. His arms were around her, hands pressed against her stomach and his chin on her head.

He seemed to be sleeping as well, but he proved their assumption wrong as he spoke.

"She's sleeping."

Naruto nodded numbly.

Sasuke looked from Sakura to Itachi. His eyes met his brothers and he wondered if Itachi saw the pain shining there. But he supposed he didn't, because if he had he would have taunted him, given the infamous 'Itachi smirk'.

_So…I guess this is it, Sakura._ He felt a small twinge of pain in his chest but pushed it aside. He loved Sakura more than anything, but he knew his place. He was her friend, her brother. She needed him to be that, to be her support. He had always known…had always known that his brother would win, no matter what.

_I can't forgive you for what you did to our family Itachi…even though we are brothers, even though we are family and nothing can change that…I still hate you._

_But I won't kill you…I won't try to because I know…she loves you…_

Sasuke gave a soft sigh, which was heard by Itachi and no one else. "How is she feeling?"

"Hn." Tired.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto looked from Itachi to Sasuke. The fact that they were holding a somewhat civil conversation was amazing, and so was the fact that Sasuke seemed able to translate Itachi's hn's. But then again, they probably spoke the same language. _Uchiha-nese, _Naruto thought with a small smile.

"So I would assume you have gotten everything worked out, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked coldly. She didn't approve of her student's choice in men but she supposed she'd have to accept it. The way he was holding her right now, his fingers brushing softly against her stomach…if it had been anyone else she would have giggled like a school-girl, skipping around the hospital as she declared that her student was finally going to settle down and have a family.

But it was Uchiha Itachi she was talking about. And there was no way she was going to jump up and down dancing for joy because her student had fallen in love with a _criminal._ So she merely waited for his answer.

"Hn."

"Yes well, I'm glad we've cleared _that_ up." She commented sarcastically, glaring. And then her shoulders sagged a bit as she realized that it wasn't really just Itachi she was aggravated with. She was low on chakra, she was irritable, she hadn't slept in at least two days, her student was in love with a missing-nin—and _pregnant_—and now her student's father had found out.

"Lord Haruno wants to speak with her."

"No."

Everyone blinked at the sound of the Uchiha brother's combined rejection. They shared a glance with one another, both emotionless and looking a little angry with the fact that they had said the same thing, before Sasuke continued.

"He doesn't have a right to talk with her. He ruined his chances." Sasuke's voice was cold and hard. "It's his own fault that he'll never see his grandchild."

"…what if he wants to give her the Haruno name again?" Naruto asked.

"She does not need it." Itachi answered back readily.

"What do you mean? She can't just not _have a last name_." Kiba grunted from where he stood, pushed against the doorway beside Choji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"She will have a last name." Itachi spoke in a voice that almost roared defiance, as if waiting for someone to contradict him.

_She will have a last name…_Sasuke stared at him stupidly. _He's actually…he can't be serious…he's…_

"…you're going to marry her!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Itachi gave him a small glare. Sasuke saw the death threat there and turned to Naruto, "Sakura is sleeping, Naruto. Keep your voice down."

Naruto immediately looked sheepish as he nodded.

Tsunade blinked a few times, unsure if what she had heard was true. _…this can't be the same Uchiha Itachi that's in the bingo book. He actually said he'd _marry_ her?_ Now Tsunade was _very_ tempted to run around the hospital screaming at the top of her lungs.

Instead she raked a hand through her already ruffled hair. "I need a drink," and walked out of the room.

The Akatsuki were next to react. Or rather, Sasori was.

"Come then, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi." Sasori spoke softly. "Leader-sama needs us back at the base. We will tell him that Itachi and Sakura will arrive in a few days."

Kisame and Tobi nodded, but Deidara lingered a second longer, giving a dry smile before he too left the room, his gaze lingering on Sakura's sleeping form.

Naruto rubbed his temples, turning to the other Konoha-nin. "Look, I have a meeting with the Raikage and Gaara about our next move in dealing with Stone. I need _sleep_. And then well…" He gave a small grunt. "We have to give the Akatsuki what they want, ne?"

"The Kyuubi." Hinata whispered, almost fearfully.

"Sakura will make sure that Naruto is fine, Hinata." Kakashi answered back readily, giving a small smile from beneath his mask. "We have to trust Sakura this time."

"…like we should have done before." Tenten whispered, before she grabbed Neji's hand and led him out of the room. "Come on Neji…there's nothing we can do here. Sakura needs rest. Besides…I don't think she'll take it well to wake up with all of us in her room."

"C-come on N-Naruto-kun." Hinata weaved her fingers through his as she gave a fearfull glance in Itachi's direction. "I'll go make you some ramen be-before you head to your meeting."

"Alright Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned enthusiastically. But before he left he shot Itachi a look, one that the Uchiha took in stride.

_Sakura is my teammate and one of my most precious people. If you ever hurt her…no matter how much she loves you…I will make sure you live the rest of your days in agony._

"Take care of her, ok? And tell me when she wakes up, Itachi-san." He gave them one last smile before he too left, Hinata behind him.

"Oi." Shikamaru muttered. "Come on Temari. Let's go see your brother. He and Kankuro haven't seen Karura for a while."

"Hai." Temari nodded, bouncing the little baby on her hip, who was giggling excitedly. "And you know how annoyed Gaara gets when he can't see his little Karura-chan."

"Wait up, Shikamaru!" Choji ambled after the two, while Kiba hurriedly followed.

"Well," Lee swallowed, giving a rather forced smile to Itachi who was glaring at him with intense annoyance. "My beautiful flower is waiting for so I had better um…bye!"

"Ah! Such a beautiful display of the power of youth, is it not Kakashi?" Gai asked, grinning before he ran after Lee. "Lee! I must meet your beautiful flower! Wait!" His voice faded down the hallway as he ran, shouting things like, "Youth!" and "Her beauty surely outshines the sun!"

With Gai's departure, the only people left in the room besides Itachi and Sakura were Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai.

There was a long moment of silence, before Kakashi spoke.

"I have never trusted you, Uchiha. I never will, for all you've done to Konoha and my student." His eyes met Itachi's and neither blinked.

"I do not need your trust." Was all Itachi said.

"But Sakura is attached to you and because of that…we can remain civil around one another, I suppose." He finished coolly.

"Just remember," Sai cut in, giving one of his fake smiles that promised he was thinking thoughts that were anything but kind. "The moment you lose favor with Sakura, there is an entire village of shinobi just waiting to kill you."

"Hn." Itachi grunted, seemingly unaffected.

"As long as that's understood." Kakashi muttered, as he and Sai left. The door shut behind them, leaving Sasuke and Itachi to bask in silence.

"Are you still going to kill me, foolish little brother?"

"No." Sasuke muttered darkly. "I am not."

"You are a fool."

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke snapped. "I'll never stoop to your level. I'm not going to let my pursuit of power twist me. I can only hope, for Sakura's sake, that you stop acting like a selfish bastard."

"Hn."

And once again, silence reigned.

Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning against the wall as he listened…just listened. He could hear Sakura's even breathing, could hear Itachi's own heartbeat seemingly synchronizing with hers.

"…sometimes…I wish I was blind." Sasuke whispered. He gave a low chuckle as he opened his eyes to see his brother staring at him.

"Just think how wonderful it must be. You see nothing, and yet…" he looked over at the window. "…you don't have to worry about appearances, about presumptions that other people make. You see people for what they really are. You are blind to the hate and disgust and filth of the world."

Itachi gave a small, harsh laugh, more like a derisive snort than anything else.

"Your paradise of the blind is pointless."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Merely because a person is blind…that does not mean they are free from the horrors of the world. There is still hate and there is still disgust and filth. Merely because they cannot see it does not mean it doesn't exist."

He slowly closed his eyes. "…but I can see your reasoning, little brother. Without the Sharingan…many things would not have happened the way they have. Perhaps are parents would still be alive, perhaps—"

"Do not talk about our parents, Itachi." Sasuke hissed. "You have no right—"

"If you wish to remain in ignorance, then so be it." Itachi conceded. "Perhaps ignorance is the paradise of the blind you speak of." He merely tightened his hold on Sakura, looking at Sasuke from beneath heavy-lidded eyes.

"…don't hurt her." Was all Sasuke said as he walked towards the door. "Because I will kill you."

"As will the rest of Konoha, it seems." Itachi spoke coolly.

Sasuke gave a small sneer. "They'll have to dig you up from the grave…because I will have killed you first."

"Ah." Itachi murmured. "We shall see, brother. Perhaps your hatred is not dead yet…perhaps there is hope for you."

"I do not need hatred."

"You are powerful, Sasuke…not strong…it is pointless to seek strength when your only goal is power. You are like myself, little brother…we are bound to always be corrupted. Nothing can change that."

Sasuke said nothing, merely left the room, closing the door behind with him a soft click. The sound echoed through the silent room, and Sakura's eyes opened slightly.

"Don't be so cruel to him, Itachi…" She whispered.

"He will need his hatred." Was all Itachi said.

Sakura gripped Itachi's hands tightly. "…no, Itachi…he needs love."

"He will not receive it."

"Then I guess you're right…" She whispered. "Hatred it all there is for him…because you are too pigheaded to give him what he wants."

"And what is that?"

"Admiration."

…

…

…

"…there is nothing to admire."

* * *

It was two days later that Sakura was healed enough to go through with her promise to Naruto. She hadn't spoken much with the others, which was understandable. Itachi was her ever present shadow, wherever she went. A shadow that most of Konoha resented, though they said nothing.

Sasuke was with her as well, and the inhabitants of Konoha thought it was rather ironic. Here stood the two brothers, sworn to kill one another…standing only a few feet from each other, separated by a mere pregnant, pink-haired girl.

When Sakura had been well enough to walk she, Itachi, and Sasuke had held a small funeral for Chigiri. Well, she and Sasuke did, while Itachi stood in the shadows of the trees, watching.

Sakura cried, and Sasuke was there as a shoulder to cry on. Itachi did nothing as he watched her embrace his younger brother. He did nothing because he knew… knew that his brother was there to give her the things he could not.

It did not stop him, however, from reminding Sasuke of what he would do to him if he ever tried anything else with her. And Sasuke had given him a smirk, even as his lip bled from the hit, because they both knew that Sakura wouldn't allow either of them to kill each other.

And so their hatred was stalled, hidden beneath the surface.

But that was not important at the moment. Sasuke had been called away on a sudden mission, leaving Itachi to glare at Naruto as the Hokage stood in the dimly lit operation room with Sakura.

"Itachi, could you please stand outside?" Sakura asked softly.

He hesitated, before nodding and closing the door behind him. She knew he would be sitting outside the room, waiting to enter the moment he felt a threat.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, Sakura? I mean, if you need a little more chakra I'm sure—"

"I'm healed enough to do this Naruto, really." Sakura admonished, slightly annoyed. She wasn't a piece of glass or something. She wasn't going to break so easily.

She pulled out two scrolls, unraveling one on each side of her. She then knelt on her knees. "Sit down and take off your shirt, Naruto."

"Yes ma'am. Just don't tell Hinata, ne?" Naruto teased.

Sakura shot him a withering look. "Naruto, this is a very delicate operation."

Naruto nodded, serious once more as he slipped his shirt off. He sat down in front of her, a little nervous. Sakura had sworn that her jutsu would take out his demon without killing him and he knew that she would never intentionally harm him but…

Naruto looked down at the seal on his stomach. He had grown kind of accustomed to the Kyuubi. It would be like losing a part of himself. Would he be weakened afterwards? Would he still be able to be the Hokage?

"You are strong in your own right, Naruto." Sakura spoke as if she had read his mind. "While taking out the Kyuubi's chakra this jutsu isn't going to drain you of your own. Besides…" She gave a small smile. "I'm going to leave you just a little bit, ok? For emergency situations." She slowly tied her headband around her forehead, giving it a small tug before she scrutinized the different seal patterns on the two scrolls.

Naruto grinned at his old teammate, and he couldn't help but think that she looked exactly like the young girl he used to be in love with. She had been his first crush, the first girl to accept him for who he was, Kyuubi and all.

He saw Sakura run her fingers lightly over the two scrolls, biting her lip in concentration.

"Two?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I can't fit all of it into one." She answered back readily—almost too quickly. "Because of the severity of the jutsu I need to use two scrolls."

Naruto nodded, feeling himself relax at her assurances. Sakura wouldn't lie to him. "Sakura-chan…do you really think that the Akatsuki will still hold us as allies, even after they gain the Kyuubi?"

"Yes Naruto." Sakura answered back, beginning a series of complicated hand signs. "Leader-sama has never broken a promise. He will keep to his word, I am sure. Now stop talking, I'm trying to concentrate."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut as Sakura finished her hand signs, her hands glowing bright white. It wasn't like medical chakra, or even normal chakra at all. He opened his mouth to ask her what kind of chakra it was, but then shut it as he remembered that she needed perfect concentration.

It could wait, he supposed.

The chakra crackled around them like electricity—like Sasuke or Kakashi's raikiri gone wild. It made his stomach flip. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra bubble through his veins—in defense? He tried to push the fear down.

This was Sakura. Nothing would go wrong.

But it was normal for him to be afraid.

**What is the pink-haired bitch doing!?** The Kyuubi roared in his mind. **Are you mad, boy? She'll kill us both!  
**

_Sakura-chan won't kill me. And I doubt she'll kill you. The Akatsuki needs you after all, _Naruto thought, before he felt Sakura place her hands on his abdomen. He gasped out as white hot flames seemed to fill him. But strangely it didn't hurt. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it seemed as if Sakura was shielding him from the pain somehow.

**How dare you let her do this? After all I've done for you boy…you're going to let her kill me?**

_You've never done anything for me. You've always done it because you couldn't let me die without dying yourself. _Naruto snapped back.

**Konoha…I was meant to destroy it long ago…Madara sent me to kill you all…and I would have succeeded it if had not been for your father! This will not be the end, boy!** The Kyuubi roared angrily.

Naruto tried to shut him out, even as he felt a soothing presence begin to enter his mind, shutting him off from the Kyuubi. The presence wafted around him, shielding him…a presence that smelled like cherry blossoms.

_"Heh, heh, heh…what an amusing little woman you are, pink bitch…" The Kyuubi stood in front of her. She was standing in a world of pitch black, with only herself and the Kyuubi. It was strange how, even without a light source, she could see the Kyuubi perfectly._

_It was trapped behind bars, a seal placed over it, carved into the metal in a spherical, spiral pattern. Crimson chakra rushed around her. She looked down to see herself standing in a few inches of water. It lapped at her ankles. It was warm, heated by the demon's chakra._

_"You can see into his mind, merely by touching him…you are indeed interesting. I haven't seen such insight since the first Hokage."_

_"Compliments from demons are like drops of sugar on the tongue. Not only are they fleeting and disappear in a moment, they bring about cavities." Sakura shot back. "You know why I'm here. Let's not pretend to be civil with one another, ne?" _

_"You can feel my chakra, little bitch, but you still have such courage. How brave of you." One of the Kyuubi's tails twitched as he eyed her hungrily. "If only my container had chosen you as his mate, rather than the Hyuga. Then you could have had strong kits."_

_"It is time I finally take you out of him, Kyuubi."_

_"And you'll give me to the Akatsuki, will you little bitch?" The Kyuubi snarled. "And then they will destroy the world…and you will have saved no one."_

_"Don't talk about things you can't possibly understand, fox." Sakura ground out._

_"Or perhaps you will kill me here and now, little bitch?" The Kyuubi cocked his head to the side, his tongue running across blood-stained teeth. "Yes, your friend will die…but at least you will save the world from the Akatsuki, ne?"_

_"I will not kill Naruto or you." Sakura spoke levelly. "I do not know, nor do I care, what Leader-sama does with you after I have extracted you. All I know is that it would be best if I were to stay on his good side. And killing you would not make him very happy."_

_"Yes…yes I suppose that is true, little bitch. I remember those eyes." The Kyuubi chuckled. "Almost as powerful as Madara's, you know. But nothing can be that powerful…well…I suppose his eyes are a bit weakened these days…yes…a fraction of what they used to be. So your Leader would be stronger then he is now, I suppose."_

_"What do you mean? Madara is dead." Sakura's eyes narrowed.  
_

_"Is he?" The Kyuubi taunted, laughing darkly. His breath rushed past her, foul and rank._

_"What do you know of Uchiha Madara?" Sakura demanded._

_"Only what you know of him…" He gave a roll of his shoulders that Sakura guessed was a shrug. "No…I suppose that isn't true…I do know a bit more than you do. He's still alive…and very close to you…"_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"You've spoken with him several times...well, perhaps not with him personally, you'd remember that after all." The Kyuubi let out a loud guffaw. "This is too rich…you're so dense, little bitch. You mean you haven't noticed it at all?"  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Sakura yelled. "Tell me!" She grabbed the bars of his cage, feeling the Kyuubi's chakra burn into her hands. She ignored it as she glared up at him._

_"But it matters very little now. For I will soon get out of this body." The Kyuubi grinned at her, showing off his sharpened teeth. "Tell me, does it frighten you? The thought that once I am given to the Akatsuki leader I will be used to destroy Konoha like I should have done long ago? Will you give up your life to seal me inside a child once more, like the Yondaime? Or will you seal me inside yourself and die that way?"_

_Sakura's hands clenched, "I will not give you the pleasure of ever being released. The Akatsuki only needs your chakra, not you. You don't have to be alive for that, Leader-sama told me as much. No tailed-beast will ever threaten Konoha again. I will make sure of it."_

_"Even if it means your life?" The Kyuubi taunted._

_Sakura felt the vision start to fade as the bright white chakra in her hands began to absorb the demon chakra issuing from behind the Kyuubi's cage._

_"Even if it means my life."_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Naruto was lying on the ground in front of her, unconscious for the moment. The entire area was encompassed in bright light: the energy issuing from her hands. In her right palm there was a small pinprick of crimson chakra burning and swirling in the midst of the white energy.

She slammed the hand down onto one of the scrolls. The entire area exploded in chakra and her clothes and hair blew around her, as if caught in a large gust of wind. She blinked a few times, feeling the chakra course through her body and into the scroll. The black seals written on it began burning crimson, and Sakura felt her stomach roll a bit in fear that perhaps she had done one of the signs wrong and the Kyuubi would come free.

_Time to finish this._

She swallowed, doing hand signs with her left hand. Green chakra pooled at her fingertips of her left hand, and she placed it to her forehead protector for a moment, as if trying to calm herself, before she slammed that hand down onto the other scroll. This time the writing on the scroll glowed green, like her medical chakra.

Both scrolls glowed—one crimson and one emerald. Sakura smiled softly. Her and Itachi…crimson and emerald, those two colors were everywhere, weren't they? She breathed in deeply as the signs on the scrolls faded back to normal black.

Naruto blinked a few times before he slowly sat up. He looked down at his stomach to see that the seal was gone completely, leaving only a small scar. He placed a hand over the skin and it felt warm to the touch, almost burning. But it was cooling quickly, and he looked up to see Sakura rolling the two scrolls up and placing them in her pack.

She gave him a tired smile. "…feel any different?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not really. If anything I feel…" he gave a small smile. "I feel…free."

She laughed softly, but it sounded almost forced. And he knew it was because deep down she still resented him and he'd have to live with that. She was putting on a brave front, looking every inch the same cheerful girl he knew from his Genin days.

"Wanna go get ramen?" He supplied. "Hinata has a mission today."

She shook her head. "I can't Naruto." She slowly stood, before her brow furrowed a bit. "I gotta…go…back…" And then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards.

"Sakura!" Naruto caught her before she hit the ground, panicking. Had the jutsu been too much? Oh god…had she died? What was wrong? Why wasn't she breathing? WHAT WAS WRONG?

"She's fine."

Naruto blinked as deft hands took his from Sakura's body, before picking her up in strong arms. At first all he saw was the black of an Akatsuki cloak before he looked up into Uchiha Itachi's eyes.

"She used too much chakra in one sitting. It has made her faint." Itachi supplied, and Naruto was glad that he had done so. It was a nice gesture—until Naruto realized that Itachi just thought that all Konoha-nin were ignorant and couldn't understand anything unless it was explained to them in full. _So much for a nice gesture._

"…sorry 'bout that…" Sakura muttered from her spot in Itachi's arms. He held her bridal style, her breath brushing against the inside of his cloak. He looked down at her for a moment.

"Hn."

"I know. I shouldn't apologize." She murmured back, and Naruto wondered when Sakura had learned Uchiha-nese. She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head a bit to look at Naruto.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. I'm just tired. Just tell…tell everyone I'll see them sometime, ok? Tell 'em goodbye for me."

Naruto nodded slowly.

Sakura looked back up at Itachi as her eyes drifted shut. "…let's go home…"

"Hn."

Sakura laughed softly as they began walking out. She pretended not to notice as he placed a genjutsu on them so that he wouldn't have to deal with her friends complaining about the abrupt departure. He pretended not to notice the tears that drifted down her cheeks as they left Konoha once again.

But Sakura could only smile, as she laid her head on his chest and her hand on her stomach. It wasn't because they were leaving that she was crying…it was because Itachi was carrying her like she had always dreamed to be carried.

Now if only he would throw her on a bed and confess his love to her before they made love all night.

She let out a small giggle, opening her eyes to see Itachi looked down at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

_He may never say he loves me…but I think that's ok…because I know he cares and that's more than he's ever felt for anyone else before._

_And that's all I need at the moment._

_Just…Itachi…_

* * *

**(A\N: Well? I hope you all liked it. Yes…many questions have yet to be answered…very, very interesting…and don't worry, you'll learn the name of their daughter in the next update. :)**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka)**


	27. Epilogue

**(A\N: Before all of you start freaking out, when you finish the epilogue read the A\N at the bottom…there's a surprise for you :D Oh…and the only reason at all that this got out to you so quickly was because I have most of it already written…lol, I had this scene planned for a while now and I couldn't help but write it earlier. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. This epilogue is dedicated to ****TigeressGV for correctly guessing the name of Sakura and Itachi's child. :D Congratulations!**

**

* * *

**

**5 months later**

"UUUUUUCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi physically flinched as Sakura's cry resounded throughout the base. Beside him sat Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi, all silent as well. Tobi was still rubbing his head, sniffling a bit after his last beating from their pink-haired pregnant member.

"YOU PUT THIS CHILD IN ME YOU ARE DAMN WELL GOING TO BE HERE HOLDING MY HAND WHEN IT COMES OUT!"

He could already feel the bones in his hand breaking.

Kisame gave a small sigh and an 'I feel your pain' look before he took another swig of sake. That only angered Itachi more. After all, _Kisame_ hadn't been stuck in the same house as Sakura for the last four months like he had. While they had indeed built their relationship back up to what it had once been, Sakura's tendency to fly off the handle at every little thing had made Itachi _extremely_ glad that he had the Sharingan and could anticipate her movements.

"IGNORE HER ITACHI-SAN! SHE'S DELIRIOUS!" Came Ino's cry from down the hall. Sakura had slowly patched up her relationship with the rest of her Konoha friends. It had been rough, but Sakura had accepted the fact that while they probably should have known that it was _Sakura_ they had been talking about, the facts had pointed to her being Master-sama. And so, after quite a few tense letters and brief meetings between them, Sakura had finally gotten to the point where she had accepted everything that had happened. And that was why Ino was at the Akatsuki base, helping with the delivery. It had been decided that Sakura's friend would be brought in order that Sakura be given the best medical treatment possible.

It had actually been Leader-sama's idea…a small act of reconciliation for condemning Sakura earlier. Of course, the way Leader had said it, and the small smirk he had given, it had been as if he had known this was going to happen all along. And as much as that irked Itachi there had been very little he could do about it.

And at the moment Leader was the furthest thing from his mind.

Ino had warned them all that under no circumstances were they to enter Sakura's room until the child was born. This was for their safety, apparently, which they all believed. They had seen Tobi get pulverized enough times by Sakura during the last trimester of her pregnancy to take Ino's words to heart.

At the moment Tobi was pacing across the floor, waving his arms around as he ranted. He had been doing this ever since Sakura had begun showing. What had happened to his Sakura-senpai? She must have been kidnapped and replaced with this, evil, fat, angry replica who liked to hit Tobi! He had even tried to get them to form a search party to find the real Sakura-senpai.

This had not gone over well with the already six-month pregnant Sakura.

He had gone through seven walls and half a cherry blossom orchard before he finally stopped.

"DELIRIOUS MY ASS!"

Thank god he was emotionless. If he had been a lesser man he would have probably been in tears.

But to tell the truth…he was afraid of more things than Sakura's strength-enhanced wrath at the moment.

The moment had finally come. He was going to be a father.

Sakura was _having his child_.

He was sitting on a chair at the far end of the large room, fingers laced together, hunched over in what anyone from Konoha would have named the 'Sasuke brooding pose'. He was staring down at the floor trying his very hardest not to think negative thoughts.

However, thinking _positive_ is a very hard thing to do for an s-class criminal such as Itachi. And so at the moment he was just trying to keep from thinking at _all._

Meditation hadn't helped.

Sake hadn't helped.

Tobi's incessant chatter sure as hell hadn't helped.

"Breathe Sakura! BREEEEAAATHE!" Ino coaxed, trying to sound soothing over Sakura's panting.

"YOU TRY THOSE DAMN BREATHING EXCERSIZES THE NEXT TIME _YOU'RE_ TRYING TO SQUEEZE A WATERMELON THROUGH A KEYHOLE AND _THEN_ TELL ME HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BREATHE!"

Oh god…not a good picture. Itachi forced himself not to give a groan of despair. He wasn't Deidara, after all. He sure as hell wasn't going to break down at a time like this.

Deidara was taking it very well actually—if one could account for the fact that he and Kisame were currently betting over how many hours Sakura was going to be in labor--it had already been ten hours--and which of them was going to be the favorite uncle. It was a joke, really, to keep the air of the room lighthearted and to hide their own individual nervousness.

Tobi was still running around, asking why Sakura-senpai was screaming so loudly.

Sasori was sitting off to the side, carving something from a piece of wood. He seemed completely relaxed, his face calm and his movements stress-free. Itachi really hadn't wanted any of them anywhere near here at this point in time. But unfortunately Leader had ordered that since a non-member was going to be brought to the base that there would need to be other members present. Two to take her back to her companions when she was finished with the delivery and the others to guard the area in case Konoha—for some reason—decided to try anything tricky.

And so Itachi was stuck with a group of idiots trying to calm himself and deal with the fact that he was going to be a father.

_He_ was going to be a _father_.

He couldn't really blame the others for being so excited. Ever since Sakura had handed Leader-sama the scroll containing the Kyuubi there had been nothing to do. Leader had said that their plan would come 'in due time' and that they needed to be patient.

But patience is a virtue and the Akatsuki were anything but virtuous. Deidara had already blown up several bases after getting into fights with Kakuzu and Hidan. Because of this they'd all been separated. In fact, Itachi hadn't seen much of any of the others save for Sakura for some months…that is, until Ino had arrived a week ago.

"Sakura! Now I need you to calm down and push," Ino cooed. "The baby is crowning. That means her head is—"

"I'M A FUCKING MEDIC INO! I KNOW WHAT THE HELL CROWNING IS!"

Itachi held his face in his hands now, eyes closed as he tried to ignore the oncoming headache. He could do this. He was Uchiha Itachi. He could _do_ this. He feared nothing. He was not going to be afraid of something like _this._

They heard one last, unearthly scream from Sakura—which sounded more like a war cry than anything else—before a shrill wail pierced the air.

Itachi's head snapped up as all the others in the room went silent.

The wailing continued for a few minutes before everything went quiet. Finally after what seemed like ages the door slid open and a tired but very excited Ino poked her head into the room.

Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she looked over at Itachi. "Itachi-san…you can go see them now." It seemed that her wonder had blocked out her inherent fear of the elder Uchiha.

"Is Haruno-san well?" Sasori asked Ino offhandedly.

"She's fine. There was a little tearing but I healed that. She won't need me for anything else at the moment. This _is_ Sakura we're talking about after all." She gave a small grin as Itachi stood, walking to the door.

He ignored their conversation, even as he heard Sasori's last line before it all drifted into silence.

"I suppose that Deidara and Tobi will be taking you back to the drop-off spot then, Yamanaka-san…"

He heard nothing else as he stopped in front of the door to Sakura's room. He could hear nothing from inside, save for the shuffling of sheets. He swallowed, because for the first time in his life his throat was dry.

_I will not be my father, _was the last thing he thought before he opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

"…Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at the sound of Itachi's voice. Her daughter sucked greedily at her breast, a small tug that didn't bother her in the slightest. Itachi was standing in the darkened doorway, looking as emotionless and confident as ever.

She had known he wouldn't lose his cool façade, not even then. But she could see the small hint of uncertainty in his eyes and it heartened her. She had been afraid she was the only one worried about their daughter's birth.

She had tried to keep these thoughts to herself, kept the emotions bottled up inside of her over the last few months. Would she be a good mother? Should she breast feed her? What if something was wrong with her? What if she was sick? Who was going to watch her when she was on missions? Could she teach Tobi how to change diapers?

"…Itachi…" She finally whispered, giving him a tentative smile. "Come look." She motioned to the bundle in her arms.

She heard his footsteps as he came closer, echoing throughout the small room. She saw his sandals at the edge of her vision beside the bed and heard his soft breathing. Even, with a slight hitch every time he inhaled.

Her daughter let go of her breast, sated for the moment as she gave a small coo of contentment, snuggling against Sakura's chest.

Sakura looked down at the pink little thing in her arms, her face blank of every emotion save wonder. If she had the ability to actually look away from her child she would have turned to Itachi to see a strange look on his face as well.

It couldn't really be called wonder, but an overwhelming look of curiosity.

She saw a hand hesitantly come into her field of vision and blinked, seeing Itachi's fingers rest above the child's head, almost touching the small mop of charcoal hair.

"…you can touch her." Sakura prodded with a small smile.

She saw fright flicker through his dark grey eyes, as if he were afraid to touch his daughter…as if he would break her. But his hand lightly rested upon her head, and the little girl moved under his touch, face scrunching up as if to cry before it relaxed.

"It's a girl." His voice sounded strange, as if he were having trouble speaking.

"I told you so." Sakura commented airily. Earlier on Itachi had ignored Sakura's medical facts that the child would be a girl and had sworn that he would have a son. He would be an _Uchiha_ after all.

"Hn."

At his bland tone the little girl's eyes scrunched even more and her mouth opened as she let out an unworldly wail. Itachi's hand immediately left her head as if burned, and his eyes flickered in surprise.

Sakura gave a soft laugh as she bounced the child in her arms. "It's alright."

"There's something wrong with her." Itachi's voice held a small tremor, indiscernible to anyone who wasn't accustomed to reading his emotions. "Why is she crying?"

"Babies cry a lot when they're born." Sakura supplied as she held her daughter close, kissing her forehead as she continued to cry. "Didn't Sasuke cry a lot?"

Itachi shrugged. "I never paid attention." His eyes never left the little girl's face.

…

…

…

"She's loud."

Sakura's laugh was a bit louder this time. "Maybe she'll stop crying if you held her."

Itachi stilled beside her, and she saw something akin to horror flash across his face.

"It's alright. I promise you won't break her." She lifted the little bundle and placed it in Itachi's lax arms. He immediately tightened his grip, as if he was afraid she'd fall. She continued to wail and Itachi looked to Sakura helplessly.

"Try rocking her." Sakura motioned with her own arms.

He raised an eyebrow as if to say: you've got to be kidding me. But he took her advice, and the motion made the little girl begin to quiet in his arms, her cries soon becoming nonexistent.

Sakura took in the sight in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a small sob, quickly covering her mouth with a hand. Itachi's eyes went to hers immediately, searching for a reason for her tears.

"This is…I…" She swallowed, merely giving him a smile through her tears. Neither said anything else, their sole attention fixed on the girl.

"Her eyes will be green." Itachi finally said.

Sakura blinked, "Well, babies eyes change colors when they're born, and since she has your hair, she'll probably have your dark eyes too."

"They'll be green."

Sakura decided not to mention that his presumption that his daughter would be a _boy_ had been incorrect. For some reason his words struck true this time. So she merely nodded, letting herself fall back against the pillows, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Don't do that."

Sakura immediately looked to him. "Do what?"

"Close your eyes."

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

His lips twitched a bit, as if he wanted to frown, but he merely looked back down at the little girl. "…I might do something wrong."

Sakura stared at him, stunned. Uchiha Itachi had just admitted that he could make a mistake. She wanted to drink the moment in, let herself relish in the fact that Uchiha Itachi wasn't as perfect as he had thought he was. But instead she nodded, holding out her hands, "I'll take her back then, if you want."

Itachi's gaze flickered back to his daughter, before he placed her in Sakura's arms.

"…have you thought of a name yet?" Sakura finally asked as they watched their daughter sleep. The notion of collaborating on a name for their daughter had been an almost taboo subject, one they'd skirted around for several months. Sakura had just decided that she'd let Itachi decide, since she knew he probably would in the end anyway. It had hurt, since she'd already silently named her little girl, but she knew that it wasn't just her decision, but his too.

"Hn."

"Why not?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to wake their little girl.

"Names are of little importance to me." Itachi finally answered.

"Aa." Sakura agreed, hearing the truth behind his words. Itachi wasn't someone who would base much importance on something like a name. He had, after all, denounced the importance that others stressed on names.

"Name her."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked a few times, "Me?"

"She is your daughter as well."

"Well yes but…"

"You already had a name chosen, no doubt." Itachi's mouth twitched into a small smirk and Sakura blushed, smiling sheepishly. Her smile faded a bit as she nodded, however.

"Hai. I did but…I doubt you'll like it."

"It does not matter. It is just a name."

Sakura nodded. "…Mikomi."

_Hope._

Because she _was_ Sakura's hope, had been her hope for so long. And she was the start to rebuilding the Uchiha Clan…the hope of Konoha…Sasuke's hope…and even, deep down, Itachi's hope too.

"Uchiha Mikomi." Itachi stated, and to Sakura it sounded like a grave decision had just been made.

And Sakura closed her eyes, letting the sound of him saying their daughter's name in that hauntingly beautiful emotionless voice of his wash over her...she could feel it then, feel the turbulent maelstrom that had surrounded them for so long begin to settle down.

Those stormy waters that they had weathered for so many years were finally calming. The ripples and waves were still there, for they could never have true peace while alive. But it was enough.

In fact, it was perfect.

**THE END**

**(A\N: So…I am sure some of you are freaking out at the moment, lol. You're probably like—wait, this is the EPILOGUE? But…what about everything with Pein and the mysterious chess player and the Kyuubi's warning? Well…I have a nice little surprise for all of you…THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! The final installment in this story. DEFINITELY the final one, lol. The title of the next installment is ****Shisui****. And no, this does not mean that Itachi's dead best friend is coming back. His name is significant, but it is also significant just for the translation: Still Waters. :D So…I'll leave all of you to have fun with that one. **

**I want to take this time to thank all of you who have read this story and stuck with it, as well as those of you who reviewed. You guys have kept me going and I can't thank you enough. You all deserve lots of cookies! I could feel my own writing skills grow through each installment in this ItaSaku story and I hope that my writing will continue to grow in Shisui and my other stories. Until then, ja ne!**

**Sincerely, Lady Hanaka**

**P.S. Since some people have been wondering…yes, ****MissSakuraUchiha and I will be writing a story together in the future. Man…I have so many stories I am going to be writing :)**

**Oh and PLEASE look at my profile and decide which of my stories you want me to start next--besides Shisui, of course. It would be very heplful, thanks you.)**


End file.
